Panda season
by AlienHeart1915
Summary: Po has never been a hit with the ladies, but that is about to change because now he is being targeted by three females (Tigress, Song, and my OC who will be revealed later on) who will try real hard to win him over. How will everything turn out? Lets see, may the "hunt" BEGIN! Rated T to be safe
1. The panda

**Panda season**

**Alrighty, so I am AlienHeart1915 and this is my first fic in history (YAY). I am a great fan of kung fu panda fanfictions, mostly of the TiPo pairing and after a lot of consideration I've decided to write my own, I hope you enjoy it.**

**And if you anything I can get better in don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews, and thanks for giving this story a chance.**

**Another thing I know spanish and english, so if my stories go well I might create an english version and a spanish version before writing new stories, so you might have to wait before hearing something new from me.**

**I've chatted enough, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs all the other kung fu panda characters and places belong to dreamworks.**

**Chapter 1: The panda**

_**The valley of peace**_

It was extremely early in the valley of peace and the gong wouldn't be ringing in about another hour and a half. Everything was really peaceful as it had been ever since the defeat of Lord Shen a year ago. Of course it hadn't been absolute peace, there were still some bandit raids, robberies and that kind of stuff here and there, but not any real problems to be concerned about.

Everybody in the valley was sound asleep even the greatest warriors in all of China the furious five and the dragon warrior were enjoying their dreams, but there was a certain warrior having one of the most special dreams in its life, that warrior was none other than Master Tigress, you could see it was a great dream because of the smile that was plastered on her face, she was having one of her fantasies, but today's was extra special.

**Tigress's dreamscape**

_There were a lot of decorations, almost everything was white and people from all around China was at the jade palace courtyard to presence one of China's most historic events, the union of two of its greatest warriors: The dragon warrior, Po Ping and The master of tiger style, Master Tigress. It was almost time and everyone was getting anxious._

**With Tigress (Tigress's P.O.V.)**

_Oh my God it is almost time, in just a few moments I'm gonna be married some times I thought this day would never come, it just feels so great, I'm gonna be Po's wife, after so much time of waiting we're going to be together forever, oh God someone's knocking the door._

_-Tigress are you ready? It's almost time you know- it is Viper, geez ever since Po and I got engaged she really has been a pain, although I do appreciate everything she has done for me during the years and all the help she has given in my relationship sometimes I would really like for her to just leave me alone, I may not be the best in the romance things, but I'm not completely lost._

_-Yes Viper I'm ready, and I know it is almost time why do you think I would forget something this important?- it seems that my reply didn't help since she came in to check on me all the same_

_-Because you are the bride, and brides sometimes get so freaking nervous when is almost time-Why would I be nervous? Po is the love of my life, I've been waiting for this day ever since we started dating- sometimes she could be so paranoid, this is going to be the best day of my entire life, so why would I be nervous?_

_-I don't know it's just a bride thing, maybe they start thinking stuff like: will we be able to hold the commitment?, will I get fat? Or in your case that you are different species will we be able to have children, and if not what will happen?-_

_-Well, I am not concerned about that- I said with a confident face_

_-Oh alright, good for you, anyway get ready the big moment is almost here-_

_When she finished her sentence she slithered out of my room a closed the door, in the moment she was out I felt my confident face fall, and be replaced a really nervous look. I hadn't thought about all that, mostly the cubs part, what would happen if we couldn't have any? Would Po leave because of that? Dam it Viper why did you have to tell me all those things. I quickly finished getting myself ready, just adding a little make up, not a lot obviously, it may be my wedding, but that doesn't mean I'm turning all super girly, I am Master Tigress after all. When I was ready a looked myself in the mirror and I had to say I looked darn good, but I still couldn't get Viper's words out of my head, seriously why did she have to bring it up right now?_

_-Alright Tigress get a hold of yourself everything will be okay- I told myself to ease my nerves. In that moment Shifu opened my door with a big smile on his face._

_-It is time- he told me, and I nervously nodded, took a deep breath and went out of my room with my father by my side._

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

_Everyone was gathered in the courtyard taking their seats to watch the ceremony, the furious five, except Viper and Monkey which were the couples best man & maid of honor, and Mr. Ping were seated in the front row and all of the valley was attending. Po was at the very front of the stage wearing a jade green robe, with red dragons embroidered to the sides, and the ying-yang symbol on the back, he wasn't as fat anymore since he had worked out a lot after defeating Lord Shen. In front of him was an old goat with a ceremonial robe with a wide smile on his face, as was everyone, but no one could have a bigger smile than the dragon warrior himself, it was his and Tigress's day after all._

_After a few minutes of idle chit chat amongst the people the music began to play and everyone paid attention to the end of the aisle. After some seconds Tigress and Shifu stepped in and everyone gawked at the tiger master. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached her ankles and a long tail, with jade green flower patterns all over it and a jade green veil covering her nervous face._

_She was still troubled by Viper's words, but she couldn't let it show, she was thankful for the veil which covered her face. She kept walking looking straight ahead at her beloved panda who was looking at her with a loving smile that almost made all her nerves disappear. When she arrived a the front Shifu gave her hand to the dragon warrior and left to take his seat, after everyone was ready the music stopped and the priest began to speak._

_-Dearly beloved we are here together today, to join this panda and this tiger in holy matrimony, they have served our country a lot of times, and have defended us against those who wanted to harm us. They have decided to live as one soul for all eternity, and will continue their duty as our protectors, if someone has something to against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace-_

_Everyone was looking around just to make sure that nobody said a thing, after a few seconds of waiting without a soul making a sound the priest continued._

_-Now the couple shall exchange their vows a give each other the rings, dragon warrior would you do the honors?- the priest said looking at Po with a smile while Monkey gave him the ring. Po took the ring looked at his beloved feline and started his speech._

_-Tigress, when I first met you I never thought that you and I would get together let alone get married because of how you treated me when I came here- Tigress flinched a little bit at the memories of what she told him when he arrived at the palace, and how grateful she was that he hadn't listened to her when she told him to leave-but as time progressed I was able to see that beautiful side of you, the one you kept hidden from the world because you where afraid of it considering you weak, since you started showing it a little bit after I defeated Tai Lung, I have to say I worked really hard to establish a friendship with you, and it did caused me some pain, but it was all worth it for being able to be standing here today. I don't know I could get someone as good as you as my mate, and I can't promise you that everything will be completely smooth, but I do promise you that whatever the difficulty is we will get over it together, I also promise you to do everything in my power to keep you happy because your happiness is the most important thing to me, and I will be by your side for as much time as I can- after the speech he grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger while he looked at her with one of his biggest smiles ever._

_Everyone in the public was crying for such a beautiful speech, even Master Shifu was spilling some tears. Tigress was trying really hard not to cry at her panda's words, and after that speech all her nervousness went away. She took a DEEP breath took the ring from her snake friend and did her part._

_-Po, when I first met you I wanted nothing to do with you, I thought that you were a mistake some that should never had arrived to my life, I even openly told you to go away and that you were a disgrace- a tear rolled down her cheek as she said this while everyone looked at her wide eyed-but later I realized that you were meant to be in this place and more importantly to be with me, I recognized that I had wronged you in worst way possible and started to see you as the sweet, caring, and amazing guy you really were and I am eternally grateful that you didn't leave. You worked so hard to get close to me even when I pushed you away, so after really knowing you I realized that I didn't want to be away, but to be as close to me as you could every time you were away from me I felt as if a part of my soul was missing, when I thought that I had lost you at Gongmen I was destroyed, and when I saw you in that rooftop I almost cried for joy. I don't know why you would choose someone like me as your mate, but I thank whatever had brought you to me, I am not perfect, I actually have a lot of flaws, but I will give you everything I have to pay you back at least a little bit of all the happiness you have brought me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'll show you how much I love each day of my life till the day I die- when she finished she slipped the ring on his finger, and held his hands._

_At this point the whole courtyard was sobbing really hard, Viper was blowing her nose with a tissue, and Master Shifu was crying on Mr. Ping's shoulder. After the priest calmed himself a little he ended the ceremony._

_-By the power that the valley of peace I now pronounce you husband and wife, dragon warrior you may kiss the bride-_

_Po slowly let go of her paws and removed the veil to let her beautiful smiling face show, and started to move his head towards hers while she did the same, this was going to be it, their first kissed as husband and wife the extra official start of their new life together, they inched closer and closer, and when their lips were about to touch..._

_GONG!_

**End of dreamscape**

Tigress's eyes snapped open and she fell out of her bed with a surprised yelp.

-WHOA!- she fell right on her face and stood up with very annoyed groan_ "Dam it, Dam gong! It just had to ring in that precise moment right? Sure I have a super awesome, great, and beautiful dream, and the gong had to cut it in the best part"_ she angrily thought as she rushed out of the door, and by the time she did she found all the members of the five, Master Shifu, and Po staring at her strangely.-What?- she asked in an annoyed tone.

-Uuh...well is just that you arrived at last and that is usually what I do, are you okay?- Po asked her in a slight worried tone, he always worried about her, he did kind of had had a crush on her since he was ten, and had had greater feeling since they got closer after the Lord Shen fiasco, even though he knew he would never have a shot with her he still cared.

_"Oh Po you always caring for me, why are you so good? I wish I could tell you my feelings"_ Tigress thought as she looked over at him, but still kept her hardcore mask on because everyone was near-I am perfectly fine Po, just had a rough night- she lied while she thought _"Yeah such a rough peaceful night"_.

She saw how his relaxed, but still kept his eyes on hers, while she stared at his soft jade green eyes, she could watch those eyes for all eternity just to be at peace, and he would love to be able to see those fiery amber eyes for the rest of his life looking at him. They would have been all day looking at each others eyes if Shifu had not cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

-Very well, students today we will have a pretty regular day, go have breakfast, and then retire to the training hall to do you basic sets, after that you may have lunch, then I want you to meditate until dinner, then is off to bed- Shifu explained and everyone, except Tigress, sighed in frustration.

-Master, don't you think it is a little overwhelming, I mean there hasn't been any real problems in a whole year maybe we could have a little bit of us time for a change- Po said, even if he had been taking his training more seriously ever since Lord Shen's fall, and had been getting in better shape, he still liked to slack of a little bit.

Shifu seemed to ponder on what the dragon warrior said for a while until he finally let out a quiet sigh and said.

-Alright, if you all do everything what I told you to do today you may have tomorrow off- everyone smiled when he said this, even Tigress showed a little smile appear on her face, maybe she could play some checkers with Po just to spend some time with him.-Now if you all excuse me I'm going to meditate- and with that Shifu exited the hall.

After he was gone the masters relaxed their bodies, stretched some, and then started their way to the kitchen. While they were walking Tigress decided to stay a little distance behind while the boys made their way out sleeping quarters, but this did not go unnoticed by Viper, and something else she noted was the reason as to why the tiger master had stayed behind.

_"Wha... Am i going crazy, or is she checking Po out?"_ It was true, Tigress decided to go behind the group, so she could "examine" the panda from a distance. It wasn't such a shocker to Viper, since she had always been the observant one she had had a feeling that Tigress felt something towards the dragon warrior for quite some time know, she had been keeping an eye on her ever since the hugs in Gongmen. _"I may have to talk to her about this"_ Viper thought while she slithered out of the sleeping quarters beside her feline sister.

When they arrived to the kitchen Po immediately went to the counter to prepare breakfast, and the rest of the furious five took their respecting places at the table, with a certain feline stealing glances at the panda cook.

_"Sometimes I still can't believe that I fell in love with him, I mean, he is...errrr...was a big, fat panda, always enjoys slacking off, making pranks all day"_ she thought as she sighed inwardly _" Oh but who am I kidding a better question would be how can you not love him, he's sweet, caring, thoughtful, dedicated when he wants too, strong willed, sees for the well being of everyone else above his, a golden heart in a few words"_ she took another glance at the panda who was whistling a very happy tone, and she smirked some at the warrior of black and white _"And his not bad looking actually even before, that sweet and gentle smile, and those big, green, caring eyes made me swirl even before I knew what swirling was. And then when he started taking his training more seriously after Shen his arms gained some muscle, his belly went slimmer, but he still kept that cuddly body that a panda must have, I still remember when he hugged me at the harbor, it felt so dam good: his soft fur against mine, the big warm arms around me, it was magical, but at the time I was still trying to figure out what was this thing he made me feel. Surprise, surprise for me... It was love"_. She thought happily.

The tiger master was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the green apple snake looking at her with really big, but hidden smirk on her face while she watched the feline taking glances at Po, and smiling a little here and there.

-Order up- Po announced while he put a plate of steaming noodles in front of each master before he took his seat beside Tigress and started eating. He didn't notice said person looking at him from time to time with a small smile watching him eat.

_"And the there are his antics, okay sure his table manners could improve some, but it is kind of cute the way he eats, and he just has such a funny personality, he can cheer anyone up in a heartbeat without even trying. He is practically the perfect mate, I just wish I could tell him so badly, but I'm not ready and besides what could happen?"_ Tigress thought as she continued to eat her noodles, and looking a the panda she loved, again without noticing a certain snake looking at her.

_"Yep I definitely have to talk to Tigress about this, maybe during the meditation time"_ Viper thought as they continued to eat. Unbeknownst to Tigress she would have to get ready faster, since she wasn't the only one interested in the dragon warrior.

**_At the time the gong sounded, in a camp some miles away from the valley_**

The encampment was sleeping soundly as the first sun's rays started to come out, inside the biggest tent in the camp a snow leopardess was having sweet dreams, or at least one would think that since she had a huge grin on her face, and was purring loudly while she hugged a scroll as if it were its child. The snow leopardess was the leader of an organization of dancers, former thieves known as the ladies of the shade, and had straightened their ways ever since they paid a visit to the valley of peace a year and a half ago and had a change in leadership. The snow leopardess's eyes slowly opened , she sat up her bed, and stretched with a yawn. Then her eyes drifted to the scroll in her hands, she opened it to reveal what would be a heart with a cross in the middle, when she saw it she couldn't help but letting a sad sigh escape her lips.

_"Oh Po, almost two years, it has almost been two years since I saw you last, I miss you so much. Sure, things have been great here, but you are not here and that makes me feel empty inside, I still remember those green eyes of yours, or that lovable smile, or that carefree attitude, and it breaks my heart that you have found someone else to be with, but I also hold on to the hope that you are still available"_ she sadly thought, but held on to that hope. She rose from her bed and exited her tent to wake up her camp. She sounded the gong and the girls started to come out to begin with their day, as she walked absentmindedly through the camp just thinking of a big, fluffy panda with green eyes.

She arrived at the center of the encampment where a huge table was awaiting with a lot of steaming noodle bowls for everyone. The leader of the ladies of the shade walked silently and took a seat next to her best friend Ming-Ling, her second in command, and started to play around with her soup something that didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

-Thinking about him again?- Ming-Ling asked asked her leader who slowly nodded in response.

-I haven't been able to take him out of my head for a year and a half Ming, and it is torture- the snow leopardess replied

-And why don't you go and see him Song?- Ming-Ling asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-Why? What do you mean by why? I am the leader of the ladies of the shade I can't just walk away whenever I want, you guys are my responsibility- Song replied with the same hint of sadness she woke up with.

-But Song if you don't see him he may go and get someone else, if you want your male you gotta be near to get him- Ming-Ling told her in a matter-of-factly tone

At hearing this Song almost broke into tears, imagining Po in the arms of some other woman always made her very upset, it made her want to find whoever that girl was and rip her throat out, but she had to keep her composure in front of everyone.

-Don't you think I haven't thought about that-Song angrily replied-But as I said I have responsibilities with you guys- She added, her sad tone returning.

-Look, you have taught me everything of how to run this place, and we are not too far from the valley, why don't you take a little vacation and go see him? I can take care of this place for a while- Ming-Ling said with a great smile towards Song, who just started to smile wildly, it was such a funny sight, Ming-Ling had always wanted Song to be happy, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't getting annoyed with all her sad talk.

-You are serious? You would do that for me?- Song asked with big hopeful eyes, this would be great for her, she would see her beloved panda again, and would clear her doubts of his availability, and if he was free she could get him for her.

-Of course I would and I will, now finish your breakfast and go get ready to catch yourself that panda- Ming-Ling stated in a serious but amused tone.

Song quickly ate her noodle soup, stood up and hurried back to her tent to pack her stuff, she didn't know how much time she would stay at the valley, but she would stay as much time as she needed to get her panda. She packed several of her outfits,some food for the trip, Po's butt scroll, some money, and of course her trustful umbrella. When she was done she closed her pack and headed to the exit of the camp where all of her girls were waiting for her.

-Well girls, I expect to find everything in one piece when I come back, Ming-Ling will be in charge, so you better listen to what she says- Song stated in a serious tone looking at all of them in the eye, but that look soon disappeared and was replaced by a smiling face- Now work hard, and have fun, but please don' t destroy the camp, the tents are new- After she said that she turned her whole attention to Ming-Ling- I want to know everything that happens in my absence, I don't know how long I will be gone, but please do control them at least some- She said almost pleading, which caused Ming-Ling to smirk.

-Oh don't worry so much, miss responsibility, we will be fine now go on, and get to your panda, you don't want some girl to take him away do you?- Ming-Ling said amused, but the comment only caused that Song growled a little at the thought, and with that she started her trip towards the valley of peace, and the panda she loved.

_"Get ready Po because here I come, and to those girls who set her eyes on you they better watch out before I slit their throats, no girl is getting her paws on you except for me my sweet panda, that I can tell. You will be with me, and we'll be happy don't worry"_ Song thought in a decided manner, that panda was hers. But she didn't know that things wouldn't be that easy.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter in my first fanfic "Panda season" I wanna thank again to all those who gave my story a chance. My OC won't be appearing until kind of later, but the "hunt" will start without it.**

**Please review.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	2. Questioning and contemplating

**Okay, so I don't believe I'll be taking too long in uploading because I am very pumped about this whole writing stuff thing (I'm even losing a little sleep because of all the ideas I am having), so I need to please my writer anxiousness. So here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Questioning and contemplating**

_**The jade palace, after breakfast**_

The warriors finished their breakfast, and made their way to the training hall to, well train. Each member of the five went to their basic equipment, except for Po who had not used the training dummy since he gained inner peace which helped a huge deal in his fighting ability as result Shifu had instructed him to practice along with Tigress, much to her delight, in different things like special techniques from the thousand scrolls of kung fu, perfecting his inner peace, but what they did most of the time as today was sparring. It actually was quite amazing how Po could manage to keep up with her, he had only been practicing kung fu for three years while she had been doing it for over twenty years and still could give her some fight, he couldn't beat her yet, but he kept went over to the sparring arena, got in front of each other, bowed, and got in their respective fighting stances, all the while being cautiously watched by a snake's blue eyes.

-So Tigress, you ready to feel the thunder or you want to wait a little bit more before facing my awesomeness?- Po asked in a kind of taunting voice. Since they had become closer because of Gongmen city he allowed himself to tease her a little more, obviously not pushing his luck too much, they were closer yes, but still he knew this was Tigress and friends or not she could, and would beat you to a pulp. He didn't complain of her attitude though after all he liked her personality a lot, without it she wouldn't be Tigress the most awesome girl in the entire valley, perhaps China or even the world, at least that was his opinion.

-Oh you can bet I'm ready dragon warrior, lets see how much power this thunder of yours really has- Tigress answered rolling her eyes, but with a well hidden smirk on her face, using the same teasing tone.

-Ha! I'll show you how much power my thunder has, I even bet that I win this time- Po proclaimed.

-And what would we be betting huh Po?- Tigress asked in a cocky voice, she wasn't really fond of all the betting stuff, that was Monkey's and Mantis's department, but maybe something good could come out of this.

Po seemed taken aback by the fact that she had asked that, he was joking when he said his last statement because he knew that betting wasn't her thing, was she just playing along, no Tigress didn't play along like this, she had been more open towards him since Gongmen, but she still was direct and was always serious when she said something. He was a little unsure about continuing with this game, but was curious of how much more would she go with it, so he decided to test his luck.

-Uh...um...Well if I win you will have to spend tomorrow's day off with me instead of training- he said in a slight nervous tone because maybe he was pushing too much, he knew Tigress didn't like to take time off training, every time they had a day off she would train like any other regular day while saying something about needing more training to be extra efficient protecting the valley. But what Tigress answered, that really shook him off.

-And what if I win?- She asked in a curious tone while she looked at him amused by his nervousness, he looked so cute.

Po was still trying to process what she said, she was accepting not to train tomorrow to spend time with him? Had he misheard? because that is what it sounded like. He shrugged the questions off, and decided to answer her.

-If you win, I will prepare whatever dish you like, at anytime you like for three weeks- to anyone this kind of commitment would be a huge pain in the ass, but Po loved to make special things for his friends, specially for Tigress because well, who doesn't like to make stuff for the girl you like?

_"So spending a whole day with you my love, or too have three weeks of you giving me special attention, so win-win situation for me"_ Tigress excitedly thought trying really, really hard to suppress the smile that was desperately trying to make its way to her lips, but couldn't stop her eyes from giving a certain joyful glow that didn't go unnoticed by the snake watching the whole interaction. Tigress was so lost in the idea of her "predicament" that wasn't aware of Po who was getting a heart attack because of his nerves, why was she taking so long to answer? Had he pushed to much and she got mad? He was about to say something, but Tigress recovered and answered-You're on dragon warrior- she said, and with that the match begun.

Tigress rushed at him down on all fours, jumped over his head, and quickly turned around trying to connect a palm strike to his mid section, but Po although was kind of distracted because of her agreeing to the bet reacted and took a step to the left avoiding her attack, and tried to hit het in the face with his elbow, the hit almost reached its mark, but Tigress being the highly experienced master she was managed to duck under his arm, gave him her back while she grabbed him by his armpit and threw him over her head sending him flying to the training dummy, she got slightly worried that he would impact on the dummy and bounce off towards the obstacle course remembering the first time he gave the training hall a try on his first day as dragon warrior, but Po twisted his body in a way he managed to evade the dummy, land with his feet on the wall, and pushed off of it to make his way back over to Tigress at a high speed. The move caught Tigress off guard, but she recovered fast enough to evade the flying panda by rolling under him and taking her stance once again some inches away from her original spot while Po landed on his hands and flipped his body to land on his feet in front of her taking his own stance, ready for whatever his friend might do.

_"Some times I forget how much better he has become over the time he has spent with us, the advances he has had, and the things he has learned are truly remarkable, and that determination he tends to show during battle even if he makes some jokes here and there I have to say is attractive. This panda has always been able to amaze me, but I am not surprised, after all he did caught my heart"_ Tigress thought while she waited for the panda to do something, but he was just standing there as if examining her. They stared at each other for a while until Po finally decided to make the first move, he gave a mighty jump towards her and landed low doing a leg swipe trying to knock her off her feet, but Tigress jumped him over while flipping with a stretched leg connecting a powerful on his back which sent him rolling over to the other side of the training hall to crash on a weapon shelf. He quickly stood up dusting himself off, and turned to look at her with an amused expression, smirked, and took his stance one more time while Tigress did the same thing with a very similar expression on her features.

The crash had gained the attention of the rest of the five who stopped their training to watch the two warriors face off once again, none of them really taking notice of the expressions on their friend's faces, well at least none of the males that is because Viper had been very interested on this encounter since beginning.

_"Tigress seems to be enjoying herself during this match, she always likes to train of course, but before Shen she had never shown that kind of expression, I don't know how I didn't noticed sooner, I always had my suspicions of her liking him, but I hadn't realized it was to this extent, I really need to speak with her, why can't lunch time arrive already? Can't time go a little fast..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Crane who tapped nudged her a little with his wing.-What is it Crane?-She asked.

-Nothing important just to inform you that Monkey, Mantis, and I are having a bet on the winner of this battle, and I wanted to see if you wanted to join-Crane explained

Viper only shook her head at the statement, what was it with men and betting? She honestly didn't get it, but decided to follow their little game this time.

-Fine, what are we betting?- she asked looking up at the avian in front of her while the other two approached them.

-We were just about to discuss that, so how is it gonna be Mantis?- Crane asked the bug

-Monkey and I talked, and have decided to kind of pair up, two will go for Po, and the other two for Tigress. The losers will have to give the winners ten almond cookies- Mantis explained to the group, who nodded in response.

-So, how are the pairings going to be? I am gonna go for Po, I think he has a good chance this time- Viper said

-I am with you, I do have a good feeling of this being Po's day- Monkey said stepping up beside Viper.

-Alright, so it will be Monkey and Viper going for Po's victory against Mantis and I who will support Tigress- Crane proclaimed. Everyone nodded and shook on the deal returning their attention to the combatants.

In the arena Po and Tigress had been studying each for some time trying to make a strategy that lead them to victory, they knew that their adversary was more than capable of giving them a fair fight, and had to act carefully.

_"Okay, come on Po you can do this, you've given her a reasonable fight up until now, but you have to do better than that, I mean think about it if you win you'll get to spend a whole day with her, a whole day with the most hardcore and awesome girl in China, if that is not enough motivation I don't know what is"_ Po thought getting ready for the next assault. Tigress was pretty much in the same predicament as he was, but was trying to stay focused.

They both rushed at each other at the same time, and began exchanging quick and powerful blows to the person they had in front while said person blocked or dodged the attacks. They stayed on a stalemate for some time until Po managed to kick Tigress on the chest and sent her a couple of feet away from him giving them a little of breathing space. Both were sweating profusely and breathing hard on their battle stances, and Tigress decided that it was time to finish it, she took a deep breath went down to a crouched position and sprinted towards him on all fours, did a powerful jump to the front bringing her arms back getting ready for a double palm strike, but while she was soaring through the air she looked directly at those jade green eyes she loved so much and lost her focus bringing her arms to the front in a very sloppy version of her signature move which Po easily dodged by moving to one side, and in that moment grabbed her by the tail, slammed her on the floor, and twirled his body around letting her go to crash on a wall which left her really dazed while she slid down the wall and landed on the floor, shaking her head to regain focus. When she did, she saw a familiar panda standing in front of her offering her a paw to stand up, she took it and stood up from the floor to end up standing in front of him, they looked at each other in the eyes being mesmerized by their beauty, and bowed still looking at each other's eyes.

-Well done dragon warrior, that was a fine sparring session in my opinion, you've done well- Tigress complimented the panda releasing a smile, that only enhanced the panda's trance.

_"Oh God, that beautiful smile, why can't she just stay like that? It looks so good on her face"_ Po thought looking at her.-Yeah I did awesome- he said excitedly-But not as awesome as you I might add- he admitted making the feline blush some, but her fur covered it well.

-The victory belongs to you today Po enjoy it, and I suppose I'll go with you tomorrow to do whatever you have in mind-Tigress told him hiding her excitement.

-Oh right! Listen you don't have to be with me tomorrow if you don't want too, but it would be awesome if you did- Po told her in a little disappointed tone.

-Hey, I agreed to the bet and I will spend the day with you tomorrow, besides it's not like a day without training will kill me right?-Tigress stated

-Right-Po confirmed-Well I better go start lunch, I'll see ya in a few minutes- Po said running out of the training hall passing beside the other four. Tigress's smile widened after she saw the panda who captured her heart run out of the building, and thinking of what tomorrow would bring. She walked up to the door still smiling while the boys went out the door with Monkey celebrating and doing a victory dance in front of an annoyed Crane and Mantis, and Viper stayed behind watching her feline friend with a sly smirk of her face which made Tigress stop smiling, and turn to look at Viper with a raised eyebrow.

-What?-She asked looking at her snake friend

-Oh nothing, I just had never seen you so happy after losing a sparring match- Viper told her holding her smirk on her face. The statement made Tigress a little bit nervous, but she managed not to show it.

-First: you have never seen me losing a sparring match, it is the first time, and second: is there a problem with me being proud of my friend's accomplishment?-Tigress replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

-Oh no there's no problem in that, hey Tigress do you think we could talk?- Viper said not pushing the matter any further which made Tigress relax a bit.

-Sure, what about?- Tigress replied.

-Not right now, I will go and see you at your room after lunch-Viper said

-Okay, but we can't talk too much remember we have to meditate after lunch, if Shifu catches us slacking off we won't be able to have tomorrow to ourselves- Tigress stated not wanting to sound rude, but she couldn't risk having her day with Po cancelled.

-No problem, but why do you care, normally you train even if we have the day off?- Viper asked with a curious expression which caused Tigress to get nervous.

-I..I-I a have my reasons-Tigress stuttered out which only caused Viper's curiosity levels to rise-Now come on the others must be waiting for us- She said while sprinting out the door.

_"Real smooth Tigress sprint out like a bat out of hell, that won't cause her to get more curious"_ Tigress sarcastically to herself as she ran to the kitchen leaving a confused snake behind that soon started to follow after the tiger master.

Lunch was pretty normal, Po made the food while the Mantis and Monkey told jokes which caused Crane to roll his eyes at the pair's antiques while Viper watched on with interest as Tigress took glances at the dragon warrior and smiled. Soon everyone had finished their lunch and headed to different spots to meditate just as Shifu had instructed. Monkey and Mantis just went to their rooms, Crane decided to fly up to the pool of sacred tears, Po went up to the peach tree, and Tigress went to her room along with Viper to have that chat the snake wanted.

They entered the room and Tigress took a seat on her bed while Viper coiled beside her. Tigress was curious to what would her reptile friend want to talk about, so she just waited for her to speak, but the snake only stared at her. She was getting annoyed so she decided to talk first.

-So what did you want to talk about Viper?-Tigress started

Viper took a deep breath while she thought about how to approach the subject, if this stuff was complicated for the average girl, speaking about it with someone as Tigress would be a real challenge, so she decided to take it slow.

-Tigress are you feeling okay?- viper asked in a neutral tone. The question caused the tiger to look at her friend in confusion, she didn't know where she was heading with this, but answered all the same.

-Yeah I am perfectly fine, why do you ask?-Tigress answered

-Just because ever since Gongmen city I've noticed you have been acting differently, and I was just wondering what was the reason of your behavior- Viper explained her question.

_"Dang, I've been that obvious?, I actually thought I had it covered pretty well, but she still doesn't know the reason of my behavior, I have to find a way out of this situation, think Tigress, think_" Tigress nervously thought-Wh..what a-are you talking about Viper, me acting differently, nah, there is nothing different with me-Tigress answered

-Why are you stuttering? Is there something I should know about Tigress?-Viper asked, a smile starting to cross her features, it was fun to see the fearless about something, this made all her doubts go away, Tigress definitely felt something towards Po, now all she had to do was getting her to admit it out loud.

-The...there is nothing special you should know about Viper, everything is perfectly normal, I'm not hiding anything- Tigress answered quickly, but covered her mouth with her paw when she realized what she had said, and the huge smile Viper was giving was seriously creeping her out.

-I never asked if you were hiding something Tigress, why bring it up? Are you hiding something? Is it something big?-Viper kept saying pushing on her nerves, and Tigress was reaching her limit, but Viper just kept asking and asking, and Tigress decided that it had been enough, she needed to get out of there right now.

_"Alright this is a desperate measure, but I need to get out NOW"_ Tigress rapidly thought-Uh...oh I think a hear Shifu coming this way, if he sees us talking instead of meditating he won't give the day off tomorrow-Tigress said in a fake worried tone, she just hoped Viper would buy her lie.

-I don't hear anything, and that is another thing I wanted to discuss, why are you so concerned about tomorrow's day off that is not normal in you either-Viper said in a matter-of-factly tone, she was getting annoyed with Tigress evading her questions-What is so special about tomorrow that makes you want to have a day off huh?-Viper continued

-There is nothing special about tomorrow, nope, nothing, it's not like I have plans or anything-Tigress answered too quickly yet again, and again didn't control what she said. After she said it her eyes widened, and Viper started to laugh so hard she started crying much to Tigress's annoyance, suppressing a growl that wanted to come out _"Dam, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm giving more information than intended because I don't want to give any, wait her laughter is causing her to close her eyes now is my chance"_ Tigress thought as she silently stood up, went around the laughing Viper and made a mad dash out of her room. By the time Viper managed to stop her laughter Tigress was long gone which caused her to face palm at her stupidity.

_"Idiot, you let her get away, well no problem Tigress you are not escaping this matter so easily, there are other ways to get you to admit it"_ Viper thought as a sly smile crept on her face, and an idea started to form in her head. She left the tiger's room and got into hers, to get herself ready, for her plan, it would be extremely risky, but it would get her the results she wanted, she just wished she would live to tell the tale after this.

**With Tigress, in the roof**

Tigress had run out of the barracks at such a high speed that to anyone who saw her she wouldn't have been more than a blur, but she had to get out that place as fast as she could, so she went to one place were practically no one would look for her, the roof. She sat there in a lotus position and started her meditation. She had always enjoyed this place, after the peach tree this was the place where she could relax the most, the peace the silence brought her was incredible, she had started to come up here when she was ten years old, and Shifu had pressed her too much on training resulting in her wanting to be alone. She was breathing in and out slowly controlling her pulse until her chat, which felt more like an interrogation, with Viper returned to her mind, it was the strangest thing she was acting as if she knew of her feelings. This thought made all her calmness go away, faster than Po's noodles after a long day of training as she slowly opened her eyes and sighed.

_"What if she does know? What would I do? It's not like I am ashamed of my feelings or anything, but I'm not quite sure I want someone else to know about them yet, I mean not even Po knows about it, he should be the first one to know right? But I don't really know how to approach the subject with him. Perhaps I should tell Viper, she has always been a romantic, with all those romance stories and stuff, maybe she could help me find a way of telling him, but I'll return to that thought later, hmmm the sky is really pretty right now"_ Tigress thought as she looked up at the sky. That was another thing she loved about this place, you could see everything from here, and as she was looking around she caught sight of something that just made her stop her attention in one thing only. Over by the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom was a panda seated in a lotus position meditating, he looked so peaceful and Tigress could not help, but to stare at the panda she loved so much, she didn't even try to go back meditating, she just lied down on her stomach resting her head on her arms looking over at her panda. She sighed dreamily. _"Ooooh man, he looks so good right now, the sun reflecting of his black and white fur, his gentle green eyes closed giving a look of total peace, the shade of the peach tree mixing perfectly with the sun's rays bringing his muscles out, just perfect"_ Tigress thought as an unconscious purr erupted from her throat, she just kept staring at the dragon warrior for a while taking a mental picture of the "view" before her, but her moment of peace was suddenly interrupted as her eyes spotted something green making its way to the stairs that led to the peach tree, she squinted her eyes to try and see what the green thing was, but to no avail.

It wasn't until the green thing started to make its way towards the peach tree that Tigress realized it wasn't a thing, but a someone. Tigress narrowed her eyes at the sight of a heavily maked up, scale polished, sly grinned green apple snake holding a plate of dumplings making its way to the peach tree and the dragon warrior.

**Soooo... Viper wants to kill herself, I do hope Shifu has a replacement. You wanna know what will happen with her? Then stay alert and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Sorry if the battle scene was not so good I have never wrote something about people fighting, but it is my first fic, so deal with me.**

**Alienheart1915 OUT!**


	3. Mess with cats, you get the claws

**Aaaaaalriiiight, so who is ready to witness a murder because you are going to presence Master Viper's death, you are going to read a scene so extremely gory, that MA rating will not cover it...**

**I'm only joking I would never do something like that for several reasons, 1.- I have been accused of being crazy, but I just can't write that stuff (I might vomit if I tried, that or snap and start writing maniacal stuff), 2.- Come on I can't kill Master Viper, and 3.- Tigress wouldn't kill her best female friend, she would just put her in a coma.**

**I chatted enough on with the story.**

**Chapter three: Mess with cats, you get the claws.**

_**In a small village a day and a half away from the valley of peace**_

Song had been traveling all day and was starting to feel tired thanks to all the walking she had been doing, so she decided that she had made a decent distance, and maybe it was time to stop for the day, there was nothing she wanted more than to get to the valley of peace and see her beloved panda to give him a BIG hug, but she needed the rest besides she knew that there wouldn't be any other villages after this one, and she wanted to camp the less times possible, so she concluded that she had to find an inn to spend the night.

She walked for some time through the busy village streets looking for the inn which appeared to almost be avoiding her since she couldn't find it, she was getting really frustrated with her vain search.

_"Ugh, what must a girl do to find an inn these days"_ She tiredly thought practically dragging her feet because of how tired she was. She kept walking for fifteen more minutes until she managed to find it, she went in, paid for a room, and went in to take a nap _"Well, only one more day and a half and we'll be back together my dear panda, only one more day and a half"_ She excitedly thought as she yawned and fell asleep smiling.

_**The jade palace, Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**_

Viper was making her way towards the peach tree holding onto a plate of dumplings to put her plan in action, it was a pretty simple plan actually she just had to act a little too nice towards Po while Tigress was watching, so the tiger got a little green inside those amber eyes of hers, after all tigers were really possessive animals and couldn't resist the urge of protecting their "property". She knew this was practically a suicide idea, and very painful one at that but if she played her cards right then she could get her way in this situation, she already knew Tigress was watching because she caught a glimpse of her at the roof watching the dragon warrior perform his meditation. When she was almost at the peach tree she took a VERY deep breath to ease her nerves, and mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do, then she exhaled and put on the most seductive smile she could muster and finished ascending the stairs and slithered sensually **(no idea how that would be)** towards Po.

-Hello Po how are you?-Viper asked with a seductive voice, and the plan was put in motion.

**At roof of the jade palace while Viper was ascending the stairs**

Tigress was watching intently how Viper climbed the steps towards the peach tree and her panda with that sly smile on her face that was making her fur stand on end _"What the hell is happening? Why is Viper wearing so much make up? What is it with the dumplings? And most importantly of all why in the world is she smiling like that?"_ Tigress thought as a sickening feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't liking this one bit, but maybe she was overthinking things _"For her sake, I hope I am being paranoid"_ She thought as she continued to watch what was her reptilian friend up to.

**Back at the peach tree, a few moments before Viper's entrance**

Po was just siting there under the peach tree doing his meditation exercises inhaling and exhaling at a slowly and steady rhythm, to stay in a peaceful state or at least that was what he was trying to do because he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but decided to shrug it off and continue with his meditation. His plan was short lived since all his focus was obliterated by delicious smell that invaded his nostrils, he was going to turn around and look for it but soon heard call out behind him.

-Hello Po, how are you?- said an all too familiar voice which he could identify as Viper's, but there was something peculiar in her tone of voice.

-Viper?-Po replied just to make sure as he turned around, and sure enough her snake friend was right there holding a plate of steaming dumplings, wearing a lot of make up, and a weird look on her face in his opinion _"Okaaay, what's up with her today?"_ Po asked himself, but couldn't give himself an answer, so he just acted normal-Hey Viper! What is up, is there something I can do for you?-Po asked in his usual cheery attitude.

-Oh nothing much really I was just doing my meditation, got a little hungry, went to the kitchen, saw you up here, and decided that maybe I could join you up here while we shared this dumplings, you want one?- Viper explained holding her fake seductive gaze.

-Don't mind if I do-Po exclaimed while he grabbed a dumpling and tossed it into his mouth. It was quite good actually, not as good as one of his father's dumplings, but more than good enough-WOW Viper! These are really good, did you make them?-Po asked as he grabbed another one.

Viper giggled at his praise and slithered to rest next to him leaving the bowl between them, so they could both enjoy them.

-Yeah I did, you really think I made them well?-Viper replied, and Po nodded as a response since he was still chewing-Well thank you Po how sweet of you to tell me that-Viper said taking a dumpling herself.

-So how has you meditation been doing, I know it is not something so difficult to do, but still...- Po said trying to establish a conversation with the snake.

-Well, as you said it is not something difficult to do, why are you asking, something different with yours?-Viper asked him too, while she looked up at the panda with a raised eyebrow.

-It's nothing really, but the whole time I just couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, as if someone was out looking at me without me looking at them-Po replied. This caused the snake master to laugh some because she knew Tigress was watching Po from the roof.

-You won't say, very strange indeed-Viper said while she took a glance at the roof and spotted the feline warrior looking at them with a suspicious stare directed mostly at her which was a good sign, her plan was working fine she just needed to turn up the level a bit. First step into the new level, a challenging glare directly to where she guessed the felines eyes were along with a cocky smirk to give the fake message which she believed was received since she could see the tiger master gaining a look of shock, and then of intense rage. Viper new she was playing with fire here, and would have to watch her back until after the confrontation she was going to have, so when she saw that her message was received she turn her attention back to the panda beside her.

**Up at the roof, just when Viper sent her "message"**

Tigress could only stare in disbelief at look her best female friend was giving her, but that disbelief soon turned into a feeling of anger that burned with more intensity than the sun _"No, no, no, NO, no freaking way, that two faced harlot is all into MY panda. Sure she goes to me and asks all of those questions to make me nervous, and then goes with him and makes the first move, I bet she had her eye on him since the beginning, she goes all Mrs. Sweetie with everyone to deceive me just to have the surprise factor in the end, how could I not notice? She is no sister of mine, she is a back stabbing, man stealing slut. Well if she thinks I'm just gonna stand by and let her take my dragon warrior away she is dead wrong, she had her chance to act two years ago now I am present and no one will take him from me, not even my so called sister. For now I'll wait and see how far she goes so I can decide how much time will she stay at the infirmary"_ Tigress darkly thought as she unconsciously growled watching the dragon warrior and the snake master interact.

**Down at the peach tree**

Po and Viper had already finished with the dumpling and were just sitting there watching the sunset. Since the bowl was empty Viper put it aside and slithered closer to the dragon warrior keeping their bodies just an inch apart from each other knowing full well that the rage inside the tiger master had to be growing wildly by each second that passed. She could see by the position of the sun that it was almost time for dinner, but she had just one more thing to do before they had to return to the palace. She slowly made her way away from the dragon warrior and over to the peach tree's trunk, and started to climb it.

-Viper what are you doing? Be careful you can hurt yourself-Po stated in worried tone, he didn't want his friend to get hurt. But she kept anyways it was her strategy after all.

-Oh don't worry Po I just wanted that peach I won't hurt myself getting a peach-Viper replied while going along one of the branches towards a peach up the dragon warrior's head.

-Viper you know you could have asked me to get it, it is practically above me-Po replied still in his worried tone. Everything was going according to Viper's plan, a few more seconds and she would pull last trick before dinner. While she was reaching for the peach she faked losing her balance as if she was going to fall.

-AAAAHHHH...Po catch me!- she yelled in a high enough voice just to make sure to get Tigress attention, and after saying this she threw herself off the tree branch.

-WHOA!- Po exclaimed as he threw himself under the place Viper would hit so she landed on his belly which caused him to release an Ooof since this knocked the wind a little bit out of him-Haaah...haaaaah-Po inhaled as hard as he could, he looked at his belly to see that Viper's face was insanely close to his which caused him to blush madly-Uh...um are you alright Viper? Are you hurt?-he asked in the most serious tone he could muster.

-I am thanks to your firm and fluffy tummy Po- Viper replied getting closer to his face-thanks for catching me-Viper said slithering off his tummy much to the panda's relief. He was going to say something, but the dinner gong rang which meant they had to return to the palace, so he could prepare dinner Viper turned around and started to make her way over to the palace leaving a confused panda behind.

_"Alright what in the world just happened now"_ Po thought, but decided to forget about it and make his way over to the palace.

**Jade palace's roof, when Viper fell of the tree**

Tigress was boiling in rage while watching the snake traitor make her stunt just to be caught by the panda she loved so dearly, him always so caring and thoughtful, and this scaled slut was taking advantage of it. But what really ticked her off was seeing how Viper put her face closer to Po's_ "Infirmary my ass, that snake is going straight to the graveyard, I will break every little bone she has in that noodle body she possess and I am doing it right NOW!"_ Tigress roared in her mind, but before she could jump down to the peach tree to kill the snake the dinner gong rang _"Dam it gong! You just love to interrupt me right? All well that snake is not getting away that easily, we'll have our "chat" later tonight"_ Tigress thought while clenching her fists and cracking her knuckles before going in the palace's direction to get dinner, all the while deciding what to make out off the snake master when she got her in her claws.

_**At the village inn Song was staying at**_

Song woke up some time later with a dreamy smile on her face because of the dream she had had, she dreamt that she arrived to the valley and was greeted by Po wearing one of his charming smiles, she ran up and jumped into his arms as he swung her around while telling her how much he missed her, and how he loved her, then Po put her down and gave her a slow, warm, and loving kiss on the lips while she purred at his affection, then they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and later on got married and had kids. But like all dreams they must come to an end, she was kind of sad it did but liked the idea of maybe turning her dream into a reality. She sat up her bed and stretched letting out a yawn for later standing up and popping her back and neck, the bed was not bad but it she had slept better. Song felt a little hungry so she decided to head into town to grab a bite of whatever she found.

When she got out it was already dark outside, but the village's business didn't seem to falter, in fact it seemed that this was one of those towns with a big night life, this fact made Song a little uneasy since everyone knew that lots of crazy stuff happened in this time of day for this kind of towns, so she decided to eat something fast to be able to return to the inn. She found a noodles establishment, took a seat and started reading the menu, being in there brought her the fond memories about a certain giant panda and the day they met, and how he ate her head while she was trying to kiss him, she giggled a little at the memory. She would never be proud of what she did during those times, but she thanked whatever force that brought Po into the picture, to her he was like an angel sent from above, someone who was born to make her happy. While she was remembering the time she met her beloved and trying to decide what to eat the people inside the restaurant had started to leave, by the end the only ones left were Song, a group 3 yaks at a table to her right, and at a table to her left was a lioness and a female cheetah about the same age as she was. Song thought the yaks looked suspicious, she could feel that they weren't good people and the fact that one of them was speaking about some guest getting comfy while the other two laughed only made her more wary, but she stopped paying attention to them when that two felines at her left got into a conversation that REALLY interested her.

-So how have been your travels Xia?-asked the cheetah to her partner, taking a sip of her tea.

-Pretty well actually, the last valley I visited was a veeeryyy good place, it was called the valley of peace, it's not too far from here- the lioness, presumably Xia stated purring with a wide smile.

-Ohhoho, I've seen that look before, you met someone well don't just stand there tell good ol' Wing all about him-The cheetah stated getting excited.

-I didn't actually meet him, but I'll tell you he is a very good catch. And it was as if something from above sent him in the right moment-said the lioness with dreamy eyes. Song chocked on her noodles a little bit at the statement, she only knew of one someone who could enter that description.

-Weeell come on just tell me already, Who is him? What is him? And How does he look like?- Wing urged Xia.

-Ok, ok, geez. Look I better tell you what happened, so I was walking through the village's market place looking around trying to get me a souvenir from the valley when all of a sudden I hear someone yell "BANDITS" and everyone started to run in all directions. They were running, so fast that one of the villager knocked me to the floor, luckily I stood up before they could crush me and I started running myself but I ended up bumping into a big and ugly boar. When he saw me a wicked smile formed in his face and he grabbed me by the neck, I was so scared Wing, the boar threaten to cut my throat if I moved and he started moving his gross face to mine-Xia said with a disgusted look, which quickly transformed into a dreamy smile-Buy then, before he could put his lips on me he showed up, out of the blue the boar is launched to the air still grabbing my neck taking me with him, but he was suddenly slammed by what I only could see as an orange and black blur, when I started falling I could only look down at the approaching floor, so I only closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came instead I felt as something firm but soft grabbed me and stopped my fall, when I opened my eyes I saw that I was being held by a really cute giant panda-Xia continued as Wing listened in amazement and Song who was also listening was starting to get kind of angry at the story since this girl was talking of HER male, but she decided to let her finish her story-He put me down gently while I looked at his jaded eyes, but before I could say something he rushed up to the battlefield to get rid of the bandits along with other five animals that I think were a monkey, a snake, a mantis, a crane, and a tiger. When they were done with the bandits they tied them up and then dashed off to someplace while the villagers cheered at the victory of the furious five and the dragon warrior- Xia finished her story with a dreamy sigh.

-Wow, so you are telling me you were saved by THE dragon warrior, the most powerful warrior in China?-Wing asked with interest to which the lioness nodded-Well that story was amazing, but I didn't know you were attracted to blobs- Wing stated in a snobbish tone. The comment almost made Song jump out of her chair and rip the cheetah's throat out, but she managed to get a hold of herself.

-What are you talking about? HIM a blob, were do you get your info? He is no blob, sure he's panda husky, but he is actually very muscular.-Xia replied, her eyes brightening. Song was more than delighted at those news, sure she never cared that Po was overweight when she met him, but she had to admit that the idea of him in shape was almost making her drool. But the next comment Wing made broke her trance and made her eyes go big.

-OK a take it back, but it doesn't matter wasn't he in a relationship with that other master, what was her name, Master Tigress?- Wing wondered leaving a certain snow leopard frozen at the spot.

-What? What idiot told you that that male bodied tigress was something special of someone like him? Because let me tell you he is crazy, but answering your question more directly, no, I heard the rumors at the village, but I too realized that's all they were, rumors-Xia replied making Song be able to breath again.

-Really?-Wing asked in an excited tone, pulling on the snow leopardess's nerves once more.

-Hey don't get any ideas that saw him first, I wonder if should pay that valley another visit- Xia wondered, and that was the last straw for Song, over her dead body those two air headed sluts were going to go anywhere near her panda. She stood up abruptly making everyone left in the restaurant look at her, grabbed her umbrella, and started walking menacingly towards the felines's table.

-Actually I saw him first, and if you want to keep those pretty faces of yours intact you are never going back that valley again- Song said glaring daggers at the other two felines gripping her umbrella very tight.

-Oh yeah! And who are you to order us around huh?-Wing told her standing up from her seat, but was quickly sat down back by an umbrella that was brought down on her head.

-Who am I is of not importance just do as you are told, or else...- Song replied showing her claws.

-You are not the only one equipped for the occasion cat- Xia said as she and Wing too extracted their claws and growled, but this just made Song laugh.

-Please, you don't want to mess with me-Song said pushing a button in her umbrella making a hidden sword come out from the top really close to Wing's face leaving her frozen by fear, and shocking the lioness.-So just stay away from the valley of peace, and more importantly-Song stated, quickly putting her umbrella down and grabbing both of their heads getting close to their ears-Stay away from the dragon warrior- she whispered before banging their heads together knocking them out cold. After she did this she picked up her umbrella and retracted the sword, left some money on her table, thanked for the food, and left the establishment to go back to the inn with a triumphant grin on her face.

_**The jade palace**_

Dinner had been almost normal, again Monkey and Mantis made jokes that annoyed Crane while Po made the food for everyone whistling a happy song, the difference this time was that the tiger master was not taking glances at the dragon warrior but glaring daggers at the snake master the whole time which didn't go unnoticed by said master or Master Shifu who had decided to have dinner with his students today.

_"What is it between Viper and Tigress just now?, they seemed to be acting normal this morning, has something happened? Oh what am I talking about? Surely is nothing to worry about, but it's strange I had never seen Tigress with such a look before, it's like she hated Viper. Then again I am sure is nothing to worry about_" Master Shifu thought as he continued to eat his dinner. While they all ate Viper was trying really hard not to become a nervous wreck, but it was hell difficult since she had the strongest member of the furious five looking at her as if telling her "you are dead meat", she knew she had to end this quickly or she would have to sleep with a knife under her pillow and that wouldn't be enough. So she finished her dinner rather quickly and left the room as calmly as possible taking notice that Tigress was trying to finish her dinner so they could have their little "chat". After she was done with her food she stood up, took her plate to the sink, bid everyone goodnight and left towards the barracks. _"I do hope they solve whatever problem they have talking"_ Master Shifu thought.

**At the barracks in Viper's room**

Viper was getting her make up off her face waiting for Tigress to arrive, she knew this was it, she wanted to think that she would be able to explain herself before her feline sister made her move, or that at least Tigress wouldn't kill her, or if she did it was quick and painless. Sure enough a couple of minutes later she heard stomping in the hallway, then she heard her door being opened harshly, and then closed with a great amount of force, the time had come.

-Hello, Master Viper- Tigress said in a cold voice that made the snake master shiver a little bit, but she took a deep breath, turned around to face the enraged tiger and answered in the best confident and innocent voice she could give.

-Hello Tigress, is there something you need from me?-Viper replied giving her a teasing smile.

-Cut the act already slut, I saw you at the peach tree today-Tigress stated with more venom in her voice than a full grown snake.

-Oh did you? So what is the problem with that? Can't a girl go and meditate to one of the most peacefu...-Viper started, but was cut off by the tiger master who gave a powerful stomp towards her, making Viper back up a little.

-I told you to cut the act already, I saw how you were acting towards the dragon warrior,and let me tell you honestly I am not okay with it-Tigress hissed

-Oh, so that's what made you boil? Why are you not okay with it? I just wanted to spend time with someone in the afternoon-Viper said hiding her nervousness that the situation was giving her, she knew Tigress's rage was reaching critical levels and had to be careful.

Tigress was really trying not to jump on the snake to chop her into pieces, but Viper was making it difficult, she knew that if she killed her Shifu would not be pleased but she could feel she was reaching her breaking point, the fact she couldn't hold in her growls was a proof of it._"Alright Tigress, breath, breath, don't kill her...yet"_ Tigress thought and after calming herself as much as she could she replied-Please I could see that you didn't want to spend time with **someone**, if that was the case you would have gone with anyone of the five, and I could see the make up and that stupid grin on your face-Tigress growled pointing at the snake, the hatred in her eyes burning like a forest fire.

-Well he is a really nice guy, and I wanted some nice company, how were you able to see all that? Were you spying on him?-Viper asked acting as if Tigress's tone didn't affect her when in reality her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of there.

-Why do you ask questions you already know the answer too, I remember you giving me that look while I was on the roof, so you are interested in Po are you? Well how about you forget about him?-Tigress said letting her claws come out as a warning, causing the snake to gulp a little at the image of those things puncturing her body, but still held her act as best as she could.

-And could you please tell me why should I? Is there a problem?-Viper asked pushing her luck more.

-You can bet your favorite ribbon there is a problem, as to why? Just do it, or you can end up really bad-Tigress growled harder, baring her fangs in anger and annoyance at her fake sister that seemed to not take a hint, of what she even already knew.

-But I need reason to do something like that, although I am quite sure that even if I wanted to forget him I wouldn't be able too, I mean he is pretty special don' t you think, that carefree personality, that energy he possess, those charming eyes and bright smile...-Viper listed making Tigress shut her eyes tight and clenching her fists with her claws out puncturing her paw pads a little.

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP freaking harlot you are asking for it"_ Tigress roared in her mind at the snake praising her Po.

-Oh and his fur so soft and warm, I remember this afternoon when I fell on him I just wanted to fall asleep right there, and I bet those big strong arms of his would make quite the blanket.-Viper finished smiling at the tiger master, but the image of Po and Viper lying down and hugging lovingly just made Tigress break.

_"OH THAT IS IT!_" Tigress thought, she had had enough of this harlot talking about her panda like this, and with that thought she lunged the snake master and grabbed her by the neck just enough not to chock her pulling her close to her face-Alright slut listen to me and listen to me carefully, since right now Po is out of your list the reason: he. Is. Mine, and that is gonna be enough for you, you had your chance and you didn't take it that is your problem, in short BACK OFF!-Tigress lowly (as to not wake the others that had arrived a few moments ago) roared in her face as she threw her to her bed. She knew that had to be enough to keep Viper away from her dragon warrior, but for some reason Viper just started to laugh much to her anger and annoyance-What happens to be, so freaking funny?-Tigress hissed at the snake master.

-Oh nothing, nothing just the fact that everything worked- Viper stated smiling rubbing her neck a bit, causing Tigress to give her a confused look, but her anger didn't go away.

-What is the meaning of that snake?-Tigress asked

Viper sighed at her friend's lack of sight-Tigress I kind of already knew you had your eye on him...-Viper started but was interrupted by Tigress.

-And still you went after him? You little...-Tigress growled raising her paw in the air with her claws out about to punch the snake across the face, but Viper raised her tail in defense to make her stop.

-If you let me finish before you skin me alive-Viper said, and Tigress reluctantly lowered her fist still glaring at the snake-As I was saying, I kind of had been suspecting you've had an eye on him for some time now, but I wanted to be sure, that's why I asked you those questions earlier, but you kept avoiding them, so I figured that if I acted interested in him you would blow up and spill the beans- Viper replied leaving Tigress in a state of shock, all her anger gone, but quickly got an annoyed expression and slapped the snake master across the face.

-Idiot, you do know you could have died doing this, I was actually planning to kill you in your sleep you know? How did you think I would react seeing my sister going after my man?-Tigress scolded the snake while said snake rubbed her cheek.

-Well I knew it was a risky move, heck practically it was a death wish-Viper replied amused, but still rubbing her sore cheek from the slap-But it was the only way of getting you to admit it out loud, or you would have told me without the motivation?-Viper asked looking at the tiger who held a thoughtful expression for a while.

-I would have told you, just not yet, I wasn't ready-she sighed-But you already know, so what will I do? Perhaps you could help me find a way for me to tell him-Tigress wondered with a certain hopeful look.

-Sure no problem-Viper stated smiling **still** rubbing her cheek _"Dam she did hit me real hard, and that was for letting her annoyance out, had she let out her anger without letting me explain..."_ Viper started thinking, but decided she didn't want nightmares tonight.-Well, goodnight Tigress-Viper finished. And Tigress turned around opening the door to go to her room and get to sleep, but just as she stepped out the door she turned around facing Viper again with a creepy smile.

-But just so you know that I would keep my distance from Po if I were you for a while, just to be safe-Tigress stated in an amused serious tone, and then closed the door leaving a creeped out Viper alone in her room, she didn't know if Tigress meant it or not, but she wasn't sleeping tonight of that she was sure.

**Phew...have to admit writing this felt weird, imagining Tigress mad at me didn't help either, but it's over now, what do you think? Now you know not to mess with cats. And just for you to know Xia, and Wing are NOT important I just wanted Song to punch someone.**

**Send your reviews, see ya.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	4. A rather interesting day

**I wanna thank everyone who has been keeping in touch with my story, I greatly appreciate it, and I'll try to live out to your expectations.**

**So here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it, and to all those readers that maybe shy (even though I doubt it) don't be I wanna know everyone's opinion.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter four: A rather interesting day.**

_**The jade palace, early morning**_

Po awoke bright and early the next day, he actually hadn't slept all that much because he was too excited for he was going to spend the day with Tigress, that, and he just kept hearing a strange shuffling sound from where he believed was Viper's room. He had spent all night getting ideas that wouldn't end up in failure because he didn't want Tigress to regret her decision of being with him instead of training on a day off, so he put a lot of effort and had managed to pull together a plan that couldn't fail _"At least I hope so"_ he thought as he got out of bed and headed out his door so he could go to the kitchen and begin with the special day by preparing a special breakfast for all his friends. He started walking down the hallway, and stopped short in front of Viper's door after hearing the noise again_ "Alright, what in the world is that?"_ He thought as he opened the door and peeked his head in to see Viper coiled up on a corner giving him her back and he could see she was trembling.

-Uuh...Viper you okay?- Po asked going closer to her and leaning down until his face inches away from her.

-Don' hurt me please!- Viper exclaimed turning around lashing out her tail hitting him straight in the face making him fall down to the floor clutching his face in pain -Oh Po, I...I'm sorry, you startled me, what are you doing here?- Viper apologized to the giant panda helping him get back up to his feet.

-Ouch, no problem Viper, I just came in here to see if you were okay I heard some strange noise, so I just wanted to check on you- the panda explained rubbing his face, he could feel the bruise forming already.

Viper was a nervous wreck since her experience with Tigress last night, mostly because of what she said before exiting the room and hadn't slept all night being too scared that Tigress would come back and perhaps slit her throat, but obviously wouldn't tell Po that.

-Oh it's nothing Po, just a personal, and kind of embarrassing reason that I do not wish to share with you- Viper said in the most polite tone possible not wanting to offend him.

_"Strange, but she doesn't wanna speak about it so it is not my problem"_ Po thought -Okay, well I am going to prepare breakfast if you want to come- Po told her. Viper was about to agree, but remembered what Tigress said at the end of their conversation, and she not being sure if Tigress was joking or not decided to do as the feline said and keep her distance at least for today.

-No thanks Po, I am fine at the moment. I think I will meditate for a while- Viper replied as she positioned herself to meditate **(I figured that since Viper is a snake and has no limbs she can't do the lotus position)** But just as Po was heading out the door a thought popped in her head -Hey Po we have the day off today, why are you up so early?- Viper asked.

-Oh...um you see, I have some plans for today and in order to get them right I must have an early start- Po stated just a tiny bit nervous, but enough for Viper to notice.

-And those plans would be?- Viper asked curious to what was the panda up too.

-Nothing special really, Tigress and I are just spending the day together, and I have a sort of plan so she won't regret it- Po explained in a hushed tone just in case someone else was up for any reason. This made Viper's face light up a little, had Tigress got herself to tell him after her chat? She had to find out.

-Spending the day together as in a date?- Viper asked smirking towards the panda, whose cheeks had turned a shade of pink probably because of her choice of words.

-Wha...what, a date? No, we are just hanging out. Yesterday before we sparred we sort of made a bet, if I won she would have to spend today's day off with me instead of training and if she won I would have to prepare her whatever meal she wanted in the moment she wanted for three weeks, and I beat her. I'm still kind of surprised she agreed to go on with the bet, I did tell her it wasn't necessary, but she told me she had agreed and she would spend the day with me.- Po quickly explained.

_"Not as surprising as you think, so this is why she wanted to have the day off so badly, she was using it to spend time with him"_ Viper concluded -Oh alright, so you got everything sorted out?- Viper asked.

-I think so, I almost didn't sleep last night thinking of what to do with her, and I believe I got right. First thing to do a special breakfast, for everyone of course, but hers will be extra special, speaking of which I have to get going you sure you don't wanna come?- Po asked once more, but Viper shook her head, and with that he was off to the kitchen.

**_The village Song was staying at, same time Po woke up_**

Song had decided to wake up really early today so she could get an early start on her journey to the valley of peace and get there faster. The conversation she had heard from the two felines at the restaurant last night make her get a feeling that she had to keep moving, if Po had gotten in shape and all it was more than possible that more girls would be trying to get him, and that comment the cheetah had made about the tiger master and him having a relationship even if it was just a rumor made her uneasy, she couldn't and wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. She rapidly got out of bed, changed her clothes for a clean set, grabbed her umbrella, slumped her pack on her back, and got out the inn to get herself a quick breakfast. She went into a little tea shop and ordered herself some green tea and dumplings while she looked around the shop to see how it was like, it wasn't something really fancy but it did have its charm, the walls were painted in a dark green color, with different paintings hanging from them, there were about ten tables for four people tops and the light that managed to get in was just enough. But what really got her attention was seeing that two of the yaks from the noodle shop were sitting close by, her order wasn't here yet, so she decided to try and listen in their conversation.

-So is our guest finally settling in or not? It has been sometime since I was up there with the others, and frankly I wish to know- A brown furred yak said to his comrades

-No, one would think that after eight months of being with us would have helped, or at least someone would have come to pick it up, but nothing has happened. I'm starting to get bored nothing interesting is happening in the moun...- The other one, a black furred yak, started but was cut off by a slap on the back of the head courtesy of the third and last yak of the group which was the biggest out of the three.

-Shut up moron, I've told you two not to talk about that while we are down here, I got the supplies we needed, now lets go- He stated with an authoritarian tone by which Song could deduce he was the leader, and then they went out the tea shop at the same time her order arrived, Song knew those yaks weren't good people, but what they did wasn't her problem so she just continued eating her breakfast at a steady pace.

_**Back at the jade palace, some hours later in Tigress's room**_

Tigress awoke with a great smile on her face since she had had another dream of her and Po being together, but this time the gong didn't interrupt her giving her dream more time to go on. She had dreamt about their wedding once more, this time being able to end it and strangely enough the dream had not changed, and now she dreamt that her and Po had a baby, she wasn't able to see it since him/her was covered with a jaded blanket and she woke up when she was going to unwrap the little creature. She was incredibly tempted to go back to sleep to try and continue with the dream, but remembered that she was going to spend the day with Po today, so she decided to get up instead with a bigger smile on her features. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was already out meaning that she had overslept because the gong didn't ring, she didn't care however since that gave her dream enough time to continue till a decent part. She assumed Po would still be sleeping, but she wanted to start their day soon so she decided to wake him up and see what they could do. She calmed her expression so if one of the five was out they wouldn't see her smiling like an idiot, she had shown a bit more of her relaxed side but to them she still was their serious leader you don't mess with, only Po was aloud to mess around with her, anyone else who tried was dead in life.

_"Here we go"_ Tigress thought as she opened her door and headed towards the one from the room across from hers, got in front the door, and knocked gently -Hey Po wake up would ya- Tigress said but got no response from inside -Po come on, rise and shine- she tried again knocking a little harder without using enough strength to wake up anyone else, but again got no response and was starting to get annoyed _"Okay, doing this the rough way I guess"_ Tigress thought getting ready to open the door, but then finally realized that something was out off place and that was that she couldn'a's snores like she normally did, so she opened a crack on the door to peek in and when she looked inside she saw that the panda wasn't there _"Weird I wonder where could he..."_ Tigress started thinking but her nose picked up an awesome smell_ "Of course, the kitchen"_ she chuckled as she made her way over there.

**In the kitchen**

Po was moving around the kitchen with magnificent grace getting breakfast ready before everyone came in here. He had put a lot of effort in this breakfast, more effort than he had done in quite some time but it would be worth it if all went well today, he was just getting ready the last dish but it was the most important one because this one was for a special someone.

-Okay, I'll just let it cook for a while, Tigress is so going to like this- Po excitedly said to himself.

-What am I going to like?- a very familiar voice said behind his back

_"Speak of the devil"_ Po thought as he turned around to face Tigress -Oh hey good morning Tigress I was just making breakfast- He replied motioning for her to look at the table and when she did she was amazed.

_"Wow he really outdid himself this time_" Tigress thought as she watched the table which had six plates of what she could deduce by the smell was Po's secret ingredient soup, a special dish indeed, with six cups of jasmine tea (her favorite by the way), and on the center of the table was a big plate full of sticky dumplings _"How early did he get up to make all this?"_ Tigress wondered in her mind. She was about to ask, but noticed a small bruise in the panda's face which made her worry just a tiny bit -Po, what happened to your face?- She asked trying not to sound nervous.

-What?- He asked more to himself than her as he touched his face, and winced a little in pain when he reached the bruise -Oh that, well all night I kept hearing this noise coming from Viper's room, and when I got up this morning on my way here I heard them again, so I entered to check it out and found her coiled up in a corner of her room trembling a bit, I grew worried got close to her from behind her taking her by surprise, so she turned around and hit me in the face. She seemed pretty nervous about something, but she said it was personal so I didn't push it- Po said, shrugged his shoulders, and turned around to supervise his cooking.

_"Maybe I went a little over board scaring Viper, I might have to speak with her later"_ Tigress thought remembering their little "chat" last night -Oh, and does it hurt?- she asked inspecting the hit.

-No too much, just when I touch it- Po explained

-Alright, maybe you should put some ice on that, just so it doesn't swell too much- Tigress commented.

-Nah, I'll be fine, thanks for the tip though- Po replied

-No need to thank dragon warrior, so what are you making?- Tigress asked leaning over to see the stove.

-It's your favorite, stir fried tofu with my special sauce it's formyou actually- Po told her

Tigress was touched by the gesture the panda she loved was giving her _"How sweet of him, but it doesn't surprises me he is Po after all"_ Tigress contemplated -And why did you make such a feast?, your secret ingredient soup is special enough- Tigress wondered.

-We...well I just made this plan for today, so you wouldn't regret spending the day with me and first part of it was to make a special breakfast- Po answered nervously making the feline show a small smile.

-It is appreciated Po, but I don't think I would regret it- She replied getting a little closer to the panda, making him more nervous. He was going to say something but someone interrupted him.

-What wouldn't you regret?- asked a certain bug from the door followed by Monkey and Crane who just stood there watching the scene.

-Yeah, and what are you two doing?- Monkey continued grinning at the two.

Tigress blushed and stood away from Po, and decided to cut them off before any more questions where thrown -Nothing important, as for the other question it's in none of your business, but I wouldn't regret beating all of you into one big pulp for eavesdropping- she stated with a serious look and cracking her nuckles making all the males gulp.

-Okay, whatever it's not like we care or anything right guys?- Mantis rapidly said and the other two shook their heads nervously in agreement making Tigress smirk.

-Right, oh well take a seat guys breakfast is ready- Po said urging everyone towards the table. After everyone got to their seats he quickly got back to check on the tofu.

-Wow Po you really did it this time, what is the occasion? You don't usually make your secret ingredient soup, is there anything special today?- Crane asked taking one of the dumplings and eating it.

-Nope, nothing special, can't a guy make something good for his friends without a reason?- Po asked putting the tofu on a plate, walking to the table, giving Tigress her dish, and taking his seat next to her starting to eat his food.

-Hey! How come she gets to eat some tofu too, I want some too- Mantis asked ignoring his survival instincts and trying to get one of the cubes, but was quickly stopped by a smack from the tiger that sent him flying to a wall -Ouch- he groaned sliding down the wall.

-Mantis, first: don't touch my food and second: what did I just tell you about minding your own business huh?- Tigress asked glaring at the insect.

-I'm sorry I asked, really, really sorry- he squeaked getting back to his seat wobbling making the others laugh. After everyone calmed down Po noticed that a certain green snake was missing.

-Hey everyone? Where's Viper?- Po asked.

-No idea probably still in her room- Monkey answered

-Maybe I should take the breakfast to her room, perhaps she is not feeling well- Po stated while he started to stand up, but Tigress sat him back down.

-No Po, you stay right here and finish your breakfast, I am already done, so I'll take it to her- Tigress suggested while getting up.

-Oh okay Tigress, I'll be waiting here- Po replied. Tigress nodded in agreement, took Viper's plate and started going for the door.

-And why are you gonna...- Mantis started, but was cut off by one of Tigress's deadly gazes -I better shut up- he said returning to eat his meal without looking the feline at the eyes, making everyone, except Tigress, burst in laughter. Tigress rolled her eyes and exited the room.

**At the student barracks**

Tigress was walking down the hallway towards her friend's room, thinking that maybe she should apologize for her outburst last night, sure she was angry and Viper knew the consequences of her acts, but she couldn't help the slight feeling of guilt inside her for being so harsh on her just for wanting answers. _"Nah, she had that coming for having such a stupid idea, I'll just tell her everything's cool, and that she can relax" _Tigress thought reaching her friend's room. She knocked gently and waited for a reply.

-Who is it?- came Viper's voice from the other side of the door.

-It's me Viper I brought you breakfast can I come in?- Tigress asked

-Su...sure Tigress come on in- Viper replied nervously and the feline opened the door going inside only to find Viper in a barricade of sorts in one of the corners -Alright, leave the bowl on the nightstand nice and slow- Viper commanded in the same nervous tone.

Tigress chuckled rolling her eyes at her friend -Viper, don't you think you are over reacting, it's not like I have a bomb or anything- Tigress said putting the bowl down. Her attitude made Viper relax a bit, and she came out of her shelter still keeping a close eye on the feline.

-I never thought anything about a bomb, maybe some minor poison or at least a lot of hot sauce- Viper explained taking a sip from the soup. Her comment made Tigress let go a little laugh at her friend's paranoia.

-Oh come on Viper I was only joking last night' at least at the end that is- Tigress said. The statement made Viper relax more putting a smile on the snake's lips as she let out a relived sigh, and started eating her soup more freely.

-Good, but you should work more on your joking skills because I didn't catch it. I didn't sleep all night- Viper said in a serious tone.

-I'll take that in consideration if you work on your rational thinking skills- Tigress shot back amused making the snake laugh.

-Okay I will. So how was breakfast? Anything special apart from the secret ingredient soup I'm eating? Which is kind of cold by the way- Viper said

-That is your fault for not showing up at the kitchen on time, and by your tone of voice I suspect you already know something- Tigress stated pointing at the snake who smiled in return.

-What would you do if your tiger best friend threatened you jokingly without you understanding the joke?- the snake master asked playfully -Anyways, yes now I know why you wanted the day off so bad, you wanted to have some time with Po- Viper stated

-Let me guess, Po told you- Tigress said sighing a little.

-Yeah, he came in here to check on me in the morning and ended up explaining to me you two had made a bet during training and you, I suppose that gladly, lost then he told me he had made a plan for you not to regret your decision starting with a special breakfast- Viper explained while looking at her friend without taking the smile of her face.

-If with gladly you are referring that I let myself be beaten in a sparring match then you are wrong, loving him or not I wouldn't do something like that, but yes I must say I am happy and excited about today. As for the breakfast it was indeed special, he prepared his secret ingredient soup, jasmine tea, a bowl full of sticky dumplings, and a plate of stir fried tofu with his special sauce just for me- Tigress said happily. **(Obviously not jumping around or anything, that's something Viper would do)**

-So I get you are happy, and that does sound as a special meal, but I must ask you a question- Viper said nodding at the tiger master who looked down at her in confusion.

-Sure Viper, what is it?- Tigress asked

-Why are you in here speaking with me instead of being with him? I am quite sure he is waiting for you- the snake master replied grinning at the feline whose eyes shot wide open at the question.

-God you are right, bye Viper!- the feline said hurriedly as she left the room on a big sprint, making Viper laugh one more time before returning to her breakfast.

**At the kitchen**

The rest of the furious five had finished their breakfast, and left the kitchen to do whatever they wanted some time ago and Po was sitting at the table waiting for Tigress to arrive.

_"She has been gone for some time now, maybe she finally she decided to go back on the bet and head down to the training hall, nah what am I thinking? She wouldn't do that she already said she would come with me, and while I know spending time with me it's not something she adores I too know that when she says she'll do something she does it"_ Po thought while getting up to wash the dishes in the meantime Tigress got there. He got to the sink filled it up with water and started to wash, but a few seconds after he began Tigress came in breathing a little fast from her sprint -Hey, there you're Tigress, why are you breathing like that? Is the palace on danger or something?- Po asked slightly concerned, but still continued washing dishes.

-No Po everything is fine, I just decided to make a little race while I came over here you know, keeping the cardio up- Tigress lied, so not to tell him that she was trying to get to him as fast as she could -So, what are you doing?- Tigress asked noticing the panda in front of the sink.

-Well you were taking a while, so I decided to wash the dishes while I waited for you- Po explained.

-Need a little help?- Tigress asked going towards him.

-Sure, I wash and you can dry- Po replied

Tigress positioned herself besides Po and started to dry the plates he gave to her, they spent fifteen minutes doing this, until there was only one cup left. When Po finished washing it he passed it to Tigress who reached to grab it making their hands touch, they both blushed a bit at this, but Tigress quickly composed herself, took a hold of the cup, dried it , and put it on the shelf where the cups are supposed to go.

-Okay we are done here, so what do you want to do? What is the plan?- Tigress asked

-Well right now, that the breakfast is done with, I thought we could go and meditate together under the peach tree, and after that maybe take a hike up Wu Dang mountain and have lunch up there- Po explained.

-Po, you hate hiking even now that you lost weight- Tigress said chuckling under her breath.

-Maybe, but you like to keep yourself active and I thought that since you wouldn't be training today because of me we could do something you enjoyed, besides I could use the work out and we'll be having lunch at the end, that's enough for me- Po told her, making it difficult for Tigress not to grin idiotically.

-That sounds well enough, lead the way dragon warrior- Tigress said, and with that they headed out to the peach tree _"I believe this is going to be an awesome day"_ Tigress thought with a smile starting to form on her face.

_**The bamboo forest, several miles away from the valley**_

After Song finished her breakfast she paid the owner and left the village, she had been jogging through the bamboo forest for about five hours now and was starting to get a little tired, but she just had to get to her panda as fast as her feet could carry her, the ideas of a bunch of girls surrounding him while others made line to hug him, and kiss him just made her keep moving, she knew Po was not that kind of guy, but she couldn't keep the images out of her mind. And then the image of that tiger being around her panda, she didn't even realized she was running full speed now.

_"Last time I was there that tiger didn't seem to be the affectionate type, hell, I even doubted she was female but she has been living with Po for some time now, and being the guy he is I wouldn't be surprised she has grown attached to him, I must get there quickly and see that nothing happens between them, that striped whore is not getting my Po"_ She thought as she continued running top speed. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't saw she was running straight into someone until they collided.

-UGH- Song groaned as she fell to the floor on her back and heard how all of her stuff went out of her pack.

-Oh my God, I am so sorry I didn't saw you miss, here let me help you- she heard a voice over her head, she opened her eyes as she looked up to see a male panther grinning strangely at her with an extended paw. He was fairly muscular, had a super dark silky fur, and a pair of the deepest blue eyes, a really good catch for anyone, but Song could care less, she took his paw and got to her feet.

-Thanks- Song said turning around to pick up her stuff, she kneeled down and started stuffing her stuff back into her pack hurriedly. She was about to grab her umbrella, but the panther beat her to it and gave it to her still grinning in that particular way that was making Song uncomfortable -Alright, bye- Song said turning to continue her way, but the panther spoke up.

-Well, aren't you in a rush? What's the matter babe, you shy?- the panther asked in a seductive voice that was only useful to annoy Song, obviously he was one of those guys that girls were always trying to get, and believed that were the perfect male. At first Song just wasn't interested, but by the tone he was using she was sure this would be a headache.

-Look, whatever ideas you are getting at this moment just take them out of your head, I am not interested, so get going- Song said starting too back away _"Please don't reply, don't reply"_ Song thought not wanting to lose more time with this guy.

-Oh sorry I didn't know you were...uh well you know different- the panther said rubbing the back of his neck. The comment made Song stop in her tracks wide eyed, and then turned around looking back at the panther with fire coming out of her violet irises.

-What the hell are you talking about cat?- Song hissed at the panther who seemed oblivious to her tone.

-Well, you are pretty hot, and uninterested in all of this- he said signaling his body -I just thought you were...- the panther tried to continue but received a strong hit to the face that sent him staggering back.

Song was standing there, fist extended after punching the panther -Listen to me pal, if you ever finish that sentence I will make sure you are not able to have cubs of your own- she said pressing the button on her umbrella extracting the sword making the panther shiver -and just for you to know, I am not interested in a pathetic piece of filth like you because I already have my eye on someone, jerk- Song finished retracting her sword and turning around to leave once more.

-Well I feel sorry for whoever the guy is because if I couldn't take you, surely that dude is dead- the panther replied chuckling darkly. That was it, if he wasn't going to let this go neither was she, this guy needed some manners. She turned around to face the panther yet again, for what she hoped was the last time, and got right into his face to put him on his place once and for all, she didn't have all day.

-Let me tell you the guy I am going after is ten times the male you will ever be because he cares more for others than himself, he is always there just when you need him the most, he is understanding, strong, and most importantly respectful. If you could be an eight of what he is you would be lucky, so shut your trap when you speak about other people you don't even know- Song growled in the panther's face leaving him in a state shock which made the leopardess grin in victory and turn around to get on her way. But the panther reacted, much to her annoyance, grabbing her by the arms and getting his maw really close to her ear.

-I am pretty sure I can show you how much of a man I can be without those things- he whispered. If his last comment had made her mad, this just made Song snap.

_"OH SON OF A..."_ Song yelled inside her mind and then snarled throwing her head back head butting the panther in the face making him release her arms, then turned around quickly bringing her knee up to his sacred area making him hunch over in critical pain, she used the moment to close her umbrella and give him a hard swing to the face throwing his upper body backwards exposing his chest, and gave him a fast but strong kick that sent him flying to a bamboo head first knocking him out. She relaxed her body after seeing him lying there unconscious, and approached the panther's body -Idiot- she muttered before spitting on him, opening her umbrella which she then put over her shoulder, and started walking once again.

**_The valley of peace, top of Wu Dang mountain_**

After about an hour of peaceful meditating, Po had decided that it was moment to take the hike, he told Tigress to wait at the peach tree while he went down to get everything ready for their meal up the mountain. He got down and into the kitchen to get the food, he made a quick batch of rice and about a dozen bean buns, some oolong tea inside a special canister so it would spill, and a blanket were they could sit on getting everything packed inside a basket and went back with Tigress so they could take off towards the mountain. The hike went as expected both going up with Tigress leading the way because Po lagged behind since he had to take short breaks every now and then, maybe not as much breaks as before but he still needed them. When they got to the top Po made a little victory dance and yelled at the mountain how it couldn't beat the awesomeness of the dragon warrior causing the master of tiger style to giggle a bit at his antiques, after he was done with it he got everything set up so they could eat their lunch and then they both sat down to dig in. They ate in everything bur silence, telling each other stories of their past, jokes, and even making some impersonations of their comrades, master and other people they knew all the while smiling and sharing laughs it was easy to tell they were having a blast. Tigress had never been so happy in her entire life, maybe only the time she got the news of her adoption was close enough to the amount of happiness she was having, and was all thanks to Po, her beloved Po. After eating they decided to lie down on the blanket and look up at the sky cloud gazing.

-Hey Tigress look those clouds kind of look like master Shifu's ears- Po said chuckling and pointing at a pair of pointy clouds.

-Yeah, and that one looks like the sword of heroes- she replied pointing at another cloud, making Po laugh which caused her to laugh as well.

Po scanned the sky looking for more interesting clouds, and then managed to spot one -Oh, oh, look Tigress that really big one over there it's forming a heart- Po said excitedly pointing at a massive cloud in the horizon making Tigress look at it causing her to smile warmly at it.

-Yeah it does, thanks for today Po I really enjoyed myself, you put a lot of thought in this plan of yours- Tigress said softly looking at him.

-Well I had to make it memorable, after all as I told you I didn't want you to regret your decision- Po replied in the same tone looking at her with one of his classic Po grins.

-Why are you so adamant about me regretting to spend a day with you? It's not like I don't enjoy our times together we are friends after all- Tigress replied sounding slightly disappointed, but Po didn't seem to notice.

-Exactly, we are friends and I worked very hard trying to get this friendship we've forged, that every time I'm going to spend time with you I'm afraid I'll do something stupid that will ruin it- Po said sadly while sitting up followed suit by Tigress who decided to comfort her secret love putting an arm around his shoulders.

_"Perhaps now is a good time to tell him"_ Tigress thought. She took a deep breath preparing herself to confess her true feelings -Po you are never going to ruin anything, at least not with me, sure you make your messes here and there but you always go and fix them no matter the circumstances you always stand up and get things right agains- Tigress said squeezing him a bit making him smile -And I would never be able to hate you because...- she started but just then the emergency gong rang, bandits were attacking the village making the tiger master stop with a tick in her right eye **(pretty much like Shifu's although I don't remember which of his eyes gets it)** _"I swear that gong, or the person who rings it has something against me"_ Tigress thought frustrated at the fact she was interrupted by the gong yet again.

-Okay Tigress whatever you were gonna say you can tell me later, it's hero time- Po said getting up and running down the hill.

-Yeah- she grumbled following after him down to the valley.

**At the village**

A group of about twelve or so boar bandits was running havoc at the village's center and stealing from carts, shops, and the people they managed to catch while everyone ran and screamed in terror.

-Get all the money and valuables you can find and do it quick, we don't have all day those kung fu masters will get here in any second- A large boar with a nasty scratch on his left eye and a big war hammer told the others, he was probably the leader of the group.

-Any second, like right now- a voice said from behind him before feeling a hit on his back which sent rolling towards two of his comrades. The leader quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off looking at where the voice had come from only for his eyes to land on three of the furious five: Viper, Mantis, and Monkey which had just landed besides his comrades after having launched his attack taking his battle stance.

-We will give you one chance to give back everything you've stolen and surrender before we just decide to wipe the floor with you and your friends, I suggest you take it- master Viper said to the leader who only laughed in response followed by all his lackeys.

-Oh we are so scared, how do you plan on beating us were are fourteen, and kung fu masters or not you are only three- he said in a mocking tone.

-Four actually, WINGS OF JUSTICE- a voice exclaimed from above as a huge gust of wind fell on the bandits knocking them of their feet except for the leader who just stepped back a bit and looked forward to see master Crane land next to his comrades -So what did I miss?- he asked.

-Not much really, where are Po and Tigress? The little ones won't be a problem, but that dude may be- Mantis demanded pointing at the leader.

-I couldn't find them, but I know they must be on their way- Crane answered

-Well lets do what we can without them, they will get here eventually- Monkey suggested and the others nodded in agreement and then lunged at the bandits.

Viper got herself rope that had fallen out of a cart and used it as a whip to fight off the three bandits that had gone after her. They all brought their swords down at her trying to chop her to pieces, but her being the master of snake style was able to dodge all of their slashes with an amazing grace, after dodging for a while she got tired and decided to take the offensive, so after dodging one last attack she used her rope to wrap one of the bandit's feet sending him to the floor and then swinging him around smacking him against both of his comrades leaving them quite dazed giving her the time to go at them and lash out a storm of lighting fast strikes they weren't able to block sending them to dreamland, she quickly tied them up and went to help Mantis. Who seemed to have sort of a problem with his two bandits.

He was giving all he had, but this guys just seemed to be more tough than what he had first thought, he tried using his nerve strikes but this guys seemed to be immune to them thanks to the fat they possessed, it was like when Tai Lung tried to hit Po with them. He did manage to break their swords with his ricochet move, but he just couldn't turn their lights off.

_"Come on, come on Mantis think, how to beat guys ten times bigger than you when your best move is useless"_ he thought as he dodged their punches _"Using their weight against them of course"_ Mantis thought now getting ready to execute his plan. The boars saw that the little master wasn't moving and thought it was odd, they had heard that master Mantis was the fastest, and less eager one not to move from the jade palace masters, but one of the two shrugged and decided to attack running towards Mantis, interlacing his fingers, bringing up his arms for then letting them fall down in a powerful hammer strike on the master. Mantis waited till the last second possible, he waited, and waited, and waited _"NOW!"_ He thought bringing his thingies up grabbing the boars hands moving in his same direction under his legs and pulling then making the boar fall on its back only to start smacking him around the floor several times **(like he did with Po in the first movie, the smacking part)** until the bandit was out cold -OH YEAH- Mantis exclaimed throwing his thingies up in a fist pump not realizing the other bandit had gone behind him and thrown a kick at him, by time he saw him coming the kick had already landed and he was flying -WHAAA- Mantis screamed, but was caught before he could hit anything by Viper who had come to the rescue.

-Need a hand?- the snake asked sweetly and the insect laughed

-Yeah I do, but you're the worst candidate to give me one- the bug joked laughing but was stopped by the snake's hissing -Ahem...I mean sure thanks Viper, just give me a head start- he ended, she nodded and threw Mantis at the bandit at such a speed the bandit couldn't stop the six footed kick to his face that knocked him out.

On the other side of the battlefield Monkey and Crane had teamed up to defeat a group of five bandits who were trying really hard to fend of the masters to no avail. Crane was soaring the skies knocking them to the ground with his wings of justice while Monkey used those times to his advantage to hit them in the head with some frying pans he had gotten from a food stand. They used this strategy for some time and had managed to knock out three out of five bandits, but they wanted to finish this now so they decided to use a different attack on the last two. Monkey jumped into the air, letting go of his frying pans, and grabbing onto his legs with his tail and Crane flown him over the bandits heads, once there Crane descended some distance so the bandits were at Monkey's arm reach, and once they were Monkey grabbed them by the underwear and Crane hoisted them up a small distance into the sky **(Freaking nuclear wedgie)** then Monkey let them go so the bandits went down and crashed into the street knocked out cold.

-ENOUGH!- the bandit leader bellowed angry at his men incompetence, this masters were making them look ridiculous -I am tired of this, I'll crush you- the leader proclaimed lifting his hammer over his head with his last three men beside him.

-The only thing you will be doing is feel my thunder, SHAKABOEY!- he heard a voice as he was hit again, but this time the strike sent him flying back a couple of feet away, and while he fell he could hear a roar followed by a lot of grunts and groans of pain. When he got up he saw that the rest of his men were knocked out cold and the last member of the furious five and the dragon warrior were here.

-What took you guys so long? Where were you?-Mantis exclaimed.

-Still not minding your business Mantis? Why don't you shut up and go along with the others to tie up the other bandits?- Tigress snarled

-Won't you need help?- asked Viper

-Nah we'll be fine, go and collect the garbage- Po told them and with that they left.

-So the teddy bear and the kitty cat will try to fight me, how cute- the boar leader cackled readying his hammer for the battle.

-We don't try, we do- Tigress growled and with she rushed the boar and Po followed.

Tigress tried to connect a powerful punch to the bandit's face but he blocked it with his hammer and threw a punch at her which she dodged sidestepping allowing Po to throw a hard kick to his stomach which sent him stumbling back but he quickly recovered and threw a swing to Po's head that he ducked under. They continued with this routine for sometime and no one seemed to be losing ground, after they both dodged another swing from the boar by flipping backwards Po got an idea.

-This guy tough, I think it is time we use the attack we have been working on don't you think- Po asked Tigress

-Maybe, you sure we can pull it off?- Tigress asked back

-Of course we can, now get ready- Po proclaimed and Tigress nodded taking a few steps back. After she was ready Po ran at her and she launched him into the air as she had done in the jail at Gongmen city and he started tuck himself into a ball shouting -YING-YANG CANNONBALL OF AWESOMENESS- and began his descent, Tigress tensed up and when Po was just in front of her she thrusted her hands forwards in a double palm strike with great force making the panda fly towards the bandit leader in big ball of black and white. The boar watched wide eyed at the panda that was rapidly coming his way but soon got a wicked smile as he readied himself for a swing waiting for the panda to get close enough, Tigress realized what was happening and started to rush the bandit.

_"No, no, no why didn't I think of the outcome? WHY?"_ Tigress screamed in her mind as she ran with a pounding heart, but the outcome she was thinking about came because when Po was close to impact with the bandit leader the boar took a side step and gave a powerful swing at the dragon warrior hitting him in the head and sending him flying back towards the tiger master who readied herself to catch him. She extended her arms to the front and stopped the panda from flying further, but the speed he had sent her back a little and then fell to the floor on her tail holding Po who had his eyes closed -Po?- she asked getting no response -Po come on get up we must finish this guy- she told the unconscious panda shaking him a little, but the only response she got was some blood that trickled down his mouth making her get worried.

-Hahahahaha, oh what's the matter? Did I swung to hard and hurt the teddy bear? Is the little kitty cat gonna cry?- the boar leader mocked making Tigress's worry to turn into rage as she put Po aside gently and stood to face the bandit with slit eyes, bared her fangs, and extracted claws.

-YOU'LL PAY!- Tigress roared running down on all fours at top speed towards the bandit who after seeing her expression got seriously scared and tried to run away but his legs were not responding and could only react to cover his face with his hammer after seeing the tiger throw a punch, but her fist broke the hammer's head to pieces and connected with his face all the same sending him flying back to smash against a wall. But Tigress wasn't done, she got to where the bandit was and held him against the wall and started to punch him in the face and stomach mercilessly starting to create dents and cracks on the surface _"Bastard, ignorant brute, I should kill you right now but Po needs medical attention so consider yourself lucky"_ Tigress thought as she took a step back and gave the bandit a super strong kick to the stomach finally breaking the wall. She was breathing heavily looking at the nearly dead bandit on the floor and then shifted her gaze behind her to see all the villagers and the rest of the five looking at her wide eyed and kind of scared, but she didn't care she just turned around making her way to her panda, lifted him off and sprinted up to the jade palace to get him to the infirmary _"Be okay Po, please"_ she thought running up the stairs.

**_At the bamboo forest, nighttime_**

Song was walking slowly through the forest, she was feeling really tired after all the running she had done and the panther incident which took a lot of her time by the way. She was only a few miles away from the valley of peace and wanted to keep going, but she knew that walking in the forest at night wasn't a good idea, so she decided to get up early tomorrow to get at the valley by mid morning. She made her travel tent **(she had packed one, sorry for not putting it in the first chapter)** and went inside to get some sleep _"So close, I'm almost there Po, almost there"_ she thought before letting her eyes droop and fall asleep.

**So this is my fourth chapter and I believe it shows us much.**

**1. Never insult girls, you'll end up hurt**

**2. Don't be like the panther or no one will like you and again you might hurt yourself**

**3. Don't mess with tigers**

**4. Po has a lot in his plate with this girls**

**5. I CAN write a very long chapter (didn't think I had it in me)**

**Okay, so I am taking a little tiny break since my brain is feeling kind of dry since I've been writing ****_almost_**** 5 days straight, and I don't want to start messing up in the writing. But don't worry it won't be too long before next chapter is up.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	5. Seeing spots

**Okay, so my little break is over and next chapter is up, this chapter is when everything will get spicy. So sit back, relax and get ready for the beginning of the good stuff.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter five: Seeing spots**

_**The jade palace infirmary, next morning**_

Po woke up groaning in some pain and sat up in his bed blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the amount of light in the room he was in and be able to take in his surroundings, he realized that he was in the jade palace's infirmary, the sun was starting to come out of the sky, and his head was killing him -What happened?- He asked himself as he rubbed his head and then the whole bandit incident came back to him _"Oh right, man that was a well made hammer, I even think it was harder than Temutai's punches"_ he thought looking out the window and whistled -If the sun is there then I must have been out for quite some time that's for sure- he said to no one in particular.

-You've got that right- a voice said suddenly making the panda jump in surprise.

-WHOA!- The panda yelled as he was about to fall out of bed, but felt how someone caught him. He looked his savior and found himself in Tigress's arms making him blush -Oh...uh...um good morning Tigress- Po said stuttering.

-Hello Po- Tigress said blushing as well -Sorry for scaring you- she stated helping him stand up, both still blushing but less than before.

-Pfffft...you didn't scare me, you...uh...surprised me...yeah that- Po said putting his hands together while twiddling his fingers and looking sheepishly at the floor. He looked super cute in Tigress's opinion, he did all the time, but it was special when he was nervous.

-Suuuure dragon warrior whatever you say- Tigress said smiling amused, but her look turned a little worried -How are you feeling? Everything alright?- she asked looking him over.

-I'm fine Tigress, maybe a little dizzy but nothing to worry about- Po replied trying to calm the strangely nervous tiger_ "Weird, why is she so concerned? I get my head bumped a lot after all"_ he thought.

-Perhaps you should lie down again, the blow you received was pretty hard- she said, expression unchanging, and putting a paw on his shoulder.

-Tigress I said I was fine you don't have to worry so much- he said taking a step but his dizziness make him fall forward, and Tigress caught him again looking at him half serious, half amused.

-You were saying Po?- she asked the panda who was blushing once again.

-I was saying that maybe I should lie down- he said sighing and Tigress nodded helping him to get to the bed putting one of his arms around her shoulder so he wouldn't fall on his face. After settling in the bed, resting his head on the pillow and Tigress covering him with the blanket, he took a deep breath so to speak -So what happened after I was out- the panda asked. The question made Tigress's ears drop some, how would she explain what happened with the bandit after the deed was done.

_"Lets see, you were knocked out, and I freaked out. The creep mocked your state, and I went berserk beating him to a bloody pulp scaring all of the villagers, and shocking the five. And lastly I carried you up here unconscious in my arms begging to everything I could think of for you to be okay"_ she thought but obviously didn't say it -Well you see I...- she began but was cut off by someone

-She dealt with the bandit leader stopping the threat and brought you up here so you could be treated- the voice said and they turned their heads to the door to see master Shifu standing there with the rest of the five with a look of relief on his face -Good to see you awake dragon warrior- he said going near the duo again the five following close -How do you feel?- he asked.

-Apart from the massive headache and the dizziness I am having I'm quite good actually, I even bet I can run the training course right now- Po said trying to get up once more but Tigress held him down.

-Po, stay there you need to rest- she said sternly making Po huff in annoyance because she didn't let him stand up.

-Tigress is right Po it's better that you stay there, give yourself some time to recover- Viper said concernedly while she and the rest of the five and Shifu surrounded the bed the panda was lying on.

-Yes man, don't over do yourself that hit was kinda serious- Monkey continued

-Indeed it was, that's why I'm allowing you not to train for today so you can rest, the dragon warrior must be at his best if anything turns to happen- Shifu said smiling some -But I expect the rest of you to be at the training hall in twenty minutes or I'll make you run up and down the steps thirty times non stop, and you know I don't joke- he ordered sternly pointing at the rest of the five with Ooway's staff making them gulp thinking of the punishment.

-Yes master Shifu- they replied in unison, Po a little disappointed since he would be confined to rest all day.

-Good, well you may stay with Po a little while if you want, but remember twenty minutes- he said and with that he went out of the infirmary. After he was gone the five turned to look at the panda lying in the bed.

-So you are really okay or were you trying to sound tough in front of the master?- Crane asked the panda in suspicion.

-I said I am fine Crane, I know I do stupid stuff some times, but I wouldn't lie about my health- Po responded annoyed at receiving the same question over and over.

-But are you a hundred percent sure because we could run some tests...- Viper started but Po cut her off.

-For the millionth time I AM FINE- Po exclaimed, his annoyance getting the better of him making Viper look down at the floor and making him feel guilty.

-Dude we are just worried about you, you were hit very hard and you weren't responding whatsoever yesterday, she was just asking- Monkey stated with seriousness.

-Yeah, I know, I am sorry Viper I guess that swing left my brain a little strained- he apologized making the snake master look up at him with a kind smile.

-It is quite fine Po, as Monkey just said you just had us so worried yesterday- Viper said

-Yeah, but no one was as worried as Tigress over here that's for sure- Mantis said from the top of Crane's hat.

-Really?- Po asked looking at the feline beside him who was glaring at the insect so he would shut up, but he continued.

-Oh yeah, you should have seen her yesterday after the bandit knocked you out, I'm pretty sure that guy couldn't even remember his name when he woke up because of the beating she gave him- Mantis said laughing and Po turned his head to look at the feline with a raised eyebrow making her flustered.

_"Oh God just shut him up, or make me disappear please"_ Tigress thought, but she managed to put on her hardcore face and reply -I only did what a good team mate would do when another team mate is down- she said with a serious tone directing her gaze to the bug.

-Yeah right, because all of us would just would explode like a firework and beat the brains out of the bad guys- Monkey said laughing along with Mantis. Tigress was getting really pissed off, but she knew just how to shut them up.

-Okay how about this? If you two don't quit your nagging or someone else makes another comment that person will be my sparring partner for one month and a half- she said. That surely made them shut their traps -Good, now come on we'll be late for training- she finished standing up and going out the infirmary followed by Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper who stopped at the door and turned her head to look at the panda.

-I believe you should take a nap, regain your energy so you can recover faster- She said. Po nodded and closed his eyes to sleep a little more, and Viper left closing the door behind her.

_**The bamboo forest, very close to the valley of peace**_

Song did as planned and woke up bright and early to continue her travel towards the valley of peace, she was extremely close, she could feel it. As she walked she arrived at a clearing with a rock in the middle and a tree beside it.

_"This place looks familiar, but when have I..."_ She began to think but suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, this was the place where Po and her had gone the day they met, just after he gave her the scroll with the picture of his butt, and it was also the place where she had tried to tell him about Su's plans but was interrupted by her. That was one of her favorite memories _"But if this is here, then that means..."_ She thought as a huge smile crept to her face and she made a mad dash through the forest and sure enough in a couple of minutes she was out of the bamboo forest in front of the entrance to the valley of peace -I'm here, I'm here at last- she said to herself as she recovered from her run, she composed herself and walked in. Everything was just as she remembered it so she was able to move through the streets with ease, it wasn't too crowded since it was still early but it wasn't a ghost town either, she could see people opening their businesses and others buying stuff but there was one building that caught her attention, the noodle shop were her and Po had eaten the first time they met she stopped for a moment to look at the establishment _"Po and I could come here later to grab a bite, it would be like the first time, maybe order another bowl of noodles and this time he wouldn't eat my head_" she giggled a little at the memory _"But it would be to sudden, it might scare him off, we haven't seen each other in almost two years after all, I should take it with calm, and keep him awa..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in front of her.

-Excuse me miss, are you going to come in or not? You are blocking the entrance- the voice said a little hurriedly.

She looked down to see a gray goose with a funny hat looking up at her awaiting for a response -Um...maybe later sir, first I have to go and see someone, but I'll probably be back- she said politely while the goose looked at her as if examining her.

-Your face looks a little familiar, have we met before?- the goose asked

-Well I don't remember meeting you formally, perhaps you saw me when I had lunch here with the dragon warrior like two years ago- she replied

-Two years ago? Hmmm- the goose put a thinking face

-Wait, you were the one playing the music while we ate- Song said snapping her fingers after remembering.

-Two years ago? Me playing music? Snow leopardess with umbrella?- the goose said to himself thinking harder and then something in his head clicked -Of course, you are Song from that group of dancers called the ladies of the shade who came here two years ago to steal master Shifu's dragon chalice, but helped in its recovery at the end, right?- the goose said smiling leaving Song in shock.

-Ye...yes, how did you know all that?- she asked

-Oh, my son told me everything about it, I'm Mr. Ping by the way dear- the goose said shaking her paw while she still looked down at him in her shocked state.

-Oookay, and who is your son who appears to now so much?- she asked getting suspicious.

-The dragon warrior of course, Po has said really good things about you- he responded shocking her once more.

-Wait, wait, wait hold on, Po is your son?- she asked as if doubting it.

-He is adopted of course, but I raised him right here at this noodle shop, did you think I named this place 'Dragon warrior's noodles and tofu' for anything? It's in honor of my Po and I can't complain about the costumers it gives me- he replied chuckling at the end -So are you here to see him?- he asked getting her out of her shock.

-Yes, yes I am- she said smiling at the goose.

-Good, good. Well move along then and be sure to stop by here later- He said urging her out of the entrance.

-Alright Mr. Ping, we'll come down later- she said continuing her way to the palace _"He is adopted? Well there's something a didn't know about him"_ Song thought stopping at the beginning of the steps that led to the jade palace, taking a deep breath she started to walk up.

**At the jade palace infirmary**

Po had woken up an hour ago and was feeling much better now, but being lying down on a bed alone wasn't the most exciting thing in the world and he was getting bored _"Man there is nothing I can do in here, I don't even have my action figures"_ he thought as he sat up putting a finger on his chin in a thinking position, then his eyes lit up as an idea formed in his head _"Master Shifu said I shouldn't train but he didn't say anything about meditating, besides I'm feeling good right now it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit to the peach tree I could use a snack"_ he thought as he got out of the bed to exit the infirmary and go to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He peeked his head out the door just to make sure no one was looking and would tell him to go back to bed, after being a hundred percent sure the coast was clear he stepped out the door and started to walk out of the barracks as silently as he could, and once out he walked freely towards the peach tree.

**On the thousand steps**

Song was taking a little break from going up the first half of the thousand steps since she had to go up with the weight of her backpack on her, last time she came up here she was only carrying her umbrella so this task was much easier before. While she sat there she began thinking on what should she do_ "I can't just go to the door and knock can I?"_ She asked herself mentally_ "Probably if I was lucky and Po opened the door everything would be alright, but if a servant, one of the furious five, or the grandmaster himself opens it I'd be screwed, I did steal from this place once and even if Master Viper, and Master Crane saw me helping recover the chalice that Master Shifu probably wouldn't be so understanding"_ she kept thinking _"Perhaps if I sneak in and manage to avoid detection until I find Po, he could convince everyone I'm not a threat, it's not the best plan in the world b..."_ She stopped short in her plan when her peripheral vision caught sight of a panda going up to what seemed to be a peach tree and sit down to meditate **(Not 100% sure you can see the peach tree halfway the thousand steps, but lets say you can)** causing her to smile brightly _"Well seems to be my lucky day, now I just have to get inside. I can even surprise him more this way"_ she thought standing up and continuing her walk.

**Training hall**

All that could be heard from training hall were battle cries and harsh blows delivered by the furious five that were sparring, all except for Tigress who couldn't (or wouldn't) spar since her regular sparring partner was incapacitated so she went to train at the swinging clubs of instant oblivion. She looked very focused on the outside but a great part of her mind was somewhere else, and that was on a panda lying on a bed in the palace's infirmary _"Maybe I could ask Master Shifu if I could go check on him giving some sort of hint to send me"_ she thought and jumped off the clubs going towards her master.

-Master Shifu- she said while bowing

-Yes Master Tigress what is it?- he replied looking at her

-I was wondering if someone should go check on the dragon warrior, see if everything is alright- she told him with a well hidden plea. The grandmaster thought about it stroking his beard and then nodded to himself.

-That is a good idea- Shifu said making the feline smile inside -Master Viper could you go check on the dragon warrior please- Master Shifu said making Tigress's face fall some.

-Yes Master Shifu- Viper said bowing to Crane, her sparring partner, and went out the door. Tigress was disappointed that her plan had not gone as she thought, of course it wasn't the best plan but she didn't think Shifu would interrupt someone else's training when she was almost done.

-Dam- Tigress said under her breath making Shifu's ear twitch in her direction.

-You have something to say Master Tigress- He asked looking at her curiously.

-No master it's just that I don't see the point of interrupting Viper's training to check on Po- she said face palming herself mentally for contradicting herself since it was her idea to check on the panda.

-It was your idea Master Tigress- Shifu told her as if reading her thoughts -Besides if something is wrong with him, Viper is the most capable one to attend him, why did you have a better idea?- he finished his explanation still eyeing his best student and adoptive daughter who sighed.

-No Master Shifu- she mumbled then turned around and went back to the swinging clubs to finish her training. A few minutes later Viper came back in kind of a hurry.

-He is not in the infirmary- she stated with worry. The statement distracted Tigress who was still doing her exercises, making her turn her head to the door and not see the club that was coming in her direction, by the time she realized what she did she only had time to look at it wide eyed as the club hit her in the face sending her flying to the wall the door was in. She got up from the floor groaning and rubbing her head.

-What?- she asked walking to the snake

-I went to the infirmary and he wasn't in there, I also checked his room and the kitchen but I couldn't find him there either- The snake said quickly, by now everyone had heard the news and they were in a circle to talk about the situation.

-Relax Viper he probably was feeling better and left to find something to do, you know he can't stand been confined- Monkey said patting the snake in the back. Tigress knew that was probably it, but she wouldn't take risks with her panda's health so being careful not to be noticed she exited the training hall while the others talked. When she was out she quickly got up to the roof so she could have a better view of the palace and if she couldn't spot him, she would run down to the village and check at his father's noodle shop. She was checking every inch of the palace she could from up there but her nerves were eased rather quickly when she found the panda under the peach tree meditating_ "Oh good, he is alright. Now I can go down there and beat him up for going out of the infirmary without telling anybo...what tha?"_ She thought as her eyes caught sight of a figure that was getting to the peach tree down on all fours stalking towards the meditating panda and getting ready to pounce _"Oh no Po!"_ She thought leaping down the roof and dashing off to the peach tree to protect the panda she loved from whoever the figure was.

**At the peach tree**

Po was sitting there meditating in peace, he had to admit that even though it was hard for him to do this in the beginning since he had to be completely still but he got the hang of it with time, and the peach tree always had made it easy for him. He was so deep in meditation that he didn't hear the predator getting ready to pounce on him, it has a sly smile as it got ready to attack waiting a couple of more seconds to be sure the panda wasn't aware of its presence, after being sure it pounced and tackled the panda to the ground.

-WHAHAAA- he shouted before falling on his face with the predator still on his back clinging to his body_ "What the hell, who's that?"_ Po thought trying to get up but the creature on his back prevented him from doing so pinning his arms to his sides -Okay whoever you are better let me go before I give you a taste of my awesomeness- Po said wiggling his body trying to get the creature to release him but it only tightened its grip on him and giggled.

-Hey Po, I see you haven't changed- purred a feminine voice that he remembered very well.

-Song? That you?- He asked just to be sure it was his leopardess friend.

-Yeah it's me Po, glad you do remember me- Song replied still hugging him and purring, happy to have her panda in her arms like she had been wishing for a long time.

-Good to see you again, well actually hear you since I can't look at you from down here, do you think I could get up now?- Po asked his friend. Song thought about it and a sneaky idea came to her head.

-Not quite yet Po, first I have to do something- she stated with a sly smile on her face.

**In the steps leading to the peach tree**

Tigress was running up on all fours so she could get to her panda as fast as she could and defend him from the attacker, with the blow he had received yesterday she wasn't comfortable with the idea of him being out of a bed, let alone fighting. The weird thing was that she could swear she was hearing laughter coming from the peach tree but she continued running, she got to the top with a mighty leap and landed on her fighting stance.

-PO! Are you...- she began but stopped short when she saw an image that left her in shock that soon was replaced with anger. She saw Po on the floor laughing with a snow leopardess sitting on his back pinning him to the ground with her paws and tickling him on the sides with her tail, after looking at the leopardess more closely her anger rose to critical levels since she realized it was THE leopardess, the one that had come here like two years ago and tried to seduce Po to get Master Shifu's dragon chalice _"What the hell is that slut doing back here? And most importantly why is she sitting on and touching MY Po?"_ She furiously thought as she got out of her battle stance and stomped over to the two -What in the world is going on here?- Tigress growled making Song stop her tickle assault on the panda as she turned her ears on the voice's direction, then she stood up from Po's back and turned around to face the tiger master with slit eyes while Po got his breath back and stood up too.

-Oh hi Tigress, yo...- Po started his explanation but Tigress cut him off with another question.

-Po, what is SHE doing here?- she asked angrily pointing at the leopard who only growled lowly at the other feline.

-Uuuuh...actually I don't really know, what's the reason of your visit Song you and the ladies are going to perform?- Po asked. Song was going to answer but Tigress intervened.

-I bet she came here to steal from us again- The tiger hissed making the leopard growl one more time a little louder this time.

-To both questions the answer is no, actually I came here alone this time- Song replied looking straight at Tigress with an angry face that Po didn't notice but soon relaxed her expression and looked at the panda -As for the reason that would be you Po, I've missed my fluffy panda friend a lot since I left- she finished hugging Po again making Tigress boil almost at the breaking point.

-Well is nice to see you again too- Po said hugging back making the leopard smile big at the feeling of his big, warm and strong arms around her body causing her to let out a barely audible purr that Po couldn't hear but Tigress could making her bite her tongue to not roar in rage.

-How did you get in here? We weren't notified of any visitors- Tigress asked angrily. The question caused Po to let go of Song making her feel a little disappointed but she didn't let it show...much.

-You don't have the best security- she simply replied

-So you snuck in, how strange coming from a thief- Tigress seethe

-Former thief, and I was going to go threw the door at first, but as I was coming up I saw Po coming here and I decided to surprise him- Song replied smiling at the panda, something Tigress was getting sick of seeing.

-Speaking of which, what are you doing out here Po? You know you shouldn't tax yourself for today, you were hit really bad yesterday- Tigress said concernedly looking at the panda forgetting about Song for a second who got concerned as well at hearing this.

-Pffft...I'm perfectly fine Tigress, that nap I took earlier helped a lot, besides I was only meditating you know that is not taxing- Po replied resting importance to the matter but Tigress was not having it.

-I don't care what you were doing, you shouldn't take risks with injuries like that Po, being hit in the head with a hammer isn't something to be careless about- Tigress said scolding him as Po made a pout, that was adorable for both felines, but they didn't let it show.

-Hammer? How was he hit with a hammer? Song asked going near him to check on him, but Tigress pushed her away not so gently.

-Mind your own business leopard, come on Po we have to go with the others so they know you are okay, they are worried- She said grabbing his paw pulling him away from the leopard rapidly, causing Song to glare at the tiger that was taking her panda.

-Just wait a second Tigress- Po said pulling away from the tiger's grasp and turning to look at Song -Where are you staying at? Maybe we could do something fun later- Po said much to the leopardess's delight and Tigress's dismay.

-Actually I don't have a place to stay yet, perhaps I could stay here for a while- Song said grinning causing Tigress to growl lowly

-Yeah that would be awesome, but we have to ask Master Shifu first, but I'm pretty sure he will let you stay- Po stated happily because maybe his friend was staying here.

-Well I highly doubt it, she did steal from this place once before, the jade palace doesn't help thieves- Tigress said but couldn't keep a little nervousness mixed with irritation from showing in her voice at the thought of this leopardess being anywhere near her dragon warrior.

-As she said Tigress, former thief and I know once Master Shifu knows the whole story he'll allow her to stay- Po said smiling a heart melting smile towards his tiger friend to make her change her mind causing her to stare at him with a stupid look she couldn't control that didn't go unnoticed by Song making her growl this time.

_"So she IS interested in my Po, well you're not getting him on my watch stripes, not on my watch"_ Song thought furiously looking at the pair and cleared her throat to snap them out of it.

Tigress shook her head and glared at the other feline -Fine, I still doubt Shifu will approve of this, or that it is a good idea but lets give it a shot, lets go find the others- Tigress said taking a hold of Po's paw again and pulling him down from the peach tree hill, Song following close behind, when they got to the bottom Song put a paw on Po's shoulder to stop him.

-First we need to pick up my stuff, I left them in front of the gate when I came in- Song said taking his other paw, taking him away from Tigress much to her annoyance, pulling him with her towards the door. Tigress glared at the leopard and started to follow, she was not taking her eyes off Po as long as this spotted slut was here.

_"I can see that she HAS come to steal from this place, she has come to steal my Po from me, well there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen, he is mine and mine only. I have my eyes on you spots"_ Tigress thought glaring daggers at the leopardess's back who was grabbing her panda's paw, clenching her fists tight following them to the front door.

**I liked the title I chose for this chapter 'cause you know how they say you see spots when you wake up from passing out or stuff like that, well Po saw a whole different kind of spots but that's not the point, the point is that Song is finally there and the good stuff is beginning. And my OC is still waiting to make her appearance. Hoped you liked the chapter.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	6. Reliving day one, sort of

**Ok I am back deeply sorry for the looong delay but, phew translating it's not as easy as you would think I had to go to sleep really late so I could finish the task sooner and go on with new chapters and I was in my family vacations in a cruise so I didn't have much time and NO internet whatsoever. Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is worth it.**

**One more thing, I know everyone wants to see the cat fight (the physical confrontation that is) but I must tell you it won't be soon, my OC is not even here, but they will be at each others throats.**

**Moving on with chapter 6.**

**Chapter six: reliving day one, sort of**

**The Jade palace**

When they got to the palace's gate Po approached Song's backpack to pick it up like a gentleman would do, but both felines stopped him from doing so since he got injured yesterday. He protested that he was fine and he could do it to no avail because no matter what he said they remained adamant to not letting him tax himself, so after several minutes of arguing he surrendered and let Song carry her own pack. They started walking through the jade palace, Po being between Tigress and Song, searching for the others to let them know that Po was okay, they had already checked the training hall, the student barracks and now they were on their way to the hall of heroes. Tigress obviously wasn't happy at all with the fact that Song was going in there since she could try and steal something, but now that she thought about it maybe that was a good thing because that would give her a reason to break the leopardess's face and keep her away from Po. They kept walking until they could see the building and at this moment Tigress made them stop.

-Alright we are going inside the hall of heroes now so let me get this straight if you touch anything I will beat you up and send your hide to prison is that understood?- Tigress asked looking at the leopardess.

-Why all the aggressiveness? Don't you trust me?- Song asked in response with an innocent voice.

_"Since you want to get my panda how on earth would I trust you slut?"_ Tigress thought but restricted herself from saying it -No I don't, you stole from this place once and I am not taking chances especially with you- Tigress answered pointing at the leopardess

-Man you sure can hold grudges can't you? I already told you I'm not a thief anymore- Song replied as if trying to convince her but inside she was really trying not to claw her eyes out.

-HA! Oh don't get mad at Tigress for that Song, it's just the way she is, she doesn't even trust the mailman and he's being coming here for twenty years- Po said in an amused tone.

-Planing something for twenty years- Tigress specified -but that is not the point I don't trust her for what she has done, I'm just not letting my guard down- Tigress shot back.

-Oh come on Tigress! What have I told you about that? It doesn't matter what you have done in the past it matters what you do now, you are a pretty good example of it, remember how you treated me when I came here? You were almost kicking me out of this place and look at us now, we are the best of friends- Po said making Tigress's ears droop a little bit and Song get more angry at the tiger for the idea of her mistreating her Po. Tigress sighed in defeat and a little shame at the memory of the treatment she gave the panda in the past, it was the one thing she regretted the most.

-Fine I'll stop whining, but I still have my eye on you- Tigress said looking at Song one more time.

_"As will I stripes, as will I"_ Song thought and then they continued to the hall of heroes. They got to the door and opened it to see that the rest of the furious five and Master Shifu were talking in the center of the room about Po's whereabouts until Master Shifu heard the door open and looked at it to see the panda and the felines at his sides entering the big room.

-Ah I see you found him Tigress, that's good but may I ask who is she?- Master Shifu said motioning to the leopardess with Ooway's staff while the rest of the five turned around at the mention of the panda and were shocked by who was with him.

_"Song? What is she doing here? I don't think she wants to steal from us since she helped in the chalice's recovery, then why..."_ Viper was thinking while Po explained his absence and who was Song, it was then that she saw the look in her eyes and who was she looking at that everything made sense _"Oh boy, if she's here for what I'm thinking she is the we have a problem"_ Viper thought as she rubbed her neck since her late night chat with Tigress popped into her head. Tigress was looking at Po too as he explained everything that happened with the leopardess in the past hoping it would be enough for Shifu to kick her out or even better send her to jail and away from the panda she loved, but as Po was telling the story she couldn't see any disapproval in Shifu's eyes which made her worry.

-And that is all that happened Master- Po finished the tale and Shifu nodded in understanding, much to Tigress's annoyance, and turned his eyes to the leopardess.

-And what is the reason of your visit my dear? Is there something you need?- Shifu asked gently and the leopardess smiled at the question.

-I only came to pay Po a visit grandmaster although I am not sure for how much time I'll stay, and I was wondering if I could stay here for the time of my stay- Song said politely with that sweet smile on her face.

Shifu pondered this for a moment before he answered -I suppose there is no problem in that, but since your arrival took us by surprise we don't have any spare rooms ready, would it be a problem for you to share it with someone else until tomorrow?- Shifu asked.

-I guess there is no problem in that, perhaps I could make Po some company- Song stated smiling and putting an arm around Po's shoulders who was standing there wide eyed while Tigress let out a silent growl at the idea of this leopardess staying in the same room that her beloved panda.

-I am afraid that is not possible dear, the palace has rules about males and females sharing rooms at night hours if you wish to stay here tonight while your room is getting ready you must stay with Master Viper or Master Tigress- Shifu explained relieving Tigress a lot and giving her an idea.

_"Dam"_ Song thought in disappointment but covered it up with a nervous laugh -Yeah of course, I was only joking with that, well guess I'll stay with...- Song was going to say Viper but Tigress cut her off.

-She could stay in my room I wouldn't mind, not one bit- Tigress suggested thinking that they could have a little "talk" too. The proposition made Viper step up to save the leopardess, she didn't want her to get Po either since her sister was interested in him but she couldn't allow Tigress to get in trouble for murdering the other feline.

-Are you sure Tigress? Because she could stay with me, I have no pro...- Viper said but was cut off by Song.

-No it's alright I don't have a problem with it, I actually think it will be a very interesting night- Song said with an amused face _"So you want to "talk" stripes, so be it I have a few words for you myself"_ Song thought.

-Then it is settled miss Song will stay in Tigress's room tonight while we get ready the room she will be using during her stay- Master Shifu explained with seriousness as he then looked at the five -Now that we have found Po all of you should go and get lunch then return to your training. Po even if you are feeling better I still think you shouldn't train, you may do as you wish just don't tax yourself at any moment- Shifu instructed. Everyone nodded in response and Master Shifu started to leave the hall of heroes but was stopped by Song.

-Excuse me Master Shifu, so Po won't be training today?- Song asked with a little excitement.

-That's right miss Song why do you ask?- Master Shifu replied without turning around.

-I was wondering if we could go down to the village to spend some quality time if that is okay with you- Song said smiling at the panda while Po grinned at her and Tigress held herself from killing the leopardess.

-I don't see why not just don't allow him to get himself killed he is needed here you know- Shifu retorted with a little smile and went out of the hall of heroes. Song smiled really big and took a hold of the Panda's paw making Tigress growl lowly as the rest of the five started their way to the kitchen. Po and Song were just about to go out the door when the panda stopped and pulled Song close to him as he leaned his head to her ear to whisper something that made the leopardess's eyes widen some while she shook her head but Po kept insisting until the snow leopardess sighed in defeat and agreed causing Po to smile, all this being noticed by a certain tiger that had stayed behind to keep an eye on the duo and feeling curious of what had the panda whispered then she saw how the panda ran off the hall of heroes pulling a laughing leopardess towards the kitchen and she followed. When she arrived she saw all of the five eating some leftovers and Po searching for something while Song waited.

-What are you doing Po?- asked Tigress eyeing Song who did the same towards her while the five ate and watched the events that may unfold, only Viper knew of Tigress's crush on Po but they all knew that she didn't like other people in the palace.

-I am just searching for a pair of frying pans, I know I saw them in here...aja here they are- Po said producing two frying pans and handing one over to Song.

-And why do you need frying pans? We have enough leftovers for everyone even with her here- Tigress said pointing at Song who glared at her.

-This pans are not for cooking Tigress we are using them for something else- Po said grabbing Song's paw and running out of the kitchen while the leopardess smiled at the tiger in a mocking way and Tigress growled at her, the males in the room had lost their interest so Viper was the only one who caught the tiger's alarmed expression.

-You should go and keep an eye on him, don't worry I'll cover you- Viper said smiling to the striped feline who smiled back in gratefulness and went out of the kitchen. She went out and started to search for her dear Po and that man stealing spotted harlot all over the palace but it seemed that they were already in the village so she went to the palace's gate to descend, when she got close her ears caught something.

-ALRIGHT! Are you ready Song?- she could hear Po say in an excited manner.

-You bet! I've been wanting to do this again ever since I left, but Po are you sure we should do it? With your injury and all that- that was Song's voice and she sounded excited too but with a hint of worry, what were they up to? Tigress walked to the door cautiously and peeked through a crack being careful to not be spotted, she figured that it would be better if she followed them without them knowing that she was there. She could see that Po and Song were sitting on top of the stairs in...frying pans?

_"What the hell? What are they planning to do?"_ Tigress thought as she continued to spy.

-Yeah I'm sure, I feel fine and this can't kill us right? Is just a little race- Po said still excited.

-Then lets go...but you get a head start- Song said in a sly tone and pushed Po's back so he fell off the stairs.

-WHAHAHAHAAA!- Po screamed and Song just started laughing, Tigress was about to come out the gates to save her panda and beat the brains out of the leopardess but she didn't have time since in the moment she grabbed the doors Song took a hold of the floor and pushed herself of the stairs as well.

-WOOHOO!- Song exclaimed as she was sliding of the thousand steps, Tigress got out from the palace and looked down to check if Po was okay, which he was, and if she had a little luck that that slut broke her neck, which didn't happen.

_"How can she let him do something like this? He could get hurt more so with what happened yesterday, true she doesn't know the full story but Master Shifu was right in front of her when he said he shouldn't tax himself but probably she was too busy checking out my Po to pay any attention"_ Tigress thought angrily as she went down the steps herself down on all fours, she was not going to give this harlot the opportunity to steal her dragon warrior from her not in a million years.

**At the bottom of the thousand steps**

Po had arrived at the bottom after a few minutes and Song surprisingly was not so far behind, she stood up on her pan while sliding off and jumped off to "accidentally" fall so Po would catch her and her plan was successful because when Po saw her flying in the air he only reacted and reached out for her and caught her bridal style and brought her close to him while he tried to keep his balance, after he managed to do it he looked down to the purring leopardess in his arms and blushed a bit -He..hey Song are you okay?- Po asked but the leopardess didn't seem to listen -Song?- but she didn't react.

_"Oh he's so comfy: firm, strong but fluffy and his fur is so soft and warm I sooo want to take a catnap right now"_ she thought as she purred and snuggled a bit at his embrace with her eyes closed but suddenly she felt like she was starting to fall causing her to snap her eyes open and squeak as she clung to his neck but she was quickly stopped from falling and put down gently in the floor, she shook her head and looked up to see a smiling panda -why did you do that?- she asked in a tone of fake anger.

-Well to bring you back of course, you were almost falling asleep on me- Po countered playfully making her laugh.

-Can you blame me? I've been walking all morning, and had to climb this freaking stairs with a pack on my back I'm tired- She told him sweetly "And there is the fact that you make the best bed in the world" she thought.

-Oh if you're tired then we can return to the palace so you can take a nap or something- Po said with a caring voice that made the leopardess smile.

-And go up all those stairs again? No way, besides I'll probably get my energy back once I eat something- Song said. She said that because of three reasons: one she WAS hungry since she hadn't eaten all day, two she had told Mr. Ping they would stop by, and three and most important one she didn't like the growling sound her sensitive cat ears were catching _"Of course the striped slut was going to crash the party, why would I think she wouldn't? She can't keep her eyes off MY panda"_ Song thought keeping her smiling face.

-Okay then, so where do you wanna go?- Po asked

-Why don't we go to that noodle shop you took me before? It was really nice- she said with her sweet smile.

-Sure, we could order some more noodles- Po said and Song giggled.

-Maybe but in separate bowls, we don't want to repeat what happened last time do we?- Song asked _"At least not yet and not exactly like that"_ She thought. The comment made Po blush some and Tigress rise an eyebrow at what had happened last time.

-Right, well shall we- Po said giving her his arm playing gentleman which Song took a little too eager _"Oookaaaayy, a little weird but who cares"_ Po thought and started walking down to his father's noodle shop with the happy leopardess and a wary tiger that he didn't notice. They arrived at his father's noodle shop and they could see it was a little crowded but they went in all the same, Po looked around so he could find his dad after he managed to do so they went to him still arm in arm.

-Hey dad- Po said when reached the goose that looked at him with a big smile and gave him a big hug.

-Oh Po so nice of you to come and see me, and I see you brought company- Mr. Ping said looking at Song who smiled at the cheery goose.

-Yeah dad this is...- Po was going to explain but was interrupted by his adoptive father.

-Oh I know who she is my boy, hello miss Song good to see you came back- Mr. Ping said smiling at the leopardess.

-Greetings Mr. Ping, of course I came back why did you think I wouldn't, I said we would didn't I?- Song replied in a sweet voice.

-Oh I didn't doubt you would, actually I...- Mr. Ping was going to continue but Po interrupted him.

-Hold on a second, you know who she is? How? And why did you say that she came back?- Po asked in big surprise. He wasn't the only surprised one since Tigress was too.

-She stopped here in the morning, I remembered who she was for what you told me about her when she had just left, and she told me you would come by later- Mr. Ping explained satisfying his son and annoying the spying tiger.

_"So she stopped here when she arrived? Well then she probably already has a plan going on, but no matter since I'm present to stop it"_ Tigress thought keeping her eyes in the pair as she planned on doing for as long as this hanging out thing was.

-Alright, well then if presentations are done for then now we can eat. Dad could you...- Po was going to say when his father cut him off.

-Oh no need to ask anything son, I already have a table waiting for you two since this morning- Mr. Ping said leading them to a table for two people in one of the corners with a little reserved sign in the middle. Mr. Ping removed the sign and urged them to sit down, Po pulled Song's chair back for her to sit on it and it pleased Song greatly then he sat down too.

_"Po has become more charming in the two years we haven't seen each other, the first time I was here he couldn't take the simplest hint of anything, but now? Now he is even more considerate than before"_ Song thought smiling at the panda and being ready if any tiger's passed by, she knew Tigress hadn't left so she had to be somewhere watching her and her dragon warrior's time together.

-This is awful nice of you dad, having all prepared I mean- Po said earning the full attention of the leopardess.

-Oh is no biggie son after all is not every day your only son has a date- Po blushed at the comment, Song smiled big, and Tigress stiffened.

-Dad, this is not a date we are just hanging out- Po replied a little embarrassed making Song's face fall a tiny bit but she recovered quickly.

_"He is right, this is not a date but it won't be long until it is"_ Song thought confidently and on the roof where Tigress was spying she was thinking the exact opposite when she heard Mr. Ping's comment and saw Song's face after Po's comment.

_"That's right spots don't get your hopes up, over my dead body you'll ever have a date with my Po, you are lucky I don't kill you right now but I know Po wouldn't like it but keep up your little game and I might see you get in a little accident" _Tigress thought and continued paying attention to the situation below.

-Oh my apologies son well I'll move along now- Mr. Ping said turning around to go back to the kitchen.

-But dad you haven't taken our orders- Po called out

-No worries son I already have something in mind- Mr. Ping replied without turning around, Po thought this was odd of his father but shrugged it off and decided to talk to his friend, but she spoke first.

-So now can you tell me what happened yesterday that had everyone so worried? I'm getting sick out of curiosity and I cannot say I'm not kind of worried myself- Song said.

-I'll tell you later on the day in our place, for now tell me what's new with you? How have the rest of the ladies been?- Po asked looking at Song who couldn't stop smiling at the warrior of black and white, the same could be said from the tiger master but she was looking at him with wide eyes.

_"Their place? What does he mean by their place? Did they do something when she came here?"_ Tigress thought worried that her panda and that leopardess had had something _"Nah what am I thinking? She was here only for a day and she left, nothing important could have happened and I'll make sure it stays that way"_ Tigress thought while spying.

-Oh nothing big, we don't steal anymore we use our dancing talents for living, some of the ladies were not to happy with it in the beginning but they got used to it- Song explained.

-That's really good to hear, but now that I think of it who is in charge of the ladies while you are here?- Po asked.

-I left my best friend Ming-Ling to cover my spot she is quite capable, I taught her myself- Song said proudly and she could hear a scoff from somewhere in the shop, she knew it was probably Tigress and she thought of looking for her but the panda talked first.

-And do you think she'll be fine without you? Because it's not that I don't want you here it is nice to see you, but if they need you I don't want to be the cause for something getting messed up with your living, I already cause a lot of trouble here- Po said a little sad, Song nor Tigress liked the look on the face the panda they loved and Tigress wanted to remind him of their talk yesterday but she had to stay hidden so she would have to leave it to the leopardess, something she didn't like at all.

-Hey come on don't be like that you are not a screw up or something like that, you're a very nice guy and I bet you always compensate for what you do wrong ten fold- Song stated with a sweet voice placing a caring paw on his shoulder making Po smile -But answering your question, I'm sure she'll be fine as I said I trained her to take my place in my absence I must say she probably won't control then as good as I do, I'll have to clean her mess later- this comment made Po and Song laugh.

-What kind of mess?- Po asked

-You don't know the half of it, there was this one time...- Song started but in that moment Mr. Ping arrived with a big bowl of noodles **(like the first time)** and put it in front of the panda and the leopardess.

-Here's your food, enjoy!- Mr. Ping exclaimed

-Um, dad it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything but could we get something else? It's just that...- Po was about to explain but Song put her paw on his shoulder to stop him.

_"Perhaps it would be too soon but I can always say it was an accident"_ Song thought slyly -It is okay Po we'll just be extra careful this time- Song said with a sly smile that Po thought it was kind of weird but he just shrugged, but to Tigress that smile made her fur stand on end and have bees **(instead of butterflies)** in her stomach, if Viper's act two days ago made her wary this was a thousand times worst. Po and Song started their meal calmly and they could say it was very good, after a couple of minutes Po grabbed a noodle and Song seemed to be looking for something in the bowl and in a few seconds she pulled out a "random" noodle and put it her mouth _"Here we go"_ she thought as she started chewing while she looked innocently away from the panda. Her actions seemed weird to Tigress and made her pay intense attention to the pair.

-What is she up too?- Tigress asked herself in a really low voice not even Shifu would be able to hear but her question was soon answered when she saw how the noodle got shorter and shorter while Song started to turn her head around so it would be facing the panda while his face was pulled by the noodle that she now realized was the same one as the one SHE was eating _"What the & #%$? OH HELL NO there is no way you are doing that slut!"_ Tigress roared mentally as she hurriedly started to look for something inside her vest, she quickly took out a shuriken she luckily was carrying and looked angrily at the table where the panda and the leopardess where about to kiss _"Lips off MY panda witch" _Tigress thought as she threw the shuriken at them. Song was chewing on the noodle slowly and Po seemed not to notice what was happening just like the first time, she seriously wanted to cut the act and throw herself at him to kiss his lips madly but THAT would surely make him freak out so she had to do this carefully. Their lips where just a couple of inches away from each other and Song was getting impatient but she held herself and kept chewing and just when their lips where going to join they felt a slight breeze of air go between them and heard a metal sound beside them, that brought them both at attention as they looked to the wall were a shuriken was imbedded, Po slurped his part of noodle, never noticing what was about to happen, and took the projectile out from the surface.

-What the hell?- he said more to himself than his companion and looked at the shuriken's direction but couldn't see anyone since Tigress had took cover before he or the leopardess could see her. Song also turn her head to the roof and glared at it.

_"A shuriken? Seriously?"_ The leopardess thought as she scanned the roof searching for the tiger master but she couldn't spot her, so she turned to her plate again as did Po and finished their meal. When they were done they stood up and thanked Po's dad for the meal (paying for it before of course) and they decided to walk up to their place, the clearing with the rock in the middle and the tree beside it. They walked in the bamboo forest for a little while in the same path Song had walked hours before, it took them about fifteen minutes because they decided to take it slow and talk on way. When they got there they took a seat on the rock and Tigress somehow managed to climb up the tree without being noticed to listen in any conversation the two might have, Po and Song sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence until Song decided to ask her question again -So Po we're here, now can you tell me what happened yesterday?- Song asked looking at him and he did the same, jade green and violet looking at each other _"Ah those eyes, I love those eyes"_ was what Song thought over and over again but the panda broke the trance by speaking.

-Alright, well how do I start? You see yesterday I woke up really early so I could make a special breakfast for my friends...- Po began with his story and Song made a little comment there.

-Wait! So you can cook?- Song asked a little surprised.

-Yeah I know how to cook, my father is a noodle chef after all- Po replied

_"Well that did it, he is the best catch in the sea: strong, talented, sensitive, funny, and now in the talent list he can cook. Now extra definitely I am getting this panda"_ Song thought happily.

-Anyways, after that me and Tigress went to meditate and then took a hike up Wu Dang mountain to have a sort of picnic...- Po continued and this part made Song have chills run up her spine and get nervous.

-Re..really? And why would you do all th..that?- Song asked stuttering at the thought of her panda and that tiger having a romantic meal.

-Oh it's just that Tigress and I spent the day together yesterday- Po said and the word "together" made her even more nervous, Tigress was daydreaming a little at the memories of the wonderful day she had had with her beloved until the emergency gong rang oh how she hated that blasted gong, if it hadn't rang she would have told him of her feelings and MAYBE they would be an official couple, keyword being 'maybe' since there was a chance that he might not feel the same way but she didn't like to think about that, and he would be totally hers and she wouldn't have to worry SO much with this leopardess being present, keyword being 'so' since she would keep an eye on her all the same. She would have continued daydreaming but decided to pay attention at the panda and leopardess.

-T..time together? A..as in a da..date?- Song asked even more nervous than before, Po thought it was weird she stuttered so much maybe she was cold since fall was coming, he couldn't feel much thanks to his thick fur and decided to ask her about it.

-No not a date, we just had made a bet while sparring and if a won she had to come with me in the day off instead of training and I made this whole plan so she wouldn't regret it- Po explained relaxing the leopardess but making her angry for all the trouble he must have gone through to please that tiger, being the guy he is he probably made up a great plan.

_"Ooh I'm pretty sure she wouldn't and didn't regret it, she got to spend a whole, you could say, special day with my dear Po and he probably did something wonderful, the picnic idea up the mountain it's great enough..."_ Song was thinking and didn't realize she was trembling **(out of anger)**, now Po had to ask her how she was feeling before he got sick of curiosity.

-Song, are you cold or something? You're stuttering and trembling are you feeling ok?- Po asked concernedly. The question brought Song out of her thoughts and made her have another sneaky idea.

-Y..yes Po I'm a little c..cold- Song said with fake stutters and started to get close to him to get warm and make the "cold" go away, making Tigress have that horrible feeling she had back at the noodle shop, but what made her get really uncomfortable and surprised Song was what the panda did next. He quickly lifted the leopardess from the rock and sat her on his lap and then brought his big arms around her frame bringing her closer to him -P..Po? What are you doing?- Song asked stuttering and blushing madly, it's not that she didn't like being close to the panda, she loved being close to her beloved Po, but it was just too sudden and the question came out before she could stop it.

-Well I can't let one of my best friends get a cold now can I?- Po responded and Tigress for the first time in her entire life didn't like the fact that he was so caring, if it was her the one in his arms it wouldn't be a problem but this leopardess had taken advantage of his caring thinking, this was definitely worse than Viper's little trick the other night. Song got out of her shock and started smiling from ear to ear at the feeling of being in her panda's big, warm, strong arms once again, it was even better now than the hug he gave her as a welcome, she melted into the embrace and leaned her head back so it would be resting on his chest and started letting out really low purrs that only Tigress could hear and almost made her roar in rage. Once Po felt her relaxing he continued with the story -Well where was I? Oh right. We were cloud gazing after the picnic and then the emergency gong sounded because there were some bandits in the village and we got down there to bring them to justice, by the time we got there the five had almost finished with the job and there were only three bandits left along with their leader so I punched the leader so he went away and then we took out the lackeys, then while the furious five rounded them up Tigress and I had to take care of the bandit leader who had a BIG war hammer...- Po said and Song cut him off just a bit.

-So that's why stripes said something about a hammer- Song stated.

-Yeah but let me finish, well we fought him and we wanted to finish him off with a move we had created called the ying-yang cannonball of awesomeness that basically is launching me as a cannonball towards the enemies but I kinda forgot about the hammer, so when I was going to smash him he used his hammer to send me back with a swing that hit me in the head and that's when my world went black- Po finished.

-Ok now I understand why everyone felt so worried- Song said and quickly elbowed him in the stomach, this didn't please the tiger at all.

-Ouch! What was that for?- Po said

-For being so reckless, you can't just forget those things Po your injury could have been severe- Song scolded the panda who let out a little laugh.

-Yeah, I know. But if I can stand a cannonball hitting me at point blank then a little hammer is not gonna stop me, but yes I should be more careful- Po said remembering Gongmen city.

-Hold on, hit with a cannonball? When did that happen?- Song asked in concern.

-It was a year ago when me and the five had to defeat this peacock named Lord Shen that had made this huge cannons to conquer China, at the time I was having doubts about my origins and I wasn't completely myself, but Shen knew something about me and I wanted answers so I got reckless and went to look for him in one of his cannon factories to make him give them to me. Long story shorter he ended up shooting me with one of the cannons and sent me to a river- Po explained and he could feel how Song started trembling and shifted her body towards him to give him a hug so strong that made it seem that her life depended on it. She thought of Po being blasted and almost dying, she wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened so she just had to hug him now. Tigress wasn't having fun either, between having to watch how this harlot clung to her dragon warrior while he hugged her to protect her from the "cold" and remembering the events of their last important mission it made her tremble a little herself. At seeing how his friend had reacted Po decided to show the bright side of the dark situation -But it wasn't that bad, when I fell on that river I arrived to the village I was born in and discovered my past which helped me achieve inner peace and defeat Shen at the end, so he sort of helped me in a way I just wish he had just told me instead of showing me- Po stated with a laugh that made both felines stop trembling, they loved how he could stay positive in the darkest moments. Song smiled and relaxed her body but took advantage of the situation and kept hugging him, but then a thought hit her.

-So if you found the village you were born in...did you find more pandas?- Song asked and held her breath, if he had found a panda village then maybe he found female pandas that would give her competition and the fact that they would be his same species could make it tough, but she saw how his face fell and she raised an eyebrow. Tigress was holding her breath too but not for the same reason as the leopardess, she knew that asking Po about his species's fate was something you shouldn't do. Po sighed and turned his gaze to the sky.

-No I didn't- Po said and Song relaxed but after seeing he kept his sad face she got worried -What I discovered from my past is that Lord Shen killed all the pandas in existence when I was baby, I ended up in this valley because my mother put me in a radish crate that was destined towards my father noodle shop while she sacrificed herself to keep me safe- Po explained softly and Song's eyes widened in shock, she didn't know the panda she loved had had such a hard life and she felt bad for asking.

-Sorry I shouldn't have asked- Song said looking down but Po gave her a little squeeze that caused her to look up at him.

-It's alright I'm okay with it, it is the cool thing with inner peace, it made me realize that my past doesn't matter only my present. If my mom hadn't done that for me I wouldn't have come here, I wouldn't have become the dragon warrior, met Shifu, the five, you, or anyone else I've come to meet, I have a good life, that's what matters- Po said wisely and looked up at the sun that was starting to descent -I think we should go, I have to make dinner- he finished unwrapping his arms from her body much to her dismay and Tigress's pleasure and looked down at the leopardess who reluctantly went down from his lap and started walking closely besides him towards the jade palace with a hidden tiger following close.

**Well here is chapter six, kinda long but really worth it in my opinion, I know you may have read a lot of stories with a "date" between Po & Song along with a spying Tigress but I just had to put it and I kept it as original as possible, if you were expecting something better in repayment for your wait then I'm sorry but at least I can't think of anything better, for me it was good. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	7. The hunt begins!

**OK so here is chapter seven, this is the first cat fight in the story at least sort of and you know why? Because this chapter is about Song's first night at the palace with her roomy TIGREEESSS and their late night chat. Get yourselves comfortable and enjoy the show. And I corrected a slight error in my sixth chapter, you see I wrote that Tigress had already said the mailman comment she made in the episode "Bride of Po" when I had already said that there hadn't been any big trouble in a year after the defeat of Lord Shen so the Ke-Pa incident (which was before the episode I mentioned a few lines earlier) couldn't have occurred and in consequence neither could have the one with Po's wedding, so I just made Tigress make the comment as if it was the first time. **

**Phew, explaining is hard hope you understood my idea, on with the story.**

**Chapter seven: The hunt begins!**

**The thousand steps**

Tigress had gone ahead from the two so she could be at the palace before them to pretend she hadn't left not knowing that Song already knew she was spying on them the whole time, she wasn't comfortable with leaving them alone one second but she had to see what had Viper made as an excuse for her absence in training. As she was reaching the top of the stairs she saw her master in front of the gate as if he was waiting for something, she hoped he wasn't waiting for her.

_"Oh my God Viper what have you said?"_ Tigress thought as she reached the top. She stopped right in front of her master and adoptive father and bowed -Master- She said but continued her bow.

-You may rise Master Tigress- he said gesturing with his hand for her to stand and she did so -Can you please explain to me what were the errands you had to do and if they were successful- Master Shifu said directly and Tigress raised an eyebrow at this until she remembered that Viper was supposed to cover her.

-I assume Viper has already explained it to you- Tigress said politely

-Not really, she just said you had some personal errands to attend to and I didn't ask more from her, but I thought about it some and I do not wish to be in the dark in something concerning my best student so I wish to know what this personal errands were- Shifu explained and Tigress mentally face palmed

_"Great cover Viper, just perfect"_ Tigress thought and then tried to figure out what to answer her master, she thought really hard but just couldn't come up with a believable story so she decided to use the 'I don't want to talk about it' strategy -It's nothing to worry about master I can assure you that- Tigress said kind of sternly.

-Tigress you don't have to hide anything for me, I do want to know if something bothering you- Shifu said a little more softly. His statement made Tigress feel a little weird, true he had been softening up ever since Po arrived three years ago but he still wasn't the kind to be concerned not even for her, specially not her. In a few words it was odd.

-There is nothing to important to tell master really, and as Viper said it is something personal that I do not wish to speak about, if you excuse me I must go to the kitchen and get ready for dinner I'll make up for my lost training tomorrow- Tigress said and started her departure but Master Shifu spoke up.

-Does this has anything to do with my decision of letting miss Song stay here? Or that she stays with you tonight? Because if it is I can change it- Master Shifu said and Tigress stopped in her tracks, what was with him today? He was not acting like himself acting as if he was concerned and all that, and how did he know that that leopardess bothered her? If he was serious about his statement she could get rid of the spotted man stealer but maybe this was a weird test of sorts that she couldn't understand, so she decided to play it safe.

-No master, although I don't trust her since she attempted to steal your dragon chalice, I do not need you to go back on your word I'll just keep an eye on her incase she tries something- Tigress said and continued walking towards the kitchen. Master Shifu stood there for few minutes and his expression was a little somber.

_"She has no reason to trust me in her personal issues I understand that, I just wish I can make up for my past mistakes and she could tell me what's on her mind. She has changed quite an amount ever since that panda came here perhaps it has something to do with him, hmm"_ Master Shifu thought and then turned around and walked to the kitchen himself.

**In the kitchen, fifteen minutes later**

By this time everyone was in the kitchen sitting at the table waiting for a certain panda to arrive and make dinner so they could retire to get some sleep after but for some reason he didn't appear and it was making Tigress feel uncomfortable, Po was never late for meal times at any time of the day it was the one thing he was a hundred percent punctual for, this wasn't like him _"Maybe his head injury was more severe than expected and he passed out, or they were attacked by bandits on their way here and he couldn't fend them off, or the worst case scenario that harlot made a move when I left"_ Tigress thought as she tapped her claws on the table. The sound was starting to get on everyone's nerves even in Viper's, she understood why her feline sister was acting this way but the sound was too dam annoying, they needed to stop it quickly or they would snap but no body said anything.

-Master Tigress, is something wrong?- Master Shifu asked making her stop much to everyone's relief.

-No master, everything is fine- Tigress answered in a 'not so fine' tone that made the Grand master raise an eyebrow at her while the others watched the whole thing.

-Are you sure? You don't sound as yourself right now- Shifu replied

-I'm just a little hungry since I didn't have any lunch because of those errands I had to make and Po hasn't arrived yet- Tigress said recovering her usual monotone voice and started to drink a cup of water she had served herself when she got to the kitchen.

-You think you are hungry? I feel as if I had six stomachs claiming me for food all at the same time- Mantis said and everyone, except Tigress, laughed now that the odd tension was over.

-Mantis you're always hungry, your appetite is almost as big as Po's I am surprised we don't have to get groceries more often, but I'm also wondering where could he be? He's never late for anything that involves eating- Crane said making everyone wonder.

-I am pretty sure I know where he is- Monkey said and the rest turned to look at him with curious eyes.

-Oh yeah? And where would that be Monkey?- Mantis asked the primate who grinned slyly while he put his arms behind his head.

-I bet him and Song found a nice spot somewhere and are making out right now- Monkey said causing Tigress to choke on the water she was drinking, the idea of the leopardess daring to put her lips on Po wasn't pretty at all. Viper, who was sitting next to the tiger, patted her on the back and decided to put an end to the conversation.

-Monkey I think the hunger it's starting to get to your head and you aren't thinking straight, maybe you should go to bed already before you do anymore crazy talk- Viper said hissing a little without sounding too harsh.

-No way I know what I'm saying, we all heard her, she came to pay **Po** a visit- Monkey said holding his ground on his statement, Viper just rolled her eyes.

-So? That doesn't mean anything, can't a girl travel a little to visit a friend huh?- Viper asked annoyed this time.

-Not if she is traveling to see a male "friend", that is a natural rule- Monkey said putting quotation marks on the word friends annoying both females, Viper because this primate was talking nonsense by now and Tigress, well she didn't like the idea of the leopardess being even near Po let alone them becoming more than friends, that was HER place.

-OH! So if sometime we go our separate ways and some day I want to give you a surprise visit it means I wanna make out with you?- Viper asked in her annoyed tone and Monkey laughed and surprisingly Crane did too.

-It's not the same thing Viper- Crane said and everyone looked at him in shock, mostly the females.

-You gotta be kidding me you actually agree with this moron?!- Viper exclaimed and Crane just shrugged his shoulders at her.

-Although I do not agree with his crazy theory- the avian said looking disapprovingly at the primate who huffed at his stare -You must admit that the kind of friendship we share is not normal, it would be insanely weird to have relationships between any of us five, we are practically family- he explained and Tigress lowered her ears a bit, could that fact affect her possibilities of having a relationship with Po? She would have pondered this further but Crane said something that caught her attention -Besides it is more than clear that Song wants to be with Po as more than friends, you saw how she acted when she was here the first time- Crane said matter of factly and Tigress clenched her fists under the table.

-You know as well as I do that she was only following orders in the beginning and then saw the error of her ways and fixed it- Viper replied trying to lower the annoyance in her voice but failing.

-Yeah she felt bad for lying to Po and betrayed her life long leader to make things right, since anyone does that for friends you just met- Crane said sarcastically and Tigress clenched her fists so much they cracked a little, but only Viper heard it and she remembered that she had to make them stop talking about the leopardess.

-Good friends do and that is final- Viper said cuttingly but Crane had one last argument.

-Fine, but she did kiss him goodbye- he said and Tigress tensed up, Viper at seeing this gulped and clarified things a bit.

-It was only in the cheek, female friends do that some times- she said nervously at seeing her feline friend was not relaxing.

-So wait she actually kissed him?- Mantis asked suddenly and Crane nodded.

-IN THE CHEEK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!- Viper said feeling her nerves go to critical levels she could feel how Tigress was getting furious at this part of the conversation this was getting bad.

-That is how it starts- Monkey said grinning triumphantly -How did he react?- Monkey asked the avian.

-It was funny as hell, you should have seen his face he just stood there like an idiot rubbing his cheek- Crane said chuckling as the other males laughed at imagining the panda's face as Viper looked the feline that now was fuming in rage but only said snake and Master Shifu noticed it.

_"Incredibly not normal, what is it with her?"_ Shifu thought as he eyed the tiger. Tigress was trying really hard not to snap but it was a losing battle, she could feel how the anger wanted to come out.

_"SHE ACTUALLY DARED TO KISS HIM?!"_ Tigress roared mentally _"It might have been on the cheek but she obviously wants more, she attempted to get more at the noodle shop today...well she won't get it I will not allow it"_ Tigress thought. The conversation was getting on her nerves so she thought it would be better to leave, she was going to get up but Mantis made a comment that made her snap.

-I bet it won't be too long before Crane has to make wedding plans, dips on being the best man- Mantis said and Tigress couldn't hold herself back any longer.

-SHUT UP!- she roared standing up abruptly and everyone in the kitchen went silent looking at her in a weird way making her nervous as she sank back in her seat.

-Ookaayy, what the hell?- Mantis said -Is it inappropriate to call dips on being part of a wedding at this moment?- Mantis asked looking at everyone, but they were still kinda shocked.

-There won't be any weddings any time soon, so lets just change the subject- Tigress grumbled and stared at the table. Monkey was the next one to get over his shock and looked at the feline curiously, after a few seconds though he snapped his fingers making everyone else come back to reality.

-I understand, you're jealous- He stated laughing and Tigress tensed up and after seeing her reaction Master Shifu's eyes widened.

_"It can't be, that is not possible...or actually it could be, she has been changing ever since that panda arrived, opening up a little more and leaving her very cold personality aside but I shouldn't be making wild assumptions"_ Shifu thought and was about to ask the tiger but Crane spoke up first.

-Ok buddy I believe that NOW the hunger is affecting your brain, you are saying weird stuff- Crane said making Tigress relax.

_"Phew, that was a close call"_ Tigress thought, she was going to say something else to fortify Crane's statement so no one would suspect but suddenly the kitchen doors opened and Po came in, much to everyone's relief since they wanted to eat, Tigress could see he was a little tired for some reason.

-Sorry for the delay everyone...I..I'll get dinner ready in a mi..minute- Po said between breaths as he grabbed his knees, Tigress worried a bit at seeing him so tired.

-It is alright panda, but what caused the delay if I may ask?- Master Shifu asked the panda who had caught his breath and stood to his full height.

-I apologize again master, Song and I decided to take a little detour in the forest on our way back and we kinda lost track of time- Po said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

-Speaking of which, where is Song and why were you so tired Po?- Viper asked a little concerned herself.

-After the walk we had Song felt a little tired and I saw she was falling asleep. I offered to give her a lift, she didn't agree at first saying she wasn't tired but I could see her eyes drooping, so I just scooped her up and although she resisted at first she fell asleep on me rather quickly. I got to the thousand steps and I didn't want to wake her so I brought her up here, and let me tell you one thing climbing up all those steps carrying someone is no easy task- Po said with a laugh as he went near the stove and starting to prepare the noodles.

-That was sweet of you Po, but we told you not to tax yourself today, are you feeling alright?- Viper asked gently.

-Yeah I'm alright Viper I was only a bit tired- Po said while getting the noodles ready so everyone could have dinner. Hearing this made Tigress ease up, but she wasn't okay at all with her sweet panda taking risks, especially for that harlot who now that she thought about it was still missing.

-Getting back to the earlier question, where is Song Po?- Tigress asked wanting to know where the spotted slut was at the moment, maybe she was trying to steal something.

-Oh right I just left her sleeping in my room- Po said and Tigress was uneasy once more.

-In your room? Why is she there if she is supposed to stay in mine tonight?- Tigress asked quickly.

-Well as I told you she was asleep when I got up here and I couldn't just go in your room without asking permission, so the only logical option was to leave her in mine until I was done with dinner to wake her up so she could eat something and then go to bed in your room- Po explained and Tigress nodded, she didn't enjoy the fact that the leopardess was in her panda's room but she had to suck it in.

-If you wish I can take dinner to her so you can finish your own a little more calmly dragon warrior- Tigress said and Po raised an eyebrow without looking at her, it was weird for Tigress to offer for something all of the sudden but he decided not to dwell on it too much.

-Sure Tigress that would be awesome, order up- Po said and then passed the plates to his comrades and master. Tigress grinned a bit at the answer the panda gave her, she could start her conversation earlier, and if needed...with no witnesses.

**At the student barracks**

Song was lying on Po's bed purring soundly with a great smile on her face as she hugged the pillow and buried her face on it, she was having one of her big me & Po dreams **(we are entering the dreamscape but don't expect anything drastic, this story is rated T and it will stay that way)** this dream had been awesome until now, but she didn't know it wouldn't stay that way.

_**Song's dreamscape**_

_Song was back at the clearing, that was Po and her's special place, leaning against Po who at the same time was leaning against the tree. He was holding her tight in a protective embrace that made her purr in delight as she snuggled into him to get as much of her panda's warm as she could, she felt like she was in heaven._

_-Po?- she asked him softly and she could feel how he looked down on her._

_-What is it Song?- Po asked back with his caring voice that made Song smile as she shifted her body so she was facing him now but still leaning on him._

_-I love you- Song said and buried her face on his chest and hugged him really tight __**(Rings any bells?)**__ she heard him chuckle and tighten his embrace on her while rubbing her back making her purring louder._

_-As do I Song, as do I- he replied still rubbing her back lovingly. She smiled super big at hearing those words coming from the mouth of the panda she loved, she looked up at him captured his lips into a sweet kiss that he returned, they kissed for about five minutes until they needed to breathe desperately. They looked at each others eyes and Song smirked deviously as she crashed her lips on his once more into a more passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him while sliding to be lying down on the floor completely and she ended on top of him. She was purring madly by now at the feeling of being this close to her panda, but got an idea as she abruptly stopped the kiss and stood up looking at the panda playfully who just looked at her in confusion. She slowly got down on all fours and smirked slyly at the panda._

_-Catch me- she said and after seeing him smirk in return she dashed off down a path, she ran and ran as she listened to the laugher of the one she loved as he ran after her. She kept running for about twenty minutes but then something weird happened, she couldn't hear Po behind her anymore which was odd since he always managed to catch up with her during their little game of "tag". She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like very much so she quickly stood up and started going back on her tracks to find her little ying-yang cub, but as she was walking she started to hear what she thought was moaning which unsettled her to the point she just got down on all fours again and dashed off to where the sound was coming from. She ran for five minutes while the sounds got louder, she was getting close but what she discovered to be the source of the noises made her heart stop. She saw Po lying on his back on the_ _floor with Tigress on top of him kissing his lips as if trying to eat him and he was rubbing her waist causing her to create the moaning she had been hearing, she could feel how the rage inside her grew as she stomped over to the pair -WHAT THE €&¥$% IS GOING ON HERE?- Song roared and the two stopped their kiss and looked at her, Po with an apologetic/sad look and Tigress with triumphant/mocking one._

_-Hi Song- Tigress said looking at the leopardess with an evil smile on her face._

_-Po what is going on? I thought you were behind me- Song said looking at the sort of depressed panda._

_-I was for the first ten minutes but you ran too far away and I got tired all of the sudden so I lied down here to rest a bit- Po said._

_-That would be understandable, but why were you sucking face with her?- Song asked pointing at Tigress who was still giving her a creepy smile._

_-Well you see I...- Po started nervously twiddling his fingers but Tigress cut him off._

_-Po don't worry, you don't have to give her any explanations- Tigress putting an arm around his shoulders and it seemed to calm him down._

_-Of course he has to give me an explanation, he is with ME not you!- Song said with tears starting to fall down her face but Tigress laughed darkly at her._

_-You really think that? You left for almost two years if he felt something for you before you lost your chance he. Is. MINE!- Tigress exclaimed and brought Po for a rough kiss that he accepted at the end breaking Song's heart to pieces._

_-You said you loved me- Song sobbed._

_-I am truly sorry Song, I really am it's just that Tigress has been there for me for more time, it is only fair. But I do wish you the best- Po said sadly and started to walk away with Tigress grabbing him by the arm. Song had fallen to her knees as she cried her eyes out but soon she lost all sadness in her violet irises and replaced it with fury as she looked up and saw Tigress's figure turn her head slightly and give her one last mocking smile._

_-NO!- Song roared as she leapt to her feet and dashed for the two, she ran with all her might taking her claws out and baring her fangs and jumped at the tiger..._

_**End of dreamscape**_

Song awoke with a start with her claws extracted and looked around her to find that she wasn't in the bamboo forest anymore but inside what she could tell was a bedroom. After calming herself down she retracted her claws and inhaled deeply through her nose but the second the air got into her system she tensed up _"That is Po's scent but why is it so strong in here? Is almost as if he was right here next to me"_ Song thought as she examined the room again and gave it a more intensive inspection: A big bed, a nightstand with a few kung fu scrolls, a shelf with some action figures...she was starting to get it al together and a very good idea were she was now, she just needed one last test. She looked in the bed searching for something but she couldn't find it, so she looked around and her eyes fell on her objective: the pillow, which in that moment was on the floor. She reached for it and took a hold of the object and brought it close to her face, then she sniffed it and she discovered she was right because Po's scent was almost burned into the fabric, she smiled and buried her face on the pillow again taking deep inhales as she lied back down _"So I'm in Po's room, I'm in HIS room, in HIS bed. No wonder my dream started so nice and perfect, my dreams with Po are always good but this one was just more intense probably because I was holding his pillow at the beginning and when the pillow fell and the scent was gone that when everything went downstream"_ **(Since you know she is a cat so scents are important)** Song thought shivering at the memory of her panda on the floor with the striped harlot on top of him, it had been the worst feeling in her life even if it was just a dream but she decided to push those images aside, Po's pillow was helping her with that _"There is no freaking way I am letting that happen, Po WILL be with me. It doesn't matter if I left, I came back for him and if she didn't achieve anything with him in my absence that's her problem she can't get him now"_ Song thought and let go of the pillow as she stood up from the bed to look around the room, she took a look at the scrolls that explained some weird techniques that she couldn't understand so she decided take a look at his action figures, he had a LOT all of different kung fu masters from all over China she looked at the furious five action figures and laid eyes on the one of Tigress causing her to get her anger back, she raised her paw to chop off the toy's head, after all she could say it was an accident, but a figure behind the one of Master Shifu caught her attention. She took it out and examined it closely, it was an action figure of her and it was really well done, it was actually handmade just as the five's _"He made an action figure of me, he did think about me"_ Song thought as her lips formed a warm smile at the figurine and continued to examine it but her eyes drifted back to the Tigress action figure and her anger returned once again. She put her action figure down on the nightstand and then grabbed the other feline's figurine and took out a claw to chop her head but a voice stopped her.

-What do you think you're doing?!- the voice exclaimed and Song froze for just a second but after she recognized the voice her eyes turned to slits and she turned around to face the voice's owner.

-Oh it's you stripes- Song said with the Tigress action figure still in her paws looking at the real Tigress that was standing in the door with a bowl of noodles in her left paw.

-I ask again spots, what do you think you're doing? Get your filthy paws off my figurine- Tigress growled as she stomped towards the leopardess leaving the bowl in the nightstand beside the Song action figure but she didn't seem to notice it.

-Why it bothers you?- Song said sneering and got her claw closer to the action figure's head.

-Don't even think about it, Po would be crushed if you did that- Tigress hissed and Song stopped moving her claw and looked at Tigress questionably.

-Come on, I know he cares about them but I can say it was an accident- Song said starting to move her claw again but Tigress quickly snatched the figurine from her paws and then checked it over -Wow it seems that the great Master Tigress likes toys- Song said mockingly and Tigress growled at her.

-I care about Po and he cares for this stuff, especially this figurine. When we were leaving for Gongmen his father took them out and scratched it, he wasn't too happy about it- Tigress said as she finished examining the figurine sighing in relief -Luckily you didn't do anything, except touching it that is- Tigress stated and Song growled at her.

-What are you doing here anyway?- Song asked pissed off

-I just came to give you that- Tigress said pointing at the noodle bowl on the nightstand and she noticed the Song action figure beside it this time, she raised an eyebrow and went over to it -What in the world is this?- Tigress said picking it up and Song smirked.

-It's MY action figure, why surprised?- Song said taking it away from the tiger -I found it in the shelf behind Master Shifu's figurine, Po made it isn't he sweet- Song said smiling at the figure and Tigress was getting her eye tic again -And about the soup, I think I don't want it- Song said eyeing the other feline that blinked getting out of her shock and growled at her.

-You should take it, Po made it for you- Tigress spat as if was poison and Song rolled her eyes.

-Please, I wasn't born yesterday. YOU brought it, and for what I've been able to see today you would gladly get rid of me so you can get your paws on...- Song was going to continue but Tigress covered her mouth with her paw as she snarled at her.

-Listen to me slut, we will talk about that in a moment in my room, your stuff is already there. Eat the dam soup and then go there before my patience wears off and I just rip your throat out- Tigress growled and stepped away from the leopardess who glared at her.

-Fine, but you take a bite first- Song growled back and Tigress smirked, as she put the figurine down and grabbed the bowl to take a bite. Song was watching her carefully and saw how Tigress took a noodle out and ate it, after Song saw this she took the bowl from the striped feline and took a bite that made her eyes go wide _"Dam this is very good, Po is an excellent cook"_ Song thought as she purred at the taste making Tigress boil some, so she better started to leave before she couldn't hold herself she got to the door and turned her head a little to glare at the leopardess.

-I'll be in my room, it's the one across the hall- She hissed and then went out Po's room to go in hers. Song took her time to finish her dinner enjoying every bite she took, after she was done she turned to the door.

_"It's time for a little "talk" with the slut"_ Song thought putting her action figure in place and walking to the door but just as she was about to go out the door Po was going to come in and they ended up bumping and falling to the floor with the leopardess on top of the panda causing them both to blush -O..oh Po sorry I didn't hear you coming- Song said but didn't get up.

-No it was my fault I should have paid more attention, here let me help you up- Po said as he got up from the floor bringing the leopardess along with him -So did you enjoy dinner?- Po asked to keep the awkwardness at bay while putting her down on the floor, neither of them saw that rest of the furious five had been watching since they fell.

-Yes I did, that noodle soup was very delicious Po thank you- Song said smiling at the panda.

-Glad you enjoyed it, well I'm hitting the sack I have to train tomorrow maybe you could join us I bet your fighting can use a little polish- Po said teasingly.

-Oh yeah? You think I haven't been training all this time? I'm quite sure I can give more than a good fight- Song said punching his arm playfully.

-We'll see Song, good night- Po said and entered his room. Song stood there a little more time looking at the panda's door before turning around and entering Tigress's room. When they were Mantis laughed quietly and looked at the others.

-I'm telling you again, dips on being the best man- Mantis said and everyone groaned at him, then all the males went into their own rooms. Viper stayed in the hallway and looked at Tigress's door she slithered to it and put her head close to listen in and be ready to intervene if things got bad as they probably would.

**Inside Tigress's room when Song came in**

Tigress was sitting in the center of the room in the lotus position waiting when she heard her door being opened and then closed. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the other feline that was looking at her with raw hatred -Finally you came in- Tigress said not too loud so no one heard her.

-Oh shut up stripes- Song replied and Tigress got up from her position.

-I am Master Tigress, show some respect leopard- Tigress spat at the leopardess who growled lowly at her.

-I don't give a dam who you are, my only concern is to stop you witch- Song said venomously turning towards her pack and started rummaging through it. Tigress growled lowly at her too and took a step closer to her.

-Stop me from doing what?- Tigress asked although she knew the answer the leopardess would give.

-Don't act all stupid on me, you know perfectly what I am talking about- Song answered raising her voice a tad bit while she took out her **special **scroll from her backpack -You want to steal my panda from me you man-stealing harlot- Song snarled and turned to look at the furious face of the tiger master.

-That can't be because there are no pandas for you in here, there is only one and that panda is MINE- Tigress growled at her as Song did the same, eyes locked at each other.

-Oh suureee stripes and I can fly- Song said sarcastically gripping her scroll which Tigress noticed for the first time.

-What the hell is that?- Tigress asked pointing at it and Song looked down to it being unable to control the little smile that formed on her features. She stared at it for a bit until Tigress snapped her fingers making her come back to reality -Answer my question- Tigress warned showing her claws.

-It's just a scroll that means a lot to me, not that it is any of your business- Song hissed and Tigress scoffed.

-Whatever, your stuff is not the matter at hand here. We are going to have to establish some rules- Tigress said angrily and Song laughed at her.

-Rules? HA! Rules for what stripes?- Song asked amused by what the tiger was saying.

-Yes rules, rules concerning your stay here at the jade palace, first: you are not entering the hall of heroes alone, second: you are not going into the rooms of the others- Tigress numbered _"Most of all my panda's room" _she thought -And three, and most important one: Po is out of your list unless you want to end up in the infirmary or the graveyard, depending on how much you don't understand- Tigress said coldly and Song fully laughed at her.

-First rule: why would I want to go in there? I don't steal anymore, second rule: None of your rooms matter to me- Song said copying Tigress _"Perhaps only my dragon warrior's"_ she thought -And three, and most idiotic one: Po is not out of my list he is the only one there actually, if anyone should take him off her list that would be you slut- Song spat with venom as Tigress growled kinda loudly at her.

-Don't push your luck leopard, I'm only controlling myself because Po wouldn't want me to kill you, keep it up and you'll get in a little accident- Tigress said cracking her nuckles but the leopardess didn't flinch -I won't tolerate little harlots going anywhere near MY Po, I've had enough of this things with Viper's little show two days ago and your stupid tactics on your time together with my dragon warrior today- Tigress said popping her neck at the end.

-I knew you were spying on us witch, and let me tell you som...wait, wait, wait what did you say about two days ago?- Song asked angrily and Tigress rolled her eyes. Outside Viper made a face palm at her sister's comment.

-Nothing you should be worrying about spots, you should be worrying about me right now because I just might stopped being nice** (yeah right)** and beat your brains out, the panda belongs to me and I won't lose him to some little spotted harlot like you, he almost died on me back at Gongmen twice in the claws of that peacock and his blasted cannons, I am not losing him again- Tigress said revealing her claws and baring her fangs.

-Look I left him two years ago and there has not been one day that I haven't thought about him, he has being here with you all this time and you didn't make your move that's your problem not mine. I came back for him and I won't leave until I get my dragon warrior- Song said extracting her claws as well, she wasn't so good at fighting without her umbrella but they were in a closed space and she knew this tiger could break it since tigers possessed great strength, she had to be smart -Besides why would Po be with you? I mean look at yourself, I bet no one even is sure you are a girl- Song said and Tigress's eyes widened but soon narrowed and she snarled harder at the leopardess. Outside the room Viper felt like she would get a heart attack, did the leopardess wants to die? Making Tigress more angry is NOT a smart move, she could tell by experience.

-And why would he look at you? Some little ex thief that used him to get a chalice for her stupid group- Tigress responded in rage and Song's expression fell just a bit but she recovered quickly.

-You know he is not stuck in the past as you are, he doesn't care about what I did- Song answered confidently and Tigress cursed under her breath. Song was glad her secret plan was working, tick off Tigress enough to make the tiger attack her and make her look as the villain of the story.

-And you should know he is not vain, he doesn't about looks either- Tigress shot back and Song thought about it for a second before putting a sly smirk on her face.

-Perhaps, but it doesn't hurt to be acceptable DUDE- Song said and Tigress just started seeing red. Outside Viper gasped at the leopardess's comment, she had to go in NOW, so she opened the door abruptly and both felines turned their murderous gaze to her, making her gulp but she steeled herself and put on her best brave face.

-Would you two just shut up already, you are going to wake the whole valley be grateful that all the other people in this hall are heavy sleepers- Viper scolded the two felines who didn't look amused.

-Viper you were spying on us?- Tigress asked with an annoyed expression and a hushed tone taking in mind what the snake had said, Song didn't look happy either and the comment the tiger made earlier in her conversation about the snake making a little show popped back into her mind making her wary.

-Luckily for you I was, if you two killed each other or just created a fight you would both be in trouble- Viper pointed out and both felines huffed in annoyance turning her glares back at each other.

-Tell that to miss slut over here!- They exclaimed in unison and growled at each other again.

-Quiet!- Viper exclaimed lowly making both felines look at her once more, Viper inhaled deeply and then continued -This is what is going to happen now, you Song are going to move into my room so neither of you can kill one another during the night, and then you are going to settle this how it must be done...- Viper said but got interrupted by the two felines that growled at each other once more -For the last time shut your traps, you two will try to get Po's attention over the time you need until HE decides who to stay with and that is the end of this chat- Viper said in an angry voice and both felines looked at each other without cutting their growling.

-I would rather break her neck/slit her throat- they said in unison and Viper rolled her eyes.

-Fine do that so the survivor gets punished and Po possibly gets mad at whoever that is and goes with some other girl, now that is a good idea- Viper said sarcastically and that made both felines stop their growling and take a wondering look before sighing in defeat.

-Fine- they said in unison and Viper nodded her head.

-Good, now Song grab your stuff and go into my room it's the one next door- Viper said and Song nodded, took her things, glared at Tigress one more time and left the room. After Viper heard her door being closed she slithered to her feline sister motioned for her to come closer, Tigress raised an eyebrow but did it all the same -Don't worry I'll give you a little help- Viper whispered in Tigress ear and the tiger couldn't help but smile.

-Thanks sister- Tigress whispered back and gave Viper a little hug which the snake returned, they pulled apart and Viper exited her room. After she was gone Tigress got to her bed and lied down getting comfortable to sleep.

**Viper's room while Viper told Tigress her little secret**

Song was getting herself ready for bed as she lied down on a cot that Viper had gotten ready ever since she saw her at the palace, she was getting a strategy ready for the time of the "hunt" but got interrupted when Viper came in. Song looked at her with a certain level of mistrust and Viper shook her head at her.

-That was some stupid move you pulled back there- Viper said and Song raised an eyebrow giving out her confusion, Viper at seeing this took a deep breath and complimented -Making Tigress furious is not something you must do moron- Viper said and Song huffed.

-I had a plan, if someone gets angry enough they lose focus- Song said and Viper shook her head again.

-Maybe but while Tigress loses focus she also loses coherence and attacks whatever is causing her fury, it wouldn't have been good for you if you were dead- Viper said and Song looked at her suspiciously.

-You talk about it with much familiarity- Song pointed out and Viper sighed in annoyance.

-I've been living with her long enough to know besides that I just saw it yesterday- Viper said as an idea formed in her head -Yeah during the bandit raid after the leader knocked Po out she launched at him and beat him to a bloody pulp I bet the guy didn't remember his name when he woke up- Viper said quoting Mantis earlier today hoping to scare Song bit but the leopardess didn't flinch.

-Well he got it coming- Song answered and then she remembered the tiger master's comment about the snake in front of her -Stripes said something about you ticking her off by pulling some kind of show, what did she mean by that?- Song asked and Viper sighed

-My own stupid plan that made me be even more familiar with the reasoning of not getting on her nerves, now lets go to sleep we have to train tomorrow- Viper said and slithered to her bed. Song nodded and got comfortable, without knowing Tigress was doing the same thing, then both had the same thought at the same time.

_"It is on"_ They both thought before going to sleep.

**Phew there it is, first kind of cat fight. I had some problems writing Song's dream since my brain couldn't decide which of its ideas to use, and it ended up like this. Hope you enjoyed it. Review.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	8. Stalking prey

**CHAPTER EIGHT! First official day from the panda season for Song and Tigress, everything will be more exciting now, there won't be any fights yet since as I've been saying I need my OC for that, but the competition has begun YAY!**

**I could ramble more but I won't make you lose more time, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter eight: Stalking the prey**

**The student barracks**

The sun was about to come out in the valley of peace and Master Shifu was standing at the end of the hall in the barracks awaiting for the gong to ring, he was drinking a cup of tea to wake himself up since he felt tires for not getting too much sleep last night. He had been thinking a lot in the events that occurred yesterday at dinner mostly the tiger master's reaction at the last parts of the conversation _"I need to talk to her about this before it starts messing with my inner peace, I mean it's not a bad thing to fall in love but I just didn't expect it from her, Viper sure, but Tigress? No it was unexpected, and the fact that it may be with the panda it's even more incredible_" Master Shifu thought and then the gong went off.

-Good morning master- everyone said as they stepped out of their rooms, all of them except for Song that is since she didn't know the routine and just stood there besides Viper who looked as if she was going to pass out. Everyone stared at them for a couple of seconds until Po spoke up.

-Uhh...Song what were you doing in Viper's room? I thought you were staying with Tigress- Po wondered and Shifu looked at the tiger master who was eyeing the leopardess, as if telling her to watch her tongue.

-I just decided to stay with Viper better- Song explained and all the looks went to the snake master but she was sleeping against her door.

-Viper? Viper wake up- Monkey said while he nudged the snake on the side and Viper opened her eyes lazily.

-Huh wha...?- Viper asked looking around only to find everyone looking at her -What?- she asked with a certain attitude really out of character for her, that only made everyone look at each other in confusion.

-Master Viper, are you feeling okay? You don't sound like yourself and you look like you haven't slept- Master Shifu asked the sleepy snake.

-Yeaah I'm feeling fine, fine, fine, fiinee...- Viper said falling asleep again. Master Shifu sighed, and looked at the panda.

-Would you please wake her up dragon warrior?- Master Shifu asked and the Po twiddled his fingers nervously.

-I'm not quite sure that's a good idea master, why should I wake her up? Monkey is closer, or Tigress, or Song- Po answered and everyone gave him weird looks especially his master.

-Well because I'm telling you so, and because she probably couldn't sleep because of your snores, there have been times when even I hear them all the way over to my chambers- Master Shifu stated looking at the panda sternly and Song giggled quietly at his comment while Tigress shook her head amused, it was true that Po could snore really loud some times but she had gotten used to it -Besides it's only wake someone up, what can be the problem in that?- Shifu finished.

-Normally it wouldn't be a problem master, but two days ago I caught Viper by surprise when she was nervous and tired and that only got me a hard punch in the face, I must say I'm not thrilled to know how will she react if I wake her up when she is this tired- Po explained.

-If you don't wake her up in this instant I'll give you a real reason to be concerned about panda! You choose- Master Shifu said with an evil smile and Po gulped.

-O..okay master, right away- Po said going near the snake master as everyone paid attention to what the panda would do. Po got his face very close to Viper's head and then spoke.

-Viper? Time to wake up sleepy head- Po said softly while he tapped her on the side a bit. Tigress and Song where paying close attention to what the panda did as they imagined what would be like to be awakened by his voice every morning, they believed it would be very nice -Viper come on wake up we need to get the day started- Po said a little louder and tapping her harder but the snake didn't wake up, Po put his finger on his chin as he thought of what to try next, he could only think of one thing but it would probably cost him -Hey Viper I burned your favorite ribbon!- Po exclaimed close to her ear and Viper's eyes snapped open and gave him a REALLY hard slap across the face that sent him flying in Crane's direction, Crane quickly moved out of the way and the panda crashed through the wall and out of the barracks **(that's what they get for using paper walls)**.

-PO!- Song and Tigress shouted as they both sprinted towards the avians room to check on him.

-Oh they shouldn't be concerned yet, when I'm done with him I'll...- Viper said angrily before she was stopped by Monkey.

-Viper chill out, your ribbon is fine he just said that so you would wake up- Monkey explained and Viper made an 'O' face.

-So I just...- Viper started to say but Master Shifu interrupted her.

-Yes you hit him in the face very hard, now you should go, apologize and then tell him to come to the kitchen so we can have breakfast, I'll tell you all today's instructions in the kitchen so we can recover lost time, you may leave Master Viper- Master Shifu said and Viper bowed and exited the barracks through the hole she made with the panda as everyone went to the kitchen.

**Out of the barracks**

Po was sitting on the ground shaking his head to get the stars out, after he had been launched out of the barracks he had bounced a little ways away until he stopped crashing on a rock head first _"The universe has something with me bumping my head, it probably enjoys it" _**(No not the universe it's just me) **Po thought. He waited a bit for his vision to focus and when it did he saw two figures coming at him, soon he saw that the figures were none others than Tigress and Song running in his direction with worried expressions _"What the...?" _Po thought before he was tackled in a hug by the snow leopardess.

-Oh Po are you okay?!- Song asked worriedly checking his face, Tigress growled and grabbed her by the vest and threw her off of him. Song looked at her angrily for not letting her check on her panda.

-Don't do that you idiot, can't you see he was just hit square in the face? Two blows to the head in a short amount of time and you are jumping on him!- Tigress said angrily.

_"Sure stripes that is why you did it"_ Song thought giving Tigress a challenging glare as Tigress huffed and turned to look at Po who was just seeing them interact.

-Are you okay Po?- Tigress asked moving the fur on his head checking for any bruises or gashes that she needed to take care of. Po couldn't help but blush a tiny bit at the feeling of her paws running through his fur.

-Ye..yeah Tigress, I..I'm fine the rock over there stopped my bouncing- Po said nervously looking at her eyes as he pointed to rock. Song wasn't pleased with the tiger's actions or the effect they were having on Po so she decided to cut it off.

-Alright stripes he said he's fine, you should stop now- Song hissed and Tigress growled lowly at her causing Po to look at them in confusion.

_"What's up with this two today? Could something have happened between them during the night? Maybe it did and that's why Song ended up in Viper's room...maybe Song touched Tigress's stuff, she doesn't like that I learned it the hard way"_ Po thought and then realized Tigress hadn't stopped checking him -Uhh, Tigress? I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong with me you can stop now, thanks for the concern- Po said and Tigress blushed a bit as she stepped away and helped him get up.

-No problem Po, we can't have the dragon warrior out of commission this early can we?- Tigress asked and playfully punched his arm. Song was getting sick with the scene, she should be the one checking on him not her.

-Yeah, that would be...- Po began but stopped short when he saw a certain green snake rushing at him and he got a little nervous -Oh crud- Po said lowly looking at the snake. Tigress and Song raised an eyebrow after hearing him and turned to look at the place he was staring at and after seeing the snake both felines positioned themselves in front of the panda, Tigress being wary and Song a little angry.

-Now Viper take a deep breath and calm yourself, Po didn...- Tigress started after the snake was close enough but Viper raised her tail to stop her.

-I know, Monkey explained it to me- Viper said smiling and the felines relaxed, but Song and Tigress kept their place just in case -I'm sorry I slapped you Po, you shouldn't have said that- Viper stated and the panda chuckled coming from behind his "bodyguards".

-Yeah maybe but I did try different things, that was just a final measure- Po said with Song beside him since she didn't want to take risks if the snake tried to hit him again.

-Alright, you should get to the kitchen and prepare breakfast Po, Master Shifu said he would give us our instructions there- Viper said and Po nodded and started to make his way towards the kitchen as Tigress and Viper were doing until Song spoke up.

-You get going Po we'll be right behind you, we just have to have a little talk- Song stated and Tigress and Viper stopped to look at her with raised eyebrows.

-Okay girls, see you in breakfast. You better hurry before Mantis eats all the food, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes today, how many would you like?- Po asked while walking.

-I'll take three- Viper said.

-Four for me- Tigress called out.

-I'll just have two Po thank you- Song said.

-Got it- Po said giving a thumbs up as he went away. As soon as he was out of ear shot Song's expression turned angry as she looked at the snake master who rolled her eyes at her stare, and Tigress crossed her arms looking at both of them.

-What the hell was that back in the barracks? You hit him in the face for saying something about some ribbon, what is wrong with you?- Song said angrily pointing at the snake and Viper shook her head.

-Excuse me but that ribbon was a special gift from my father, and it sort of was your fault too- Viper replied quite annoyed.

-How is it my fault? I was not the one who slapped his face and sent him down hill until he crashed on a rock- Song hissed and Viper scoffed.

-Yeah but you were the reason I was tired to that point, you kept me up all night- Viper said and Tigress raised an eyebrow.

-How did she keep you up? Was she planning all night on how to get Po or what?- Tigress asked angrily and Song laughed at her.

-I don't need to plan so much to beat you slut, after our chat I just went to sleep- Song stated and Tigress growled at her, Viper rolled her eyes and explained.

-Exactly, YOU went to sleep. Let me tell you something Song your purring is worse than Po's snores, you purred all the night while you hugged a scroll for dear life and muttered stuff- Viper explained and Song blushed enough for them to notice it -Song, what exactly is that scroll?- Viper asked suspiciously and Song got nervous, Tigress got suspicious too after seeing her reaction.

-I'll tell you the same thing I told stripes yesterday, it's just a scroll that is important to me but it's none of your business- Song said cuttingly, but Tigress was too suspicious to let it go.

-Hell no, that scroll has something and by the way you're acting it doesn't make me feel okay, so you are going to tell us what it is spots- Tigress said and Song smirked.

-All you need to know is that it helps me sleep, it gives me sweet dreams- the leopardess stated with her smirk as she started walking towards the kitchen.

-For how you acted last night I bet it does, what in the world were you dreaming about anyway?- Viper asked and Song stopped to look at them with a weird smile.

-Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to know- Song said then continued walking leaving Viper and Tigress with looks of greater suspicion.

-Why do I have the feeling that it's only nice for her?- Viper asked to no one in particular but Tigress answered all the same.

-For the same reason that tells me to not think too much about it, lets go have breakfast- Tigress said and started to follow the leopardess with Viper beside her.

**In the kitchen, when they got there.**

Song, Tigress and Viper arrived to the kitchen and found that everyone was stuffing their faces with Po's pancakes and when they saw them come in the males from the furious five and Master Shifu gave them a little greeting before returning to their food, Po greeted them too and stood up to take some pancakes covered with a cloth from a cabinet.

-Po why did you keep pancakes in there?- Tigress asked amused as she took a seat next to Po's, Viper took hers and Song was looking for one.

-This are yours, I had to put them here so Mantis couldn't eat them- Po explained and took the plate towards his friends, he gave Tigress and Viper what they had asked and then looked at Song who was still looking for a seat -Oh dam I forgot about your seat Song wait a moment- Po said giving her the plate and dashed out of the kitchen, he came back a minute later with a chair that he put beside his. Song smiled and took a seat and Po went for the stove to grab a tea pot and went near the table -Would the ladies like some oolong tea this fine morning?- Po asked playing waiter and Song giggled a bit.

-Why yes of course, thanks- Song said and Po served her a cup smiling at her then turned to look at Tigress and Viper.

-What about you two?- Po asked again with his smile glued to his face.

-Yeah, thanks Po- Viper said receiving a cup herself and Tigress nodded at him with a small smile and Po gave her her tea. After all that Po served himself some tea and then took his seat between the two felines. Everyone continued eating their breakfast normally telling jokes, anecdotes, and both felines watching the panda beside them eat, this being noticed for the first time by Master Shifu clearing his doubts even more. After everyone was done Shifu cleared his throat to get their attention and when he did he spoke.

-Now that breakfast is done with we can continue with the day, you will all go to the training hall and train on your basic exercises. Miss Song I know you came to visit the dragon warrior but I'm afraid he has to train, so I suggest you find something to do- Master Shifu said but Song shook her head.

-It's no matter Grandmaster, I assure you I can train with you- Song said smiling and Shifu raised an eyebrow.

-Really? Because I know you have ability since you managed to help in my chalice's recovery but do you think you can train at this level?- Master Shifu asked and Song nodded.

-Just let me get my umbrella and I'll show you if you want- Song said standing up.

-Very well, let us go- Shifu said and everyone stood up to make their way to the training hall.

**In the training hall**

After letting Song pick up her umbrella from Viper's room they entered and Shifu instructed Song to get at the beginning of the obstacle course.

-Master Shifu, although I trust that Song has good abilities, don't you think the obstacle course can be a little too much?- Po asked a little worried.

-Oh come on Po, she said she could handle it let her give it a try- Tigress said expecting to see the leopardess get all beaten up by the training equipment. Song looked at her with despise but said nothing and made her way to the swinging clubs of instant oblivion and got ready.

-You may begin whenever you like- Master Shifu stated and the snow leopardess nodded at him. She took a huge inhale of air while closing her eyes and then let it go as she gripped her umbrella tightly, after a few seconds she snapped her eyes open and jumped in the clubs with great grace and started dodging the clubs that came her way and redirected some of them with her umbrella too, she did this until she managed to reach the last log from where she jumped and then opened her umbrella in mid air so she could land safely at the jade tortoise. She stood there a little bit until she heard some arrows coming her way, she used her opened umbrella to block most of the arrows and dodged some others, but she didn't saw three other arrows coming her way. Po did see them and panicked a bit.

-Song watch out!- the panda hollered and startled everyone since they had been paying close attention to leopardess's performance. Song looked at the arrows that she had missed and her eyes widened as she quickly closed her umbrella and pushed the special button extracting the sword, she jumped over the first one with a flip and slashed at the second one in mid air cutting it in half, then when she landed on the opposite side of the tortoise she did a quick spin on one leg **(much like a dance spin)** giving a swing with her umbrella's sword chopping the arrows head off then kicked the tail aside. After that was dealt with she jumped into the gauntlet of wooden warriors and gave one of them a swing with the bottom of the umbrella and started a chain reaction, she blocked with her umbrella and a few times with the paw that wasn't holding it, she also threw some kicks and slashed at them with her sword cutting off some of their limbs. She got hit some times in her stomach, and head but she still went on until she managed to see the end of the gauntlet and the beginning of the fiery field of death, as she grew closer to it an idea was forming in her head and if she did it right it would make things a lot easier. When she got to line behind the last line of warriors in the gauntlet she jumped over it with a front flip and grabbed her umbrella with her legs and then took a hold of one of the arms to spin with it at a high speed as her sword beheaded the surrounding wooden warriors, she had timed the flames in the next obstacle so she had to let go in the exact moment.

_"NOW"_ Song thought as she let go of the arm and was launched forward, she quickly took a hold of her umbrella once again and brought it forward, retracted her sword, opened it, and started spinning it. When she got to the fiery field of death the flames had being out already so they weren't so intense anymore, they were still out though, but thanks to her speed and her spinning umbrella she managed to go through them and land on the other side of the training hall with a barrel roll and used her claws to stop herself, she was breathing a little heavily in the end but she recovered fast enough and stood up to look at the warriors and Master Shifu to receive her evaluation. Everyone was staring at her with mouths agape, except for Tigress and Shifu that is who were just looking at her in examination, she felt a little weird in the silence that befell in the training hall, but it was soon broken.

-That. Was. AWESOME!- Po exclaimed shaking everyone off their trances and making Song sigh in relief and smile at him.

-Thanks Po, but it wasn't perfect I did receive some hits in there- Song said smiling and Po shook his head.

-Who cares? Don't be so modest you rocked in there, you did a lot better than me the first time- Po said and Song looked at him like he was crazy.

-Nooo, you are just saying that to make me feel good- Song stated but all the males burst out laughing.

-He is not joking, the first time he came in here we thought he was going to get killed- Monkey said and Po scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

-Yeah, you did a very good job in there you were really fast and graceful- Crane stated and Song chuckled at the comment.

-Well being a dancer I need to be light on my feet and have grace otherwise I would be useless- Song said and everyone chuckled. After everyone calmed down Master Shifu stepped forward with Tigress beside him.

-I must say I am impressed, even though you got hit some times, you did I very good job for the first time and your style is something I hadn't seen before- Shifu complimented and Song bowed at him -But I did manage to see a very particular sort of flaw in your performance- Shifu stated and everyone looked at him curiously, Tigress smirked a tiny bit and Song waited expectantly for him to continue -Your umbrella- Shifu said pointing at the object in question, Song looked down at it in confusion and decided to ask.

-My umbrella? What about it?- Song asked and awaited for the red panda's response as did everyone else.

-You depend on it too much, during all the time you were in the obstacle course you barely used your hands or legs- Shifu explained.

-I do use it a lot, my style requires it, it's like an extension of me- Song replied and Shifu nodded at her.

-And that is not a problem, weapons can be of great utility like Master Monkey and his bo staff or Master Viper and her ribbons, but they only use them as tools and do not require them all the time. Think about this, what would happen if you lose your umbrella in a battle?- Shifu asked and Song thought about it before sighing in defeat after seeing his point.

-I would probably barely manage to hold my ground and if the enemies numbers I would surely get beaten- Song stated and Shifu nodded again.

-That is correct, and if you were with other people you wouldn't be of much help so you would put them in danger too- Shifu said and Song looked down to the floor a little sad -But you don't have to worry so much about that, we could teach you to not depend on your umbrella so much- Master Shifu said and looked at Tigress -Master Tigress will take care of showing you a few things- Shifu said and both feline's eyes widened as well as Viper's.

-WHAT?!- they both exclaimed at the same time and Shifu looked at them oddly.

-Is there a problem with that?- Master Shifu asked and both felines glared at each other.

_"Of course there is a huge problem, I don't even like seeing her face and now I would have to do it while I train? The one thing I enjoy the most? It's bad enough to have her all over my panda"_ Tigress thought angrily and Song was having thoughts of her own.

_"It's a terrible idea, she bossing me around for God knows how many hours? She will probably send me practice to the forest while she makes moves on my dragon warrior, this is not good"_ Song thought angrily too as she stared at the hateful amber eyes of the tiger. They didn't realize they had been glaring for a little while and had not responded to Shifu's question, so the Grandmaster cleared his throat pulling them out of her thoughts.

-I asked if there is a problem with that- Shifu said and the felines turned their gazes towards him.

-No Grandmaster it is not a problem, I was just wondering if I could train with Po- Song said and Tigress sucked in a growl.

-I don't feel it would be the best, Master Tigress is a feline just like yourself so her fighting style may be of more use to you, besides the dragon warrior is also training with her- Shifu stated and Song sighed a bit.

_"At least I'll be able to keep an eye on her and make my moves, it will be dam annoying with her breathing on my neck all day but I'll make it count"_ Song thought and then looked at the red panda -Alright Master Shifu- Song answered and Shifu nodded turning his look to Tigress. She wasn't a fan of the idea, the harlot would be messing around with her and eyeing Po like a freaking hawk but she decided to take a deep breath and look at the bright side.

_"I will be calling the shots when we are in here, that could give me an advantage as long as I don't go overboard, but she is going to be staring at my panda like if he was a piece of meat all the time...it's not easy to ignore" _Tigress thought and then sighed -Fine I agree with the decision- Tigress stated and Shifu nodded at her too.

-Then it is settled, now I'm going to meditate and you should start with your training- Master Shifu said and then exited the training hall. Everyone left to do their exercises too except for Po, Tigress, and Song leaving them in an uncomfortable silence, at least for Po because he was just standing there waiting for instructions but none of his two friends said anything, they seemed demon statues for how they were standing there glaring at each other.

_"Why are they so mad at each other? What the hell is going on with this two?" _Po asked himself having a hard time finding out the reason to why the two felines seemed to be at each other's neck. Po had had enough of the staring contest so he decided to take his own decision, he cleared his throat awkwardly and both felines looked at him with all the anger gone in just the second their eyes laid on him _"Weird, VERY weird"_ Po thought but shook his head and continued -Ookaay, so while you two decide what to do I'm going to work out over there at the weights, call me when you have made a decision- Po said and went over some weights in a corner. Both the felines just stared at him while they saw how he stretched a bit the started to warm up doing some one hand push ups, easy to say they seemed idiots. Tigress kept her eyes on him until she started to hear an annoying sound beside her, at least annoying for her, because Song had begun purring and by her idiotic expression she deduced it wouldn't be long until the drool came out.

_"Yep, staring at him like a piece of meat" _Tigress thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation and counted to ten to restrict herself from going berserk, after she managed to do so she turned to the leopardess and smirked as she gave the other feline a bump in the back of the head with a little too much force making Song fall face first to the floor. Song growled at the striped cat beside her as she stood up and glared at the evilly smirking Tigress -Oh I'm sorry, muscle spasm- Tigress said innocently, but with the evil face still on.

-Yeah right, you just wanted me to take the eyes off the show- Song hissed and Tigress's face returned to normal.

-Hey you're not as stupid as you look, mostly as you looked while staring at my man- Tigress replied with the faintest growl ever, and Song scoffed at her.

-You mean MY man, but don't go accusing people from things that you do yourself, you too were staring and you can't deny it- Song said mockingly pointing at Tigress who rolled her eyes.

-Maybe, but I know how to restrict myself from acting stupid when I do it, I don't purr like an idiot like you seem to do every time- Tigress pointed out and Song smirked at her this time.

-You only say that because you can't see your own face- Song stated and Tigress huffed.

-Whatever, although I don't want to help you at anything, my master has instructed me to give you the basics in this business, so lets go- Tigress said and Song reluctantly followed her to an open space in the hall that was a little apart from the others where they stopped in front of one another -Now hand it over- Tigress stated extending her paw to the leopardess and Song looked down at her umbrella, she sighed and threw it to the tiger she had in front and Tigress caught it in one hand before looking at it and then throwing it aside near the swinging clubs of instant oblivion -Okay, so I guess you already know something about using your paws but using that umbrella left them weak and almost useless and you can't learn to throw punches if you won't be able to stand them, so I'll give you an easy task- Tigress said smiling evilly again and extending her arm with her palm opened -Hit it- she said and Song looked at her in confusion.

_"Seriously she is going to make me do that? That's work for a kid, sure I'm not used to punching but this is ridiculous"_ Song thought -You said you were going to teach me- Song pointed out and Tigress chuckled darkly.

-I can't teach you unless you are up for the challenge and with those pretty princess's paws you have you won't survive long...and if I have to see your face in training at least I'll try to get something out of it, now hit my paw spots- Tigress instructed smirking and Song growled louder.

_"I'll show you princess's paws stripes"_ Song thought as she loosened her body and got into a stance, after she was ready she got one of her arms back and threw a fast punch at Tigress's paw which landed with a loud 'thud'. Song's face turned into a pained expression and Tigress's smirk grew as the leopardess retracted her paw and held it with the other one in pain -What the hell is wrong with you? Are those paws even real?- Song complained massaging her sore paw.

-Nothing is wrong with me, I'm simply a real warrior unlike you- Tigress said calmly and Song snarled -Now do it again- Tigress told Song and the leopardess doubted a bit -What, too much for you already?- Tigress taunted and with that Song threw another punch at her paw, it hurt like hell but she would not give this striped harlot any satisfaction so she continued to punch and then started to kick. She did this for ten minutes and her knuckles were screaming in pain begging her to stop but Tigress's mocking expression kept her going, but as a couple of minutes passed by she saw the tiger master turn her gaze to another area and her amber eyes remained fixed on the spot. Song raised an eyebrow and looked discretely to the place Tigress was staring at without quitting her exercise and her eyes widened when they fell on the objective: Po, he had finished his warm up a little while ago and now was lifting some 90 pounds one hand weights to work on his biceps. Song kept doing her punches and kicks absentmindedly while she glued her eyes on the panda's arms.

_"Oh dam, look at that. How can stripes think of training with him right there? It's just too much, oh how I wait for the day when I can call him mine completely, when that day comes I will finally be truly happy and I will be able to not only stare..."_ Song thought but was interrupted when she felt her arm being caught. She looked forward and saw Tigress holding her arm with a burning glare, Tigress quickly twisted her arm with enough strength to take her off her feet and make spin in the air and make her land on the floor harshly. Song groaned as she sat up right and looked at the tiger with the same burning eyes.

-Clean your face and focus on the exercise slut- Tigress hissed and Song raised an eyebrow without taking her glare off her face as she touched her mouth, she hadn't realized she had been drooling. She wiped her mouth with her arm and stood up to be at the same height as the tiger master.

-You can't tell me to do that when you were doing the same thing- Song growled and Tigress growled back.

-I was just checking on him, not having a freaking dirty fantasy leopard- Tigress snarled and Song huffed.

-I wasn't doing it either, although I can't say what would have happened if you hadn't interrupted- Song stated and Tigress's fur stood on end as her eyes turned to slits -And we both know you weren't checking ON him, you were just checking HIM- Song growled and clenched her fists. Tigress really wanted to break her neck right then and there, if she had to listen to this spotted harlot one more time she would just explode. They hadn't realized that everyone was staring at them ever since Song landed on the floor, they didn't know what the problem was since they couldn't hear them but they watched intently: Crane with a look of astonishment, Monkey and Mantis with looks of expectation, Viper with one of worry, and Po with bewilderment.

_"Alright I have no idea what's going on but it doesn't look pretty, I should probably go and see what and how big the problem is and see if I can calm them down" _Po thought and started to walk towards them behind Song's back. Viper saw what the panda was doing and panicked, she didn't know what could the leopardess had said but by the look on Tigress's face she knew it wasn't safe to go near them. She was going to stop him but the dragon warrior was too far away.

Tigress and Song had been glaring at each other with tense muscles while restraining themselves from killing the feline they had in front but they knew it wouldn't be long before they lost it _"I'm very close to just cut her neck open, but she is reaching her breaking point too I can see it...if I manage to make her attack first I can make her get suspended or something like that, although there is nothing I would love more than kill this striped slut but I don't have my umbrella"_ Song thought planning to use yesterday's strategy again, she thought about what she could say and then an idea popped into her head -I bet you check him out so much because deep inside you, you know you'll never be able to do more than that what do you say if we just stop this pointless competition before it truly begins and you back off- Song stated and Tigress had enough.

_"THAT. IS. IT!" _Tigress roared in her mind as she raised her fist and threw it at the leopardess with a lot of strength but Song dodged it stepping aside, unluckily for them Po had arrived behind Song's back to see what the problem was only to receive the full impact of Tigress's punch right in the face sending him flying near the swinging clubs of instant oblivion. Both feline's eyes widened in horror after seeing what had happened kicking themselves for not seeing him coming at them, mostly Tigress since it had been her fist the one to hit the panda. They saw how Po stood up shaking his head and trying to keep his balance and they were going to go at him to see if he was actually hurt, but then they looked at the floor and saw Song's umbrella lying in the dragon warrior's path and their eyes widened even more.

-PO careful with the...!- Song tried to warn him but it was too late, Po tripped with the umbrella and fell into the clubs. He did his best to keep his balance on the logs but his vision was still blurry from the punch he had received, so there was not much he could do before he fell into a split between two logs only to be hit in the face by one of the clubs sending him flying into the jade tortoise and start bouncing in it. Everyone was looking at him in worry remembering his first day of training, but no one was as worried as the two felines in the group, both feeling horrible with each blow the panda they loved took. Po got out of the jade tortoise and stumbled into the gauntlet of wooden warriors starting the usual chain reaction receiving blows all over his body until everything stopped when one of the warriors hit him in the family jewels. All the males flinched and got their paws/wings/pincers to their own as if they had received the blow themselves.

-Ohoohoohoooo my tenders!- Po exclaimed in a squeaky voice as he held them and fell to his knees. When he recovered from the hurtful blow he started to get up clutching his head that was still throbbing and spinning, he lost his balance a little and tried to regain it by taking a hold of one of the arms.

-PO don't...!- Tigress hollered remembering what happened in his first day **(since it's the same sequence only different reactions from the furious five)** But again they were too late because the chain reaction all over again as he got out of the gauntlet and entered the fiery field of death. He looked around him dazed but managed to realize where he was.

-Oh crud, not again- the panda muttered before the flames came out and burned him multiple times although he barely managed to not receive the full impact from the flames and get to the end of the obstacle course. He got out and turned to look at everyone who were looking at him in concern -Hey guys! if you don't mind I think I'll take a nap, good night- Po said waving at them stupidly and then plummeted to the ground on his back unconscious. Everyone rushed at him and the felines knelt beside him one at each side.

-PO! PO!- Song exclaimed patting his cheek trying to wake him up as Tigress looked down at him with a mix of sadness, panic, and concern. She clenched her fists and looked at the leopardess with fury.

-Are you happy? Look at what you did!- Tigress shouted pointing at the leopardess and Song looked at her with the same glare.

-What I did? Who's fist hit him? It wasn't mine!- Song growled and Tigress opened her mouth to reply but Viper spoke first.

-Both of you shut it!- Viper exclaimed with a voice that allowed no argument -Why don't you do something useful and get him to the infirmary instead of staying here blaming each other huh? Because it's a very good idea in my opinion- Viper hissed and both felines looked down to the unconscious panda sadly before picking him up by putting one of his arms around their shoulders and exiting the training hall in a hurry with Viper following closely, she turned around quickly and looked at the males who were looking at the door curiously -One of you get Master Shifu and explain what happened, and tell him to meet us at the infirmary- Viper said and then left. When she was gone all the males looked at each other with wondered expressions.

-What the hell just happened?- Mantis asked and the other two shrugged.

-Don't look at me, although I'm not going anywhere near those two in some time, I mean did you see how they looked at each other? It was creepy- Monkey said and shivered.

-Yeah, mostly after Po got all beaten up and they were blaming each other, it was almost as if...- Mantis said but stopped short as his eyes widened -You don't think they are like this because of him do you?- Mantis asked with a surprised expression when he thought of the possibility as Monkey pondered it. Crane thought they had lost enough time and decided to get them focused.

-Stop thinking in this nonsense and separate to find Master Shifu, he said he would be meditating but we don't know where, so this is what we'll do: Monkey go and check at the peach tree, Mantis go and check the hall of warriors and his room, and I'll go and check the pool of sacred tears just in case- Crane instructed and the other two nodded, and then they all went to complete their task.

**OMG I'm evil, I just can't stop myself from hurting that panda it's just too funny, and that is what he gets for getting the heart of two felines. Maybe not my best chapter but it is up to you to decide that...I had fun writing it, I want to know your opinion so...**

**REVIEW!**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	9. Creeped out

**So this chapter is getting us closer to the OC's appearance, but we are not there yet. Nope we still have some chapters to go, like...12...20...just kidding with you guys there will be like 7, 8 chapters tops before you meet her...it's not a short amount but we are getting there. Just hold on and have patience, I'll try to do good chapters so it's worth it.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter nine: Creeped out.**

**The jade palace's infirmary**

Po opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying down on a bed in the palace's infirmary, he groaned a little bit and turned his head to one side so he could take a look out the window and saw that it was dark outside. He groaned again and looked at the sealing _"Oh man, I'm in here again? I hadn't come here two times in one week since my first winter feast as dragon warrior. God Shifu will have my head for missing so much training...nah I'm over reacting maybe the beating is affecting my ideas"_ Po thought as he tried to sit straight but found himself unable to do it since he felt like he had something on top of him weighting him down _"What in the world?"_ Po thought as he looked down at his tummy and found Tigress sleeping there, hugging him and pinning his left arm to his side. Po blushed a LOT and thought of what to do, he deduced he shouldn't wake her up abruptly like he had done with Viper because he had had enough beatings for a month so he decided to do it nice and easy. He placed the paw from his free arm on her shoulder and shook her gently -Um, hey Tigress wake up- Po said while shaking her but the tiger master didn't react as expected, instead of waking up Tigress just tightened her grip on him and continued sleeping. Po raised an eyebrow at this behavior, normally Tigress woke up with anything even if she hadn't slept in two days, so he shook her with more force -Tigress, come on I'm not a bed wake up- Po said getting his maw closer to her ear, but again the reaction he got was unexpected. Tigress opened her eyes lazily a tiny bit and looked at him but he could easily see she wasn't really conscious.

-Po I'm trying to sleep- Tigress mumbled and buried her face in his chest while wrapping her tail on one of his legs causing Po's face to turn into a giant tomato.

_"What the fudge?!"_ Po thought and shook her harder -Ti..Tigress, you..you are kind of sleeping ON me so could you wa..wake up and stand up- Po said nervously with his burning face. It wasn't bad for him to have Tigress on him, but if someone came in and found them like this it would be embarrassing for her and she wouldn't want to see him in weeks, and since he had left the possibility of having a REAL relationship with her or any female for that matter **(only if I made him know sooner)** some time ago he valued his friendships very much. But AGAIN Tigress didn't wake up just snuggled into him more.

-Just go back to sleep honey- Tigress mumbled and with that Po just lost the survival instinct.

-SAY WHAT?!- Po shouted and Tigress snapped her eyes open, fully awake and fell off of him.

-WHOA!- Tigress shouted falling on the floor face first. She stood up rubbing her head and looked at the panda in the bed who was looking at her with super wide eyes, she gulped quietly but decided to act cool -Po, glad you finally woke up- Tigress said and Po blinked like getting out of a trance.

-Ye..yeah I woke up, can I ask why were you sleeping on me?- Po asked eyeing her curiously and Tigress couldn't help but blush at such a level that her fur almost couldn't cover it. She had not left him since they got him to the infirmary and since the others weren't there she decided to relax a bit, and before she knew it she was lying on him having the best nap of her life but she wouldn't tell him THAT so she quickly thought of an excuse.

-Well it was my turn to watch over you and I was feeling very tired, probably Mantis and/or Monkey decided to make a prank, I'll talk with them later- Tigress stated faking an angry tone, it wouldn't be difficult to make them shut their traps without reason. Po sighed in relief because she wasn't acting weird for his question but another one popped into his head.

-OK, but why were you acting like you did?- the panda asked and Tigress thought of an excuse for that.

-As I said I was really tired because I was concerned for the state you were in, mostly because I was the one who put you in it, and I have to admit...that you are...kinda...comfortable- the tiger finished quietly and Po blushed a bit.

-Fine- Po said not wanting to get pummeled again for being pushy, he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a little disappointed for her answers, but as always shrugged it off and decided to ask something different -So what happened after the training hall sent me back here?- Po asked and Tigress's ears drooped.

-Song and I brought you here, and Viper and the palace's medics checked on you- Tigress started and felt sad remembering all that happened to her beloved panda -They said that the hammer blow to your head had been kids stuff against what I caused you in the training hall- Tigress continued and Po was going to tell her not to blame herself but she spoke first -They said you could take a little while to wake up and that you needed to be in constant supervision just in case something happened...you've been out for two days- Tigress stated and Po's eyes widened -Viper and I took the first shift and then I told her I could do it by myself, so she left- Tigress said looking down at the floor -I was worried about you, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did- Tigress finished and Po nodded.

-It's quite alright Tigress, nothing bad happened- Po stated and Tigress looked up at him, he could swear he could see some moisture in her amber eyes.

-Nothing bad happened? What do you mean with 'nothing bad happened'? I put you in here for two days- Tigress said and Po chuckled.

-Tigress I say nothing bad happened because it wasn't serious, as you can see I'm quite alright, I'm kinda more worried about what will Shifu make me do for losing so much training- Po said and Tigress couldn't help but smirk at him while shaking her head.

-Don't worry about that, he is more mad at Song and I for putting you in here again- Tigress said and Po gained a thoughtful expression.

-Speaking of which, why were you two so mad? Did she mess with your stuff the night she spent with you? And where is she?- Po asked and Tigress sucked her growl.

_"You bet she messed with my stuff, she messed with you and still is"_ Tigress thought but managed to keep the anger in her thoughts -No it's just that you know I still am not used to her being here, and I believe she is in her room, they had it ready by the end of the day you were knocked out and she has stayed there since- Tigress answered in her normal tone not revealing that she was actually glad the spotted slut was not able to watch over her dear Po while he was unconscious, with the statements she said that day in the training hall she didn't want to think what the leopardess could have tried -Shifu told her that she was welcomed here but that if she caused more troubles she would have to find other place to stay- Tigress said and Po frowned.

-He shouldn't have told her that, I'm the reason she came here and the training hall incident was my fault too, I should have kept my distance by the way you two were acting- Po said and Tigress frowned too because of two reasons: one-that Po was defending Song and two-that he blamed himself for what they did to him. She went over to him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

-Po don't blame yourself for what happened it wasn't your fault, it was mine for not controlling myself- Tigress said quietly looking down, if her punch had landed on its mark she wouldn't care one bit, but it ended up hurting the one she loved. Soon though she felt Po's arms wrap around her frame pulling her close to him while he rubbed her back.

-Now, stop beating yourself up for this okay? I don't want to cause you or anyone a hard time- Po said softly and Tigress only nodded slowly trying not to purr at his touch. She wanted to stay like that forever, covered in her panda's caring embrace but suddenly someone cleared his throat and Po released Tigress as both turned to look at the door where they found the rest of the furious five and Master Shifu looking at them with different expressions: Monkey & Mantis with wide eyes and mouth agape, Crane with his beak almost hitting the ground, Viper with a sly smile, and Master Shifu with nothing more than seriousness.

-Are we interrupting something?- Mantis asked after recovering from his shock and snapping everyone else out of theirs. Viper slapped him in the back of the head and then slithered to the two who were blushing slightly.

-Are you okay Po?- Viper asked breaking the awkward silence, the panda sighed in relief and nodded.

-Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking- Po said and Tigress left his side to take her place in the group.

-Man, maybe we should move your stuff in here since it seems you enjoy sleeping in this place- Monkey joked and Tigress and Viper glared at him.

-We will think about that later. Dude you should go see Song, she's been worried sick about you- Mantis said and Tigress released a very quiet growl that only Shifu heard, he was starting to feel pretty confident in his assumptions by now after the way his best student and adoptive daughter acted around the leopardess, and how she reacted on each occasion the panda got hurt. He still needed to be sure though and he knew just what to do to test his theory before speaking with the tiger master on a later date. He took a few steps towards the panda's bed and looked at him sternly.

-Maybe it would be the best dragon warrior, but take your time getting there- Shifu instructed and Po nodded getting out of bed and then exiting the infirmary. Everyone was in silence and Shifu turned to look at Tigress who was getting a little anxious.

-I'll go with him, just to be sure he's fine- Tigress said and quickly dashed off. The red panda chuckled a bit and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

-What is it master?- Crane asked and Shifu looked at him.

-Oh nothing- Shifu replied and then everyone left the infirmary.

**Student barracks, Song's room.**

Song was lying on her bed staring at the sealing and hugging her scroll with all her might, she hadn't been able to stay calm ever since her little ying-yang cub had gone into the infirmary, and knowing that the stripped harlot was watching over his unconscious form didn't help ease her nerves _"I bet she is enjoying herself, having my dear dragon warrior unconscious in that bed and doing whatever she wants with him" _Song thought furiously while she sat down and swung her legs over the side of the bed and opened her scroll, she stared at it and remembered how she got it like she always did back at camp when she was feeling down or upset, the memories of that wonderful day when fate brought Po into her life always cheered her up_ "Before this was all I had to be close to him and now I have him with me, that slut is not going to get him and surely she will not do anything with him right now if I got something to say about it" _Song thought standing up without taking her eyes from the scroll.

-So I see you did keep it- a voice said from the door and she quickly turned around to see Po standing there with one of his big smiles on his face. Song smiled from ear to ear at the bear's presence and rapidly threw the scroll to her bed before running to him and give him a big hug which he returned.

-Po you woke up, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?- Song said breaking the hug and checking him over making Po laugh.

-I'm perfectly fine, it's not the first time that happens- Po said and Song sighed in relief before pouncing on him and hugging him again, but as she hugged him her nose caught something on him, something she didn't like very much.

-Po, why do you have Tigress's scent?- Song asked and Po raised an eyebrow at her question, before he remembered what had happened with Tigress in the infirmary and he laughed a bit.

-I think it's because I had Tigress sleeping on me- Po said and Song's fur stood on end -Probably Monkey and/or Mantis played a prank on us and put her there while she slept, it was kind of hard to wake her up- Po explained but Song knew that was not it.

_"So the dam man stealing witch DID take advantage of my poor Po's condition, now he stinks like her"_ Song thought furiously before her instincts kicked in and she started to nuzzle his neck and burring her face on his chest trying to replace the tiger's scent with her own **(you did know that is why cats rub against your legs right?)**. Po blushed beet red at his friend's actions as he felt her snuggling him and if he listened closely he could swear she was purring a bit.

-Uhh, Song what are you doing?- Po asked nervously and Song reacted while shaking her head.

-Oh I'm sorry it's just that I'm tired, the fact that you were unconscious didn't let me sleep and you are very comfy- Song said covering her true intentions and blushing but her mild dark fur didn't let it show. Po felt how the blush receded and then he remembered that Tigress had said almost the same thing, which made him wonder why were they so worried, they should know he doesn't get hurt that easily.

-You know, Tigress said practically the same thing when I asked her why didn't she wake up right away like she usually does- Po stated and Song growled lowly.

_"Of course she did"_ Song thought without getting up or releasing her grip. Po was busy in his thoughts trying to figure out why were his two feline best friends acting this way, he felt like he should know what was happening **(no kidding I'm giving him a lot of hints, but I don't want him to realize it just yet)** but he couldn't put his finger on it, soon though his thoughts were interrupted by a clear growl coming from the barrack's entrance and when he turned his head over there his eyes found a VERY pissed off Tigress walking towards them.

-What is going on here?!- Tigress exclaimed and Song looked at her with a growl of her own while she stood up and helped Po to his feet.

-Wow you sound mad stripes, is something wrong?- Song asked glaring at her and Po was just looking at both of them.

-Of course there's something wrong, he just woke up from being out cold for two days and you are pouncing on him? What in the world is wrong with you?- Tigress asked angrily and Song smirked.

-Nothing is wrong with me, I was just happy to see him awake after YOU knocked him out- Song stated and Tigress snarled but before she said something Po spoke up.

-Alright that is enough Song, it was just an accident. Tigress would never hurt me on purpose she took a cannonball for me for crying out loud- Po stated seriously and Song went quiet while Tigress started to smirk but Po turned his eyes towards her -And Tigress although I appreciate the concern there is no reason to get mad at Song for being happy to see me ok- Po told her in the same tone. Both felines looked at him and then at each other before sighing.

-Fine- they said with a really little growl at the same time and Po smiled at them.

-That's good, well even though I've been sleeping a lot I think I'm going to bed good night- Po said and gave each of them a hug that they returned before going to sleep. When he was gone they turned to look at one another with burning eyes, they growled at each other and then went to their own rooms. They didn't know Po had paid attention after closing his door and heard their growls, he sighed and then laid down on his bed looking at the sealing. He was wondering why did Tigress and Song seem to want the other one dead, he thought that maybe it was a cat thing mixed with lack of sleep so he deduced it would be over in the morning, but he was wrong because over the next three days Tigress nor Song seemed to leave him alone for one second and every time they were in the same room they were really aggressive, it was easy to say they were starting to freak him out a bit. As for the others, they had also been curious as to why did the felines act this way and eventually realized they were only like this when Po was near which was almost all day, so it wasn't so hard for Crane's intellect and Mantis & Monkey's "Social skills" to see what was going on, unfortunately for Po with his supposed hopelessness to find a mate and his lack of sharpness he was not able to connect the dots. He really wanted too but he couldn't think with his two feline "friends" stalking him all day, he needed some place to think and he knew just where. **(I wanna say something: this whole scene idea came from Leonard kenway, I just adjusted it to my standards) **Po was sitting in his room waiting patiently for the right moment to come, today they had the day off so it was the perfect moment to visit that place he had in mind. It was perfect since it was kind of secluded so he would be alone but not far away enough that he couldn't hear the emergency gong if it happened to ring, he was just waiting for Tigress and Song to be in their catnaps and then he would be off _"Now is a good time to check"_ Po thought as he stood up grabbed a towel that he had prepared and then went to his door to take a look in the hall and check if the coast was clear. When he was sure he exited his room closing his door quietly and then going over to the door of Tigress's room, he opened a little crack and peeked in, sure to say there she was sleeping with a little smile on her face. He sighed in relief as he closed the door_ "One down, one two go"_ Po thought as he made his way to Song's room, he got there quickly and did the same routine as in Tigress's room and took a peek in. He saw Song lying there with her eyes closed hugging tightly the scroll he gave her the first time _"Well she is there, why does she hug my scroll that way? No idea, she did say she would treasure it forever...gah stop losing time you gotta move Po focus!"_ He thought closing the door quietly but he didn't realize that as soon as he closed the door Song opened her eyes and looked at the door curiously.

_"Where are you going Po?"_ Song thought as she got out of bed and looked out the window, the sun was pretty strong today so where could he be going? She decided to find out, she quickly went out the window and climbed to the roof to see where her beloved panda had gone to and saw him walking out of the barracks with his towel over his shoulder _"Seriously where can you be going?"_ Song thought again as she started her descent being careful not to fall, normally she would have used her umbrella to jump and float down but she didn't have it anymore since Po broke it after tripping with it during the training hall incident, she had to admit that everything was easier with that thing but she didn't have the time to buy another one because she had to spend most of her time training and keeping an eye on her dragon warrior to make sure a certain striped harlot couldn't steal him. She got to the floor and walked closer to Po's location, he found him talking with Viper at the palace's back doors but she got too late to hear what the topic was because as soon as she got close enough Po dashed off through the doors and entered the bamboo forest behind the palace and Viper just slithered rather quickly towards the barracks. Song raised an eyebrow at the scene and her curiosity got critical _"lets see what you have in mind my love"_ Song thought as she followed her panda out the palace and through the bamboo forest.

**With Po as Song was going down the roof.**

Po was walking out the barracks at a steady pace feeling relaxed knowing he would finally get some time alone, he enjoyed spending time with Song and Tigress but having them there watching you like hawks all day and with the feeling you'll end up in a cat fight made it a lot less fun, it was a relief to know he would finally get time to think about what was happening between those two. He was making his way towards the palace's back door quietly but someone called out to him.

-Hey Po, where are you going?- asked Viper's voice and he flinched a bit.

_"Dam so close"_ Po thought, he didn't want to give his location to anyone so his thinking time would be uninterrupted but now he didn't have a choice so he turned around to face the snake master -Hello Viper, what's up with you?- Po asked coolly and Viper smiled at him.

-Oh nothing, just taking a walk **(even though she can't walk)** around the palace taking the sun- Viper stated and Po looked at the sky.

-Well it is really hot today- Po said cuttingly, he had to leave now before any of his two feline friends woke up and didn't allow him to leave.

-Yeah it is, I just love it you know being a reptile I have cold blood so I enjoy a lot the days like this one- Viper said looking at the bear and realized that he looked anxious, she raised an eyebrow at him and he was just taking glances to the door -Is something wrong Po?- Viper asked and Po shook his head no rapidly.

-Nononono, not at all- Po said nervously looking around like expecting to see Tigress and/or Song appear out of nowhere. His nervousness intrigued Viper's curiosity so she continued.

-You sure? Because you don't sound like yourself- Viper stated and Po just started to walk away slowly.

-Positive, I think it's the heat getting to my head, I should go and walk around- Po said starting to turn away. Viper raised an eyebrow at his behavior again and Po looked at her quickly -Look I just have some plans, so I better leave see ya Viper- Po said and dashed off through the doors. Viper stood there for a second pondering all this.

_"Day off, walk through the forest, nervous panda? All this just needs one thing to be bad news"_ Viper thought and slithered to the barracks quickly, she went to Song's room and opened the door slightly to peek in and as soon as she found no leopardess in there her eyes widened_ "Oh snap" _Viper thought as she slithered as quickly as she could to Tigress's room. She got there and opened the door to find her tiger sister sleeping there with a smile on her lips, she approached the feline and shook her hard causing Tigress to snap her eyes open as she jumped out of bed and landed in her fighting stance only to find Viper standing there with a worried expression. Tigress went out of her stance and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

-Viper? Why did you wake me up? I was having the best dream ever, Po and I got married again but this time we did it in this huge place and...-Tigress started to tell her dream while stretching but Viper cut her of.

-Yeah, yeah whatever you tell me later, but if you want to make those dreams a reality you have to go to the forest behind the palace right now- Viper stated quickly and Tigress raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior.

-And why should I do that? It's my catnap time- Tigress stated yawning and sitting on her bed so Viper explained.

-I was taking the sun around the palace and saw Po walking discretely towards the back door- Viper stated and Tigress's attention focused when she heard her beloved panda's name.

-So, he probably went there to practice his inner peace- Tigress said not wanting to get melodramatic.

-He said he was going for a walk, but that is not the reason you have to do it...- Viper continued but Tigress cut her off.

-Then?- Tigress asked and Viper gulped a bit.

-Song is not in her room- Viper said and NOW Tigress felt panicked as she jumped out of bed and knelt down in front of the snake.

-What do you mean she is not in her room? Was she with him? Answer me Viper- Tigress said hurriedly.

-No she was not with him, but you can't take any risks in this getting your male business that's why you must hurry- Viper said and Tigress dashed off her room.

**With Po, in the bamboo forest**

Po had run away for five minutes and then started walking towards the place he had planned to visit, he didn't know of the leopardess that was following him with a curious face or the tigress who was tracking him down in a hurry. He kept walking until he reached some bushes which he moved out of the way to reveal a giant clearing with a big lake in the middle, he looked at it and breathed with relief _"Phew, finally here"_ Po thought as he left his towel near some bushes and went over to the lake to put a hand in and see how the water was, he smiled pleased with the temperature and undressed himself revealing his whole form to take a bath. He had discovered this place three months after Shen's defeat and he always came here when he wanted to be alone and think stuff over as was his situation at the moment. He got into the water, it wasn't very deep since the water barely got to his waist, and started to wash himself _"Alright, so what can Tigress and Song be up to?" Po thought as he rubbed his arms "Lets see: they are aggressive with each other, they don't leave me alone, heck, they are practically stalking me and are always watching my back...man some times I hate my slow thinking" _Po thought washing his face, why was it so hard for him to figure stuff out? It was always the same thing, he was always the last one to know stuff. After that thought hit him his eyes widened _"Wait, I'm always the last one to know stuff but maybe the others can tell me if they know something, God I'm an idiot"_ Po thought face palming _"OK so let me see, I could try and ask Viper since she too is a female and perhaps Tigress and/or Song have talked with her about whatever is happening after all females always tell each other things...nah that won't work, Tigress doesn't like to share much and maybe Song doesn't know her well enough to tell her"_ Po thought pushing that idea aside _"So that leaves Master Shifu, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. Master Shifu is very wise but I don't think he can tell me anything since he probably doesn't care, Crane may know something but will give me a really long explanation I won't understand and will put me to sleep, Monkey is always talking about girls even if I've never seen her with one so he may know something, and Mantis has had a lot of girlfriends so he must know about this stuff" _Po thought evaluating his options _"Not the best assistance but I suppose those two are my best chance at finding out, I just have to go and see what can they tell me"_ Po thought but suddenly his ears perked up when he began hearing something that he could swear was purring, he looked around the clearing hoping not to find any of his feline friends since he was trying to get away from them for a little while and what it was worse he was naked for God's sakes, but he couldn't find any of them much to his relief_ "I should talk with them fast, I'm starting to hear things"_ Po thought shaking his head and chuckling. He finished his bath and got out of the water to get his towel but as he was walking he heard it again and got nervous so he looked around the clearing again and he caught sight of some shuffling in some bushes far away from him_ "What the hell?"_ Po thought and then heard some shuffling behind him causing him to spin around quickly but there was nothing there either _"I definitely have to speak with them quickly before I lose my mind" _Po thought grabbing his towel to dry himself and getting dressed before walking back to the palace. He got to the palace and decided to search for his comrades, since they had the day off he assumed they would be sleeping so he started to make his way towards the barracks and on his way there he saw Song going in with a stupid expression that made him raise an eyebrow, his bath had being relaxing enough and he had time so he decided to speak with her and so he walked up to her -Hey Song what's up?- Po asked and the leopardess turned to look at him abruptly with a weird smile.

-Oh hey Po, how's your day?- She asked with a slight purr which made Po look at her strangely.

-You seem rather happy today- Po stated and Song giggled.

-Well it's a wonderful day, don't you agree- Song said.

-Yeah it's pretty as it's good to see you in a good mood again, you've acting weird for the last three days did something happen to you this morning?- Po asked and Song's smile widened remembering the events that took place a some minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Song was following the running panda through the bamboo forest being careful he didn't find out she was following him, she could easily stop him and ask what was he doing but by the way he was acting she believed that he didn't want to be seen which made her curiosity get critical, she just hoped it wouldn't be a 'curiosity killed the cat' thing "Could he be secretly seeing someone? Because if he is I'll rip the witch's throat out I have enough with the striped slut, or maybe it's with her" Song thought starting to panic but she shook her head to clear those thoughts, it was too soon to lose her head. After a few minutes she saw Po slow down to a normal pace and after a few more minutes she saw Po move some bushes aside and step through them -What?- she asked herself quietly before following her beloved panda's steps and looking through the bushes but when she did she froze. She saw it was a giant clearing with a big lake in the center "Wow it's a nice place, wonder when did he find it" Song thought before looking at Po who was checking the water before smiling and start to undress, Song blushed quite a bit at seeing this and thought about leaving but her curiosity got the better of her so instead of going away she stepped away from the bushes she was in and searched for a 'better' spot "This is more than creepy but I can't help it" Song thought giggling quietly as she got into some other bushes and watched the panda she loved get ready for his bath, it was quite the show since Po's muscles were showing off completely but that wasn't what she was focusing on, now she had MORE reason to love this panda __**(I'm not giving details, the idea is as far as I go) **__"Oh God, when is this panda stop surprising me? I mean just look at him, he will be mine even if it kills me" Song thought purring and drooling like a waterfall. She stayed there staring at the panda while he took his bath and was really restricting herself from jumping at him and get him right then, she didn't know how much time she had stayed there but she didn't care, until suddenly she heard a clear purring and saw how the panda's ears perked up as he started looking around causing her to put her paw over her maw and hold her breath "Dam am I purring THAT loud?...it doesn't surprise me after what I'm doing, but I've never heard myself before so why?" Song thought but soon saw how Po shook his head and heard him chuckle allowing her to release her breath and relax. After a short while Po got out of the water and started walking towards the bushes she was in causing her eyes to widen, she hadn't realized she had chosen to spy him from the spot he had left his towel so she stood completely still praying he didn't find her, soon though she saw him get a nervous face and look around the clearing again "Now's my chance" Song thought as she quickly dashed off towards the palace._

_**End of flashback**_

Song had been standing there with her giant smile for five full minutes without saying a word and Po was starting to feel something between worried and freaked out, he waved his hand in front of her face but she was lost in her own little world. He started to feel uncomfortable at her expression so he decided to put an end to it, he got his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers repeatedly until he saw the leopardess blink like getting out of a trance -Are you okay?- Po asked and the leopardess looked at him curiously.

-Sure, why wouldn't I be?- Song asked coolly with a raised eyebrow.

-Well you stayed silent for five full minutes with a giant smile and you seemed to be in a trance or something- Po explained and Song blushed a bit.

_"I don't doubt it, how was I supposed to react at remembering such things. His big strong arms, his firm chest, and then there was his..." _Song thought but heard Po snap his fingers again -Huh, did you say something?- Song asked and Po raised an eyebrow at her.

-I was going to ask you again if something had happened in the morning but you started to space out again, so I believe that something did happen- Po said and Song blushed a bit more.

-No nothing important happened, I just had a very special dream during my catnap- Song lied and Po sighed with relief.

-Oh good, I was thinking that something bad had happened and you needed help or something- Po said and Song smiled at his care -So what was you dream about?- Po asked and Song giggled at him before turning around to enter the barracks.

-Oh just something that I think will stay in my mind for quite some time- Song said without realizing she had gained her stupid expression and went in purring lowly and waving her tail slowly. Po stayed there pondering the encounter but then remembered he had to talk with Monkey and/or Mantis, so he followed the leopardess inside.

**In the barracks**

Po entered and saw how Song's door closed and he made his way towards Monkey's room, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply but none came, he knocked again...same result -Hey Monkey, can we talk man?- Po asked but received nothing back _"Probably not here, oh well, I'll see if Mantis can help me"_ Po thought and went to the insect's room to try and get his answers with him, but he got the same results. The panda sighed and thought of what to do next _"I should check in the kitchen, they love to stuff their faces with whatever they can find, if they're not there I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow"_ Po thought and was about to make his way towards the kitchen but before he could he heard what he thought was Viper's giggling coming from Tigress's room and he raised an eyebrow_ "What is Viper doing in Tigress's room?" _Po thought while walking over to the door to try and listen in but just as he was going to eavesdrop the door opened and he found himself in front of Viper who was about to go out and Tigress sitting on her bed both looking at him with wide eyes. No one said anything for a minute until Po decided to break the awkward silence -Um...hello?- Po said waving his hand awkwardly and both females got out of their trance.

-Po how long have you been standing there?- Viper asked and the panda saw that Tigress held her breath.

-I just got in here, why?- Po replied and saw Tigress releasing her breath and Viper sighed in relief.

-Oh for nothing, well I have to go- Viper stated quickly and went away leaving the other two alone. Po was standing there in the hall seeing the snake go out while Tigress stared at him with a certain glow in her eyes, but as soon as the panda looked back at her she turned her head to look at the wall, something that did not go unnoticed by the dragon warrior.

-Sooo, what were you girls talking about?- Po asked and Tigress blushed as she remembered what had happened with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Tigress ran out of the barracks and got to the palace's back door sniffing the air to find her panda's scent, if what Viper had told her was true and the leopardess was not in her room while her precious panda was out in the forest anything could happen, she was not about to take any risks. She managed to find the scent and started to follow it through the bamboo forest at top speed, the trail was fresh but the little wind that was blowing would surely disperse it in a short while so she had to be quick, the fact that the spotted slut could be eyeing him in his little walk only pushed her harder "I swear if I find them in some little place making out I'm going to kill that witch" Tigress thought angrily as she followed the trail, the scent was taking her around the forest but she could feel she was getting close. She got to a bush wall and she raised an eyebrow, she didn't remember this kind of stuff in the forest but Po's scent was strong here so she went towards the bushes and moved them out of the way to see what was on the other side, when she managed to do it she was greeted with the marvelous sight of a giant clearing and a big lake in its center but what caught her attention was the fact that Po was there leaning over the lake getting his paw in the water "What is he doing? Well it doesn't matter, at least spots isn't here" Tigress thought and then she saw how Po started to take his pants off causing her to blush and turn around quickly "Oh dear lord, he..he is taking a bath? I..I should leave him alone" Tigress_ _thought starting to walk away but then she thought about it "Mmhh, but what if the spotted witch comes she'll find him like this, perhaps I should stick around just to be sure" Tigress thought not being able to hold a small giggle so she returned to her spot and watched as her beloved Po walked towards the water to take his bath. She stared at his form intensely and she had to admit she was enjoying it very much "Holy dam look at him, he is definitely the best catch out there, and he will be all mine...maybe I could go and speed things up" Tigress thought but then slapped herself mentally "No I have to think straight, if I do that I'll just scare him off, but it's just so tempting curse you instincts" Tigress thought keeping her eyes on her future mate for a kind of long while. It really was hard for her not to go over there and make him hers but she managed to restrict herself, what she didn't manage to do was hold in her unconscious purrs which was a problem for her since there was a reason she had trained herself not to purr and that was that her purring was freaking loud, but she soon realized what she was doing because she saw how the panda perked his ears and looked around. She covered her own mouth and waited for him to finish checking "Again, curse you instincts" Tigress thought and when she saw Po stop looking she uncovered her maw and saw how Po continued his bath "I have to be more careful, he could find me" Tigress thought as she saw the panda she loved get out of the water and go towards his towel, at seeing his body completely out of the water her mind slipped a bit and another big purr came out and she saw that he started to look around more nervous this time "Dam, I better leave" Tigress thought as she dashed off full speed towards the jade palace. She got there pretty fast and got to the barracks to enter her room where she found Viper waiting for her._

_-You were out some time, did something happen?- the snake asked and Tigress nodded rapidly getting back her breath -Well what was it?- Viper asked between curious and worried but Tigress just held up her paw._

_-Nothing to worry about- Tigress stated simply sitting down on her bed but she saw how Viper's expression told her to say more. Tigress sighed and looked at her -I'm not giving any details but...- and Tigress began her tale._

_**End of flashback**_

Tigress just like Song sat there on her bed without saying a word for a while and Po sighed in slight annoyance, what was it with the long pauses today? He cleared his throat and Tigress snapped out of her memories and looked at him -So what did you talk about?- Po asked again and Tigress blushed even more, she stood up abruptly and walked to her door.

-Personal stuff- Tigress answered quickly and shut the door in his face. Po stood in the hallway looking at the door curiously.

_"I have to speak with those two right now or I'll go nuts"_ Po thought and left the barracks towards the kitchen.

**READ ALL THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT.**

**Phew, chapter nine was intense. I don't know why but I have to clarify: the lake idea wasn't mine it was Leonard kenway's I just adjusted it to my story and standards, even though it wasn't M material, but I felt kind of weird witting this. I also want to thank Classic Cowboy and his 'Today is a gift' story for giving me the super purr idea, I recommend that you read his 'Berserker's saga' it is very good in my opinion.**

**Now listen up people, I just had a very big idea that I believe you will like a lot when I do it, but it may be a while before I write it because I need to write some other ideas first. So here is the deal, I can continue writing ONLY one story at a time so the chapters in said story come out faster or I can start multitasking so my big idea is out earlier, and I'm leaving the decision to you my readers. I can focus in only this story so it goes on at the speed it has done up until now but my idea would take longer to come out or I can begin my other ideas. If you decide the later I will leave the summaries of those other ideas at the bottom so you can tell me which one you want me to start first. I will give three days for people to vote on the situation, THIS TIME THE REVIEWING THING IS SERIOUS.**

**OPTIONS**

**Never abandoned: **

**What if Po's home village wasn't destroyed by Shen that night because the pandas received help from a certain group of people allowing two creatures to meet earlier than expected. How could everything turn out?**

**Me PO!:**

**What if Po's radish crate never got to the valley because it got lost in the jungle on it's way there, what could have happened in the valley and it's people? And how would Po be? Find out if you dare.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	10. All over you

**There's nothing to say...I won't bore you with a long author's note this time...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter ten: All over you.**

Po walked at a steady pace to palace's kitchen to check if his male comrades were there and end his doubts once and for all, or at least he hoped he would. He needed to know why Song and Tigress were acting this way or he would lose his mind completely, he wouldn't be able to keep watching two of his best friends want to kill each other, and maybe be caught in the line of fire like last time in the training hall, like he probably would since they were always with him be one of them or both. He got to the kitchen and found Monkey and Mantis looking in the cabinets as he expected.

-Hey guys!- Po greeted in a cheery voice, relieved he had found them, and Monkey jumped in surprise hitting his head with the top of the cabinet making Mantis fall from his shoulder were he had been perched upon. After Monkey got his heartbeat down and Mantis jumped to his legs they turned around to meet the dragon warrior who was laughing his heart out after seeing their reactions.

-Po, what the hell man?! You should have given me a heads up- Monkey exclaimed annoyed before turning around towards the cabinet again.

-Sorry Monkey, I didn't expect you to react like that- Po said after he finished laughing. Mantis looked at Monkey and then at Po and let out a snicker -What?- asked the panda with a raised eyebrow.

-Oh it's just that I'm surprised Monkey didn't have a heart attack when you spoke up- Mantis explained but obviously Po didn't understand and Mantis realized he had to explain more -He is playing with fire right now- Mantis finished and Po nodded after understanding that the primate had to be in one of his pranks.

-Playing with fire, this is not fire, I'm playing with freaking magma in here- Monkey said from inside the cabinet and Po looked at him surprised and a little scared, for Monkey to admit that the prank was serious it had to be something huge.

-Monkey what are you planning? And most importantly, how does it affect us?- Po said with a quivery voice but Monkey only laughed.

-Relax dude, the prank is practically harmless- Monkey stated and Po sighed in relief.

-Oh good, but then why did you say the magma thing?- the panda asked and Mantis decided to explain this time.

-First lets go to the beginning, Song has been in the palace for about a week now right?- the bug asked and Po nodded slowly -And we haven't made one of our pranks in some time- Mantis stated and Po got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach -So we thought on making a prank on her- Mantis finished and Po panicked.

-What? Are you nuts? Haven't you seen how she's been all aggressive and stuff lately? What the hell have you done?- Po asked frantically and running in circles thinking that maybe he should run away from the palace or maybe even the valley while Monkey and Mantis laughed at the bear's reaction.

-Po, relax man we haven't done it yet- Monkey said causing Po to relax -The problem is that we needed a bait aaand...well we got this- Monkey said coming out of the cabinet and producing a certain scroll that made Po's eyes go wide.

-Is that Song's scroll?- Po asked and Monkey and Mantis nodded.

-Yep, we got into her room while she was out looking for something to use in our prank- Mantis said and Po face palmed -We searched for some time but since you broke her umbrella we couldn't find anything...but then we heard her coming and we were gonna go out the window but she was too close so we hid inside her closet and saw her come in with a stupid expression through a little crack we left- Mantis said scratching his head -We knew she would kill us if she found us, but she just went to her nightstand and took out that scroll from her drawer, then she laid down on her bed and fell asleep hugging it- Mantis said with a snicker -We waited a bit **(while Po was waiting for Tigress to answer his question)** and then came out from the closet to exit the room...but when we saw her hugging the scroll and purring I thought 'Hey that scroll is what we need' so, being VERY careful, we took it and then came here to hide it until it was pranking time- Mantis finished giving a high five to Monkey and Po rubbed his temples.

-Seriously? After her behavior this past three days you thought it would be a good idea to do this kind of stuff? Not even I am that stupid- Po said panicking again but not Monkey nor Mantis seemed to give it importance.

-Chill out dude, she won't get THAT mad, it's nor like we are Tigress or anything- Monkey stated and Po ceased his panicking to look at him in question.

-What do you mean by that?- Po asked and Monkey rolled his eyes.

-Come on Po, haven't you seen she is only like that around Tigress?- Monkey asked.

-Of course I've seen it, they haven't left me alone in three days- Po said and Mantis snickered.

-Yeah we've noticed, actually we were thinking of using YOU as bait, but that would surely get us killed- the bug stated and Monkey laughed.

-Yep, without mentioning that Tigress would join the party if we used her teddy bear for something like that- the primate said and the panda looked at him with a weird expression.

-What the hell are you talking about Monkey?- Po asked and Monkey and Mantis stopped their laughter to look at him with bewildered expressions.

-You mean you don't know?- Monkey asked and Po looked at him curiously.

-Know what?- the panda asked and Mantis piped in.

-Why Song and Tigress have been acting the way they have been- the bug stated and Po turned his eyes to him.

-Um, no. Actually I was looking for you guys to see if you knew something- Po stated and the other two males face palmed.

-Dude you're slower than we thought, can't you see they only are...- Mantis began but something interrupted him.

-WHERE IS IT?!- they heard Song's roar down the hall and all males froze.

-You know what, you tell me later. I think I'm gonna go and help my dad at the noodle shop...to...you know...not die...see ya!- Po exclaimed and dashed out the kitchen. The other two males looked at each other with nervous faces and then heard some banging.

-Saayy Po said he needed our help, so what do you think of going for some noodles?- Mantis asked nervously and Monkey nodded in the same way.

-Yeah it seems the best thing to do right now but, what is this scroll anyway?- the primate wondered.

-Who cares? Leave it in the cabinet and lets take off- the bug said quickly. Monkey nodded and put the scroll inside a jar in the cabinet before closing it and then the two ran after their panda friend.

**In the barracks, a few minutes ago**

Song opened her eyes lazily after twenty minutes of napping, since she had missed her catnap when she followed Po into the forest, but for some reason her nap hadn't been as refreshing as it always was, it was as if something was missing...something important_ "The hell? Why don't I feel rested? I had never had problems with my naps before, so why..."_ Song thought until she realized that she couldn't feel her scroll between her arms_ "Of course, I don't have my scroll I probably dropped it"_ Song thought shaking her head with a smirk before checking under her bed, but her scroll wasn't there _"That's strange I'm pretty sure I got it out before going to sleep as I always do, but maybe somehow I forgot"_ Song thought scratching her head and then got up from her bed to check her nightstand, but when she opened her drawer her eyes went wide because it wasn't there either "What? It's not here? But I always put it here, where can it be?" Song thought as she searched frantically inside her drawer and then went for her closet but she couldn't find it there either -WHERE IS IT?!- Song roared in frustration sitting on her bed clutching and her head _"How can it not be here? I never take it out EVER! The only way it could have disappeared would be if it grew paws and ran out"_ Song thought until an idea popped into her head _"That, or a certain someone dared to put her filthy paws on it"_ Song thought angrily -Stripes- the leopardess growled as she stood up and exited her room to pay a surprise visit to the tiger master. She walked to the other feline's door and banged on it with great force, she heard a yelp, then a 'thud' followed by a groan and in a couple of seconds Tigress opened her door rubbing her head sleepily, but when her amber eyes fell on the angry purple ones of the leopardess she fully woke up and let out a snarl.

-What the hell do YOU want spots? I was sleeping- Tigress hissed furiously because the spotted slut had awoken her from her catnap. Song snarled in response and then pushed Tigress aside before barging into the room and start digging through Tigress's stuff. Tigress's eyes turned to slits and her snarl intensified at seeing this action, she quickly grabbed the leopardess's neck fur and threw her out of her room -WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!- Tigress roared baring her fangs. Song snarled a lot harder and stood up.

-I'm getting back what's mine- Song growled trying to get past the tiger, but Tigress pushed her away.

-I don't know what do you mean with that, this is MY room- Tigress hissed and Song huffed at her.

-Don't act all stupid, I know you took it and I want it back- Song said and Tigress couldn't help but rise an eyebrow at the statement, but her expression didn't change.

-What in the world are you talking about leopard, why would I want anything you have?- Tigress asked.

-How am I supposed to know that? You are the one who took my scroll, now give it back- Song demanded baring her fangs.

-Your scroll? I haven't known of that thing since the morning Viper launched Po out the barracks for waking her up- Tigress stated and Song laughed mockingly.

-Yeah right, first you want my panda and now you want my stuff? Hell no, now give it to me or I'll take by force- Song said trying to enter the room once more only to be pushed back again.

-You are not setting one foot in my room, second rule remember? You're not to enter other's rooms, so unless you want me to openly destroy your face you will turn around and walk away- Tigress stated and Song growled.

-And I said that there was nothing in your rooms that mattered to me, but NOW you have something that is mine, so step aside- Song replied extracting her claws.

-I already told you I don't have your stupid scroll- Tigress pointed out but the only response she got from the leopardess was a snarl and a fighting stance -But if you insist in getting your ass kicked who am I to deny it to you- Tigress said getting in her stance and smirking evilly -I'm going to enjoy this- Tigress stated and both felines tensed up to lunge at each other...

-ENOUGH!- Shouted Master Shifu from the end of the hall while he banged his staff on the floor, making both of them turn their eyes towards him and go out of their fighting stances. He stomped towards them with a stern look, he didn't know why this two were arguing this time but he had had enough of it, he had been sure they had been competing for the panda's attention for the past three days after seeing how they acted around him and he didn't have anything against it as long as they didn't make a mess -What is going on?- Master Shifu asked seriously after getting close to the felines. Song stood there quietly remembering that she shouldn't be causing trouble and Tigress bowed to her master.

-I apologize Master Shifu, but Song was for some reason and woke me up abruptly, then barged into my room and started to dig through my belongings, so I took her out but she still tried to get past me and I got aggressive- Tigress explained motioning to the leopardess making Shifu look at her.

-Care to explain yourself miss Song?- Shifu asked and Song bowed to him.

-I too apologize for my harsh actions Grandmaster but something was taken from my room and I assumed Master Tigress had taken it- Song explained.

-Is it something valuable?- Shifu asked and Song nodded -Well I do not know why you would think Master Tigress took it, care to explain that- Shifu continued and Song sighed.

-Just a wild guess, I think I got so mad that someone stole it that I just didn't think straight- Song stated looking at the floor sadly making Tigress smirk, after this the leopardess would surely be kicked out, or at least that's what she thought. Master Shifu looked at the distressed leopardess for a few seconds before sighing.

-I can see that whatever was taken it's of great importance for you, so I can understand the harsh thinking- Shifu stated causing Song and Tigress looked at him with surprised expressions each for their own reasons -I will make my students look for whatever it is that you are looking for, what is it by the way?- Shifu said and Song sighed in relief that the Grandmaster was not kicking her out.

-It's just a scroll, but although I appreciate the offer I think I want to look for it myself, I don't like people touching it- Song stated bowing respectfully towards the red panda who nodded in response. Song stood from her bow and started to exit the barracks before tuning her head slightly to send a mocking smirk to the tiger master making her growl and then went out the barracks. Master Shifu took a deep breath and looked at his best student to have a word with her, he still needed to talk to her about all this love thing, he had tried to do it in the past three days but she was always training and if she wasn't she was watching the panda, so he assumed that now was a good time.

-I can see you're upset Master Tigress, why is that?- Master Shifu asked in a relaxed tone and Tigress's expression returned to normal before looking at her master.

-I'm not upset master, if you excuse me I'm going to train- Tigress said starting to turn around but stopped short when she heard Shifu chuckle.

-Doing that only tells me that you ARE upset Tigress- Shifu stated and Tigress looked at him with a suspicious face, he called her by her name which wasn't normal -You always have used the training hall as a way to take your stress out, and I've noticed that ever since Song came in here you have been more aggressive at least when she is near- Shifu explained and Tigress started to feel a little nervous -And I believe I know why, but could you please tell me the reason so I can clear my suspicions?- Shifu asked and now Tigress felt that she needed to run away, so she needed to create an excuse.

-I just don't feel comfortable around her, she says she has quit being a thief but I don't want to put my guard down master- Tigress stated simply and Shifu sighed.

-I do not feel that's the real reason Tigress, can't you be honest with me? I know you don't have reasons to trust me with your personal issues, but I would feel better if you told me- Shifu said truthfully and Tigress looked at him strangely, HE wanted to know about her? After all the time they have been under the same roof? Either he wasn't Shifu or for some odd reason he was really interested in her life, she had always hoped that day would come but, after more than twenty years? It wasn't very likely.

-With all due respect master I'm not comfortable with this conversation, why are you so interested in my life all of the sudden?- Tigress asked crossing her arms while a small frown got to her face making Shifu sigh once more.

-Tigress I...- Shifu started but Tigress couldn't deal with emotional conflicts right now, she had enough in her plate with the leopardess who now that she thought about it she had to be watching, so she decided to end it.

-You know what master? You can explain later, I have something to do right now- Tigress stated and without waiting for a reply she bowed and exited the barracks the same way the leopardess had gone leaving the red panda alone. Shifu looked down at the floor sadly and then started to make his way to the hall of heroes. He knew Tigress wouldn't accept him as a parental figure after all this time, he just wanted to speak about this one topic with her and ask for some kind of chance to fix his mistakes and that would be enough for him, ONE important conversation and that was it for him to be at peace, but he also knew that Tigress wouldn't pay attention if she was totally focused on training and the dragon warrior. He needed some kind of plan, he couldn't interrupt training since he just gave them the day off today, so that was out of the question, then he would have to do something about the dragon warrior...he just didn't know what. **(He won't kill him or something like that, but this is important for the story)** He got to the hall of heroes and decided to meditate for a bit and think of what could he do but no matter how much he thought he couldn't think of anything, he couldn't harm the panda since he was needed in the valley and Tigress would only get concerned, he couldn't send him to run errands all day since Tigress and/or Song would want to go with him and he couldn't make Song stay because she wasn't his student and if she went alone with the dragon warrior Tigress wouldn't be listening to him, and there were no troubles that required the dragon warrior's attention.

_"Why is it so hard for me to get a chance to speak with my daughter, if I can even call her that, that's all I ask"_ Shifu thought and then heard something that sounded a lot like wing flapping and in a few seconds Zeng landed poorly inside the hall causing Shifu to sigh in annoyance since his meditation was interrupted -What is it Zeng?- Master Shifu asked opening his eyes slowly and standing up as the duck stood up too dusting himself and then produced a scroll.

-This arrived a few minutes ago Grandmaster, it was sent from a nearby village- the messenger said handing the scroll to the red panda.

-Thank you Zeng you may go- Master Shifu replied and then the duck bowed and left, Shifu looked at the scroll for a few seconds, it was a simple scroll without any important seal _"Probably a village's request or something like that, it could even just be fan mail"_ Shifu thought shaking his head and opening the scroll to read it. After reading it he gained a thoughtful expression _"Hmm, this may be just what I need...yeah it could work I just need to find the panda"_ Shifu thought taking Ooway's staff and exiting the hall of heroes to begin his search _"I should check the kitchen first, then his room, then the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom, and finally, even though is extremely unlikely, the training hall, if he isn't in any of those places then he probably isn't in the palace and I'll have to wait"_ Master Shifu thought and then started walking towards the palace's kitchen.

**At Dragon warrior's noodles and tofu**

After running for their lives out of the palace all the males had arrived to Po's father noodle shop out of breath, the place was packed and so Po went to help his father while the other two masters ate some noodles and dumplings with some tea. The dragon warrior helped out at the noodle shop for about one hour before things calmed down and he was free to talk with Monkey and Mantis. He walked up to the other two males who were resting after their meal -Hey guys, you think we could talk now?- Po asked and the other two looked at him and then groaned.

-Man seriously? You really need to talk about it? You shouldn't need us to figure this stuff out- Monkey said and Mantis nodded in agreement.

-Please guys, I really want to know what is the problem between Tigress and Song, and I don't have time to figure it out because they never leave me alone- Po said and the other two face palmed.

-You just gave yourself the answer dude!- Mantis exclaimed and Po looked at him confused, the bug sighed in annoyance and then looked around -Fine you want us to tell you, we will but we'll do it in private I don't want people knowing about it for Tigress to find out and then kill me- Mantis stated and the panda raised an eyebrow at him, but as always Po shrugged it off and nodded, if it got him his answers he didn't care.

-Alright, we can talk in my old room come on- Po said making his way towards the kitchen door, Monkey and Mantis groaned and then stood up to follow the panda. They got to his old bedroom and Po sat on his old bed while the other two looked at the kung fu memorabilia with wide eyes -Soo, what's the problem with them?- Po asked but the other two were examining the room, Monkey whistled in amazement at seeing all the posters and other stuff Po had.

-Wow, you've lived with us for three years now and I still can't believe how much of our fan you are- the primate said and Po rolled his eyes.

-Yeah, yeah I'm a freak now answer me I swear I'm going insane here- Po stated and the other two males sighed.

-Po you really shouldn't need us to tell you this, it's supposed to be a natural thing for you to detect it- Mantis stated and Po rubbed his temples.

-Detect what? If I could I wouldn't be here talking with you guys, so could you just please tell me- Po almost begged and the other two looked at each other and then at the panda before them.

-Tell you what, we will help you to understand this okay?- Mantis stated and Po groaned in annoyance because they wouldn't just spill the beans, but at least they would help him so he nodded -Good, first answer us this what do you know about girls?, in girlfriend stuff I mean- the bug asked and Po thought about it for a second.

-Not much really, being the fat kid in the valley girls are not something you get a lot, my dad used to tell me that if I gave them time and treated them well they would come by some time but they never did, so I kinda just kept the girls, relationships, and those other things aside- Po explained and Monkey snapped his fingers.

-That's the main reason of your problem dude- the primate said and Po looked at him confused.

-My problem?- Po asked unsurely and Monkey nodded.

-Yep, that's why you can't see the light in this Tigress and Song thing- Monkey explained and Po looked at him strangely.

-What do Tigress or Song have to do with that kind of stuff?- the panda asked and the males face palmed again.

-Man use your brain and think about it. How has Tigress been acting since Gongmen city?- Mantid asked.

-She relaxed more and showed more of her soft side- Po stated shrugging his shoulders.

-Nope, that answer is not completely right. The correct answer is she has been more relaxed around YOU, and she has shown more of her soft side to YOU- Mantis said in a matter-of-factly tone and Po raised his eyebrow opening his mouth to talk but the bug continued -How does she reacts every time you are hurt?- Mantis asked and Po was about to respond but Monkey beat him to it.

-She freaks out and/or goes berserk depending on the source of your injury, take as an example the last bandit raid, or Viper's reaction when you woke her up, or the most recent one: the training hall incident- Monkey stated and Po rolled his eyes.

-How is this gonna help me figure whatever is happening out?- Po asked and the other two sighed.

-We are getting there, now with Song, how did you two meet?- Mantis asked and Po looked at them as if they were idiots or something.

-She was ordered by her old leader Su to befriend me so she could get her paws on Master Shifu's dragon chalice, we spent a whole day together and after they managed to steal the chalice and Viper, Crane, and I went to recover it she helped us in the task- Po explained and Monkey shook his head.

-Again the answer is not completely right because of one word, and that word my friend is 'befriend'- Monkey explained and Po raised an eyebrow at him -She was ordered to 'seduce' you so Su and her group could get to the chalice- Monkey corrected and Po looked at him like he was crazy.

-Monkey, have you been sleeping well? I think you're not thinking too straight- the panda stated and Monkey face palmed AGAIN, Mantis rolled his eyes and looked at the dragon warrior.

-Moving on, why did she come back?- Mantis asked and Po turned his gaze at him.

-She said she missed me, so she paid me a visit- Po said and Mantis clapped at him mockingly.

-Bingo my good man! She came back here to visit YOU- the green bug proclaimed and Po looked at him strangely again.

-And that's a big deal because?- Po said and the bug stopped his clapping and groaned.

-Po you are not making this easy for us, but lets see if you don't understand with this one, how has Tigress being acting ever since Song arrived?- Mantis asked and Po thought about it.

-She has been more aggressive, at least when Song is around, and has been spending more time with me- Po replied and the other two nodded.

-What about Song? How's she been acting when Tigress is around?- Monkey asked and Po shrugged.

-Basically the same, what's the point with all this?- Po asked and the other two had had enough.

-Po I'm tired about this so pay me close attention- Mantis stated and Po nodded -Tigress and Song are FEMALES, okay? And felines to top it all, and as FEMALE felines they protect their "property" this meaning their belongings, their homes, their MATES, and their cubs, the mate part is the important one here because when a FEMALE feline catches another FEMALE feline trying to get her mate's attention, or mate target things get ugly most of the time, do you understand?- Mantis explained slowly and Po thought about it.

-So I get the word 'female' is key here- Po said scratching his chin as Monkey and Mantis waited for him to connect the dots -They are in heat?- Po asked unsure and Monkey couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the panda by the shoulders and got close to his face.

-No, they're competing for you understand? No? Then let me rephrase it: they're head over heels for you, that didn't work either? How about this? they have the hots for you, they want you, they are drooling over you, now you understand?!- Monkey exploded and ended up breathing heavily from his outburst while Po looked at him wide eyed before blinking a couple of times and burst out laughing causing Monkey and Mantis's jaws to drop.

-HAHAHAHA!..you just..you just said..what I think you..said?- Po asked trying to get his breath back, Monkey and Mantis face palmed so hard at this that they almost knocked themselves out. Po calmed down and looked at the other two males -Sorry, sorry, it's just that I thought you just said Song and Tigress were fighting over me- Po said letting out another chuckle but at seeing that his comrades weren't laughing all his amusement banished and was replaced with shock -Wait, you're serious? You really think that is the reason?- Po asked bewildered and Monkey & Mantis let out a chuckle at the panda's shocked face.

-Well there hasn't been any fighting yet, but if you give them time there will be- Mantis said and Monkey nodded in agreement.

-Yep, and now that you know please tell us Po how does it feel to have two females after you? And more importantly, how did you do it?-Monkey asked with a sly smirk but the panda didn't react, he just sat there with his shocked face looking straight forward.

-Are you ok big guy?- Mantis asked jumping onto his head and bouncing repeatedly. Po blinked a couple of times and stood up slowly with a thoughtful face -Big guy?- Mantis asked cautiously.

-I..I need to get some air- Po said and walked to the door. Mantis jumped off his head and watched the panda leave, then turned his head to Monkey.

-Well I didn't expect that reaction from any male after receiving this kind of news, not even him- the bug stated and Monkey shrugged.

-Po is Po he is always been good at doing the unexpected- Monkey said and Mantis nodded -Alright come on lets go back to the palace, I'm sure Song must have calmed down by now-** (they wish)** the primate stated and the bug jumped onto his shoulder and left the noodle shop.

**With Po**

Po was walking through the village deep in his thoughts, he couldn't wrap his mind around an idea like that, how was it possible that there was someone interested in him as a mate, girls used to throw things at him and laugh in his face before and now supposedly there were TWO girls trying to get his attention? That couldn't be true. Sure ever since he became the dragon warrior there have been fangirls and even more ever since he got in shape, but if what Monkey and Mantis said was true that would mean Tigress and Song had gotten an interest for him before he did which was one of the main reasons why this was so hard to believe_ "How can it be? How can it be that they want me as something like that? They're two of my best female friends, I don't know Song for too long but after Viper she was the first female to be nice to me, but we haven't known each other for enough time as for her to feel like that towards me. And Tigress? THE Master Tigress, the strongest warrior in China, the leader of the furious five sees ME as mate material? It had always been my dream but that's all it was, earning her friendship was too hard for it to be possible, Monkey and Mantis are probably wrong...they never have been very good with girls anyway __**(if they had heard that would have hurt)**__"_ Po thought shaking his head before getting an even more thoughtful face _"But what if they're not wrong? What if Tigress and Song are really interested in me?...That would be totally AWESOME"_ Po thought getting exited but soon his excitement went away _"But then again if they ARE wrong and I get my hopes up then try to act on this I would look like an idiot and make everything awkward between us and I don't have that much friends to be scaring off the ones I have...GAH! thinking is hard"_ Po complained mentally before tripping with the beginning of the thousand steps and falling face first. He got up with a groan and rubbed his face before looking up at the peach tree hill -I need to meditate on this- Po muttered to himself and then started to climb the steps. When he got to the top and opened the gate he found himself in front of his master who was looking at him with a stern expression -Oh hey Master Shifu- Po said unenthusiastically and waving at him before looking in the peach tree's direction. Shifu raised an eyebrow at the panda's behavior.

-Evening dragon warrior, you seem troubled- Master Shifu stated and Po looked down at him.

-What? Oh! Um I'm not troubled master, I'm just thinking about something- Po replied and then looked at the peach tree again.

-And what are you thinking about panda?- Master Shifu asked causing Po to get a hint of nervous, he couldn't talk with Shifu about this NOW if he wasn't even sure of what to think, he needed time to evaluate the situation before speaking with someone else about it.

-It's nothing important master I assure you, I just need to meditate a little while about it- Po explained and Shifu looked at him with a thoughtful face for a couple of seconds before shaking his head no.

-I can feel that a little meditation will not help, you need to clear your head and with the way things have been for you in here for the last five days you won't be able to do it- Shifu explained and Po looked at him curiously, so he had noticed about the felines's behavior? He didn't expect that -Can I have a word with you?- Shifu asked and Po raised an eyebrow at him.

-I suppose- Po replied cautiously and Shifu smirked, that didn't help the panda calm down at all.

-Don't worry panda you're not in trouble, I just have a proposition now follow me to the hall of heroes- Shifu instructed and Po nodded before start walking behind his master towards the hall.

**And I'll leave you there for now, don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can. Dam doubts I'm making the panda have but I can't make him be sure about his situation without the OC, who is coming soon...I hope. I apologize if you got excited with the almost cat fight but I can't have Song fighting without her umbrella, it would make things TOO easy for Tigress...it wouldn't be fun. If you have comments, complains about anything or something let me know. Also I want to thank all the readers who voted about my proposition, it was a close match (since I also take my spanish readers opinion too in the same proposition) but this story was victorious at the end, and so I'll keep giving it my full attention until it's done.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	11. A little mission

**Again I have nothing to comment about the story...which is odd. Since there's nothing to say I'll take this chance to thank all the people that have stuck to my story and even more to those who review. Also I've seen in a lot of other stories that the authors put a disclaimer on every chapter...I haven't done that and it freaks me out...so just in case...**

**SAFETY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA DREAMWORKS DOES!**

**And now that's taken care of...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter eleven: A little mission**

**The hall of heroes**

Tigress had been looking for Po and/or Song all over the palace for a while now and she was starting to get concerned, what if while Shifu was speaking with her the leopardess had taken advantage of the situation and had taken Po down to the village. The only place she hadn't checked was the hall of heroes and if she couldn't find her panda in there she would get straight down there to put a stop to whatever the spotted slut had planned. She opened the doors to the hall and took a look inside only to find Song walking in there looking at everything with curiosity _"What is she doing here? She's not supposed to be here, least of all alone"_ Tigress thought while she glared at the leopardess. After a few moments of pondering if she should wait to see if Song was planning on stealing something or attack now she decided that she couldn't just go in there and break her face without reason, after all wether she liked it or not the leopardess was a guest in the palace and Shifu was already keeping an eye on them so she would need proofs, but she didn't have time to do this stuff at the moment _"I'll just watch her for a couple of more seconds, and then I'll continue searching for Po"_ Tigress thought as she watched how the leopardess approached the sword of heroes letting out a faint growl.

Song stood there examining the sword for a couple of seconds before twitching her ear in the door's direction after her sensitive cat ears caught a low growling sound whose owner she could easily deduce, she rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance -I'm not planning on stealing anything stripes, so you can either come in for whatever reason you have or leave me alone- Song said and Tigress's growl became a little more loud as she entered the hall.

-I cannot leave you alone in this place, it was my first rule- Tigress stated and Song gave her an 'are you kidding me' look making Tigress roll her eyes -But as I've seen you don't give a dam about rules- Tigress said and Song huffed.

-I care about rules a lot, I'm the leader of a big group of dancers after all, I just don't care about YOUR rules- Song stated and this time Tigress was the one to huff.

-You should care since they're your guide to survive while you stay here- Tigress replied and Song snickered at her.

-Please, as long as I don't break any of the palace's rules you can't hurt me- Song said and Tigress, much to her annoyance, couldn't find a reply for that since the leopardess had a point there. If she couldn't prove that the leopardess was up to something she couldn't send her to the infirmary like she SO wished to do.

-Whatever- Tigress mumbled and Song smiled triumphantly causing Tigress to growl -What are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were looking for your precious scroll- Tigress pointed out.

-I was, but I don't know this place too well so I thought that I could look for Po and ask for his help. I searched all over the palace but I couldn't find him and then I found this place, the first time I came here I couldn't really appreciate its contents, so I decided to do a little sightseeing- Song explained -And what are YOU doing here?- the leopardess asked.

-I too was looking for Po and I got the same results as you did, he is probably down at the village helping his father or something like that- Tigress said and then smirked -So at last I'll know what is on that scroll- Tigress mumbled more to herself than the leopardess but Song heard it loud and clear.

-And why do you think you will?- Song asked curiously.

-Well you'll probably show Po what is in that scroll of yours, I just need to ask him what is it and with a little persuasion he will tell me- Tigress said and Song laughed at her.

-I have to differ with two things in your theory, one: I don't need to show Po what's on it since he already knows- Song said shocking the tiger master -and two: I will probably ask him not to tell anyone and he won't, he knows what privacy is- Song stated smirking. They would have continued with the pointless discussion if Master Shifu hadn't walked in with Po following close behind. Both felines stopped their arguing and turned their gazes to the panda they loved who for some reason looked back at them with a weird mixture of nervousness and uncertainty, but they let it slide and decided to go greet him. Song was the first one to give a step forward towards her beloved dragon warrior, but Tigress casually used her tail to trip the snow leopardess and make her fall face first on the floor.

-Oops, sorry- Tigress said innocently and smirking before she walked towards the panda causing Song to glare at her while standing up -Po there you are, I've been looking for you for some time now- the stripped feline said when she was closer to him and the panda got a little more nervous because of this. He didn't know what to think of his two friends right now since he wasn't sure if he believed in Monkey and Mantis's assumption, but he decided to play cool until he could get to a conclusion himself, so he pushed his nervousness aside and put a smile on.

-Really? What for?- Po asked casually and Tigress's eyes widened a tiny bit, she hadn't thought of that since when she was looking for him her only concern was to stop the leopardess from whatever she could have planned. Luckily she knew just what to tell him.

-I just wanted to ask if you would want to meditate under the peach tree with me- Tigress stated. Po opened his mouth to respond but Song piped in before he could.

-But I need you to help me find my scroll, someone took it out of my room- Song said and Tigress glared at her.

-Excuse me but I believe you didn't let him answer me, and I think I spoke first- Tigress stated still glaring and Song returned the glare. Po just stood there quietly looking at his two feline friends as did Shifu, but after a minute of being in presence of the staring contest Shifu decided to put an end to it.

-Alright, would you two please go out from the hall? I have to speak to the dragon warrior in private- said Master Shifu and both felines stopped glaring at each other to look at the red panda with a raised eyebrow.

-What do you have to speak with him about?- Tigress asked a little suspiciously as was the way Song was looking at them.

-I said I need to speak with him privately, please exit the hall- Shifu repeated a little more seriously and Tigress turned her gaze to the giant panda with questioning eyes. Po just shrugged his shoulders since not even him knew what did his master want to talk about -Master Tigress, miss Song please leave us alone- Shifu instructed for the third time and both felines sighed, bowed and started to make their exit, but when they got to the door they both stopped and turned their heads back to look at the pandas again. Shifu made a 'get going' motion with his head and Po chuckled quietly before looking at them.

-Wait for me in the kitchen, I'll go there when I'm done here. Song I'll help you find your scroll- Po said making the leopardess smile and the tiger's ears droop -And after we find it we can go meditate Tigress- Po finished and the roles with the felines were reversed, although Tigress's smile wasn't so noticeable. Both cats nodded in agreement and left the hall of heroes to give the two pandas their privacy. When they were gone Po took a deep breath and turned his head towards his master -So what do you want to speak to me about master?- Po asked and Shifu produced the scroll Zeng had given him.

-This arrived to my hands some hours ago, it was sent from a village that's about a day and a half from here **(ring any bells to you?)**- Master Shifu explained and Po nodded.

-So what's up with this village? What's the problem?- Po asked.

-That's the thing, they are not sure if there is a problem at all- Shifu said and Po raised an eyebrow at him -The villagers have reported some cases of suspicious behavior over the past six months, so the villagers finally decided to take a little action and have asked the palace to send someone to investigate, so I'm sending you- Shifu explained and Po looked at him with an 'are you kidding?' Look.

-Master, you sure you want to send me? 'Cause I don't think I'm the most qualified for this kind of things, I'm pretty sure Crane could do a better job at investigating, or Tigress she would be a great option...- Po began but Shifu cut him off.

-NO! If I'm telling you to go, you'll go panda- Shifu snapped. He knew Po wasn't the best choice for this kind of jobs, but he couldn't miss this chance to speak with Tigress. It was the perfect opportunity, it gave him a reason to send the panda away from the palace for a short amount of time in a non-threatening mission, this kind of messages were delivered to the palace frequently and most of the time they weren't anything important -Look panda, it's not complicated you just have to go to that village and see if you find anything, if you do find something send a message and I'll see what we should do, besides I think that being away from the palace for a little while might help you sort out those thoughts you say you have, you should leave as soon as possible so you can get to the village earlier- Master Shifu said sternly and Po thought about it for a second before sighing.

-Yes Master Shifu- Po said and the red panda nodded at him.

-Good, you may leave dragon warrior you have to help miss Song find her scroll- Master Shifu said and Po bowed. The giant panda stood from his bow and began walking towards the door to leave and go to the kitchen.

-PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!- the pandas heard a squeaky voice scream, both pandas sent each other confused glances as if asking one another 'What's going on?' And soon Monkey burst through the doors out of breath quickly closing the doors behind him.

-Master Monkey is there a problem?- Master Shifu asked and Monkey nodded rapidly with a frightened look on his features. Po got to him and looked at him in the eye.

-What's going on buddy? Is the palace being attacked?- Po asked and Monkey shook his head 'no' and opened his mouth to explain, but he never got the chance.

-COME BACK HERE!- they heard Song yell as she burst through the hall's doors with a freaked out and praying **(literally praying)** Mantis held in her paw and her scroll wrapped in her tail making Monkey run and quickly take cover behind the giant panda -Get out here and face the consequences of your acts primate- Song snarled causing Monkey to tremble behind Po.

-Miss Song, what is the meaning of this?- Shifu asked as he walked forward and looked at the leopardess cautiously.

-This two morons had my scroll, they took my scroll out of my room- Song answered shaking Mantis and pointing at the hiding Monkey with the same paw. Shifu sighed and shook his head, of course it had been Monkey and Mantis, those two were always making stupid things.

-I apologize for my students actions, sometimes they don't think very straight I assure you they will be punished, the fact that they broke into a guest's room and took something out of it without permission isn't something to be taken lightly- Shifu stated looking seriously towards his two scared students. After he said those words Song's snarl disappeared and was replaced with a smile. The sudden change in the snow leopardess's behavior only creeped out the insect and primate even more.

-Master Shifu don't punish them...- Song said with a sweet smile making Mantis and Monkey's eyes go wide with shock, but soon the sweet smile turned into an evil and creepy one as she looked at the primate that was behind the dragon warrior -...I can take care of that myself, with your permission of course- Song stated letting go of Mantis and the insect quickly rushed behind the panda too and then all three masters looked at the red panda who seemed to be pondering the leopardess's words.

-As long as it doesn't involve getting them out of commission for an extended amount of time I don't see why not- Master Shifu answered causing Song to smirk at the scared males who were looking at their master with pleading freaked out looks. Po at seeing that things could get ugly decided that it would be better if he left before Song tried something with his comrades.

-Well, glad you found your scroll Song- Po said chuckling nervously and then turned around to look at his comrades -As for you two I'll only tell you one thing, good luck- Po said stepping away from them and walking towards the door passing beside Song who looked at him with confusion.

-Where are you going Po?- Song asked paying a little less attention to the other masters but still checking they wouldn't leave, no one could touch her scroll but her and the fact they had taken it out to prank her...it would be hard not to leave them out of commission for a LONG time, she had some ideas that could work but she would think of that later on.

-Weeell since you found your scroll I'm going to the kitchen to meet Tigress, I told her we would meditate together when you got it back remember?- Po replied looking at her and Song's eyes widened, in her desire to kill the masters she had completely forgotten that Tigress had asked her Po to meditate at the peach tree, now she REALLY couldn't take care of the masters because first she had to assure that the striped harlot wouldn't win her panda. She smiled at him to cover her anger and took a hold of her scroll.

-Oh that's right, well see you later Po- Song said and Po thought about telling her of his little mission, but he pushed the idea aside because maybe she could end up wanting to go with him and he wouldn't be able to think over the situation he was in. So he just nodded at her and left. When he was out of sight Song released a growl and started to walk towards the door reliving the other two masters since it seemed they wouldn't die today, but before she left Song turned around and gave them another creepy smile -Oh don't get too comfortable, I'll take care of you two later. You'll learn what happens when you mess with a girl's stuff- Song said with her smile on and then went out leaving two VERY scared males and a serious Master Shifu behind.

-Master why did you do this to us? She is gonna kill us- Mantis said and Shifu chuckled under his breath.

-Because no matter how many times I punish you, you always return to your idiotic actions...perhaps if you receive another kind if punishments you will learn to think before you act- Shifu said walking towards his room.

-But master, couldn't you please reconsider your decision and...I don't know...make us go up and down the thousand steps sixty times?- Monkey asked and Shifu chuckled a little louder this time.

-No I won't, and don't worry she will not kill you- Shifu stated and the other two looked at each other questioningly, when they were running away from her she seemed very eager to end them for good.

-How do you know that master?- Mantis asked and Shifu looked at him with a little grin.

-I just know Master Mantis, now if I were any of you I would go and get some rest before dinner...just in case it gets interesting- Master Shifu said before going into his room. Both males gulped at the last thing he said, but followed their master's advice and left.

**In the palace's kitchen**

Po was walking towards the kitchen to let Tigress know they could go meditate now since Song had already found her scroll, he felt pity for Monkey and Mantis but he had told them not to mess with Song right now so they kinda had it coming. He went in the kitchen and found Tigress sitting on a chair examining her claws with a bored expression, or at least in Tigress's standards, besides the table which was chopped in half. Po whistled in amazement making Tigress stop looking at her claws and turn her gaze towards him and then standing up -Did Song do that?- Po asked and Tigress nodded.

-Yes, she did it when she found her scroll- Tigress stated simply and Po chuckled a bit.

-What happened exactly?- the panda asked.

-I'll tell you when we get to the peach tree Po- Tigress said walking towards him and grabbing his paw making the giant panda turn a very slight shade of pink, but it was enough for the tiger to notice causing her to smirk a bit at his reaction -Shall we?- Tigress asked and Po nodded in agreement starting to walk towards the door with the tiger master by his side. As they were going for the barrack's exit Tigress clearly heard a low growl coming from the ceiling. She gave a sideways glance towards it and saw a pair of purple eyes looking down on them from a dark corner _"Dam spotted slut, of course she would follow us. I need to tell Shifu to take care of that corner, if an intruder got into the palace it could easily use that spot to hide...agh focus Tigress, the leopardess is the problem right now!"_ Tigress thought glaring at the pair of eyes which glared back and focused on their connected paws. Song was a little surprised at seeing this but soon relaxed after noticing that Po wasn't clutching her paw, he was just letting her take his, but it still gave her a reason to worry a little bit since he hadn't taken his paw back and she could see a little blush on his cheeks.

_"I may have to speed things up a tiny bit, just to be completely sure" _Song thought as she looked at the pair leaving the barracks with a Tigress who was looking back at her every now and then. She got down from the ceiling and went after them being careful not to be discovered by the dragon warrior since she didn't want him to think she was some kind of stalker_ "Well it IS the second time I spy on him today, but I'm not a stalker...and as long as he doesn't he doesn't know it will be fine"_ Song thought as she followed her panda and the tiger master towards the peach tree. As she walked behind them she saw that Tigress was getting closer to Po's body and it made her growl a little louder this time and Tigress twitched her ears in her direction releasing a low growl herself and tightening her grip on Po's paw a little too much making the panda flinch in pain.

-Uh...Tigress could you please let go of my paw?...you're kinda crushing it- Po said in a squeaky voice and Tigress's eyes widened a bit as she let go of his paw allowing him to take it back and start rubbing it to make the pain go away.

-Sorry- Tigress mumbled a little sad since she had screwed up her little move, but the sadness went away to be replaced with annoyance when her ears caught a little snicker from the leopardess who was hiding somewhere _"I'll never be able to do this right with that slut here"_ Tigress thought letting out a louder growl. Po heard it this time and looked at the tiger master with a raised eyebrow.

-Is something wrong?- Po asked with a caring voice that made Tigress's temper go down, it always soothed her to hear his voice even when she was super mad.

-I just thought I heard something- Tigress said seriously **(I said go down, not go away)** and the panda looked around the area, he couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary near them, maybe Tigress only was stressed out or something, good thing they were going to meditate.

-Chill out Tigress I'm sure it's nothing and if there was something we wouldn't have to worry, who could beat the combined power of the powerful Master Tigress and the awesome dragon warrior huh? I'll tell you who no one- Po said doing a fist pump and Tigress chuckled at his behavior -Now that is more like it, you look way better when you're happy- Po stated causing Tigress to smile and blush a bit at the compliment. Song felt a little surprised and panicked at the panda's statement since he had said 'way BETTER' meaning that maybe he did consider the tiger master attractive in some level.

-You really think so?- Tigress asked shyly with a more relaxed tone and smiling a little making Po look at her strangely.

-Of course I think so, why wouldn't I?- Po asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow thanks to her behavior.

-I don't know, I'm just not used to compliments I guess- Tigress said rubbing her arm and Po laughed.

-Well I mean it, I like a lot that you decided to show a little more of your soft side because man it was hard when you hated me- Po stated with a little laugh. Tigress's face turned into a frown at remembering her treatment towards him. They kept walking until they got to the peach tree and once there they sat in a lotus position and began their meditation while Song climbed up the tree and crouched on a branch looking at the two warriors. It was a horrible sight for her, seeing her beloved panda sitting beside the striped harlot, but it was something she had to do.

_"Enjoy it while you can stripes because when he is mine I'll keep him as far away from you as I can"_ Song thought while watching them meditate. All of them staid there for a while until the sun was beginning to set and Po opened his eyes releasing a heavy sigh. He had used his meditation time to think of his situation, he had remembered all the things that had happened between him and the felines trying to clear his doubts, but with all the memories he collected he still didn't know what to think about them, so he decided to stop for now and think a little more about it during the mission. He turned his gaze to the setting sun and smiled at the beautiful sight he had in front.

-It's beautiful isn't it?- he heard Tigress's voice beside him and he turned his eyes towards her. She was looking at the sunset too and he couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds, her orange fur shining in the fading sunlight was truly a sight for him but he slapped himself mentally and directed his attention back to the scenery.

-Yeah it is- Po stated and Tigress looked at him.

-So what were you thinking about during your meditation? It seemed it was something that really troubles you by the expressions you were doing- Tigress asked casually with a hint of worry. Song leaned on the branch to listen in on this, if something was troubling her dragon warrior she wanted to know what it was. Po thought of an excuse to answer her question as fast as his brain allowed him to and then got an idea.

-Just thinking a little of what would Song do to Monkey and Mantis for taking her scroll...and you actually haven't told me what happened in the kitchen- Po stated.

-Oh right, well you see what happened was this- Tigress said.

**_Flashback_**

**_[The part inside this things is not being revealed to Po]_**

_Song and Tigress were making their way towards the kitchen after Shifu had made them leave the hall of heroes without saying a word to each other, __**[**__when suddenly Song tripped Tigress with her tail just like the tiger master has done back in the hall. Tigress quickly reacted and landed on her front paws before pushing herself off the floor and made a front flip to land on her feet. She looked back at the wide eyed leopardess and sent her a mocking smirk._

_-Nice try spots, but I didn't train myself for over twenty years to have some little leopardess tripping me- Tigress stated and Song huffed._

_-Yeah I can see that as I also can see that apparently kung fu is the only thing you know about, Oh Po lets go and have some meditation under the peach tree together- Song said in a fake and stupid accent making Tigress growl at her -If that is your best move then I don't have much to worry about- Song stated crossing her arms and grinning at the tiger master who rolled her eyes at her and smirked again._

_-Well you didn't seem too cool with him answering my proposition back in the hall of heroes- Tigress said with her mocking smirk and Song snarled -Besides, just for your information Po enjoys meditating with me, we do it from time to time...but I admit it is more for my enjoyment, he looks sooo handsome with the sun's rays casting over him- Tigress said with a dreamy look but she snapped out of it when she heard the leopardess's snarl._

_-Whatever, lets just go to the kitchen and wait for him and Master Shifu finish their talk...__**]**__ what do you think they're speaking about?- Song asked as they began to walk towards the kitchen and Tigress put a thoughtful expression._

_-I don't know, but if Shifu wanted to speak with him privately it means it's none of our business- Tigress stated simply and Song's expression got a little worried._

_-Don't you have curiosity about what it is? Maybe it's about some maniac wanting to destroy the valley, or China, or some princess coming to the palace...- Song started to panic but Tigress slapped the her on the back of the head to bring her back into focus._

_-Calm down spots don't be so melodramatic, if it was something THAT important Master Shifu would want to speak with all of us not just him- Tigress said seriously and Song rubbed her sore head._

_-Fine- Song grumbled and kept walking in silence towards the kitchen. When they got there they saw Monkey and Mantis sitting at the table discussing something -Hey guys, what are you doing?- Song asked and both males seemed to freeze at hearing her voice._

_-O..oh hey Song, what are you doing here?- Monkey asked nervously without answering the leopardess's question._

_-We came here to wait for Po, he's speaking with Master Shifu about something and he'll come here when he's done- Tigress explained startling the two males who hadn't noticed her come in either._

_-GEEZ! Tigress at least knock, cough, or something to let other people know you're coming in- Mantis said holding his pincer over his heart making both felines raise an eyebrow at him._

_-Well aren't you two jumpy, what's the matter? Are you in trouble?- Song asked as she took her seat and Tigress took hers. Both males gulped and looked at each other._

_-Nooo, we're just...planning Viper's birthday party- Mantis said and Monkey nodded. Tigress huffed at them._

_-You're lying, Viper's birthday was two months ago- Tigress said looking at them directly in the eye and they looked at each other nervously again -Although they're planning something, probably one of their stupid pranks- Tigress said and Monkey stood up from his chair abruptly._

_-They are not stupid, they are well planned and they take work, time and patience without mentioning they're dangerous some times- Monkey stated proudly making Tigress roll her eyes and Song giggle._

_-Sure Monkey sure- Tigress said sarcastically and both men narrowed their eyes at the unbelieving felines._

_-They are all those things, right now we were planning one that could send us to the grave- Mantis stated and soon clamped his mouth shut with his pincers realizing he had said more than intended and Monkey glared at him. Both felines raised an eyebrow at their reactions, not even Tigress could deny that she felt a little curiosity as to what could her comrades be planning._

_-And what would that be guys? You planning to prank Master Shifu?- Song asked innocently and both males gulped._

_-You know Mantis is just tired and is saying stupid things, right Mantis?- Monkey asked angrily and the insect nodded in agreement nervously but the Song wouldn't leave it there._

_-One: you didn't answer my question and two: you know I can make you talk, right?- Song asked with a sweet voice but at the same time tapping the table with her claw. The masters looked at each other and then at the snow leopardess._

_-Answering your question, no we're not planning on pranking Master Shifu...we are not THAT crazy- Monkey said with a nervous chuckle._

_-Okay, so what are you planning to do that is SO dangerous?- Song stated standing up from her chair and going behind the two males grabbing Monkey by the shoulder with some of her claws coming out and snatching Mantis from the table. Tigress had lost interest at this nonsense and decided to examine her claws as she did when she didn't have anything better to do. It was noticeable that Monkey was trying to find a way out of the situation the bug had put them into, but apparently he couldn't find any secure way out so he decided to wing it __**(Bad idea you fool)**__ he probably thought that maybe Song would understand, it was just a scroll._

_-Lets just say it involves you- Monkey started and Mantis looked at him wide eyed mouthing the words 'Don't do it', but it was too late Song was even more interested now._

_-So you were planning on pranking me, what kind of prank exactly?- Song asked tightening her grip on the Monkey and poking his shoulder with her claws a bit making him flinch in a little pain._

_-Nothing big really, just a little string here a little pie there- Monkey said with a squeaky voice and Tigress huffed._

_-See? Stupid pranks- Tigress said still looking at her claws. Song shook her head and looked at the bug in her paw._

_-If that's all then why are you two so freaked out about it?- Song asked making full eye contact with the bug. Mantis looked over at Monkey as if asking permission to talk and Monkey sighed and nodded at him._

_-Well, everyone knows that a good prank needs a bait which obviously depends on the victim- Mantis stated and Song nodded._

_-So?- the leopardess asked still making eye contact but the bug seemed hesitant to continue so she gave him a fast squeeze to keep him talking -Come on Mantis or I'll have to put you in a jar or something and leave you in there for a few days- Song threatened and Mantis sent her a shocked look._

_-You wouldn't dare- Mantis challenged and Song smirked. She quickly let go of Monkey's shoulder giving him a 'you move and I'll hurt you look' before going for the cabinet, and soon Monkey's eyes widened when he saw Song take out a certain jar from the cabinet and put it on the table._

_-Oh crud- Monkey muttered to himself, but Tigress managed to hear it and gave her full attention for a moment._

_-I already have the jar, so you better tell me Mantis- Song said laughing a bit at the bug's frightened expression. He took too long answering so Song formed a devilish smile as she grabbed the jar's lid -Well okay, don't say I didn't warn you- Song said and opened the jar. She stared at it with a blank expression for a few seconds before letting go of the lid making it drop to the floor causing it to break and then took something out of the jar...her scroll -What is this doing here?- Song asked looking straight at the object and Mantis chuckled nervously._

_-Um...well you see...we kind of...planned using it as bait- Mantis said with a squeaky voice and the leopardess turned her head towards him with narrowed eyes. Monkey had taken cover under the table as soon as Song took the scroll out of the jar._

_-You went into my room without permission...dug through my stuff...took my scroll out...and all for a prank- Song snarled tightening her grip on the bug and walking towards the table were Monkey was trembling in fear -Give me one good reason to not kill you- Song said baring her fangs and almost crushing Mantis. Monkey came out from under the table...but on the opposite side._

_-A reason, a reason- Monkey said tapping his chin in thought nervously. Song wrapped her scroll with her tail and took a hold of the table sinking her claws a bit on it and not quitting her snarls to show the primate she was serious. Monkey gulped and decided to take the defensive -Oh come on don't be like that, it's just a scroll- Monkey said pointing at her but quickly shut up when the leopardess's snarl intensified._

_-It's not just a scroll, it's MY scroll and no one can touch it but me- Song snarled and Mantis wiggled in her grip trying to say something but the lack of air was stopping him from doing so -What's that bug?- Song growled and Mantis pointed at her paw signaling for her to let go. Song loosened her grip on the bug so he could breath again._

_-I was just curious as to why is it so important, you were hugging it pretty tightly- Mantis said and Song's eyes widened while Monkey face palmed._

_-You..you took it while I was sleeping, what the hell is wrong with you? It's inappropriate enough to enter a girl's room without permission, and you did it in my sleep? Now you're gonna get it- Song snarled and glared at the insect who started praying. Tigress was just sitting there enjoying the show, it was better than doing nothing._

_-What's the big deal, there's nothing special on the scroll it's just some heart shaped drawing- Monkey stated and Song's ears perked up as she turned her murderous gaze at the primate._

_-You opened it? You..you looked inside?- Song growled and Monkey nodded nervously. The leopardess raised her paw and slammed her fist on the table chopping it in half, then got down onto all fours crushing the green bug a bit -Start. Running. Primate- Song snarled and Monkey took of running followed by the furious leopardess. Tigress sat there for a moment wide eyed at the leopardess's behavior, dam she cared about that scroll._

_-SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!- she heard Mantis scream out the barracks and shook her head then examined her claws again._

_**End of flashback**_

Po was laughing his heart out by the time Tigress finished her story and she couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior once more, his childishness could be a little annoying at times but it gave him that special touch that she liked so much. Po calmed down and wiped a little tear that had come out and sighed -So she wasn't kidding- Po said more to himself than the tiger beside him but Tigress obviously heard him.

-Who wasn't kidding about what?- Tigress asked curiously and Po looked at her.

-Oh I was talking about Song and her scroll, when I gave it to her before she left with the ladies she told me she would treasure it forever, so by the way she acted I can see she wasn't kidding- Po explained and Tigress's eyes widened.

-You..you gave it to her? Why?- Tigress asked trying not to sound panicked and Po shrugged.

-Thought it would be better that she kept it so she wouldn't forget about me, I enjoyed her company a lot because she was the first female outside the palace to be nice with me- Po said without realizing his face turned a little sad and Tigress raised an eyebrow at his statement.

-Now I think you must be exaggerating, surely you must have had some friends in the village- Tigress stated and Po sighed.

-Not really, friends were something I've always wished I had back in those days but being a big, fat, clumsy panda didn't help a lot in that matter. It was always the same thing, people were either their normal nice selfs, they ignored me, or sometimes they were plain mean. And it was worse with girls, every time I tried to ask one out or even just went near them they would blow me off...way off: insults, laughs, flying objects you name it- Po said with a depressed tone and both females just stared at him wide eyed -Back when I first met Song Viper had been the only female to treat me well since you still resented me a little for all the 'me becoming dragon warrior' fiasco, so I didn't want her to forget about me- Po finished with a heavy sigh. Tigress couldn't help but feel disappointed at herself when she remembered her actions when he first arrived.

-Po I know I've already done this, but I'm sorry for my attitude towards you when you got here- Tigress said looking at the ground, but soon she heard Po chuckle and felt how he put an arm around her shoulders.

-Nothing to worry about Tigress, I'm actually sort of grateful you were so harsh on me- Po stated and Tigress looked at him strangely -It makes me appreciate your friendship even more, it makes me push myself harder to demonstrate I'm worthy of being the great Master Tigress's friend- Po said softly and Tigress chuckled getting a little bold and hugged him tight.

-You don't need to demonstrate anything Po, if anyone should be proving it's worth that would be me, I was worse than mean to you and you never held it against me- Tigress said looking down in shame and starting to frown, but she wasn't able to fully do it because Po gave her a big hug this time.

-I said there was nothing to worry about, it's in the past- Po said while hugging her and rubbing her back a bit to calm her down. Tigress only smiled and continued hugging him, but focusing on not purring.

-Am I interrupting?- they heard a voice from the stairs and they turned around to see Song standing there with her arms crossed. Po blushed as he let go of the tiger master who cursed under her breath as she glared at the leopardess while she glared back not controlling her angry expression whatsoever, after seeing how the striped slut hugged her panda she had jumped off the tree and gone a little down the stairs to make it seem she was coming from the palace, so she could put a stop to the tiger master -Po it's kinda late and I'm feeling a little hungry, think you could make some dinner?- Song asked sweetly and the panda smiled.

-Sure thing Song, right away- Po said standing up and running down the steps. Tigress stood up too and walked towards the glaring leopardess with a smirk on her face.

-Told you he enjoyed meditating with me- Tigress said making Song snarl HARD -Now lets go have dinner spots- Tigress said walking off while Song glared at her back before following her downstairs.

**There chapter eleven is done, and now you know what Shifu was planning. Of course all of you know as well as I do that this mission will be more important than they think. If this chapter wasn't so great I'll tell you this: it wasn't supposed to be one of the greatest...I made it the best I could, but it's main purpose was to fill you in. Do not despair though because the mission starts in the next chapter.**

**Until the next chapter, and as always...REVIEW!**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	12. First day without panda part 1

**Oh dam I reached the 100 reviews, I'M SO HAPPY! Quoting Sheldon Cooper in the Big bang theory "Not gonna lie, triple digit feels pretty good". Thank you to all the readers who made this moment possible.**

** Now about the story, the mission begins NOW! ON THIS CHAPTER! Although it will be divided in two parts, this one is basically the first morning in the jade palace without Po and the next one will be mostly what happens WITH Po in his mission. But...the good stuff does not begin quite yet. I must warn you: be ready for everything when reading this or any of my future stories, everything has a purpose. The specific warning for THIS story...the OC is special, as in...not conventional. **

**No more spoilers, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter twelve: First day without panda part 1**

All the residents of the jade palace and Song were eating dinner at Dragon warrior's noodles and tofu since the palace's table was chopped in half, that and Monkey & Mantis wanted to eat there in case their end was coming soon. Po was lost in his thoughts about the mission he would have to do _"Master Shifu is right, it's no big deal just a little investigation. And if I find something else Shifu will know what to do...besides it is also true that I'll be able to think about the whole supposed feline competition as long as things don't get too complicated"_ Po thought while he played with his noodles. Tigress and Song, who as always were sitting besides the panda, were getting kind of concerned for him. He had been awfully quiet for quite some time and had being eating at a slower pace than everyone else, he was even using the chopsticks instead of slurping the soup down...something was off.

-Po are you feeling okay?- Song whispered in the panda's ear and Po blinked coming out of his head and looked at the leopardess at his left.

-Yes I am Song, why do you ask?- Po answered.

-It's just that you practically haven't said a word during the whole time we've been here and you are not eating like you always do- Song pointed out and Po shrugged.

-I'm just thinking about some stuff, don't worry for me- Po stated. He had decided not to tell anyone about the mission Shifu had given him, especially not to the girls because they would probably want to come along with him, no, they WOULD come along with him if he told them. He was drifting back into his thoughts but Song snapped her fingers -Huh? Wha?- Po said shaking his head, he looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him now -What?- Po asked raising an eyebrow at all of them.

-Why don't you tell us? You seemed to go somewhere else for a minute- Monkey said and Po scratched the back of his head while all of his comrades looked at him expectantly.

-I think I'm just tired, maybe I should turn in for the night- Po said looking over at his master who nodded as a response.

-It would be the best dragon warrior you may go, after all you need to rest- Shifu said and the panda nodded as he stood up from the table and bowed, then walked towards the door.

-Wait for me Po, I'm hitting the sack too- Song said standing up and bowing to follow the panda. Tigress tensed up when she saw the leopardess run up to the panda and grab his arm before walking out of the shop.

_"So you want some alone time with him too slut huh? Well I don't think so, if I haven't got it neither will you"_ Tigress thought glaring at the door with her tail swishing agitatedly about to excuse herself, but Master Shifu spoke.

-Just go Tigress- Shifu said and Tigress's eyes widened in surprise. Had he read her mind or something, or maybe he knew of her real reasons to hate the leopardess...no he couldn't have known, he never paid attention to her out of training so there was no way he could know -You are dismissed Tigress, you may leave- Shifu said again and Tigress snapped out of it. She stood up, bowed, and walked out of the shop but once outside she got down on all fours and sprinted towards the palace.

**At the palace's front gate**

Po got to the top a little out of breath thanks to the task he had done, climbing up the thousand steps was no longer such a challenge anymore ever since he took his training more seriously, but right now it wasn't a simple climb. After him and Song arrived to the bottom of the steps the snow leopardess had asked him if he could give her a lift up to the palace like he had done the first day she got here and him, trying to be the best friend he could, agreed to do it much to Song's delight. She didn't like to take advantage of his kind heart but after Tigress's little move at the peach tree she decided she had to pull one herself, and so she faked being tired and asked Po the little favor. About half way up she faked to fall asleep so Po wouldn't get too uncomfortable and clung to his neck tightly while she purred and snuggled him as she "slept". Po's cheeks turned red because of this but her fake slumber did put him a little bit at ease, both her and Tigress had already told him he was comfortable for some reason so he left it at that.

He got to the barracks with the leopardess still in his arms while she still purred and nuzzled the panda's shoulder. Po got to her room and opened the door with his foot and then walked to her bed to set her down, but when he let go of the leopardess her grip on his neck remained.

-Song wake up and let go, I have to go to bed- Po whispered but Song didn't do as she was told. She didn't want to let go, she actually wanted to do quite the opposite and pull him to the bed with her to sleep in his warm embrace, but the palace's rules stopped her from doing so...she needed to make this last. The panda asked her to let go a few more times but the leopardess didn't budge, he scratched his head in thought until an idea popped into his mind, it would be a little weird but she was asleep and he needed to go to bed too so he had to try.

Song was enjoying every second of her plan, having Po's warmth washing over her made her feel like she was in heaven _"So fluffy, so warm, so, so...ooohhh that feels good"_ Song thought when she felt Po was beginning to scratch behind her right ear. Po had heard once when he was traveling with his father selling noodles that most felines enjoyed being scratched in that spot. He had been tempted to try using the "technique" with Tigress some times when he saw she was mad but he preferred not to risk his life, he just hoped this would help him free himself from the leopardess's grasp so he could go to bed. After all he needed to wake up really early tomorrow to begin his mission. Sure enough after a few seconds of scratching Song's purrs intensified and her whole body relaxed to the point she almost went limp. When Po felt her grip was losing strength he began to pull away slowly as to not wake up his spotted friend and keeping up the scratching just to be sure she stayed relaxed, and soon he was free from the leopardess's arms.

After he managed to get free he laid Song's body on her bed gently and put the covers over her so she would stay warm through the night, and after that he leaned down and kissed her forehead making her smile -Night Song, sweet dreams- Po whispered and then turned around and walked out the room not noticing the leopardess opening her left eye a little to watch him leave.

After he was out she sat straight and reached inside her vest to take her scroll out, she opened it up and stared at the drawing _"Good night my sweet panda, pleasant dreams for you too"_ Song thought hugging the object tighter than ever, lying back down and closing her eyes while she purred with a wide smile on her face.

-You are just giving me more reasons to take care of your sorry hide every dam day you know- a voice said from her door, a voice she was starting to get used to hear although it still was deadly annoying. The snow leopardess groaned opening her eyes and sitting up straight again to look at the tiger standing in her door.

-It is too late for this stuff stripes, so get the hell out of my room and go to sleep- Song hissed lying back down and shutting her eyes closed only to hear the tiger master come in and close the door behind her.

-No, we're speaking about this right now. You took advantage of him with that little move you pulled and I'm not having that- Tigress growled walking towards the leopardess's bed. Song sighed in annoyance and sat up again to look at the glaring Tigress.

-So you followed us up here- Song stated rubbing her temples.

-Just as you followed us to the peach tree leopard- Tigress shot back and Song chuckled.

-Yeah well, did you really think I would just let you be alone with him? Not a chance- Song stated making Tigress growl lowly -Besides it was YOUR little move what made me do what I did, I don't like to take advantage of his kind nature either but I was not going to stay behind in this competition thing after all everything is fair in love and war- Song stated causing a louder growl to come out of the tiger master's throat.

-If that's the case I don't think it will be a problem if I make a little adjustments to your face- Tigress growled grabbing the leopardess by the vest and lifting her up the bed while she raised her fist.

-We both know you can't do that, I believe Po wouldn't like having 'the first female outside the palace to treat him right' beaten to a pulp by his team mate, don't you agree?- Song said with a smirk as she quoted Po's words and Tigress growled harder, more out of frustration than outrage since Song had a point. Tigress let go of her vest making Song fall on the bed again and then took a deep breath before glaring at the leopardess one more time.

-Just be careful with what you try because sooner or later you'll simply make me snap and when that happens...I guess you'll have to learn how to dance without using your legs- Tigress said with an evil smirk. Song couldn't deny that this time she did feel a twinge of fear at the tiger's words and expression, but it wasn't enough to make her stand down or let it show.

-Whatever you say stripes, whatever you say- Song said sarcastically and Tigress huffed before turning around and leaving the room. Tigress closed the door to the leopardess's room and rubbed her temples to try and relax a bit.

_"All this is really tiring me out, it would be nice to be able to simply kill her or at least kick her out so I could work at my own speed, but it will all be worth it in the end"_ Tigress thought before making her way towards her room. She got there in a few minutes since the guests slept in a different area in the barracks, but before she opened her door her ears picked up the panda's snores coming from the room across from hers which made her smile a bit. At first she was annoyed by them when he first got here because he didn't let her sleep, but with time she got used to it and after the Shen incident she felt the need to hear his snores, it gave her peace of mind knowing he was alive and sleeping soundly in his room. She turned around, walked to his door, and opened it a little bit to look inside. There Tigress saw the panda lying on his back sleeping with a tiny smile on his face which was a little odd since his sleeping smile always was more notorious _"He's been acting different ever since this afternoon. The weird expression on his face when he entered the hall of warriors before speaking with Shifu, his troubled face when we were meditating, how he ate slowly and in silence...I hope he is okay"_ Tigress thought while she watched the panda sleep -Good night Po, sleep well- Tigress whispered before closing the door carefully and then going into her room to get some well needed rest.

A few hours after Tigress had left Po opened his eyes lazily and sat up rubbing his face to try and wake up completely, he had decided to take a little nap before leaving the palace to begin his mission **(We all know Po's naps are not normal, he takes more time)**. After he managed to be fully awake Po got out of bed and approached his closet to take out a small pack for the mission, supposedly he shouldn't be gone for too long but it was better to be prepared. He packed two extra pairs of pants and a pouch of money, the only thing he needed to do now was make a quick stop in the kitchen to get some snacks for the journey towards the village. The panda approached his door and opened it just enough to poke his head out and check that none of his team mates, Tigress most importantly, was awake so he could make his leave peacefully. After being sure he stepped out of his room with a sigh of relief and closed his door carefully before beginning his walk down the hall and towards the barrack's kitchen as quietly as he could. He managed to get out of the hall without much complications and got to the kitchen not too long after and in there he grabbed some bean buns he found, then wrapped them in a cloth and put them in his pack, so he could have something to eat while he was on the road, and with that done he finally exited the student barracks and made his way towards the palace's gate to leave and begin his mission. He walked towards his destination at a steady pace with no rush whatsoever since the gong wouldn't ring in another five to six hours, he hated waking up this early because one: he liked to sleep, and two: since it was still kind of dark outside he had to be very careful to not trip over rocks and other stuff, but he had to leave at this hour to reach the village as soon as it was possible like Master Shifu had told him during their meeting in the hall of heroes _"I still don't understand why would Master Shifu want to send me in this mission, I accept I'm not so good when it comes to investigating since it requires to make plans, have schedules, collect information from the villagers...all those things are just boring and require to think. Crane should be the one doing this, he is better making plans, he makes schedules for every event in the palace, and he can fly for crying out loud so he would able to go and come back in the same day...why Shifu? Why me?"_ Po thought while he walked towards the gate which he soon reached, he opened it and stepped outside. He looked down the thousand steps and took a deep breath _"Here I go, hope I don't fall"_ Po thought beginning his descent carefully, watching his steps, but thanks to the darkness that surrounded him and the fact that he still was tired he tripped with his own feet after trying to increase his speed and bounced down the stairs. In a few minutes the dragon warrior crashed in the bottom of the thousand steps and got up with a groan of pain _"I think it was too much to ask, I have to take a nap later"_ Po thought dusting himself off and popping his back _"At least it helped me get down faster, I need to cover as much distance as possible before the sun comes out"_ Po thought while he began to jog away from the palace.

Four and a half hours after Po had left the jade palace Master Shifu woke up as he normally did to meditate under the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom for an hour before he had to greet his students. The red panda stood up from his bed and took a hold of Ooway's staff which was on a little pedestal beside him before he walked out of his chambers and then the hall of heroes. The morning air that received him was quite pleasant, it wasn't too cold or too warm and there was a light breeze blowing giving the palace a sense of peace which was just what he needed for his morning meditation especially with today's. He had to plan how would he approach the love subject with Tigress as soon as the panda was gone _"No, that's not the way. She'll probably be focused on the dragon warrior's absence at least for today...I should talk to her tomorrow when things are smoother, the panda will be gone for at least three days after all, so there is no need to rush"_ Shifu thought as he made his way towards the peach tree. When he got over there Shifu sat in the lotus position to begin his meditation _"Now lets see, the first thing to do should be ask for a word with her, as my student she shouldn't ask for reasons. The tricky part will be how to begin the talk, I could take a direct approach about it...no she would get nervous and make excuses to flee. I can't ask as a father, it would make her snap. I could point out her behavior towards Song again...no she would go back to making excuses in order to leave like she did last time..."_ And this thoughts went on and on, and before he knew it his meditation time was over and there were only 30 minutes left for him to make his tea before greeting his students. The Grandmaster stood up with a heavy sigh because he was not able to make a plan for his future conversation with the tiger master, but he didn't let it bother him much since he still had all day to put a plan together.

The red panda made his way down the peach tree hill and calmly walked to the student barracks, more specifically the kitchen, to make himself a kettle of green tea like he did every morning. He put the tea leaves inside the container along with some water and positioned it on the stove to let it boil. He had to wait for twenty minutes for the tea to be ready, so he walked over to the table **(they brought a new one earlier)** and took a seat. He tried to continue thinking over his plans to speak with his adoptive daughter but decided against it, if he hadn't gotten an answer after an hour of meditation twenty minutes wouldn't make a difference at all. After the twenty minutes were up he got up from his seat, walked towards the stove, picked up the kettle, and poured some of its contents in a cup. The Grandmaster took a sip from the beverage and sighed with relief, his morning tea always helped him be at ease more easily. He left the kettle on the counter and walked out the kitchen to wait at the end of the hall until the gong rang, it wouldn't take more than five minutes or so. As he waited for his students to wake up he realized that something was different in the hall's atmosphere...it was almost completely quiet, meaning that Po couldn't be there _"He left already? I told him to leave as soon as possible, but I assumed he would leave today after breakfast since he didn't leave yesterday...oh well I guess I'll have to explain it to everyone"_ Shifu thought and as soon as his train of thought was over the gong rang.

-Good morning master- The furious five greeted as they did every day. Tigress looked at the door in front of her curiously since it had remained closed.

_"That's weird, Po hasn't slept in for almost a whole year...maybe he's sick or something. I should check on him"_ Tigress thought while approaching the door absentmindedly.

-Good morning students, the first order in the day would be...- Master Shifu began but then he saw Tigress approaching the dragon warrior's room without paying any attention to him causing him to sigh heavily _"I would have preferred to explain this during breakfast, but I guess there's no better time than the present"_ Shifu thought and then cleared his throat loudly making everyone who WAS paying attention to look at him with raised eyebrows before they turned their gazes in the direction he was looking at. Tigress seemed to not have heard the Grandmaster's call for attention, she just kept walking with her eyes trained on the door in front. Shifu shook his head at her behavior; the panda had almost become her top priority this days, but that was the way love worked so he had to be understanding, it was the first thing he could do to mend his mistakes -He is not there Tigress- said Master Shifu as the tiger master was about to open the door and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow as did everyone else after realizing their panda friend was not present.

-What do you mean he's not there master?- Viper asked tilting her head to the side in question while Tigress returned to her normal spot waiting for Shifu's explanation. Po was not the type to be up before the gong even after he began taking his training more seriously, but she stayed calm. He was probably awoken because of those things that were bugging him yesterday and decided to get breakfast going earlier.

-I mean the dragon warrior is not in his room Master Viper, he...- Master Shifu began to explain but got cut off by Mantis.

-I think what she means master is where is he?- Mantis asked and Shifu gave him a serious look making Mantis look away.

-I was just about to explain Master Mantis. As I was saying the dragon warrior is not in his room, he left the jade palace...- Shifu tried to explain again but one more time he was interrupted this time by everyone.

-WHAT?!- everyone exclaimed at the same time with the voice of a certain tiger being louder than everyone else's. All the members in the furious five began asking random questions about Po at the same time not even giving Master Shifu time to respond. The red panda had enough of it and decided to end it all.

-SILENCE!- Shifu bellowed hitting the ground with the bottom of Ooway's staff making everyone close their maws. The red panda took a deep breath to calm himself down and then looked at all of his students seriously -Again as I was saying, the dragon warrior has left the jade palace early this morning to make a small trip to a nearby village to fulfill a small mission I gave him yesterday. I received a message from said village informing me of suspicious activity over the last six months and they requested the palace's assistance to investigate on this, are there any questions?- Shifu asked and everyone began questioning at the same time again -One at a time!- Shifu barked and everyone went silent again. Mantis raised his pincer and Shifu gave him the word.

-What will we eat?- the bug asked and everyone else, including Shifu, face palmed at his question -What? I just wanted to know...- Mantis tried to continue but Tigress kicked him away. It was bad enough her panda had been sent away without her knowledge to have this moron making stupid questions -Sorry- Mantis said as he wobbled back with the group.

-Back at the matter at hand, why weren't we informed about this?- Tigress asked and Shifu sighed, this was going to be the tricky part. He had to give her a good enough explanation to stop her from following the panda other than because he said so.

-Because it is a simple investigation work Master Tigress, I just didn't think it was necessary to tell everyone about it- Master Shifu answered but Tigress was unconvinced.

-Then why didn't you send Crane, or anyone else in the five for that matter? They are more capacitated for this kind of jobs- Tigress stated and the red panda nodded at her.

-I am well aware of that, I thought it could help him practice for this kind of situations- Master Shifu responded calmly and Tigress couldn't think of a way to counter that argument. Viper seeing her feline sister was a little distressed thought of a question that could ease her nerves a bit.

-What will happen if Po finds something master?- The snake master asked and the rest of the five looked at their master curiously.

-I told him to send a message back here and I would think on what to do. There is nothing to worry about students, Po will be fine it's just a few days- Shifu stated and Tigress saw that his eyes were focused on her while he said it, as if the statement was directed to her -Now lets see what can we have for breakfast this morning- Master Shifu said and everyone nodded before walking out, except Tigress who stated behind to think over the situation.

_"Alright Tigress pull yourself together. It will only be for a few days, nothing can happen in a few days, right? It will be fine, he probably won't find anything and will be back before you know it. Besides he is the dragon warrior, what's the worst that could happen?"_ Tigress thought trying to keep her cool, but that last sentence made her imagine several not too pretty scenarios involving Po being beaten up, captured, killed, or what was worse...surrounded by fangirls_ "Nope, I have to go after him. I'm not leaving him alone"_ Tigress thought beginning to turn around to pack her things and prepare to leave the palace, but a voice stopped her.

-Tigress, don't go after him- Viper said from the door and Tigress sighed in annoyance.

-What do you mean not to go after him Viper? I can't just stand by and leave him out there alone, I can't risk having something happening to him- Tigress stated and Viper giggled.

-Come on Tigress, nothing will happen to him. He is big enough to take care of himself, he is the dragon warrior, the strongest warrior in China- Viper said cheerfully but Tigress's expression was unchanging, so Viper decided to take a different approach -Besides if he didn't tell us anything it meant he didn't want us to worry, he wanted to go alone because he probably knew we would say something- Viper stated and Tigress huffed.

-Yeah Viper that will put me at ease, my panda left in the middle of the dam night without a word because he didn't want us to stop him, that only makes me wonder if Master Shifu told us the truth or he has sent Po to something bigger- Tigress said walking towards her room but Viper spoke again.

-Master Shifu said Po would report if he found something, how about you wait for the message to arrive?- Viper suggested and Tigress thought about it for a minute -It won't kill you to give him a little space...without mentioning you should have an eye on Song, there's nothing to tell how will she react to the news. Think about it, if you go after Po she will probably do the same and distract you with her presence the whole mission. And having you two arguing all day wouldn't be of much help for Po, maybe you would even end up hurting him as it happened with the training hall incident- Viper pointed out and Tigress's eyes widened.

_"I hate to admit it, but she may have a point there, if the spotted slut followed us she would be driving me nuts the whole time and if she makes me lose my temper during the mission Po could end up in the receiving end" _Tigress concluded and gave a heavy sigh -Fine, but if something bad happens to him you're the one I'm going after- Tigress said with a serious tone while looking at her snake friend who gulped and nodded slowly.

-Fair enough, now lets go have breakfast we've taken long enough already- Viper said and both females walked out the sleeping quarters and made their way towards the kitchen.

When they got there they found the rest of the furious five and Master Shifu in the table eating some bean buns they had managed to find. Tigress and Viper took their respective seats and grabbed some bean buns for themselves. The whole room was awfully quiet, apparently the bear's presence was kinda required to begin a conversation in this place. The silence went on for three more minutes and Mantis couldn't take it any more.

-Could someone say something? Anything at all, just speak. It's not like Po is the only one with a mouth in this place- Mantis said breaking the silence and everyone looked at him in question.

-Alright, why don't you begin Mantis? It seems like you have a lot to comment- Crane said and the bug huffed.

-If I had something to say I wouldn't have asked you people to talk, the silence is killing me- Mantis stated and everyone sighed with a nod.

-It's weird huh? Now that I think about it Po is always the one who makes the first conversation of the day- Viper stated and everyone nodded again and then Monkey chuckled a bit -What is it Monkey?- the snake asked and Monkey looked at her.

-It's just that I hadn't realized Po made such big changes in this palace, I mean look at us he's probably been gone only for a few hours and we can't even start a conversation without him- the primate said and Mantis piped in.

-But we're starting one right now- said the bug and Crane was the one to chuckle this time.

-Yeah we are, but in case you didn't notice Mantis the conversation is about him, so at some degree he was the one to begin the conversation- Crane stated getting low chuckles from everyone, except for Tigress who remained had not uttered a sound since she spoke with Viper.

-I think it's the first time ever since he got here that he's in a solo mission- Viper said and everyone gained thoughtful expressions.

-No, it's no the first time but it is one of the few times. Although I do not remember the last time he went away from the palace completely alone, and I'm the not the one to forget things- Crane said and Mantis hopped on the table.

-I remember one time he went away was when we were attacked by Fenghuang- Mantis said and Crane thought about it.

-That's right, he left to protect us in case he did end up becoming evil. Now that I think about it I'm not even sure why I ever thought he would- Crane stated and Monkey burst out laughing.

-I remember that time, actually I think we still have that Po shaped cage in the storage room- Monkey said before laughing again and everyone, except for Tigress and Shifu as always, joined him in his laughter. After a few minutes the laughter died down and everyone took a deep breath to calm down completely.

-Woo only Po can make us laugh without even being present, to think that before he got here we had practically forgotten how to really laugh- Monkey said getting nods from everyone else.

-How long has it been since he got here?- Mantis asked.

-Like three years, although with all that has happened in the palace because of him I feel like he's been here as long as any of us- Viper stated and everyone nodded AGAIN **(it's official nodding day in the jade palace everyone)**.

-Tell me about it, in three years he has already saved the valley from a corrupted kung fu master, protected the palace against various villains, mastered inner peace, saved China from a crazy peacock which almost killed him...- Monkey listed but got stopped right after his last sentence by a glare from the tiger master who remained silent during the whole conversation. The fact that Po was not in the palace bugged her enough already, she didn't need to have everyone reminding her about it -...without mentioning he managed to show a certain someone what feelings were- the primate said with a smirk and Tigress's eyes widened at the statement but she soon covered it with a low growl.

-Master Monkey since my training partner is absent, what do you say if you take his place in the meantime?- Tigress asked coldly and Monkey's smirk fell and was replaced with a scared look.

-No, no, no I'm fine. Besides you still have Song for that- the primate stated rapidly in fear of becoming Tigress's punching bag, he had already to worry about the snow leopardess's wrath.

-Speaking of which, where is she? She hasn't slept in since she got here- Crane pointed out and everyone gave each other curious glances.

-No idea, maybe she managed to wake up when Po was leaving the palace and she decided to go along with him on the mission- Mantis suggested and Tigress tensed up at the possibility. If that was the case she wouldn't wait for a stupid message to get here, she wouldn't even pack, she would just sprint towards the village without looking back. But her fears were soon taken away when Shifu shook his head 'no'.

-That's not it Master Mantis, when I entered the barracks to prepare my morning tea I passed by her room and I could hear her purring in there, and by the force of the sound my guess would be that she is simply having a very pleasant dream- Master Shifu said before taking a sip of his tea. Tigress gave a quiet sigh of relief at knowing that Song had not left, but she couldn't help but be kind of angry at the thought of what could the leopardess be dreaming about.

_"The slut must be having another of her stupid dreams with my Po, I should do something about it. She won't get my male, not even in her dreams"_ Tigress thought and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention -Master, don't you think we should wake her up? It's almost time to begin training, I could do it if you wish- Tigress stated beginning to stand up but the red panda shook his head.

-She's not a student here Tigress but a guest, she has no obligation to train with us- Shifu replied, but Tigress already had an answer for that.

-Then as hosts, shouldn't we see if there is something she needs? Po is not here to do it himself, I think someone should- Tigress said neutrally and all the animals in the room looked at her with raised eyebrows.

-And why the sudden interest in being a good hostess Tigress?- Crane asked and Tigress shrugged.

-Just something that popped into my mind- the tiger replied and the rest of the five gave her looks of pure incredulity. Shifu shook his head at her behavior once more, but he remembered he had to be understanding so he decided to please her a bit.

-Well if that's the case, it's not such a bad idea. Master Viper, please go and check if miss Song needs anything, you may ask her if she wishes to train with us or not- the Grandmaster instructed and Viper nodded before bowing and exiting the kitchen -The rest of you, go to the training hall, warm up, and begin sparring with whoever you like. If anyone needs me I'll be in the hall of warriors- the red panda finished his instructions while standing up receiving a 'yes master' from his students who also stood up and then everyone left the kitchen.

**Song's room**

Viper arrived to the snow leopardess's room in a few minutes and just as Master Shifu had said she was purring and she was purring HARD, even harder than the night she had slept in her room the first night. The snake master opened the door silently and poked her head in to look inside, but the moment her head went in her sensitive tongue caught two scents in the room** (snakes use their tongues to "taste" the air instead of sniffing, that's why they are always sticking their tongues out. Just animal info.)**, one was Song's but the other one was a little faint and she couldn't put her tail **(she doesn't have fingers)** on whose it was _"What the hell? She is not alone?"_ Viper thought scanning the room looking for any intruders, but as far as she could tell there was no one else in there. The snake master slithered in completely and approached the sleeping snow leopardess who was purring her heart out, with a giant smile on her face, drooling a little, and...clinging to her pillow? _"I really hope she's not dreaming about what I think she's dreaming about, but just in case I should wake her before anything happens"_ Viper thought with a little blush on her face. The snake got her head closer to the sleeping feline's ear, so there was no need to shout -Song, wake up- Viper said gently trying to wake up the leopardess in a peaceful way, but her attempt turned out unsuccessful.

-Mmm...Po- Song mumbled letting out a higher purr while she nuzzled the pillow and gave it a long lick. Viper blushed a little more at her reaction since it just confirmed her suspicions on what the leopardess was dreaming about.

-Song, wake up!- Viper repeated a little louder and taking the blanket off the leopardess's body causing a shiver to run down her spine when the cover's warmth left her.

-Baby close the window..it's getting..cold...thanks- Song mumbled again and opening her eyes a bit, not waking up completely, while hugging the pillow even tighter and giving it a little kiss before turning around making the snake master face her back. Viper rolled her eyes at the leopardess's reaction and sighed.

_"Dam waking Po up it's easier than this, you only need to put a plate of dumplings out the door"_ Viper thought shaking her head -Song. Wake. Up!- Viper said sternly while jerking the snow leopardess's tail not too forcefully with each word she spoke. Song giggled a bit and let out another purr.

-No you naughty bear..not now..I'm tired...later big boy- Song mumbled with a sleepy but mischievous smirk on her features while licking the pillow and letting more purrs come out. Viper blushed A LOT with her words and had had enough being gentle. She grabbed the pillow with her tail planning to snatch it away and perhaps hit her with it, but the moment she began to take the object Song's grip tightened and a menacing growl came out of her maw. Viper raised an eyebrow at this sudden reaction, and tugged the pillow again receiving a louder growl from the leopardess who jerked it away from Viper and held it closer to her.

_"Weird, seems like the pillow is important. Interesting"_ Viper thought and an idea popped into her head. She climbed up to the bed to try to get a hold of the pillow again, but when she neared the leopardess's body and her tongue came out the second scent got into her system again, but this time she managed to identify it...it was Po's. The snake master raised an eyebrow at this but she would ask her after waking her up. Viper grabbed the pillow again and counted to three inside her head and then jerked it out of Song's arms jumping out of the bed at the same time. She landed on the floor with the pillow on her tail and watched how the snow leopardess would react. Song stayed unmoving for a minute until her tail began to swish agitatedly while she seemed to sniff the air with her eyes closed causing Viper to raise an eyebrow again -What?- Viper asked herself and tasted the air too, catching Po's scent once more...but this time it was beside her. The snake master teared her gaze from the clearly uncomfortable feline and looked at the pillow wrapped on her tail. She brought close to her face and stuck out her tongue to smell it, and the moment she did the panda's scent entered her system full force making her eyes go wide at the conclusion that the pillow belonged to the dragon warrior, the only question was...did he give it to Song or did the leopardess took it without his knowledge? She was brought back from her thoughts by a menacing growl in front of her. Viper looked in the growl's direction and found Song sitting on her bed glaring at her as her tail swished agitatedly.

-Viper, what are you doing?- Song growled, her eyes drifting to the pillow on her tail.

-I came to wake you up, to see if you would want to train or if you needed anything- Viper replied calmly but Song's expression stayed the same.

-Okay let me rephrase that for you, what are you doing with my pillow- Song asked coldly while standing up and getting close to the snake.

-I used it to wake you up, you see since your dreams kept you asleep I decided to slap you with it...apparently it wasn't necessary...I just had to take it away- Viper stated and Song huffed.

-Well I'm already awake, now give it back- Song hissed trying to snatch it back from Viper's grasp but the snake moved away before she could. Song growled at her and tried again, but the same happened -Why is everyone coming into my room to take my stuff lately- Song said angrily and Viper chucked.

-Look who's talking, we both know this isn't YOUR pillow but Po's...and something tells me he didn't exactly give it to you- Viper stated and the snow leopardess shrugged.

-So? It's my panda's pillow, there is no problem if I replace my pillow with his- Song stated and Viper hissed.

-He is no one's panda yet, and the problem missy is the fact you broke into his room and took something out- Viper pointed out and Song used the opportunity to take the pillow back, bringing it close to her body and inhaling the scent she so adored. Viper shook her head at the leopardess and sighed annoyingly -If I wasn't as observant as I am I would ask why did you take it, but I can see pretty well why- Viper stated while Song sat on her bed still hugging the object.

-I wanted to feel him closer to me and the pillow has his scent- Song stated and Viper rubbed her head.

-And the fact you have his scent all over you for whatever reason wasn't enough?- Viper asked and Song shrugged.

-I can't have enough of it, the more the better...at least until I get him- Song replied and Viper huffed making the leopardess roll her eyes -Care to remind me why are you in my room again?- Song asked and Viper took a deep breath to calm down.

-I came to see if you needed anything, and if you would like to train with us- Viper said and Song calmed down too.

-Well of course I'll train, I can't have my fighting getting sloppy now mostly because I don't have my umbrella- Song said innocently and Viper chuckled.

-Yeah right, you only train with us to keep an eye on Tigress and watch Po work out- Viper said with a little giggle.

-Can you blame me? You were the one who suggested this whole competition thing, and he looks so hot when he is training- Song stated with a stupid look on her face making Viper laugh.

-I suggested the competition to save your butt, Tigress almost killed me when I flirted with him that I just didn't know what she would do with you- Viper stated with a little chuckle at the end but Song gave her a shocked/angry face.

-You. Flirted. With. Po?- Song asked extracting her claws making Viper rise her tail in defense.

-I pretended to do it, I just wanted Tigress to admit her feeling out loud...it was risky and stupid, but it worked- Viper explained and Song relaxed.

-Oh ok, as long as I don't have to watch another girl, stripes is enough for me- Song replied and Viper sighed.

-Believe me when I tell you she's not having fun with your presence either- Viper stated and Song huffed.

-She can back off whenever she wants, I'm not going to let HER or any other girl take Po away from me- Song stated and Viper laughed mockingly.

-Tigress backing away? Yeah right- Viper stated amused and Song growled lowly.

-Oh shut up Viper- Song said in an annoyed tone and Viper chuckled one more time.

-Shall we go train?- the snake asked and Song nodded while putting on her gloves. **(I'm making her only use them while training and/or fighting, not all the time)** They walked silently to the training hall and found everyone sparring...except for Crane who was practicing on the jade tortoise and Tigress who was obliterating the wooden warriors to take out the frustration Po's absence made her feel. Song whistled in amazement at the destruction the tiger was creating.

-What's wrong with stripes today?- Song asked the reptile beside her.

-She is just stressed, don't mess with her today- Viper replied and Song looked down at her seriously.

-Thanks for the tip, but don't tell me what to do- Song stated and Viper laughed.

-I'm only warning you...she's not in the mood- Viper said beginning to slither away to meet her sparring partner, which was Crane. The snow leopardess looked around the training hall the training hall trying to spot her dragon warrior to train with him since Tigress was busy destroying things, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

-Viper where is Po?- Song asked and the snake master turned to look at her wide eyed. Somehow she had completely forgotten about telling her Po was not in the palace.

-Um..well he is not here- Viper replied lamely and Song rolled her eyes.

-I can see that, that is why I asked where he was- Song said and Viper sighed.

-He is on a little mission Master Shifu told him to do, he left early in the morning- Viper explained and Song's eyes widened in shock. Soon though, her shock turned to panic and Viper at realizing this decided to calm her down -Look there is nothing to worry about, it just an investigation mission, he will be back in a few days- Viper explained but it didn't help Song calm down at all.

-Nothing to worry about? Po was sent on a mission all by himself and he didn't tell anyone, maybe the mission is not as small as Shifu told you- The leopardess stated walking in circles clutching her head making Viper sigh since she was going to have this conversation AGAIN.

-Song, Po can take care of himself- Viper said and the leopardess stopped her walking to look at her.

-I know that, but I won't leave him alone- Song stated seriously and approached the reptile -Now I want you to tell me where did he go exactly, so I can go after him- the leopardess said but a growl stopped her.

-You will not do such a thing spots, if I can't go with him neither can you- Tigress said appearing besides Viper. When she saw them finally coming into the training hall she had decided to ignore them since she wasn't in the mood to put up with the leopardess, but when she heard her planning to go after Po she HAD to intervene. Song growled back at Tigress and crossed her arms.

-If you can't go is because your master told you so, but I'm not a student here and no one can tell me what to do- Song said confidently and Tigress chuckled darkly.

-Believe me when I say that my master's orders are not the ones keeping me back- Tigress shot back and Song huffed.

-I don't care what reason you have, you cannot stop me from getting to him- Song said clenching her fists and Tigress smirked.

-You don't know where he is, I do and I do not think I'll tell you- Tigress said and Song snarled baring her fangs.

-Then how about I make you tell me huh?- Song asked cracking her nuckles and Tigress chuckled again.

-Bring it on, breaking your face will be more fun than breaking wooden dummies- Tigress said smirking and Song growled again and got ready. Viper had enough of it and slapped them both on the back of the head.

-Stop it both of you, no one is going after Po- Viper stated and the felines gave her a 'stay out of this' look but she stood her ground -Tigress remember what I told you earlier, he'll probably be safer if you two give him his space- Viper said calmly and Song huffed.

-And why is that Viper?- Song asked coldly and Viper sighed.

-Because of this- Viper said pointing at them and the leopardess raised an eyebrow -If any of you goes after him the other will follow and you two will be arguing during the whole mission and if you end up fighting he would surely get hurt because of it- Viper explained and both felines opened their mouths to argue but Viper beat them to it -You can't deny it, remember the training hall incident- Viper added and both of them shut their mouths and sighed.

-And what are we supposed to do while he is not here?- Song asked and Viper thought about putting her tail on her chin.

-No idea, whatever you want to do. Keep yourselves busy- Viper said before slithering up to Crane, so they could begin their spar. Tigress sighed and turned around to go back to her training while Song just stood there without knowing what to do. Both of them with the same thought in mind.

_"This are going to be some VERY long days"_

**There, finally done. Whew...I had a little writers block with this one, so I hope it turned out fine in your opinion my readers. For all the SoPo fans that read this story I hope you liked the sort of moment I gave those two. For those who wonder when did Song get the pillow I'll tel you in the next chapter which will be mostly about Po during his mission.**

**REVIEW!**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	13. First day without panda part 2

**So this is my next chapter which I will use to explain the rest of the first day. Through it you will know what has happened with Po although we will check on the warriors of the jade palace too.**

**Since I'm back in school my updates will be slower...probably much slower and I'm sorry for that people.**

**Oh well...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter thirteen: First day without panda part 2**

**The bamboo forest some miles away from the jade palace, when the gong rang**

Po was walking through the dense forest tiredly after jogging/running for six and a half hours or so and the effects of not sleeping as much as he was used to were beginning to get to him. His feet felt heavy as well as his eyelids and his mind was getting blurry, and although he wanted to keep moving for a few more miles to cover as much distance as possible he was beginning to think his body wouldn't allow it. _"Come on Po keep it together, stay focused. You are the dragon warrior, a little lack of sleep shouldn't beat you down. You are supposed to survive for months on nothing but gingko leaf dew and...universe milkshake?...no that's not it...um maybe it was the nature's energy? Oh whatever it was, point is you have to stay awake panda"_ Po thought cheering his brain to stay focused but it was a losing battle. After walking for another fifteen minutes he finally decided to stop and take his nap before he ended up sleep walking and fell off a cliff or something. The panda neared a boulder that was in a small clearing and laid down his pack before letting himself plop down on his butt next to it and leaning on the hard surface, but being as tired as he was he couldn't care less. Po stayed there without moving a muscle for a few minutes before sleep overtook him and his mind began to wander in dreamland, having awesome dreams of fighting evil alongside his comrades and doing other kungfuey stuff. What he didn't know was that his dreams would have a certain...turn of events.

_**Po's dreamscape**_

_Po was in the dragon grotto perfecting his inner peace standing on the small rock in the middle of the pond where Master Shifu was standing the first time he talked to him about the subject. He was doing his motions fluently and everything was quiet, so quiet that if you paid really close attention you would be able to hear his calm breathing as he moved the water drop all over his body. When it reached his palm the panda placed ir on a plant's leaf and the drop rolled down until it joined with the water in the pond. He breathed out calmly and opened his eyes standing normally once more and then jumped off the rock to land on the cave's entrance. The dragon warrior looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set and thought it would be better if he returned to the palace and made dinner for his friends. He walked out of the cave and started to walk in his_ _home's direction, but as he walked through the mountain his ears caught something that sounded like footsteps and even though it could easily have been his imagination he checked his surroundings...no one was there. Po shrugged and continued walking whistling a happy tune, but then he heard a clear growl coming from behind him and he turned around and saw some movement coming from the bushes. He raised an eyebrow at this and walked towards the bushes to check it out, but when he got close to them another growl was heard behind his back and the panda turned around quickly only to see a pair of purple orbs looking at him from some other bushes before disappearing. Po got a little nervous...well very nervous and began jogging towards the palace, but then he heard it for a third time and took off running at top speed towards his destination. He crashed through the palace's gate in a few minutes and closed it shut behind him in case that whatever was making the sound was still following him, but it seemed he had managed to lose it. The panda sighed in relief, cleaned the little drops of sweat from his forehead and chuckled before tuning around and start walking towards the palace's kitchen where his friends should be waiting for him to make his noodles, but when he arrived to the room he found it empty. Po raised an eyebrow at this since his friends should be here already "Oh well I guess they must be on their way, better start cooking" Po thought and walked towards the stove. He took out a big pot and filled it with water before placing it on the fire to start boiling it and then began making the noodles for the soup, but as soon as he had begun he heard the growl coming from the door this time and froze "What the...?" Po thought as he slowly turned around to look in the sound's direction hoping that he wouldn't find anything like he did the first two times, but this time he did find something...or rather someone. Standing on the doorway and leaning on the door's frame was Song looking at him with a kind of weird smile and a foreign spark on her eyes...it was an odd expression for him to say the least but he shrugged it off -Hey Song- Po said turning around again to continue making the noodles._

_-Hello Po- Song greeted while she walked towards the giant panda until she was standing behind him and then hugged him from behind purring making his eyes go wide and a big blush appear on his face._

_-Uh...um...Song, wh..what are you d..doing?- Po asked nervously making the leopardess giggle while she poked her head over his shoulder._

_-I just want to watch you cook, why it bothers you?- Song asked with a smirk on her face._

_-U..uh..n..no it's not that..it's just..um...I don't know- Po replied still pretty nervous and blushing making Song giggle again._

_-Well you just ignore me and keep cooking- The snow leopardess said resting her head on his shoulder._

_-Uuuhhh...it may not be that easy since you're kinda...hugging me- Po stated looking at Song._

_-What? Can't I hug my fluffy panda bear?- Song asked with a little pout. Po raised an eyebrow and blushed a little more when she called him that, he didn't hear the word 'friend' in that sentence._

_-Um...well it's not like you can't...it's just I'm cooking right now, so if you want to watch I think you should stand beside me- Po stated and Song shrugged while he let him go and stood beside him letting the panda relax for a second before wrapping her tail around his leg making him freeze. After coming out of his shock he looked to the snow leopardess on his side who was looking at him with that weird smile again -Song? Wha..what are you doing now?- Po asked getting nervous again._

_-Oh nothing...Po how long will it take for the soup to be ready?- Song asked, the smile never leaving her face and the odd spark in her eyes returning. The panda was a little freaked out with Song's behavior by now, but he was trying to play cool...for now._

_-Without any more interruptions it should be ready in fifteen minutes or so- Po replied and the leopardess shook her head 'no' making him raise an eyebrow._

_-Aaawww but I'm hungry now Po- Song whined like a little girl making the panda chuckle._

_-Well sorry, there is nothing I can do- Po said looking down at Song who released his leg and looked at him smirking._

_-Hhmm but there is something __**I**__ can do- Song replied getting even closer to him and Po raised an eyebrow at her statement. The leopardess stood on her tip toes and got her maw close to the panda's ear -I could eat __**you**__ my little panda cub- Song whispered shocking the dragon warrior, but he was even more shocked when he felt her lick his cheek -You taste good- Song whispered getting Po out of his shock, but he still looked down on her with wide eyes._

_-Uuh...uum...Song are you feeling okay?- Po asked chuckling nervously and Song purred getting VERY close to him making him take a step back._

_-Yeah I am, why do you ask Po?- Song replied giggling a bit and taking a step towards him._

_-Weeelll you're acting weird...perhaps you should go take a nap or something- Po said starting to walk around the leopardess while she kept walking towards him._

_-It's just that I'm sooo hungry and you're here looking yummy as always...I wanna eat you right now- Song said licking her lips and Po gulped, the look he was receiving from the spotted feline NOW was really creeping him out. He looked towards the door briefly and saw that he wasn't too far from it._

_-Song really what's going on with you? Why are you acting this way?- Po asked to keep her distracted so he could try and make a run for it. Song chuckled and let another purr come out._

_-I just can't control myself around you anymore my sweet panda, I want to taste those delicious looking lips of yours so bad...but I see you prefer to play for a bit first- Song said looking at the door behind the panda and Po audibly gulped at being discovered, but much for his surprise the snow leopardess stopped walking and crouched down before letting out a predatory growl much like the ones he had heard on his way from the grotto -Run, you'll have an advantage- Song simply stated with her weird smile __**(Just for your information it is a seductive smile, but Po doesn't know that) **__and Po did as he was told and bolted out of the kitchen. The panda ran away as fast as his feet could carry him and entered the dormitories._

_-Monkey! Mantis! Viper! Crane! Tigress! HELP!- Po yelled but apparently no one was in their rooms, actually now that he thought about it the palace seemed deserted ever since he got here "What to do? What to do? What to do?" Po thought frantically looking everywhere around him._

_-Poooo, ready or not here I come!- Song yelled from the kitchen and the dragon warrior did what every respectable master on his right mind would do...get the hell out of there as fast as he could screaming like a five year old. Po ran out of the student barracks at top speed causing him to fall down the stairs, but he quickly stood up and looked around to evaluate his options. After a quick scan he decided to hide in the training hall since no one would look for him in there and he could go under the logs in the swinging clubs of instant oblivion. He got to the building in a few seconds thanks to the adrenaline running through his veins and opened the doors quickly, but when he stepped in he crashed with someone and fell to the floor ending on top of the certain someone. The panda looked bellow him and found himself staring at a pair of amber eyes which were looking back at his jaded orbs._

_-Well hello Po, how are you this evening?- Tigress asked with a smirk on her face and putting her arms behind her head in a relaxed way. Po raised an eyebrow at her behavior and was beyond weirded out when he realized she hadn't asked him to get off of her, but he shook his head to put those things aside...he had to worry about the crazy leopardess first._

_-Um, hi Tigress. Sorry for crushing you- Po said standing up and offering her a paw to stand up too which she accepted and got off the floor._

_-There's no problem dragon warrior, why did you come in the way you did? Is the palace under attack or did you steal Monkey's cookies again- Tigress inquired giggling a bit making Po look at her strangely, Tigress giggling was almost as crazy as Mantis not being hungry. But again he pushed the thoughts aside to explain his situation._

_-Neither I'm running away from Song, she went nuts. I got to the kitchen to prepare dinner and she came in a few minutes later with a weird expression, I greeted her and the next thing I know she's hugging me, getting a little too close to me, licking me, and telling me she wants to eat me...the weird thing is that I'm not sure if she's serious or she's just messing around- Po explained mumbling the last part and Tigress had a neutral expression._

_-Well...that's not okay- Tigress replied with her regular tone of voice and Po nodded._

_-I hear ya, you know how creepy that look she was giving me was? I felt like I was her prey or something- Po said chuckling and Tigress shook her head 'no' much like Song had done back in the kitchen._

_-No, it's not okay because she is not supposed to do that- Tigress said gaining the expression Po was talking about a few seconds ago making the panda get a nervous look and begin to walk away._

_-Ti..Tigress, what's the..WOAH!- Po exclaimed when all of the sudden the tiger master pounced on him making him fall flat on his back while she pinned his arms above his head before crashing her lips on his in a rough and dominant kiss. When she separated Po looked up at her and realized she had the same foreign spark the leopardess had on her eyes and Tigress licked her lips._

_-If someone is going to eat you around here that will be me- Tigress said leaning down and giving the stunned giant panda a lick on the cheek._

_-Ugh, you too?! Oh come on! What in the world is...?- Po began but Tigress cut him off with another kiss while she wrapped her tail around both of his legs. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the training hall's doors burst open letting in a very angry snow leopardess making Tigress stop her kiss to glare at her._

_-GET AWAY FROM HIM!- Song roared in utter rage and Tigress snarled showing her sharp teeth._

_-Take a hike spots, leave me and my panda alone we're busy- Tigress hissed before beginning to lean down to kiss the freaked out dragon warrior again, but the snow leopardess tackled her before she did. Problem was Tigress didn't release her grip on Po's arms so they all rolled a few feet away while the two felines tried to kill one another and get a hold on the panda who only wanted to break free and flee the room...or the palace...or even the valley if it was necessary. When they stopped rolling each cat had managed to grab one of the dragon warrior's arms and had some scratches over their bodies, but Po was the one who took most harm during their little struggle. -Let go of him!- Tigress yelled pulling from Po's right arm to bring him towards her._

_-NO! You let go!- Song replied pulling from his left arm._

_-He's mine!- Tigress snarled pulling the panda towards her again._

_-Why? Because you managed to get your filthy tongue in his mouth first?!- Song snarled too and jerked from the arm she had. Both felines snarled harder than ever and began pulling from both of his arms at the same time making the poor panda feel they were going to rip them of his torso or split him in two._

_-STOP!- Po bellowed and then everything went black._

_**End of dreamscape**_

Po woke up with a start gasping for breath and looked around his surroundings frantically until he managed to recognize he was still laying in the clearing he had chosen to rest. The panda rubbed his face groaning and slammed his back in the boulder he had behind him _"What the hell was that? I've had crazy dreams before but THIS...this was more than ridiculous. I guess Mantis and Monkey's little idea shook me up more than I thought, I REALLY need to think about it"_ Po thought shaking his head. Suddenly his ears caught a growling sound and he jumped to his feet in surprise, landing on a fighting stance -Who..who's there?- Po asked and then heard it again now realizing it had actually being his stomach begging to be fed. Po looked down at it and blinked stupidly before chuckling a bit and coming out of his stance_ "Guess the nightmare really played a number on me...personal note: NEVER sleep with an empty stomach"_ Po thought walking back to the boulder and sitting down. The dragon warrior grabbed his pack and took his bean buns out and then began eating. As he ate he couldn't help but think in his dream and begin to question himself again if Mantis and Monkey could be right about his two feline friends _"They sure show they care about me...but wanting me as a mate? Love me? Agh! I hate to think"_ Po thought munching on a bun before looking up at the sky _"What can they be up to?"_ Po thought as he continued his lunch.

**_The jade palace, valley of peace_**

Everyone was in the training hall as they had been for the last four hours **(yeah that's how long Po slept)**, and things were not looking pretty. Tigress had not stopped smashing the training equipment the whole time and the rest of the five were beginning to get worried on what would happen if she ended up destroying it since they could be next. Crane and Viper decided to keep sparring with each other until morning training was over, and Monkey and Mantis...well...

-HYA!- Song shouted while she kicked the green bug who had tried to give her a six legged kick sending him flying to crash with his primate friend which was just getting up from the floor after being punched away by the snow leopardess. After thinking about it for a bit she had decided to keep her mind busy beating the brains out of the two masters who had dared to put their paws on her scroll. Song returned to her ready stance twirling a short staff she had found and growled -Come on, stand up and fight- the leopardess said and both males gulped.

-Is this for your scroll or are you taking out the frustration Po's leaving gave you on us?- Monkey asked rubbing his head and Mantis got up groaning.

-Remind me why did we agreed to let her use the staff- the bug stated and Song snickered.

-Answering your question fur ball...both. Now quit your whining and lets continue- Song said with a sinister smirk making both males shiver.

-Oh come on have mercy you've already beaten us for four hours and fifteen minutes, couldn't you cut us some slack? The only thing we did was grab a scroll- Mantis said making Song growl.

-Again, you didn't take **a** scroll you took **my** scroll- Song stated tightening her grip on her weapon making Monkey raise his arms to shield his face expecting her to throw the half staff towards him for the bug's comment and said bug took cover behind the primate -But okay, we'll stop ladies- Song mocked getting out of her stance and smirking. Normally any male would have answered something back at the mockery, but Monkey and Mantis were too relived by her answer to risk changing her mind, so they just sighed with relief and let themselves fall to the floor -Don't get too comfortable, the beating was just for going into my room without permission, I'm still working on the punishment for taking my scroll- Song stated smirking and both male's eyes widened.

-Um...couldn't you just beat us up some more?- Mantis asked as he sat up not liking the look on Song's face.

-Ohohoho no, no, no...the consequence for that will be very different, so you better relax while you can- the snow leopardess replied before turning around and walking towards the training hall's doors. Crane and Viper were taking a break from their spars and saw Song going for the hall's exit.

-Where are you going Song?- Crane asked catching Tigress's attention. She had decided to keep an eye on her at all times even if Po was not here since she had to be sure Song wouldn't go after him, so having her leave the training hall before morning training was over unsettled her.

-I'm done with training for now and I'm tired, so I think I'll take a little nap- Song replied still walking not even turning her head to answer the avian who shrugged and turned to look at his training partner, but Viper was paying attention at the leopardess. After Song exited the training hall Tigress jumped off the swinging clubs of instant oblivion **(after finishing with the gauntlet she got to work with the clubs) **and approached the avian and the snake who were getting ready for another round.

-Crane, could I talk with Viper for a second?- Tigress asked and the avian shrugged the same way he did when Song answered him and then flew over to the jade tortoise. The reptile watched him leave and then turned her attention to her feline sister.

-What can I do for you Tigress?- Viper asked the tiger master who knelt down so they could talk with lower voice levels.

-I want you to follow Song, keep an eye on her, don't let her out of your sight until I tell you- Tigress instructed and Viper raised an eyebrow.

-And why are you asking me this Tigress?- the snake asked and Tigress rolled her eyes.

-Why do you think Viper? To make sure she stays here- the tiger answered making Viper sigh.

-She doesn't even know where Po is Tigress, and she is just going to rest after training- Viper replied but by the tiger master's expression she could see Tigress was not going to change her mind making the reptile roll her eyes -Besides she is your rival not mine, you two are the ones competing for the panda. Why don't you watch her?- Viper finished and Tigress snorted.

-Because with Po's leaving I'm not in the mood to even hear her voice, I would probably murder her in the first chance. And because YOU said you would help me in this- Tigress pointed out and Viper shook her head.

-I meant helping you get his attention, what moves you could try, help you with your make up and outfit if you managed to get a date with him or something not that I was going to be your little sidekick- Viper explained and Tigress looked at her seriously.

-First of all, that stuff you like to put on your face will never touch me while I'm still breathing- Tigress replied and Viper huffed annoyed, but continued to pay attention to her feline friend -Please just keep an eye on her, at least until I'm sure I'll be able to stand being near her without ripping her head off- Tigress asked again and Viper sighed before nodding.

-Fine, I'll help you buuuttt...- Viper said getting a devilish grin making Tigress feel nothing good was about to happen -I do get to make you up twice, and you have to come shopping with me for a month whenever I want- Viper replied and Tigress's eyes widened.

-No, no, and no you're not being fair- Tigress said standing up and Viper giggled.

-You want me to watch Song or not?- Viper asked and Tigress growled lowly thinking over her options. After considering the snake's suggestion for a minute or two she let out a heavy sigh.

-Fine, but I decide which will those two times be, and I'm not buying anything while we're down at the village- Tigress grumbled shaking the snake's tail.

-Alright. What do we do about them?- Viper asked pointing at the rest of the furious five and Tigress raised an eyebrow.

-I don't understand what you're talking about- Tigress stated looking down at her snake friend for an explanation.

-What if they ask where I'm going? Training won't be over for another hour- Viper replied and the stripped feline put on a thoughtful face and in a few seconds she grew a grin.

-Don't worry about that, your whereabouts will never even cross their minds- Tigress said walking towards an open area in the hall **(where Po and Tigress sparred in chapter two)**. Viper was going to ask what was she up to, but decided against it and slithered out the door cautiously. When Tigress saw Viper close the door she turned her head towards her male comrades -CRANE! MONKEY! MANTIS!- Tigress shouted startling the mentioned warriors who looked at her wide eyed as she slid to her fighting stance with her hardcore face -Three on one- Tigress instructed seriously causing the male's faces to go a little pale **(I would react the same way)** -NOW!- Tigress yelled and all males did a small prayer before rushing towards her _"This should calm me down"_ Tigress thought with a mental smirk, waiting for her victims to get close enough.

**The barracks**

Song entered the student barracks at a steady pace, thinking on getting to her room so she could take a good nap. She wasn't really tired after beating Monkey and Mantis during training but she just didn't have the motivation to train for more time since Po wasn't in there _"Why would he leave like that? He didn't say a word about going away on some mission...now that I think about it he was really quiet yesterday ever since he spoke with Master Shifu, and stripes said he made troubled expressions during their meditation...was he worried about the mission? If they say it's just something small then why would he be worried? Could it be something else that's bothering him? Maybe he is dying and he doesn't know how to tell us"_ Song thought beginning to panic, but she slapped herself mentally _"Keep it together Song, you're probably over reacting. Po wouldn't hide something that important and if he decided not to tell you then it's because it isn't something to really worry about...maybe he has a secret relationship and he is going to pay the little slut a visit"_ Song thought beginning her return to panic land, but she gave herself another mental slap _"I can't lose my head over this, it will just make time go slower. For now I really should take a nap...with my little ying-yang cub's pillow"_ Song thought smiling, glad she had taken it last night after she saw him enter the kitchen for a midnight snack **(it was actually when he was leaving, but she didn't see the pack because it was small)**. The snow leopardess got to her room, going in with her smile still on and closed the door behind her, then walked towards the bed looking straight at the fluffy object that had her attention. She climbed on the bed and let herself fall face first on the pillow to begin inhaling the intoxicating scent it possessed, she loved having her panda's scent so close to her since it brought back all those times she had been in his arms. _"Aaahh this is much better, it may not be the real thing but at least it calms my nerves"_ Song thought burying her head, hugging, and nuzzling the pillow while soft purrs began to come out of her throat, letting Po's scent take her away to dreamland...until there was a knock on the door.

-Song you in there? Is everything alright?- Viper's voice said from the other side. Song groaned in annoyance and stood up from the bed without letting go of the pillow and walked to her door. She opened the door and looked down at the reptile in front of her.

-Is it gonna be a regular thing for you to come here while I'm having peace Viper? Because if that's the case I may have to move- Song said with a low growl and the snake chuckled nervously.

-Sorry, did I arrive in a bad time?- Viper asked innocently making Song roll her eyes.

-As a matter of fact you did, I was about to fall asleep. So hurry up and tell me what do you want?- The leopardess stated and Viper scratched her head at the question. She hadn't thought of an excuse for her presence, she actually hadn't planned to even encounter the leopardess her plan was to come check if she was asleep or not since it was only a matter of nearing the room and listening her purring, if there was no purring it would mean she wasn't there and she would have to inform Tigress about it...or as it turned out it could also mean Song was about to fall asleep.

_"What I want? What I want? Come on Viper make something up" _the snake master thought wracking her head to find an excuse until she heard Song chuckling which made her look up at the leopardess in question.

-Stripes sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't she- Song stated making Viper's eyes go wide since the leopardess had discovered her so quickly, but maybe she could deceive her out of her conclusion.

-Whaaa? Noooo, no she didn't I just wanted to see if you...- Viper began, but Song raised her paw to stop her.

-Don't bother, with the 'whaaa?' It's enough to know I'm right- the snow leopardess stated with a triumphant smirk while Viper cursed under her breath.

-She is just paranoid ever since she learnt Po had left and she didn't want to risk you ended going after him- Viper explained making Song chuckle again.

-Well I can't go after him since I you won't tell me where he is, and if I left trying to find him she probably would leave too...but she does know or at least has an idea of his whereabouts so she would get to him first, it wouldn't be a smart move to look for him- Song explained and Viper chuckled.

-It seems you've figured everything out- Viper stated and Song shrugged.

-Leadership requires quick thinking...if there's nothing else I wish to take a little nap- Song said stepping into the room, about to close the door and Viper giggled -What?- Song asked raising an eyebrow.

-Oh nothing, just wondering what will you dream about THIS time. Whatever you dreamed in the morning seemed pleasant- Viper said snickering and Song blushed before letting out a nervous chuckle.

-I don't know what you're talking about Viper, I wasn't dreaming anything special this morning- Song said about to close the door again.

-Sure Song sure, all that purring, the things you did and said doesn't mean anything- Viper stated and Song blushed more.

-Re..really? What did I do and say?- Song asked nervously making Viper giggle.

-Nothing important...just some kissing and licking to the pillow while mumbling things like 'mmm...Po' and something about a naughty bear who would have to wait because you were tired- Viper said trying to not laugh hysterically when Song's eyes widened like saucers and her blush became critical -Just be careful, had it been Tigress the one to wake you up...probably you wouldn't have awakened at all- Viper said chuckling getting Song out of her trance, but her blush was still present.

-Yeah, like she has never dreamed about her honeymoon- Song grumbled and Viper giggled.

-Not that I know of- Viper said and Song sighed.

-Whatever, see ya later Viper- Song said closing the door and Viper giggled before slithering away to go to the kitchen so she would be ready for lunch. When Song was sure Viper was gone she looked down at the pillow in her paw and smiled. _"Lets go back to business"_ Song thought giggling before throwing herself to the bed and begin hugging and nuzzling the pillow again so she could fall asleep, and return to her pleasant dreams with her beloved panda bear.

**_Back with Po in the bamboo forest_**

After finishing with his lunch the dragon warrior continued to make his way towards the village. He ran at full speed for two and a half hours non stop before his body begged him to take a break, so he slowed down to a fast jog which after an hour turned into a slow jog which turned into a walk after thirty minutes, and finally...after fifteen minutes of walking...he stopped completely and let himself fall on his butt to really rest. _"Whew, that has been the longest I've moved on a mission without breaks in like...forever"_ Po thought taking deep breaths to recover. He hadn't realized how much stamina he had gotten since his more serious training after Lord Shen's defeat because he hadn't been sent out of the village in a whole year and he could easily say he was proud of himself, running still wasn't the thing he did best but he was much better than the time he began as dragon warrior. _"Now that I think about it, I haven't had a snack stop yet...perhaps now it's a good time" _Po thought looking up at the sky to check his timing and sure enough he had time for a little snack. The panda took his pack from his back and put it on the floor in front of him to check it's contents, and much to his disappointment he didn't have any more bean buns left. _"Oh man, I forgot I ate everything after my nightmare now I don't have anything to eat, I'm gonna starve to death"_ Po thought panicking until he remembered he was in a bamboo forest giving him an idea. _"Hmm, dad said I ate his imported bamboo furniture...maybe I could eat some of this stuff"_ Po thought standing up and approached a nine feet tall bamboo looking at it curiously, he hadn't eaten bamboo since that occasion so he didn't know how would it taste. The dragon warrior took a hold of the branch **(or is it pole?)** and pushed it down to bend it, once he got the end to touch the ground he lifted one of his paws and took a deep breath before bringing it down and chopping a piece. After that he chopped the piece of bamboo into four smaller pieces and smirked at his work _"To think that a year and a half ago I would have been excited at seeing Tigress do this, now it's a piece of cake" _Po thought chuckling and grabbed one of the pieces to take a bite. The taste wasn't that bad, it wasn't dumplings or noodle soup by any means but at least it was something to fill his stomach with.

The panda finished his four pieces rather quickly and still felt a little hungry so he cut down a few more bamboos to eat and then when he was done with those too he decided to continue walking. As he walked his nightmare came back to his mind and he thought now would be a good time to think about his feline dilemma again, after all he still had a lot of time before he made camp, or maybe he wouldn't make camp and would walk during the night to get to the village in the morning. _"Alright lets get on and hopefully over this matter. Monkey and Mantis think Tigress and Song are both in love with me...or at least they think I'm mate material, if they're right I don't know how it happened. Sure they are two of my best friends meaning they care for me as I do for them, but that doesn't mean we could be something more. And sure they have been at each other's throats the whole time Song has been visiting...mostly when they are near me. And SURE they have not left me alone a single second for the past six days. AND they get sickly worried every time something bad happens to me and apparently they think I'm some kind of giant pillow or bed" _Po analyzed chuckling at the last part._ "But that's not enough for me to assume I'll end up having a girlfriend any time soon...as awesome as that would be, I think I'll just have to wait for more evidence when I get..."_ **(sorry for making him SOOO slow, he'll realize soon I promise)** the panda thought before he almost fell of a cliff -WOAH!- Po yelled while trying to recover his balance. After he managed to stabilize himself again he stepped away from the cliff and let himself fall flat on his back, breathing rapidly trying to get his heart beat down -What the hell? I don't remember that on the route- Po said to himself while sitting down and looking at his surroundings, realizing he couldn't identify where he was. Apparently he had been so distracted by his thoughts he never realized he went out of the path and entered the forest -Great, way to go Po you got yourself lost- The dragon warrior grumbled standing up and dusting himself off and looking up at the sun which was making his way to west -I should go back to the path before it gets too dark- Po muttered before jogging back the way he thought he came from.

The panda ran through the forest for the rest of the afternoon trying to get back on route towards the village, but he was never able to find the path. It was now pretty dark, probably because he was in the middle of the forest, and he was feeling very tired. _"Ugh, Stupid, stupid, stupid bear. Why didn't I pay more attention? Right now I could be only a few miles away from the village or even getting there, but nooo I had to get myself lost. Some dragon warrior I am, I'm sent on a simple solo mission and I end up lost in the woods"_ Po scolded himself mentally before sighing heavily _"I'll keep looking for another twenty minutes and if I can't find it I'll have to make camp here...AGH! But I can't believe I got lost, I'm not the sharpest knife in China but this was plain idiotic"_ Po thought doing a face palm. He walked for another fifteen minutes when he managed to see some kind of light in the distance -Could it be? A camp?- Po said to himself hopefully and ran in the light's direction. In a few minutes he managed to reach some bushes and he peeked through them to see what was on the other side. There he found two yaks sitting around a fire talking and laughing. Call it a gut feeling, but Po didn't think this were simple travelers so he decided to get closer and listen in.

-Man, I can't believe we had to go back to that village so soon. We had never ran out of supplies this fast before, we used to come down the mountain every month, not every week- One of the yaks said and the other one nodded.

-I know, and we even have fed our guest pretty well. I think it's because it's getting colder our bodies are asking for more food to make more warmth- the second yak said and the first one looked at him wide eyed.

-Wow, did you come with that explanation all by yourself?- The first yak, which now Po realized was brown said and the other one which was black huffed in annoyance.

-What? You think the big boss is the only one who has brains?- the black yak asked and the brown one shrugged.

-No, I just thought you took it out of a scroll or something. I'm actually beginning to think the boss has lost his mind a bit. We're losing food by feeding our guest and no one has made a call to reclaim them...I think we should just get rid of it- the brown yak said and Po had enough.

_"This guys are no good news, they have all the signs that mean troubles. Hmm they said they are coming back from a village...maybe they are the ones who have perturbed the villagers in the village **I** was going to investigate, perhaps getting lost wasn't so bad. Now I just have to..."_ Po thought before his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone behind him. He turned around just in time to block a hard blow that was directed towards his face, but it had enough strength to send him flying to the other side of the bushes. The dragon warrior jumped to his feet and landed on his panda fighting stance and eyed the bushes from where a bigger yak with darker fur came out from with a serious expression and then turned his head around slightly to see the other two yaks stand up grabbing a couple of swords.

-Well, well, well look what we have here. A teddy bear was spying on us guys- the largest yak said snickering as the other two were approaching Po from the other side.

-Better stand down buddy before I have to blow you away with my awesomeness- Po stated smirking and making some kung fu moves making all the yaks laugh.

-HAHAHAHAHA...sure fur ball sure, we're so scared of a fluffy bear- the brown yak said.

-Hehehehe...We surrender dude, please don't beat us- the small black yak stated and Po huffed. The biggest yak didn't continue the mockery and was just staring at Po with a curious expression.

-Don't push it pal, or you'll have to feel the power of the...- Po began but got cut off.

-...The dragon warrior- the largest yak said with a sinister smile and the other two yaks shut their mouths.

-Yeah, that's right. I suppose you are the big boss this two were talking about- Po concluded signaling at the two small yaks, but much to his surprise the largest yak burst out laughing.

-HAHAHAHA...you..you think I'm...I'm the big boss? I'm flattered, but sorry to disappoint you panda I'm not. The big boss is someone much better than myself- the yak stated and Po couldn't help but feel a little shiver run up his spine. If that guy was bigger than THIS guy...he would think about that later, he had to take care of this guys first.

-Well, I hope the 'big boss' has more people to help him because you guys aren't gonna keep working. Prepare to feel the thunder!- Po shouted before launching himself towards the big dark yak delivering him a good double punch hitting him in the face and chest, sending him flying over the bushes. The dragon warrior quickly turned around faced the other two bandits and looked at them with a smirk making a 'come at me' motion with his hand.

-Finally some action, things have been boring this past three months- the brown yak stated twirling his sword and the other one nodded in agreement, and with that they rushed at the panda. Both yaks attacked at the same time one trying to chop Po's head while the other one swung low trying to cut him open but the panda stepped back to dodge both slashes, only to be forced to side step after the yaks tried to stab him at the same time. Since he ended up being beside them Po gave one of the bandits a kick on the side which made him collide with his partner sending them both to the ground but they stood up quickly and charged at him again with their weapons held high above their heads. The dragon warrior waited patiently for them to get close enough and in the precise moment the yaks brought their weapons down Po raised his paws to get a grip on their wrists and then gave a quick spin using their momentum to launch them towards a boulder. The yaks crashed on the hard surface head first making Po flinch in sympathy, he knew how much being hit in the head hurt. The panda got up from his stance and took a deep breath turning around to check what had happened with the biggest bandit...but he froze when a sword flied beside his head and stuck in a bamboo in front of him. He turned his head around slightly and saw how the two yaks stood from the ground and glared at him.

-You thought we would fall that easily, we're not some puny boar or wolf bandits teddy bear. We're tough- the black yak said spitting a tooth out and throwing his sword away since it had broken with the crash.

-Yeah, you're gonna need to do better than that- the brown yak stated cracking his nuckles and popping his neck. The warrior of black and white sighed in annoyance at the bandits, he had hoped that boulder had done it but apparently it didn't.

-I think hard headed is a better word to describe you two, why don't you just surrender and...- Po began as he turned around, but the bandits were already rushing at him. The panda shook his head and couldn't hold his smirk back -Very well fellas, round two- Po stated before rushing at the bandits too. When the two sides were about to collide Po leaped over them in a front flip and extended his leg kicking one of the yaks in the back sending him rolling to crash on a bamboo, just as Tigress had done with him in the training hall the day they made that bet. He was expecting the other bandit to stop and turn around to attack him again, but much to his surprise he kept running straight at his fallen comrade who stood up again before launching himself towards him and then the other bandit grabbed him by the arms and swung him around to send him flying towards the panda. Po although was surprised by the sudden move quickly thought in a little plan, he threw himself backwards to fall on his back and just when the bandit was soaring over him he pushed himself off the floor with both of his legs extended kicking the bandit in the chest making him fly skywards a bit, then landed on his feet and raised his paws grabbing the yak by the ankles, slammed him on the floor and finished spinning a bit to release him a little bit after to send him flying towards the boulder again. The bandit crashed on the rock so much harder than the first time that he made some cracks on it, this time getting knocked out for sure. Po turned around and faced the shocked bandit with a smirk on his face -It was a good quick plan, I'll give you that. But you'll have to do better to defeat the dragon warrior...face it you can't beat me- Po said triumphantly.

-Maybe not now that you're at your best...but lets see what happens when I do this- the panda heard behind his back before feeling a stinging pain on his shoulder.

-OW! What the...?- Po exclaimed turning around to find the largest yak behind him with some kind of long tube in his hoof grinning evilly. The dragon warrior reached behind his shoulder and felt something sticking out. He took a hold of whatever it was and pulled it out, bitting his lip to not yell out in pain, and looked at the object in his paw. It was some kind of tiny arrow, much too little to cause serious harm unless it struck you in a vital point. Po looked at the grinning bandit with a raised eyebrow -Um, buddy what did you do? Is this a joke?- Po asked and the bandit shrugged.

-I actually have no idea, we've had that thing for months now I just wanted to check what it was...apparently nothing important, but it was a pretty good distraction you moron- the yak explained and Po's eyes widened before the smaller bandit struck him in the back of the head with a rock making him fall to the ground face first. The bandits approached the fallen giant panda with victorious grins and the biggest yak kicked him on the side to make him lay on his back getting a groan as a response from the dragon warrior.

-He still conscious, we should take him out right now. Do you know how would our reputation rise if we bring the dragon warrior's head?- the smaller yak said taking out a knife and raising it, but the biggest yak stopped him quickly.

-No time, we should have left the camp forty five minutes ago and you know the big boss doesn't like us to be late. Besides someone is coming.- the creature said walking towards his unconscious comrade and slung him over his shoulder -Lets go- he ordered and the smaller bandit sighed in defeat before following. Po laid there on the floor loosing his grip on consciousness hearing how the yak's footsteps faded away in the distance while at the same time several other footsteps drew closer to his location. He tried to push himself off the floor to get out of there in case the footsteps belonged to more bandits, but he felt too weak to do it.

_"Come on Po...gotta move...a little hit with a...a rock shouldn't...bring you down"_ Po thought trying again without any success. The panda heard footsteps approaching him and he tried to move but his body wasn't responding anymore.

-Hey I found something...or rather someone! It's a panda!- he heard a voice yell.

-And he is hurt!- another voice said and then a lot of footsteps were heard and soon he heard a lot of questions.

-Should we take him back with us? I think we shouldn't just leave him here- the second voice said.

-I don't know. I mean taking a man we found in the woods back to the camp? It doesn't make any sense- a third voice asked and the other three voices groaned.

-Come on look at him, he needs help- he heard the first voice reply, but it sounded distant since his senses were beginning to go down completely. Before he went out of the conscious world he managed to hear one last thing.

-Besides he is really cute!- a fourth voice squealed and then his world went black.

_**The jade palace, Valley of peace, in the student barracks**_

Tigress's eyes snapped open and she sat on her bed abruptly waking up from her nightmare. She had dreamed she was back in Gongmen city inside Shen's cannon factory seeing Po being blasted away again, and again as if the universe was torturing her with her beloved dragon warrior's absence. All day she had felt uneasy, as if her mind was telling her something was wrong or it was going to be, she had even been tempted to sneak out of the palace after she beat Mantis, Monkey, and Crane during their three on one sparring match but the gong that signaled it was lunch time rang **(and again the stupid gong)** so she had to go to the kitchen or the others would go looking for her. After lunch the boys took advantage of the fact Shifu had not left the hall of heroes to give them instructions and decided to rest their sore muscles for a while longer **(the rest of the day)**, Viper had gone shopping with Song so the leopardess could keep herself busy and she had gone to the iron wood forest to take her frustration out on the poor trees since the hint of insecurity never left her, yet she maintained her composure and trained the thoughts away for the whole day even managing to fall asleep. But for some reason the feeling had just returned and awakened her from her slumber._ "Ugh, what do I have to do to make this feeling go away? The only way I can imagine would be if Po was here, but that's not possible...anything that made me feel close to him would do, like his snores when I go to sleep but now what could I...?" _Tigress wondered before an idea popped into her mind. The tiger master stood up from her bed and walked out of her room to go into the one in front of hers. She entered Po's room silently to not wake up anyone else and approached the bed looking at the pillow, before grabbing it and getting it closer to her face taking a deep inhale from it to suck in it's scent...but the scent she got wasn't the one she was expecting and it was not pleasant. When she sniffed the pillow Tigress was expecting to fill her nostrils with Po's sweet scent, but instead she got a lung full of snow leopardess in her system. The tiger jerked her head away from the object and growled under her breath_ "It seems the spotted harlot beat me to the punch this time, no wonder she was so eager to take naps" _Tigress thought still growling and threw the object out of the window before looking at the bed._ "I guess I'll have to take riskier measures to get my sleep, if anyone finds me in here it would create an awkward moment for me...but screw it all I need this" _Tigress thought climbing on the bed and covering herself with the blanket completely taking a little sniff and this time she got the scent she was looking for_ "That's better, at least the slut didn't sleep in here"_ Tigress thought getting a smile on her face while she inhaled the panda's scent which was making her uneasiness go away since it made her feel he was close to her -Good night Po and be safe, I love you- Tigress whispered before closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.

**And that's the end for this chapter people. Sorry for the massive cliff hanger I gave you with Po's mission, and I hope you liked everything I wrote. Surprised with the yak's appearance? You shouldn't be, or did you really think I would write the conversations Song managed to hear in the first chapter for nothing? I told you in my last chapter's author's note...everything has a purpose.**

**I'll see you next time, REVIEW!**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	14. Women are a piece of work

**SORRY! SORRY! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!...no seriously I wish to apologize with all my readers who have been waiting for this update to come out. You see since I came back to school my brain suffered from a severe writer's block (curse you school) and I spent a few weeks trying to go through it. When I finally managed to do so I began writing like crazy so this (apparently) amazing story could get going, but in the last second the document where I had all my work on crashed and I couldn't open it anymore so I had to start all over again. Besides it's not easy to write when you have to wake up at 5:40 am daily to go to school and return home at...10:00 pm only to do homework, it's exhausting so I can either take my time and give you the best chapters I can create or hurry up and screw up at some point, I don't you want that.**

**Anyways I really hope the chapter is worth the wait...and if it's not I promise the whole thing will.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter fourteen: Women are a piece of work**

**The jade palace, student barracks**

Master Shifu was standing at the end of the hall drinking his morning tea from a cup that was bigger than usual as he waited to perform the daily morning greeting routine. He had a tired expression and it was obvious that without his tea he would fall asleep right then and there. The red panda hadn't gotten a sufficient amount of sleep last night since he had been whacking his brain for a long time trying to find the best way to speak with his adoptive daughter with no successful results. _"What am I doing wrong master? Why is it so difficult for me to find my answer? Is it that I'm not supposed to at least try to make amends with her?"_ The Grand master thought looking up at the sealing as if he was expecting to see the old turtle come floating down from the heavens, but obviously that didn't happen. Shifu let out a heavy sigh and leaned on Ooway's staff _"I wish you were here master"_ he thought sadly.

GONG!

The gong rang as it did every day and the warriors of the jade palace came out of their rooms greeting their master as usual...except that Tigress and Viper didn't come out of their rooms and Crane looked as if he had been out all night street fighting or something between those lines. The feathers all over his body were ruffled, he was covered in bruises, one of his eyes was black and swollen, and it seemed like he was about to pass out.

-Woah dude, what happened to you?- Mantis asked looking at his feathered comrade with a shocked expression as Master Shifu and Monkey were doing. The avian sighed out of tiredness and frustration when the insect made his question and rubbed the back of his head.

-Let's just say I had a little...situation last night- Crane said causing a snicker to come out of Monkey's mouth.

-Yeah we can tell, but what situation was that? Because you look like a cart ran over you more than a few times- the primate stated.

-After what happened that actually sounds nice- Crane muttered more to himself than his comrade but it was loud enough for Shifu's big ears to hear.

-Master Crane answer the question properly- Shifu instructed and Crane's features turned thoughtful as he remembered last night's events.

_**Flashback**_

_Crane was standing in his room covering his ears with his wings to try and block out the loud purring sound emanating from the room next to his own as he had been doing for the last three and a half hours. Even if he had learned to ignore sounds while he slept since he had been sleeping right next to Po's snores for the last three years this purring was driving him nuts, to the point of considering trying to bury his head under the floor as an ostrich in an attempt to cut off the sound...or at least knock himself out. "Alright that's it I don't care who is in that room I'm going in there and ask whoever it is to please keep it down, it's been too long and I want to sleep" Crane thought in a moment of desperation walking out of his room, but the moment he reached the room's door and got ready to knock he began feeling nervous and lowered the talon he had raised since now that he thought about it the only two felines in the palace could break his face...especially if the one in there was Tigress. "Ugh calm down Crane don't chicken out. You're just gonna ask her to keep the noise down...and if everything goes to hell, what's the worse that could happen?" The avian thought shaking his head and lifting up his shaky talon again "Who am I kidding? I better get backup" Crane thought turning around and walking in Viper's room direction. He stood in front of the door and knocked firmly, to make sure that the sound managed to go over the purrs, and waited for his comrade's reply...but he received none. The avian tried again knocking a little more forcefully and he got the same results, so he decided to get a bit bold and opened the door a bit to poke his head in to take a look. Inside, much to Crane's surprise, the snake master was curled up on her bed sound asleep "She is sleeping? How can SHE be sleeping with all this noise? I understand it coming from Monkey and Mantis, but I thought Viper was a light sleeper" Crane thought bewildered as he stepped in and approached the sleeping reptile. -Hey Viper, Viper can you wake up?- Crane said while shaking her gently until Viper's eyes opened up lazily._

_-Crane? What are you doing in my room at this hour? Is something wrong?- Viper said looking up at her feathered comrade with tired eyes._

_-Your seriously asking me that? What are you deaf?- Crane asked in surprise._

_-What?- Viper asked in a yawn and rubbed her eyes to wake up completely making the avian's beak fall slightly at her response and attitude._

_-So you seriously can't hear it? How? I bet that at this rate even Mantis and Monkey are going to end waking up eventually- the avian said in bewilderment while making exaggerated movements with his wings __**(he is tired let the poor guy be)**__. Viper looked at the bird with curious face for a second before raising her tail to make him stop, then reached for the sides of her head and took out a pair of earplugs making the avian face palm._

_-Now Crane, what did you want to...God that's loud- Viper said wide eyed when the purring reached her ears._

_-No kidding, guess someone is dreaming about pandas tonight- He stated making Viper turn her gaze towards the bird with even wider eyes._

_-Wh..what? You..you know about...- Viper stuttered causing a chuckle to exit the feathered master's beak._

_-What? That Song and Tigress are both interested in Po and have been competing for him all week?- Crane asked receiving a slow nod from the snake which made him roll his eyes -Please Viper, probably everyone in the palace knows by now. I can tell even Po himself has noticed something is off with them- Crane stated in a matter of fact tone._

_-Well...I gotta admit they weren't very discrete about it- Viper said chuckling and shaking her head, then looked at her comrade -Anyways, what do you need Crane?- she asked._

_-I sorta wanted to see if you could help me stop the purring, they've been keeping me awake for almost four hours- Crane said rubbing the back of his head. Viper's eyes grew like saucers after hearing the request and she shook her head rapidly._

_-Nope, sorry but I can't help you with that I already have experience in the Tigress's wrath department and I'm NOT about to wake her up when she is scent sleeping, I wanna live...without mentioning that waking her up would probably be almost impossible- Viper explained muttering the last part._

_-S..so the one in there is Ti..Tigress? Are..are you sure?- Crane asked nervously receiving a confirming nod from the snake -How?- he asked again to be sure making the snake master huff in annoyance._

_-Because there are only two felines in this palace and I have a lot of experience with Song's purring and that's not it...and I heard when Tigress exited her room and went in Po's- the snake master explained causing her feathered comrade to gulp._

_-OK so it may end up killing me...but I'm so tired I don't care Viper, couldn't you at least come out and be there in case I need medical attention?- Crane requested again putting his wings together in a pleading gesture that made Viper chuckle._

_-Fine, but I'm not getting anywhere near her when you try to wake her up- Viper said. Crane sighed in relief and opened the door for Viper to go out first, then he got out of there and then both warriors walked in the panda's room direction. After getting to stand in front of the door Crane placed his wing on it and took a deep breath as if to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to do._

_"Here I go...one...two...THREE!" Crane thought before opening the door with an unnecessary amount of force to make it slam open in hopes of waking up the tiger master with the noise and have the opportunity to flee...but the lump under the covers stayed unmoving. The bird groaned in annoyance at seeing his safe attempt had been a failure and the snake beside him giggled._

_-Crane you'll never wake her up making sounds, you have to go in there and take away whatever she is getting the scent from- Viper explained._

_-And how am I supposed to do that Viper? The whole room has the scent!- Crane exclaimed in a hushed frustrated yell that caused the snake master to frown at him. The bird closed his eyes while rubbing his temples to calm himself down and then took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at his reptilian friend -Sorry for...uh...yelling at you Viper it's just that I'm really tired- Crane apologized receiving an understanding nod from Viper. -So what do you suggest I do?- Crane asked causing the snake master to place the tip of her tail on her chin in thought._

_-Hhmm, I gotta say you do have a point with the room thing...perhaps you should try taking the covers away- Viper suggested cleverly __**(if she had fingers she would've snapped them)**__. The avian considered it for a second and decided it was his best shot, so he nodded in agreement before stepping into the room to approach the bed. After getting there the feathered warrior took a hold of the covers and closed his eyes shut breathing rapidly and pulled shutting his eyes even tighter and flinching as he waited for the growls, kicks, and/or punches to come...but they never did and the purring didn't stop. _

_-What?-Crane said to himself opening his eyes slowly and looked down at the bed where Tigress laid curled up in a ball and purring with the biggest smile the bird had ever seen cross her features __**(Note: I never said how wide it was, just that it was HER biggest smile so you may imagine it as you wish)**__. Crane turned his gaze towards the snake waiting by the door and mouthed a 'what now?' That caused Viper to put her thoughtful face for a minute again before grinning and doing a pushing motion with her tail. The avian's eyes widened at the suggestion and he shook his head rapidly._

_-Oh come on Crane do you want to sleep or not?- Viper asked._

_ -Yeah I want to SLEEP not DIE!- Crane snapped in another hushed yell making the snake master's brow furrow once more._

_-You know what? Fine! YOU are the one who won't be able to sleep not me, good night Crane!- Viper yelled back __**(same tone) **__turning around to go back into her room. Crane's eyes widened when he saw her leaving, he didn't want to be alone if he managed to wake up the sleeping tiger master._

_-Wait- the avian called out making Viper stop moving, much to his relief -Sorry for snapping at you...again...I'll do it- Crane stated and turned around to face Tigress again. He grabbed the sleeping feline by the vest with one of his talons and began pulling her towards the bed's edge to make her fall, but in the last possible second Tigress grabbed him by the leg that was holding her and released a menacing growl -Oh snap- he mumbled before being pushed away by Tigress who jumped to her feet landing in front of him and struck him in the chest with a palm strike that sent him flying through the wall making him land in his room very dazed. He groaned in pain as he sat up straight while shaking his head to make the stars go away and looked through the hole in the wall watching how the tiger master climbed back onto the bed and got back into her original position to continue sleeping. "Dam it was just a reflex! Even asleep she's dangerous" Crane thought while standing up rubbing his sore chest._

_-Are you alright?- came Viper's concerned voice from the other side._

_-Well at least I'm not dead...too bad I'm not knocked out either- he replied while going through the hole on the wall and approaching the sleeping feline to give it another shot, which ended up with him lying outside after Tigress kicked him and made him go out the window. "Ugh, I'm not sure going to sleep is worth all this pain, good thing the pillow was out here to cushion my fall...wait, a pillow?- Crane thought standing up and looking at the floor, sure enough there was a pillow there. The avian raised an eyebrow at the object trying to figure out what was it doing out here, but he was too tired to think about things such as this so he simply grabbed it and flew back in where he was met with a concerned snake._

_-Phew, you're ok. You made me think she had knocked you out and I would have to drag you back in- Viper said chuckling a bit._

_-It is not funny, those blows hurt you know? Although you don't know how I wish she had knocked me out, it would be better than being awake at this hour- Crane stated throwing the pillow at the bed. The fluffy object struck Tigress square in the face and she wrapped her arms around it in a tight hug._

_-So you plan on trying something different or are you just gonna make her beat you unconscious?- Viper asked with a small giggle that made the feathered master huff in annoyance._

_-Veeerryy funny Viper, veeerryy funny- Crane said sarcastically walking towards her until they were standing in front of one another. -Still, I think I'll just give up and grab some of Master Shifu's tea in the morning, whatever punishment he gives me for drinking it will,be better than being Tigress's punching...- the avian stopped short after him and Viper heard a high growl coming from the bed's direction. Both warriors turned their attention to the sleeping tiger to see what was going on and saw how Tigress was beginning to toss and turn in her sleep while her tail swished in agitation, emitting some hard growls every now and then._

_-Um...Crane? Did..did you do anything?- Viper asked nervously looking at the avian who was seemed to be petrified as he stared at the uncomfortable feline. She shook him a little to bring him out of his head and he looked down at her in confusion since he probably hadn't heard her question -Crane answer me, did you do anything to cause this?- Viper asked rolling her eyes._

_-N..n..no, at least nothing that I can think of to make her act like this- Crane said pointing at the tiger whose growls had intensified and was clutching the pillow with claws extracted by now. -I mean I threw the pillow at her after I found it outside, but how could that cause this kind of behavior?- Crane stated turning his head in Tigress's direction after a snarl escaped her throat. Viper's features turned thoughtful for a minute or two as she tried to come up with an answer and her eyes widened when she found it._

_-Oh. My. God. Crane I..I think that's S..Song's pillow- the snake stated nervously causing the bird's eyes to go wide as well._

_-What?! What do you mean Song's pillow?! What is it doing here anyways?!- Crane asked in panic, if he expected Tigress to be in a bad mood when he woke her up he couldn't even think what would happen if she woke up from whatever dream she was having. Viper sighed and gave the frightened a avian a quick slap to calm him down._

_-Focus Crane, we have to get out of here before she wakes up or we're done for- Viper stated receiving a nod from the avian. In that moment the tiger master released a roar as she sat up straight and ripped the pillow in half __**(Shifu had just fallen asleep an hour ago, so he was too tired to wake up. Monkey and Mantis heard it and woke up, but they decide to ignore it and went back to sleep. And Song was a little...busy with her own scent sleeping.)**__ making Crane freeze on the spot while Viper dashed off towards her room. Tigress was breathing rapidly and her tail was swishing in agitation while she looked around the room frantically as if looking for something until her amber orbs fell on the terrified avian._

_-What are you doing here Crane?- she growled looking at him with those blazing eyes while she slowly stood up from the bed. The bird tried to come up with an excuse to save himself from Tigress's anger, but his tiredness and fear didn't let him think. -Answer me- Tigress growled again beginning to walk in his direction making him take a step back._

_-Lo..look Tigress, I..I'm sorry for waking you up from whatever dreams with Po you were having a..and for the pillow thing, I..I swear I didn't know it was Song's. Bu..but your purrs were keeping me awake- the bird said, backing away in fear. The enraged feline stopped dead in her tracks after his statement wide eyed and blushing furiously, but she snapped out of it quickly and continued walking towards him. -I..I just wanted to sleep- Crane said raising his wings in defense._

_-Oh so you wanted to sleep?...I can help with that- the tiger master said with a sinister grin and cracking her knuckles. Crane stood there trembling in fear while he watch Tigress approached only being able to think one thing..._

_"Mommy"_

**_End of flashback_**

After that he only could remember two things: 1.- Pain...a lot of pain and 2.- a threat along the lines of 'if you tell anything to anyone this beating will feel like vacations' or something like that. He was brought back from his thoughts when a banging sound reached his eardrums making him shake his head getting out of his trance and look towards the others who were looking at him with raised eyebrows. -What?- the bird asked in confusion and Mantis hopped forward.

-Well we asked what had happened to you and it seems you left us for five minutes- the bug explained.

-Yeah, and you still haven't told us what is it that happened last night- Monkey stated causing Crane to groan.

-Look I truthfully don't wanna talk about it and if you excuse me master I will go back to bed, I'll make up for my lost training tomorrow plus whatever punishment you see fit. Good night- Crane said bowing and turning around to enter his room.

-Very well, but could you tell us where Master Tigress and Master Viper are?- the red panda asked receiving a chuckled from the bird.

-Believe me master when I tell you her whereabouts are my last concern- Crane said before closing his door shut. Master Shifu sighed and turned to look at his two remaining students.

-You two go to the kitchen and have some breakfast I assume Master Tigress and Master Viper will join you there. After that I want you to go into the training hall to do your morning training as usual until it's lunch time. Then after lunch I want you to have two hours of meditation wherever you want, when that's done you will be free to do as you wish- Shifu instructed. Monkey and Mantis bowed in understanding and exited the hall leaving the Grand master by himself _"As for myself, I'll go and close my eyes for a while"_ he thought before walking out of the hall too.

**Ironwood tree forest**

Tigress stood in the forest punching and kicking a giant ironwood tree with all her might as she had been doing ever since Viper made her stop beating her feathered comrade and told her to look for something else to take her frustration out with. She had always punched this particular tree when she felt troubled since it was the only one in the forest that could stand her vicious blows thanks to its unusual size, but she was so furious by the nightmare Song's pillow had given her that she was making the majestic tree shake with each one of her attacks -Tigress I think you've tortured the tree long enough. Your paws are bleeding and the gong rang like ten minutes ago, come on we are going to lose breakfast if we don't hurry- Viper stated behind her feline sister. She had come out along Tigress after being sure Crane hadn't sustained any serious damage from the feline's beating to keep her company...although it seemed like the tree was enough company for her.

-If you want to go Viper then go because I'm not done yet- Tigress replied while delivering a hard punch at the tree's bark.

-Oh come on, why are you still mad? So Crane woke you up and interrupted whatever dream you had, what's the big deal? Beating him up should have been enough for you to cool down- Viper pointed out getting a dark chuckle from the tiger master.

-You seriously think that's the problem?- Tigress asked bitterly side kicking the tree -First of all: you didn't let me beat him as much as I would have liked- Tigress continued while spinning on her heel to deliver a roundhouse kick with the same leg -And second: he didn't just interrupt my dream but twisted it into a freaking nightmare when he brought that dam pillow back in when I had CLEARLY thrown it away!- she roared palm striking the tree with all she had at the same time creating a small crack on the trunk.

-Are you done?- Viper asked rolling her eyes and received a grumbled 'yes' from the tiger master who was taking deep inhales of air to get her breath back after her outburst. -Look sister, Crane didn't know that was Song's pillow. You shouldn't be THIS mad- Viper stated causing a low growl to come out of Tigress's maw.

-If you were in my place you wouldn't be saying that- Tigress said turning around with a serious face. Viper nodded in understanding and approached the striped feline.

-I know love is complicated especially for you since it's your first experience with it and the fact you're having to compete doesn't make it any easier, but you have to be patient- the snake said softly.

-I know, but I've never been the patient type. Although I've come to accept that letting myself feel isn't a bad thing I still don't know how to react when I'm having so many emotions at the same time: I'm still feel worried Po is out there alone, mad that he left without telling anyone, and spots simply drives me nuts, it's frustrating- Tigress said pinching the bridge of her nose.

-That's what emotions do to you most of the time but you'll see it will be worth it when you get together with Po, imagine how good will it feel- the snake said with a cheery tone and Tigress's expression relaxed a bit for the first time since she woke up.

-I guess you're right...but you better cover spot's back because after that dream I'll probably murder her if she gets in my way- Tigress stated seriously making Viper chuckle.

-Sure thing, now come on we have to patch you up and then see if we still can get some breakfast- Viper said receiving a nod of agreement from the tiger master and then both females began making their way towards the palace. They got there a few minutes later and they decided to make their way towards the training hall to check if the others were training already or if they could still hope to eat something, and much to their surprise and relief **(Mostly Viper's) **no one was there yet.

-How can they not be done eating yet? I know they enjoy eating, Monkey and Mantis that is, but without Po's cooking not even them should be taking their time like this- Tigress stated with a hint of suspicion.

-Does it matter? It means we'll be able to get breakfast- Viper said cheerily, happy she wouldn't have to train with an empty stomach -Besides we need to bandage your paws, come on I think there are some bandages in here- she said approaching small first aid kit hanging on the wall. -Good thing we installed this when Po began training with us, this way there is no need to go all the way over to the infirmary- Viper said taking some bandages from the box and going over to Tigress.

-What is really a good thing is that there is actually something in that box, it used to be empty most of the time during the first year we put it up- Tigress said while Viper bandaged her left paw. The snake giggled a bit and Tigress raised an eyebrow -What?- she asked. Viper finished bandaging the tiger's left paw and moved on to the right one before answering.

-It's just that I remembered how your attitude towards Po when he got here, if someone had told me three years ago that I would be helping you get him I probably would have laughed until I passed out- Viper explained making Tigress roll her eyes.

-Well if that someone had told me back then this would happen I probably would have beaten his brains out...took me by surprise when I found out- Tigress replied with a chuckle in the end.

-Speaking of which, now that I think about it I haven't asked you how and when this happened, or how did you find out for that matter- Viper said finishing up with the tiger's paw and looking up at her with curious eyes.

-Oh my look at the time, we should hurry up if we want to grab some breakfast- Tigress answered quickly trying to avoid the question which obviously didn't go unnoticed by the snake master.

-Don't even try to change the subject missy. You've already told me a lot, is there a problem answering this question in particular?- Viper asked, the curiosity in her eyes increasing, giving no hint she would let this go.

-Viper please don't push it, it's just it is a little embarrassing for me- Tigress rubbing her arm with a little blush that couldn't be noticed thanks to her orange fur.

-Oh but we're sisters Tigress, you know you can tell me anything besides it can't be that bad- Viper said reassuringly, but it didn't help Tigress at all. -I promise I won't laugh at what you tell me- Viper said crossing her heart with her tail. The tiger master thought about this for a few seconds.

-Couldn't we talk about it later?- she answered at last.

-We could...or you could just tell me now since there is nothing to worry about given the fact we're alone- Viper stated urging the feline to confess, but just then Monkey, Mantis, and Song came in through the doors arguing about something.

-COME ON TELL ME WHERE IT IS!- the primate demanded the leopardess in a tone between furious and pleading. Song laughed mockingly at the monkey master as she took a bite from cookie that was in her paw.

-Nope, I don't think I will fur ball this is too much fun- she replied taking another bite from the snack and walking over to the other two masters. Tigress couldn't stop the growl that erupted from her throat the moment her eyes fell on the snow leopardess as the images from her bad dream came back. -Good morning to you too stripes- Song said bitterly, throwing away the rest of the cookie making Monkey throw himself to catch it.

-My precious!- Monkey said happily the moment his paws took a hold of the pastry while bringing it close to him as if it was a gem or something like that. Tigress and Viper looked at their comrade with confused expressions which they turned to the leopardess asking for an explanation.

-He cares a lot for those stupid cookies- she said simply while shrugging nonchalantly.

-Yeah we know, but why was he yelling at you when you came in?- Viper asked eyeing Monkey awkwardly when he began kissing the cookie. Tigress decided this was of no importance to her and left to train in with the swinging clubs of instant oblivion while they finished their conversation.

-She took Monkey's cookie jar and hid it somewhere in the palace- Mantis answered rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the headache his friend's whining had given him.

-Yeah, I was just demanding her to give me back what is rightfully mine!- Monkey exclaimed approaching them after eating the cookie.

-Well I had to show you somehow how it felt when others took your stuff from you without permission- Song said in a low growl. The primate crossed his arms and pouted when he heard that, he knew he was going to pay for taking Song's scroll but honestly he was expecting physical pain not a taste of his own medicine.

-I learnt my lesson, please give me back my cookie jar- Monkey begged kneeling down and putting his hands together making Song laugh again.

-I'll be the one to decide when you've suffered enough and right now you don't seem too affected by it...perhaps I should eat all the cookies, the one I ate was pretty good- the snow leopardess said grinning evilly at the primate whose eyes had gone as wide as saucers.

-No no please don't eat them, the village has run low in almond cookies lately..I..I would have to wait for months to get new ones..I can't live without cookies for that long- Monkey said hanging his head. Viper and Mantis stood there watching the show with somewhat amused expressions, they knew Song was being more than cruel in Monkey's standards but the primate looked so funny pleading there. Song placed her finger on her chin in a thoughtful expression as if pondering the distressed primate's words.

-You're right I shouldn't eat them all that dough could be fattening and right now I can't risk losing my figure...so I think I'll just throw them into a river or something- The snow leopardess stated, her wicked grin growing as well as Monkey's eyes.

-Bu..but that would just be wasting food, people suffers from hunger around China and you're just throwing it away?! Now that's just mean- Monkey said.

-I have to agree with him in this one I know how it feels to be hungry and it's not pretty, and I eat three meals a day- Mantis stated hopping onto Monkey's shoulder. Viper had grown bored of the situation and followed Tigress's example slithering over to the fiery field of death.

-Do you want to make your punishment worse bug? No? The shut it- Song said glaring at the insect making him gulp.

-Sorry buddy, you're on your own- he said patting Monkey's shoulder and hopped off in the direction of the gauntlet of wooden warriors.

-I stand my point, you shouldn't be wasting food- Monkey said challengingly. Song's grin came back into her features as she replied.

-So you are saying I should give them away then? I guess I could do that- She stated turning around and approaching the swinging clubs to ask Tigress what should she do for training since the tiger master was still in charge of teaching her to fight without her umbrella.

-No I didn't mean that come on just give them back to me, I'm literally on my knees what else do you want?- Monkey asked. The question did make Song think, perhaps she could get something out of this.

-Hmm a tempting proposal indeed...okay if you tell me where Master Shifu sent Po I'll give you your precious cookie jar back with all the other cookies untouched- Song said smirking causing Monkey to get a hopeful look in his eyes.

-Su..sure he sent him to...- Monkey began before stopping short when one of the clubs passed flew right next to his head, missing him by less than an inch. The primate looked over at the swinging clubs and met with a particular Tigress's death glare that told him to shut his mouth -Sorry I can't tell you that- the primate said sadly catching the tiger's message and left to do his morning training in a depressed manner. He wanted his cookies back, but he knew that if Tigress unleashed her wrath at him he wouldn't even be able to eat the cookies. The snow leopardess growled when the other feline stopped the primate from telling her her beloved panda's whereabouts and kept walking over to the tiger master who jumped out of the clubs and looked at her with cold eyes.

-Nice try, but you're not getting to him. Be grateful I'm being fair in this competition thing, I could've left to look for him last night- She said seriously making the spotted feline roll her eyes.

-Whatever, what do you want me to do?- she muttered making Tigress's expression to turn into an evil grin.

-Today...we spar- she said walking over to the sparring arena. Song groaned at what she was supposed to do as she followed the other female.

_"I bet you'll enjoy this stripes, I must say this will probably hurt"_ the snow leopardess thought letting out a heavy sigh _"I wonder what Po is doing right now"_ she thought before reaching the arena and focusing on the tiger she had in front completely as she got into her stance.

_**Somewhere in the bamboo forest**_

Po's mind was slowly making its way back into the conscious world as his senses were beginning to work properly once more. His eyelids still felt heavy after being knocked out for so long as did his body, but at least his hearing had come back to him.

-Hey get off Yue it's my turn!- he heard a voice to his right whine, followed by a huff which sounded pretty close to him.

-No way Yan! You already had your turn and I've only had like...20 minutes up here- the voice who had huffed answered with a little yawn at the end -I think I'm taking my cat nap- he heard the voice continue with a soft purr and he felt how something seemed to snuggle into his chest, now realizing that apparently the one who spoke seemed to be a feline, female, and she was on top of him.

_"What in the world?"_ Po thought forcing his eyes to open a little and be able to look at his surroundings but his vision was still blurry, so he only managed to see three grayish figures. Two of them were flanking his sides while the third one was resting on his stomach.

-Oh no, we agreed to have thirty minutes of rest each if you fall asleep I'll never get my turn by the time we reach the camp- the first voice said pushing whoever was on him off and pounced to take it's place on the panda's stomach making him groan a little and shut his eyes tightly. -Sorry handsome, but my sister can't have you all the time right?- the figure purred curling up on a ball and letting out a relaxed sigh.

-Hey no fair! My time wasn't up yet- the one who had been on him said getting up from the floor.

-Yeah, if someone was supposed to be next that would be me I've only had one turn and you guys have had like four- a third voice coming from his left said for the first time.

-That's because when your turn came up you ended up kissing him and tried to take his pants off. Now could you all be so kind and help me out pulling here, hauling a full grown panda is hard enough already to have you slacking off- a fourth voice said in a low growl making the other two sigh.

_"Ok so I'm with some girls who are presumably felines. They were taking turns to sleep on me, one called me handsome, and apparently another one kissed me and tried something weird while I was unconscious, so obviously there's nothing important here"_ Po thought sarcastically opening his eyes slowly to check if his vision had returned...it had. The panda looked around to scan his surroundings, discovering he was being hauled through the bamboo forest in a cart of sorts which was being pulled by three snow leopardesses while a fourth one took a nap on him._"What the...the ladies of the shade? How did I end up with them?...well at least it's someone I know"_ he thought mentally shrugging since his limbs still weren't responding for some reason -Uh...good morning?- Po said unsurely with a gruff voice. The group of leopardesses stopped in their tracks after he called out to them and turned around to look at the panda they had been hauling over the night.

-Well good morning yourself dear, how was your nap?- one of the leopardesses said with a smile as she walked over to his side while the other simply stared at him. One, who seemed to be the tallest one in the group, with a look of what you could call suspicion and the other one, who apparently was the youngest, with a bright smile and some of that strange spark he had seen on his "nightmare" in the eyes.

-Um...I think I'll go with fine here, although I wouldn't consider being hit in the head with a rock a nap- Po said chuckling nervously when the leopardess on his stomach purred and buried her head on his chest -Do you think you could...I don't know...make her get up please?- he asked nervously making the feline next to him giggle.

-Sure thing. Hey Yan get off of him!- she yelled. The leopardess on his stomach, who's name turned to be Yan growled lowly and opened one eye to look at the other leopardess.

-I told you your turn is up Yue, now let me have mine in peace- she hissed with a voice that sounded pretty similar to the one Yue had...actually now that he thought about it they were practically identical.

_"Of course, the twins"_ Po thought when he managed to connect the dots. He cleared his throat getting Yan's attention -Hey! Yan right? Sorry for interrupting, but do you think you could get off of me please? Since I'm kinda awake now- Po said smiling. Yan blushed a little and chuckled before sliding off of his stomach to stand on the other side of the cart. -Thanks. Now could someone tell me how did I ended up here- Po said raising an eyebrow.

-Well I found you in the forest knocked out cold, and told these three we should take you back with us to take care of you- Yue said smiling and pointing at herself.

-Nuhuh, I was the one who found him- Yan replied glaring at her sister who shrugged.

-It still was my idea to bring him with us- Yue calmly replied making her sister huff. The tallest leopardess rolled her eyes at the twins and stepped forward to stand in front of Po, showing herself to him for the first time.

-Moving on, we are taking you back to the camp to check if you have anything serious- she stated crossing her arms looking him over as well as the youngest snow leopard who had moved to stand in front of him too, although the look she was giving him was a little unnerving.

-Ok, but I don't think being hit in the head with a rock can cause a serious injury, especially for me since I'm...- Po began but was cut off when the youngest leopardess pounced on him and crashed her lips on his. The panda was shocked and honestly freaked out by the sudden action and tried to push her away but his arms still felt weak._ "WHAT THE FUDGE! Is she crazy or what?"_ Po thought frantically until the twins pulled the leopardess away allowing him to breath again.

-Control yourself Mei- Yue said holding onto the young leopardess who was trying to get free of the twins grasp.

-Oh come on he wasn't pulling away! Let me go!- Mei said whiningly.

-Take her away, we'll rest until she gets her head in place- the tallest one instructed pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance receiving nods from the twins before they lifted Mei by the arms and legs and carried her away.

-What the hell just happened?- Po asked looking over at the remaining snow leopardess wide eyed.

-I apologize for Mei's behavior, she is going through her first heat and she still doesn't know how to control it- She explained rubbing her temples.

-Ookaayy that would explain the kiss...and the comment about my pants earlier- Po said.

-You heard that?- she asked rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment making the dragon warrior chuckle.

-Yeah, my hearing had already come back by then...which makes me think that my limbs are still not responding- Po said trying to move without success -I think that rock had something weird on it- he continued causing a chuckle from the leopardess.

-It wasn't the rock, I think the culprit for your predicament would be this- she said taking the small arrow out of her vest and sniffing it -My guess would be it's laced with some kind of strong tranquilizer, though I can't be sure it's scent is foreign to my knowledge- she explained -What were you doing that made you get shot with this?- she asked, her suspicion returning.

-Well I was going to investigate suspicious activity in a village, but I sorta got lost. When I tried to find the way back I ended up facing some yak bandits, which I actually believe are the ones who have been causing trouble, and I fought them until the biggest one shot that thing at me and another hit me with a rock- Po said giving a little summary of yesterday's main events leaving the leopardess with an impressed expression.

-That is quite a story, but why did you engage the bandits by yourself? I mean you look quite capable of handling yourself, but I would think it's sort of a stupid move- she said in a clever tone making Po groan.

-It wasn't supposed to go like that, one of the bandits spotted me and I had to defend myself, man you're just like Song- Po said wanting to cross his arms but couldn't. The feline's expression turned to bewilderment at the mention of the group's leader and she looked at the panda in front of her.

-You..you know Song?- She asked receiving a responsive nod from the dragon warrior making a thought pop into her mind -You wouldn't be the dragon warrior by any chance?- she asked to confirm if her suspicions were true

-The one and only, but my friends call me...- Po began before being cut off by a laugh from the leopardess.

-I already know your name Po, you're a recognized warrior all over China...without mentioning that I've been hearing about you almost nonstop for the last year and a half- she said smiling leaving the panda a little confused by the last statement. The leopardess took notice of his confused face and rolled her eyes in amusement -Ever since we left the valley of peace Song couldn't shut up about you, and I was the one who had to deal with it- she explained.

-Oh alright...wait she talked about me?- Po asked wide eyed at the statement.

-Yeah, she was always telling me about the time you two spent together, how much she wanted to go back into that valley to see you again, how cute you were- she listed leaving Po more surprised with each statement -But where are my manners. My name is Ming-Ling, I'm Song's best friend, personal psychiatrist, and temporary leader of the ladies of the shade- the leopardess said bowing to him. -Is good to finally meet you Po...Po?- Ming-Ling said curiously when she saw Po's expression, which was one of pure shock.

_"Song has been talking about me ever since she left? I mean it's obvious she missed me, there were times when I looked at the action figure I made that I asked myself how was she doing, but not to that extent...and was it me or this girl just said Song thought I was cute? Could it be Monkey and Mantis were..." _His train of thought was interrupted he heard something that sounded like snapping in front of his face and he shook his head to focus again. -What?- he said looking up at the feline in front of him in confusion.

-Well Song was right when she said you looked cuter when you are confused- Ming-Ling said giggling a bit -Did you hear what I said last or should I repeat myself?- she asked amused.

-Uuh...I think you better repeat because I'm not sure- Po said sheepishly.

-Right, well I just said my name was Ming-Ling. I'm Song's best friend and the leader of the ladies of the shade until she gets back- the leopardess repeated. -So how have things been with you two up until now?- Ming-Ling asked.

-Well...I guess that fine. It's been nice to see her again and...- the panda was cut off in mid sentence when Mei appeared out of nowhere, jumped on him and began kissing him again.

-MEI! For the last time get a hold of yourself, get off of him!- Ming-Ling yelled grabbing the young leopardess by the waist and pulling her to try and get her off of the panda, but Mei was clinging to him with a lot more strength now. The twins came running out of the forest and joined Ming-Ling's efforts to free Po from Mei's grasp -I told you to take her away until she had calmed down!- Ming-Ling yelled at the identical felines. After five minutes of kissing the panda Mei had to take a moment to catch her breath, moment that the other three leopardesses used to take her off the shocked dragon warrior and pulled the feverish snow leopard to the ground, the twins holding one of her arms each and Ming-Ling holding her legs.

-What...the hell...is going on...with felines...lately...hah...- Po said to himself between breaths, as he tried to recover from the lack of air and turned his head to look at the ladies on the floor.

-Get off of me you little spotted harlots! I'll make him mine right now!- Mei roared squirming on her companions's grasp.

-Mei you can't lose your head like this- Yan said tightening her grip on the arm she was holding as much as she could without hurting her friend.

-Yeah, what she said- Yue said tightening her own grip.

-You two shut up, I know you want him as much as I do- Mei growled never stopping her attempts to free herself.

-Mei you're letting your instincts take over, you are supposed to overcome it...besides he is already taken- Ming-Ling said shocking all the other creatures present.

-What?!- exclaimed the other three snow leopardesses as well as the panda lying on the cart.

-He is Po you morons, the dragon warrior remember? The one Song has been talking about for almost two years now, the reason she left camp like a week ago?- Ming-Ling explained. The twins and Mei gave each other side looks before bursting out in laughter.

-HAHAHA...you say he..he is the dragon warrior?...hehehe, this panda isn't the dragon warrior, that panda is much...um...bigger than this guy- Yue said between laughs. Po rolled his eyes at the comment.

_"Great, first everyone doubts I am the dragon warrior for being a fat panda and NOW that I got in shape it turns out that everyone had gotten used to the idea, only with my luck you get that"_ Po thought annoyed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but the felines seemed to not hear him.

-I'm telling you it's him, he was fighting some bandits before we found him- Ming-Ling replied trying to defend her friend's male.

-Well..hehehe...and if this really was Po I don't think Song would have let him be out of her sight, no girl would let her male be wondering around unsupervised especially when the male it's someone like him- Yan continued with a purr after calming down and looked Po over causing him to get nervous.

-Besides he isn't marked, so he is still available...I bet you only told us that to get him for yourself- Mei said pointing at Ming-Ling, who groaned in annoyance.

-You know Song would kill you if you touch him right? She probably will when she finds out you kissed him and used him as a pillow- Ming-Ling growled.

-Then I have to enjoy while can right?- Mei said before pushing the twins aside and jumping at the dragon warrior and landing on his stomach again. -Missed me?- she purred licking her lips making Po freak out, this was worst than the nightmare he had yesterday -Where were we?- she stated leaning down to kiss him again...when she suddenly fell unconscious on him.

_"What tha?"_ The panda thought tilting his head in confusion, managing to see Ming-Ling standing a few feet away, her umbrella extended in front of her, while the twins looked at her with shocked expressions. He looked at the place the umbrella was pointing at and his gaze ended in Mei's butt, where a little umbrella dart was embedded. -Uuh...what did you do?- Po asked managing to weakly raise his arm, much to his relief, to poke Mei on the arm.

-I just gave her a mild tranquilizer, I knew they would come in handy- Ming-Ling said walking in his direction grinning, the twins following her after getting out of the shock.

-Don't you think it was a little too much?- Yan asked looking at Mei.

-I don't think so, I brought those in case something like this happened- Ming-Ling said shrugging.

-Um...how much time will she stay like this?- Po asked when they got close enough and the leopardesses thought about it for a moment.

-I can't tell you how much time exactly, but it will give us enough time to reach camp- Ming-Ling answered looking at the unconscious feline, and right then an idea popped into her head _"Song will want to kill me for this, but it has to be done" _she thought before looking at Po nervously -Sorry Po- the leopardess said confusing the dragon warrior.

-What are you sorry f...OUCH!- the panda yelped when Ming-Ling suddenly scratched him on his right arm leaving three, not too long, claw marks -Hey what the hell was that for?!- Po yelled while clutching his arm which was bleeding a little.

-Sorry, but you'll need it to survive in the camp- the leopardess stated taking out a piece of cloth and knelt down to clean the wound. The dragon warrior raised an eyebrow at her statement to show his confusion, causing Ming-Ling to sigh -Since Song apparently hasn't done her job I had to put a mark on you, don't worry I didn't make too deep so it's not REALLY permanent it should go away in...three months I think- she explained, but Po was still confused.

-Aaalriightt, and WHY do I need this?- Po asked.

-Because we have several new recruits and it's heat season in the camp, and I don't think you and most importantly Song would like to have half of the camp literally ON you- she explained causing Po's eyes to go wide. After finishing up assisting the wound she stood up and turned around to look at the twins -Let's move on- Ming-Ling ordered receiving nods from both of them, and with that they continued their trip towards the camp.

**Okay I think that is enough for you and by what is happening you can expect next chapter to be...interesting. See you around.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	15. Felines Are Crazy!

**Last chapter he best chapter? Are you serious?! Well thanks guys I was pretty nervous it wouldn't be good enough to compensate for my BIG delay. Let's see what you think about this one, I'll make it as freaking interesting and funny as I can. Enjoy your reading.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 15: Felines. Are. CRAZY!**

**Bamboo forest, not too far away from the ladies of the shade's camp**

The group of snow leopardesses and panda had been moving for about four hours now and the dragon warrior was beginning to get nervous since the snow leopardess he had on him had been stirring, purring, hugging, and snuggling him for the past thirty minutes meaning she wasn't as knocked out as before. -Ming-Ling, how long will it be for us to reach camp?- Po asked nervously and blushing when Mei's tail wrapped around his leg.

-We're almost there don't worry, just lay back and relax Po- the leopardess replied smirking at what she said knowing the panda still couldn't move pretty much and was nervous as hell with Mei lying there.

-Haha, very funny- Po said sarcastically and rolling his eyes when he heard her reply. -But seriously, how much? I think she's going to wake up- he said with a hint of what could be called worry in his voice.

-Nah, she's just enjoying you- Yue said giggling a bit -And even if she woke up you shouldn't have much to worry about, she would still be under the effects of the tranquilizer- she finished.

-So I would be trapped with a feverish AND drugged snow leopard, awesome- Po said sarcastically as he wiggled as much as his weakened body allowed him to in an attempt to loosen up the snow leopardess's grasp only making her hold him tighter. -This is so weird- he said with a sigh of resignation, giving up on his pointless cause.

-Maybe, but you are the one who is being weird here- Yan stated and the panda looked at her in confusion -It's normal for a female who is in her first heat to act like this, but I had never heard of a male that freaks out like you did- Yan explained causing chuckled from her dancer companions.

-Yeah, they usually go for it and take advantage of the situation mostly if the guys are like you big boy- Yue said with a faint purr which was cut off by a slap on the back of the head from Ming-Ling -Ow! What was that for?!- she complained rubbing her head.

-To keep your head in place, don't forget he is Song's panda- the temporary leader pointed out seriously. Po was going to tell them that he had no idea of what they were talking about but Yan talked first.

-Look who's talking miss marker, I bet you weren't thinking about Song when you clawed him- she stated making Ming-Ling huff.

-Yeah that's why I made my mark temporary and not permanent, because I wasn't thinking about my best friend- Ming-Ling said sarcastically and annoyed -Besides I only did it because for some reason she hasn't marked him yet and without a mark we would have a massive problem at the camp- she continued matter-of-factly.

-I think we'll still have a problem when the girls see him I mean it's not like some little temporary mark will stop them from wanting a piece of that nice fluffy teddy bear- Yue said smirking mischievously at the dragon warrior, receiving another slap from her leader's best friend -Ow! Stop that!- the snow leopardess whined making her sister chuckle.

-She's right, maybe we should give him another one just to be sure- Yan said extracting her claws. Po didn't like where this was going, being scratched against his will once had been enough for him so he cleared his throat to remind them he was still there but he was completely ignored.

-You will not even touch him while I'm standing, Song will be mad enough if she finds out someone dared to put a mark on the male she's been in love with for almost two years, even more so if she finds out it was me the one who did it- Ming-Ling said in a low growl. Her statement made Po's mind come to a complete stop while it tried to process what he had heard from the snow leopardess.

_"D..did she just said wha..what I think she said? Song is..is in love with..with me, and she has been feeling that way for almost two years? Ok, either I have gone crazy or she is lying...but why would Ming-Ling lie about this? I may not know a lot about girls, but I've heard this is a VERY important topic for them"_ Po thought analyzing his situation, when an idea popped into his mind _"But if what if Ming-Ling said IS true, then does that mean that Monkey and Mantis were right?! Tigress and Song want me?! ME?!"_ Po thought in astonishment not realizing the cart had come to a stop and the leopardesses were speaking to him until Yue slapped him across the face to make him come back from his head -OW! And now what was that for?!- Po yelled rubbing his cheek as much as he could.

-Sorry, we were telling you that we are about to reach the camp and giving you some instructions for the time you're there but you seemed to go somewhere else- the snow leopardess explained.

-Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you- Po said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment causing the twins to giggle.

-No problem panda bear- Yue said smiling and making a dismissive gesture with her paw -As we were saying while you were daydreaming we are like three minutes away from the camp's entrance and there are some things you'll have to do- she said and then Ming-Ling stepped forward.

-When we enter the camp we'll take you to the medical center so our doctor can take a look at that arrow and see if she can prepare something that will make the effects of the tranquilizer go away quicker- the temporary leader explained receiving an affirmative nod from the dragon warrior that allowed her to continue -But even if she manages to find something to help you I think it would be the best if you stay at least one day to rest before going back to the Jade Palace- she stated. Po was going to agree when he felt something wet on his chest, so he looked down to find that Mei had begun licking him in her sleep and purred making him nervous once again.

-And what about the crazy girls?- Po asked with no effort to hide his nervousness getting chuckles from the three leopardesses.

-Don't worry about that Po, as long as you stay close to one of us you'll be okay- Yan stated grinning earning a sigh of resignation and a nod from the panda before he laid back on the cart and the three of them began moving again. Just as Yue had said the group arrived at the encampment's front gate in a matter of minutes and Ming-Ling approached it to knock on the door. After waiting for a couple of minutes the gate was opened by one of the ladies of the shade who looked at her temporary leader with a smile.

-Hello Ming-Ling, good to have you back- she greeted bowing in respect while the other snow leopardess did the same thing. -How was your trip to the village? Did you make any...any...wow- the leopardess that opened the door said with an idiotic face when her eyes fell on the panda lying on the cart, although it didn't take long for her face to become a little lustful -And who would that cute pillow Mei is lying on be?- she asked looking Po up and down causing Ming-Ling to sigh.

_"And so it begins"_ Ming-Ling thought in annoyance, putting on a serious face -Don't make yourself illusions, he is already taken- she growled, but her comrade didn't seem to stand down with her warning.

-Oh I don't think Mei has any problem sharing, after all I'm prreettyyy sure he is big enough for both of us- purred the snow leopardess giving Po a wink that made him gulp.

-He is not Mei's!- Ming-Ling shouted startling the leopardess in front of her. Po was honestly getting a little annoyed with the fact all this girls were always speaking about him as if he wasn't there and couldn't help but feel kind of weirded out that they kept referring to him as property or something like that, but then he remembered his conversation with Monkey and Mantis when they told him female felines were very possessive over their mates and other stuff so it made it less weird...though he was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that apparently girls found him...what was the word? Attractive?

-Humph...then whose is him? I know for sure he isn't yours or Mei wouldn't be sleeping on him, and you still haven't told me who he is- The snow leopardess pointed out.

-His name is Po as in...you know...the dragon warrior- Ming-Ling answered, smirking when she saw the other snow leopardess's eyes go wide with her answer -I believe that answers both of your questions- Ming-Ling said.

-Su..sure, I..I know who he is- the snow leopardess nervously replied taking a step back, as Ming-Ling had told Po before Song hadn't been able to shut up about the mighty warrior of black and white so every girl in camp knew about their leader's crush on him, and on their travels a lot of them had seen what happened when other females talked about him in a romantic fashion...needless to say it didn't turn out good for the other girl. The dragon warrior raised an eyebrow at her sudden behavior, but preferred not to dwell on other people's business and pay attention at the young sleeping leopardess in case she woke up.

-Good. Now I need you to take Mei into her tent as fast as you can, we need to take him to the infirmary so if anyone needs me you can find me there- Ming-Ling instructed and the other leopardess nodded before approaching the cart to retrieve the young leopardess who was clinging to the panda for dear life. After five whole minutes of pulling Mei, the leopardess and the twins managed to free Po from her arms and the leopardess who opened the door took her away. -Alright, now that we dealt with that let's take you with the doctor and see what can we do about the dart- Ming-Ling stated getting a hold of the cart as did the twins and entered the camp. As they made their way to the infirmary about thirty five other members of the ladies of the shade tried to make moves on the dragon warrior, most of them backed off after Ming-Ling told them who he was just as the snow leopardess who opened the door did which confused Po to no end, but there were a few of those thirty five girls that didn't give up that easily even having the nerve to push Po's "guardians" away, jump on him and begin kissing him like Mei had done before. Some of them stopped when they found Ming-Ling's mark thinking the temporary leader had been a step ahead of them and got the panda for herself, but the last seven girls that intercepted them had been tougher and not the name nor the mark had been enough to keep them away from the incapacitated dragon warrior...actually it seemed to make them want him even more.

-GET HER OFF YAN!- Yue yelled at her sister while pulling from a leopardess's waist to get her to stop kissing Po and give the panda time to breath.

-I'M TRYING, BUT I THINK SHE'S USING HER CLAWS!- Yan yelled back, trying to loosen the leopardess's grip by pulling her arms -WHERE THE HELL IS MING-LING WITH THOSE DARTS?!- she yelled again. Ming-Ling had run out of tranquilizers with the last crazy girl and had told them to continue while she went to get some more, probably the current "assailant" had waited for her to go away to make her move. The snow leopardess broke the kiss for a second, allowing Po to breath, and then grabbed Yan by the wrists and, using one of Yue's pulls momentum, swung her around to make the identical cats crash and fall a few feet away very dazed. The snow leopardess smirked at the fallen twins and laid back on Po, resting on her stomach, and looked at him seductively.

-It will be better without those two, right big boy?- she purred using her finger to trace circles on his monochromatic chest.

-Lo..look...haah...You're pro..probably a nice gi..girl...haaa...but I don't think this is qui..quite right- Po stuttered out of nervousness and lack of air making the snow leopardess giggle.

-Oh don't worry Song will never know- she said wrapping her tail around his left leg and licking his neck slowly -And I'm pretty sure I can do much better than Ming-Ling- she finished sitting down on his stomach and moving her paw towards her vest making the panda blush madly, luckily for him Ming-Ling came back and shot the leopardess with one of her umbrella darts before anything could happen. **(Hey I may do intense scenes, but I've told you before T RATING PEOPLE!). **

-I had a feeling Yin would be a problem- Ming-Ling muttered as she approached the cart and pushed the unconscious feline off the panda's body taking a hold of the cart and beginning to pull from it again, the twins could catch up with them later. -Are you alright?- she asked looking at the panda who gave her a shocked 'are you kidding me?' Look.

-Gee, I don't know. How would you feel if you were continuously kissed until you almost couldn't breath and everyone treated you as if you were a dumpling? Seriously I think that last girl bit my lip more than once!- Po exclaimed getting a chuckle from the ladies's leader.

-Okay, okay chill out. I thought you would be used to it by now- she stated chuckling again.

-And why is that?- Po asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Oh come on Song has been in the jade palace with you for a whole week, you two should've had some...fun by now- she said giggling only increasing Po's confusion.

-Uuh...I'm not sure I'm following here, I mean it's been very nice to see her again and sure we've done some small things but training isn't much of a diversion- Po said showing Ming-Ling he didn't understand what she meant quite well.

-Song was right when she said you are not very good taking hints- she said shaking her head in amusement making Po raise his eyebrow again. He was going to ask what did she mean by that, but Ming-Ling announced they had FINALLY reached the infirmary, so he preferred to stay quiet and shrug it off as usual. They entered a big, white tent with a lot of medical cots and were greeted by a smiling green eyed snow leopardess wearing a white coat** (Typical hospital doctor).**

-Welcome Ming-Ling, what can I do for you today?- she asked politely as she did a bow towards the two, Ming-Ling returned the bow and Po could only nod in acknowledgement since...well I've said he can't move much.

-Hello Zhi, first let me introduce you to...- Ming-Ling began but the doctor cut her off.

-Po, the dragon warrior I know. I believe everyone in camp already knows he is here, you can't bring a male here without everyone knowing especially during these times- Zhi said looking at the panda over Ming-Ling's shoulder -More so when the male it's SO goddam hot- she purred loud enough for Po to hear making the dragon warrior's features turn nervous at the thought of another kiss murder attempt, but a second after doing her comment the camp's doctor bursted out laughing making Po's go from nervous to confused. -Hahaha...sorry, sorry I just HAD to do that hahaha...wow, with that reaction the girls must have gone nuts over you- Zhi said between laughs. Po was a little annoyed at the joke but he would be lying if he said it wasn't a sort of relief to know she was joking.

-Tell me about it, getting here from the gate it's usually a five minutes trip but with all of them going coo-coo for him it turned into a twenty five minutes hike- Ming-Ling said chuckling a bit.

-Well as a female and a doctor I must say he is quite the male and given the fact it's heat season, without mentioning for a lot of the girls it is their first one, it's only logical they want him. Song should be more careful with her...how did she call him?...little ying-yang cub?- Zhi said. Po blushed really hard after that last comment, he had heard about Song's feelings for him a lot of times today but he still wasn't used to the idea, it had been so sudden that he just didn't know what to think.

-Yeah she should, can you believe he wasn't even marked when we found him? I had to put a mark of my own as a safety measure, when Song comes back I'll have to sleep with a knife under my pillow for three months- Ming-Ling said crossing her arms but smirking at the doctor's shocked expression.

-You say Song didn't mark him?! Seriously?! Then how do you know it's really him?!- Zhi asked bewildered receiving a little shrug from Ming-Ling. They would have continued chatting but Po had grown a little tired with being ignored so he cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention.

-Sorry to interrupt ladies but could you please help me out? I'm tired of feeling like a living rag doll- Po said as calmly as he could.

-Right, right sorry. So what's up with him?- Zhi asked getting more serious. Ming-Ling got her paw into her vest and searched for a few seconds until she produced the small arrow Po had been shot with and gave it to the camp's doctor who began examining it.

-He says some yak bandit shot him with it last night, my guess it is some kind of freakishly strong tranquilizer but I'm not sure, its scent is one I'm not familiar with- Ming-Ling explained receiving an affirmative nod from Zhi.

-I think your guess is correct, if you're going to lace darts with poison it should be a fast acting one to quickly end the situation but since I don't know what in the world this thing is either I'll see what I can do- Zhi said walking towards a shelf with a lot of jars full of different herbs and stuff. As they waited for Zhi to do whatever she had to do Ming-Ling thought about Po's lack of a mark once more, why wouldn't Song mark him yet? Honestly speaking she thought that would have been the first thing her friend would do when she saw the panda again and now that she thought about it, where could Song be? By the way she kept talking about him it was awfully odd she had let him out of her sight. She was going to ask Po about that, but Zhi returned with a bottle full of a strange greenish liquid in her paw -Okay. If we are correct and what they shot you with is a tranquilizer the effect should go away by itself, but by the looks of it that will take far too much time and you can't "defend" yourself against the girls in this state so I want you to drink this- Zhi said motioning to the bottle in her paw.

-And THAT is?- Po answered with a little disgusted expression on his face, that green stuff didn't look like something he would enjoy drinking.

-Just an antidote I discovered a while ago that can make the effects of a lot of things go away faster- the leopardess explained -The only problem is I have never used it in an animal of your size, so I don't know how much of it to apply and...- she said a little unsurely making the other two feel a little uneasy, especially Po since he was supposed to drink it.

-Aaanndd?- Ming-Ling said urging the doctor to continue.

-Well I don't know why but my antidote kind of makes the one who drinks it sleepy, so since I'm going to use a concentrated dose I don't know what will happen- The doctor said nervously.

-So I'll fall asleep for a while, no biggie. If it can get me to move again I say you go for it- Po said nonchalantly, but Zhi's face stayed the same.

-And what if I put you into a coma or something?! I don't want Song to rip my head off for harming her male!- she panicked. Po once again felt how his cheeks began burning after Zhi's comment, why couldn't they stop saying that? It wasn't bad Song felt something like that for him but it was just...odd, seriously how would you feel if suddenly you began hearing your best friend loves you? Because if you wouldn't freak out then you're lucky.

-What are you worrying about? She will probably be so mad at me for marking him that she won't even remember who you are- said Ming-Ling getting a chuckle from the doctor.

-Please, you are her best friend, the mark isn't permanent, and she knows what time of the year is so she'll probably understand why you did it. But if I cause him any serious damage when I could have just given it time I'm dead meat- Zhi said. Ming-Ling rubbed her temples as she thought about what to do, true it was more than likely Song would go berserk if something happened to the panda but if it turned out it wasn't a tranquilizer but some kind of weird poison and Po was REALLY injured it would be worse.

-I say you do it, if that thing in the dart is not what we think it is and he dies or something we'll be more than dead meat- Ming-Ling pointed out voicing her thoughts, the statement obviously making Zhi think.

-I guess you have a point there, what do you think Po? You sure we should take the shot?- Zhi asked looking at the dragon warrior, but he was too deep into his thoughts to hear her. -What's up with him?- she asked her leader who sighed at the situation.

-He has been like that ever since he woke up, just slap him or poke the mark on his arm to bring him back- the snow leopardess answered. Zhi went nearer to the panda's side and poked him a little forcefully on the arm making him yelp in a little pain and look at her with a 'why the fudge did you do that?'.

-Sorry, I just wanted to know if you really thought we should give my antidote a chance- she repeated herself.

-Oh! Well sure. I'd love to stand up again...and now that I think about it I need to go after those bandits- Po said seriously, he didn't know why but something about those bandits made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was the fact they were in possession of an unknown substance (lethal or not), or what the big yak said about this big boss, I mean who would call himself 'the big boss' if you weren't supposed to mean trouble, or maybe their comments about some guest who in his opinion didn't sound would be too pleased with those yaks.

-Wait, even if my antidote works I don't think you should fight so soon, much less by yourself- Zhi said.

-The yaks mentioned some mountains I'll get enough rest by the time I reach their lair, but perhaps it would be wise to request backup and I DO have to send my report to Master Shifu, I'll send a message as soon as I can move my arms properly- Po answered. Ming-Ling thought about what he said and thought it was a good idea.

-I'll get a messenger ready for you to send that letter and I can check a map to tell you if there are any mountains nearby- Ming-Ling said.

-That would be awesome thanks Ming-Ling- Po said smiling. The snow leopardess smiled back and gave a small nod of agreement -Alright Zhi, let's do this!- Po exclaimed cheerfully doing a mental fist pump. The camp's doctor nodded and got the vial close to the dragon warrior's maw and poured the liquid down his throat. Po swallowed the contents as fast as he could and grimaced in disgust at it's taste -Well I don't think I want to drink that again any time soon, so how long will it take for it to take effect?- the panda asked. The snow leopardess didn't answer his question since in a few seconds Po began feeling a little dizzy and his vision was turning blurry, and a few more seconds later his world went black once again.

**_The jade palace, student barracks_**

Mantis was hopping towards his room to begin his meditation as Master Shifu instructed them to do after lunch was over. Training had ended as usual and without Po in the kitchen eating with them lunch had been quiet and plain boring, not even watching Song and Tigress want to kill each other was fun without the big guy being there mostly because when Tigress had to stop her spar with Song only three and a half minutes after they had begun since the snow leopardess said she had more important matters to attend the tiger master ended up using Monkey and him to take out her frustration with, if Po had been here he would have calmed them down at least a bit. _"Man if things keep going like this we're going to end up as cat food, I hope Po gets back soon and choose one of them already"_ Mantis thought when he got to the dormitories's hall and found a certain snow leopardess leaning against his doorframe with a dangerous glow in her eyes and an evil smile. The insect felt how a shiver ran up his spine and gulped.

-Well hello Mantis, come on over here little fella- Song said before snickering. Normally Mantis would have gotten angry when being called anything related to his size, but the look she was giving him creeped him out too much. The tiny kung fu master walked towards the smiling feline warily until he was right in front of her, the nervousness clearly marked on his features.

-Um hi Song, where have you been? You sort of missed lunch- Mantis said chuckling nervously in the end.

-I just decided to eat at Mr. Ping's noodle shop with some other girls, the palace's food it's not very good- Song said standing straight.

-Yeah I guess it isn't- Mantis said chuckling awkwardly -So you agreed to meet with some friends?- Mantis asked.

-I wouldn't call them friends they're more like...associates- she said smirking, then stepped away from the door and opened it revealing three figures that made Mantis go three shades whiter. In his room were four girls: a wasp, a brown praying mantis, and two light blue butterflies who were looking at him with a similar face Song had. Now, why would the awesome Master Mantis be afraid of some girls? Well the answer is quite a little story...the wasp was some girl he met in a festival and was supposed to have a date with, but he ended up ditching her to date the mantis. They were a couple for a few months but that chick turned out to be one of those who need too much attention so he decided to dump her, and the butterflies...well let's just say that if you're dating twins you REALLY have to learn how to tell them apart or you'll end up kissing the wrong girl.

-Hi Mantis remember us?- all of the girls said at the same time. The green bug snapped back into reality and felt the urge to disappear, but Song snatched him of the ground and made him look at her evil smiling face.

-Aaww what's the matter Mantis, why don't you say hello? Have you really forgotten about them?- Song asked snickering.

-Wh..what are they doing here?- Mantis asked looking over his shoulder to watch the four females in his room.

-I brought them here of course, they really want to talk with you- Song explained. She had found this girls talking about Mantis in the market when Viper and her had gone shopping the other day and asked the snake who they were. Viper told her the whole story they shared with the green bug and immediately a plan formed in her mind. After Viper was done checking out the stores Song told her to go on and that she would catch up with her later, and although the snake master seemed reluctant at first she agreed and left in the palace's direction allowing the snow leopardess to begin. She had walked over towards the group and after introducing herself and chatting for a bit told them how Mantis had entered her room and taken one of her most prized possessions only to prank her, obviously using just a bit of drama to get the girls on her side. The four bugs had resented Mantis for their own experiences with him and being females too made them feel a sort of solidarity with Song, they would be more than mad if some guy simply took the liberty to go into their rooms and take their stuff...Mantis needed to learn a lesson.

-T..talk? Talk about what?- the green bug stuttered out because of his fear making all the females chuckle.

-So you learn to have some respect for females- the female mantis said.

-Respect?- Mantis asked in confusion getting huffs from the bugs.

-Yeah respect, like if you make a date have the decency to show up and not ditch the girl- the wasp said angrily.

-Or dumping them as soon as you find something you don't like, that's right I know why you left me it wasn't very difficult to find out- snapped the brown female mantis.

-Or kiss a girl's sister because you don't really pay attention- hissed the butterflies at the same time.

-And most recently entering their rooms and taking their stuff without even asking, have fun Mantis- Song said tossing the bug into the center of the room and grinning at him -Please don't kill him girls, and try not to injure him TOO MUCH.- she finished before closing the door, leaving the green bug with the four angry females.

-Now girls, let's take a deep breath and sort things out before you do something you regret- Mantis said backing away in fear while the girls walked towards him with serious faces.

**Outside the student barracks**

Song was walking out of the barracks with a towel in she had taken from her room and began making her way over to the back door, now that Mantis had been dealt with she thought it could be a nice idea to go take a bath in that lake Po had bathed two days ago. Her mind started to drift into the memories of that day she spied on her beloved dragon warrior, but a girlish scream coming from the barracks whose owner she could easily deduce brought her back _"That is music to my ears, I wanna see that bug daring to even look at girls for a while"_ Song thought grinning in victory. Song kept walking until she reached the palace's back door and then began walking through the bamboo forest trying to remember how to get to the clearing, and as she walked the memories of that day began coming back once again making her smile mischievously _"When he is mine officially the first thing I'm doing is make sure every goddam female gets the message I'm tired of beating girls up...besides I'm sure it will be fun, he will be so 'busy' he won't even feel the clawing" _Song thought giggling at the end. The snow leopardess kept walking for ten more minutes until she came to some very familiar bushes that caused a smirk to appear on her face -Finally- she said to herself as she approached the bushes and moved them away to step through, but the moment she did her smirk fell and was replaced by a look of annoyance when she saw a certain kung fu master meditating by the lake. _"Why do I have to bump into HER everywhere I go? How does she know about this place anyway?"_ Song thought pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

-Do you want to finish our match spots or are you here just to disturb my meditation?- Tigress growled loudly making Song come out of her head and look at the tiger with a little bewilderment that Tigress had realized she was there since she was one of the best when it came to stealth, probably she was deep into her thoughts she wasn't paying attention -Well?!- Tigress snarled looking at her over her shoulder.

-How did you know it was me? More importantly what are you doing here? How do you know about this place?- Song growled back. Tigress's eyes widened a tiny bit at the third question and her cheeks began to burn when she remembered how did she find out about the clearing, but she spun her head away from the leopardess to hide it and made sure her voice wouldn't falter before answering.

-First question: please I'm one of the best kung fu warriors in China, it's not easy to drop on me...besides I would be able to smell your stench even if I was miles away- Tigress answered. Ever since she smelled the leopardess's pillow last night her nose seemed to be more sensitive towards her scent, getting as far away from it as she could was actually one of the reasons she had to find a new place to meditate, another good reason she had followed Po here two days ago. -As for the other two questions, I wanted a new meditation spot and I found this place so if you don't mind I would like to go back into my exercise since I DO finish my trainings- Tigress said closing her eyes again, but she opened them again when she heard the spotted feline chuckle.

-You are such a lier 'I wanted a new meditation spot'...pleeaase Po could do better than that- Song said crossing her arms. Tigress was a little shocked the leopardess had apparently found her out, but she didn't show it.

-Well I can't argue with you on that one, you are the expert in that field- Tigress replied getting more chuckles from the leopardess.

-Thanks for confirming my assumption, I wasn't really sure you were lying but if you say you can't argue then you ARE lying- Song said grinning in victory. The tiger master's eyes went wide open when Song answered and she was going to correct herself but Song spoke again -Don't try to change it, if you deny it you only make it more obvious- Song pointed out making Tigress growl -You followed HIM out here didn't you?- Song asked growing a little serious. The tiger's eyes widened even more as she looked at the snow leopardess again in surprise after the statement and she couldn't stop her cheeks from burning again.

-I..I don't know what you're talking about leopard- Tigress said stuttering a bit. Song rolled her eyes at her attempt at hiding it: 1.- she stuttered and 2.- she remembered hearing some purrs that day, she knew it was too weird to hear herself that clear. -What are you doing here anyway?- Tigress continued, trying to change the subject.

-I wanted to take a bath in this wonderful place my little ying-yang cub found of course-Song said getting a hard snarl from the striped feline.

-Don't call him like that, it's ridiculous!- Tigress yelled in anger -And if you want to take a bath use the freaking bath house in the palace, I got here first witch- She growled.

-I can call him however I want...and it's not ridiculous it is cute!- Song yelled back at the tiger master who answered with a glare -And if I want to take my bath here I'll do it, I don't care if you are here or not- Song said smirking and taking her paw up to her vest.

_"She is such a slut"_ Tigress thought mentally groaning -Know what? Do whatever you want, I'll meditate in my room or something- Tigress said while standing up and walking away from the clearing. Song chuckled under her breath and began undressing to take her bath.

_"I knew that would work"_ she thought with a mental smirk as she got ready to bathe _"Funny she would really think I would lower myself like that and show myself when I've never done it before, seriously what does she think I am?"_ Song thought, throwing her clothes near some bushes and began walking towards the lake. She dipped her foot in the water to test it out and discovered the temperature was just perfect, it obviously wasn't hot since she was out side but it wasn't too cold either, she smiled and entered the lake completely, going as deep as she could so to swim for a bit but the lake was just too shallow _"Okay that's a little disappointing, oh well the air is getting a little chilly so I had to hurry anyways"_ Song thought shrugging and began washing herself. **(Just to remind you the cold season was getting closer so the temperature dropped earlier). **_"This is a very nice place Po found, maybe we could come here on a little date some time"_ she thought while bathing a smile gracing her features when the image of a romantic dinner in the clearing with her beloved panda appeared on her mind, the moon shinning down on him and the light of the candles making his gentle eyes glow. _"I really hope he gets back here soon I miss him so much, why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" _she thought sighing when her mind wandered to ideas of Po's whereabouts, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't think of any particular place -Where are you Po? What are you doing?- she asked no one in particular while bathing, trying to let the water soothe her.

**_The ladies of the shade's camp_**

The dragon warrior had been out of the conscious world for some time now and the effects of Zhi's antidote were beginning to subside so he wasn't as knocked out as before, he was still sleeping though and he was beginning to dream. **(I don't know if you're getting tired of dreams but I just have to write this one).**

_**Po's dreamscape**_

_He opened up his eyes looking up at the blue sky and sat up straight groaning a little at the effort...wait, he could move again! A smile appeared on his face when he came to that realization and was about to jump to his feet and make a fist pump when he realized something else...something odd. He didn't know how but he found himself in the pool of sacred tears at the top of Wu Dang mountain "Weird, last time I checked I was in the ladies of the shade's camp and that doctor snow leopardess had given me some green, terrible tasting antidote thingy, how in the world did I get here?" Po thought scratching his head. The dragon warrior couldn't really find an answer to his predicament so he decided to just go with it and go back to the palace, but a little growl that came from behind the rocks caught his attention, it was a growl he had already heard before and it made him kinda nervous so he slowly stood up and looked over at the majestic boulders -Um...hello? Anybody there?- Po asked chuckling nervously in the end._

_-That would be me, panda bear- answered a voice he knew very well, Song appeared from behind the rocks a few seconds later and began walking towards him, the look she had on his last dream still plastered on her face. Po's nervousness increased quite a bit after he saw who it was and the took notice of the look she was giving him, but as always he decided to play cool._

_-Oh..hey Song. What are you doing all the way up here? Is it time for dinner and Master Shifu asked you to look for me?- Po asked. Song chuckled a little and shook her head 'no' to answer his question as she came to a stop right in front of him._

_-Well I came up here looking for you alright, but it wasn't Shifu who asked me to- Song replied smiling sweetly at him and pressing herself against him. Po blushed beet red at the closeness between them and felt a little urge to take a step back, but for some reason his legs weren't responding._

_-Re..really? Why were you lo..looking for me, is there something you..you need?- Po asked nervously getting some giggles from the spotted feline._

_-I needed to tell you something, something very important- she said wrapping her arms around his torso. Po could felt his cheeks heat up to the point he almost thought they were on fire, even more when Song's tail wrapped around one of his legs and she moved her head up to look into his jade eyes. -I needed to tell you that...I love you Po- she whispered standing on her tip toes to join their lips in a soft kiss that caused the panda's blush to go critical and his eyes to go six times their size making him pull away abruptly out of surprise. Song's face fell at his action and she looked down at the floor -So..sorry I couldn't hold myse..self, but I just had to tell you. I..I'll leave you a..alone- the snow leopardess choked out turning away slowly, clearly showing she was about to cry. Po felt bad for his friend's...or whatever she was now expression, he hated to see people sad especially when they were someone who meant so much to him._

_-Song wait- Po said making her stop in her tracks and turn her head slightly to look at him, the tears that were beginning to come out glistening her violet eyes -Look it..it just took me by surprise, you are a very very nice girl and all but...- Po said stopping short thinking of what to tell her._

_-You don't love me, I get it- Song said sadly and turning her head away from him, probably to make her exit. The panda sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his head in thought._

_-Being honest I don't know ok- he said softly, but she managed to hear him thanks to her acute hearing and turned around to look at him again -As I said it was too sudden and I do think you are a really good girl you're the first girl who ever decided to hang out with me even if it was because Su told you to do it, I knew about a lot of other girls who wouldn't get close to me even if their friends challenged them to do so. Without mentioning you are talented, funny, and I did consider you're very pretty- Po explained blushing at what he was telling her while Song smiled warmly at his words. -But being something more than friends I don't know, I mean...it just feels weird, having one of your best friends telling you something like that- Po finished while playing with his fingers._

_-Bad weird or good weird?- Song asked with a hopeful look on her eyes._

_-Um I think it's just weird, like...not good but not bad either- he explained. For some reason Song's expression didn't falter this time, she simply smiled a little mischievously and walking towards him._

_-Well how about I at least make it less weird?- she said getting in front of him and wrapping her arms around him and her tail around his leg, getting back to their first position -Just let yourself go and give it a chance- she whispered in his ear before licking his cheek making him blush just like he did before. She looked deep into his eyes with a sweet smile on her face and a second later joined their lips into another kiss that made him tense up, the odd feeling coming back to him until Song's last sentence echoed in his mind. He slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around her frame and began kissing her back making the snow leopardess purr loudly when she felt him returning the affection, the odd feeling becoming a little less notorious...it was still there though. They pulled away a little out of breath and Song rubbed her head against his toned but kinda fluffy chest still purring in delight -It's so much better when you kiss back big boy- Song purred although her voice sounded kinda different._

_-STOP RIGHT THERE!- someone bellowed making the giant panda look towards the source of the shout finding Tigress with a very angry look on her face running directly at them._

_-Ti..Tigress! Um...look this isn't what you think, we were just...- Po began. He didn't know why he was excusing himself with her, the words just came out of his mouth. His statement was stopped when Tigress got to them and grabbed Song by the waist and began pulling making the snow leopardess cling to the dragon warrior's body with all her might._

_-LET GO OF HIM YING!- Tigress bellowed with a voice that wasn't hers while jerking from the spotted feline causing Po's eyes to go wide._

_"Wait what?!" Po thought._

**_End of dreamscape_**

Po's eyes snapped open in that precise moment and found himself in a very unusual scene. Ming-Ling was standing in front of him trying to get Ying to let go of his torso, but the feverish snow leopardess wouldn't even budge.

-Someone hurry up and bring some darts!- he heard a yell coming from the entrance. He looked in the shout's direction and saw that Zhi, Yue, and Yan were fending off Mei and other two snow leopardess's who were trying to get pass them probably to pounce on him and have their share of kisses.

-FORGET ABOUT THE DARTS, SOMEONE COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET YING OFF!- Ming-Ling roared at least managing to keep her away from kissing him madly again. Yan heard her leader's order and quickly pushed the leopardess she was taking care off away and kicked her on the face with quite a bit of strength, knocking her out cold and rushing to Ming-Ling's side and grabbing Ying's feet and pulling too. -COULDN'T YOU DO THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO?!- Ming-Ling bellowed getting a huff from the twin beside her.

-I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt my friends!- she yelled back.

-IF SOMETHING HAPPENS WITH THIS PANDA SONG WON'T HESITATE TO HURT US, SO YOU BETTER PULL HARDER!- the tall snow leopardess yelled. The statement made Yan's eyes to go wide in fear after imagining what her leader was capable of doing with her and this made her pull from Ying's feet as hard as she could along with Ming-Ling finally managing to destroy Ying's grip on Po but the feverish snow leopardess took a hold of the panda's pants with her claws extracted in a desperate attempt to stay with him, ripping the clothes off as a consequence as the three of them fell flat on their backs but Ming-Ling quickly reacted and sat on top of Ying, pinning her arms down.

-Ugh!- Yan groaned as she began to sit down -We finally managed to take her awa...HOLY FREAKING DAM!- she yelled after sitting up straight and looking in front of her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Her shout caused all the other girls to stop what they were doing and look in her direction to see what was going on, only to freeze on the spot when their gazes fell on the panda in front of them causing similar reactions on each of the snow leopardesses. Ming-Ling, Yue, and Zhi blushed madly at the sight while their eyes expanded and their mouths fell just as it happened with Yan. Mei and Ying's expressions were practically the same except they were also purring and drooling like crazy and the last leopardess didn't have any expression since she had fainted almost as soon as she saw Po completely. The panda had been in so a deep shock with the scene he found himself in when he woke up that he honestly hadn't realized what had happened until he noticed the girls stares. The dragon warrior looked in the direction they were all looking at making him blush a deep scarlet and quickly took a hold of the bed's sheets to cover himself up, since apparently they had moved him to one of the medical cots. Ming-Ling was the first one to recover from the shock and used Ying's distraction to pinch a certain spot on the other feline's neck, knocking her out instantly. **(she didn't do it before because she needed the pinch to be very precise and she couldn't do it when she was squirming while kissing Po).** She then stood up slowly and walked around the other three leopardesses carefully to get behind Mei without breaking her trance, and did the same with her.

_"Well that was some rather...interesting way to make them stop, but at least it's over"_ She thought sighing in relief -Take them to their tents and tie them up, especially this two- Ming-Ling ordered pointing at Ying and Mei, but all the conscious girls were still in trance for what they had seen. Ming-Ling sighed and growled a little in annoyance while taking one of her sandals off and then threw it at Yan's head with a considerable amount of strength to bring her back before slapping Zhi and Yue in the back of the head with the same purpose -Could you three pervs focus and do as I say? That nerve attack doesn't last that long and if Ying and Mei wake up I don't think we can really stop them after what they saw- Ming-Ling seriously stated while walking in the bed's direction to pick up her sandal. The other three sane snow leopardesses nodded nervously, their cheeks still burning from the past sight, and did as they were told. After they were gone the temporary leader of the ladies of the shade approached the bed where the totally embarrassed dragon warrior was resting and giggled a bit at his red head -Well, it seems you are as some people would say the complete package aren't you Po? Although with THAT package you have I don't think you would need anything else- she said giggling a bit making Po blush even more if that was possible.

-Can we please, please move on to business here- Po asked wanting to leave the subject aside. Ming-Ling cleared her throat and agreed to his petition, getting as serious as she could -How long was I out?- Po asked and the snow leopardess thought about it for a moment.

-I'd say like...four hours maybe- she answered.

-Okay, so I take the sun is still up- Po wondered receiving a nod from her -Were you able to find any mountains nearby?- Po asked again.

-Oh right, well since I had to make sure the twins and Zhi could fend all the girls off. I didn't have much time to look at the maps, but if my memory works, and it usually does, there are some medium sized mountains about two days and a half to the north from here- she explained. Po thought about the information he had been given and a little smile crept to his maw.

-Alright then I guess I should get going then, did you bring that messenger?- he asked.

-Um...well yeah, but Po don't you think it would be wiser you stayed here a little longer? Did the antidote even work?- Ming-Ling asked in concern.

-I think so, I mean I feel a lot better and I can move my arms- Po said moving them up and down to prove his point.

-And what about your legs? Are they responding?- she asked. The panda tested it out and wiggled his legs a little under the sheets, feeling they were still a little numb but he could feel they were almost ready.

-Not completely but they will in a minute, could you bring me a scroll and some ink so I can write the message?...and if it's not too much to ask my pack so I can put some pants on, I don't think this work any more- he said blushing and picking up his ripped pants. The feline smirked at his petition and tossed him all the items he had requested. Po looked at her with in confusion so she decided to explain.

-I knew you would want to write the message soon, so I had it ready for when you woke up. As for your bag I had to carry it with me so the girls wouldn't try to steal it, I got assaulted a couple of times though- she said chuckling and Po did the same -I'll go get the messenger while you get dressed and make your message...if one of the girls other than the twins or Zhi comes in just scream- she said grinning before walking out the door. The panda breathed out in relief and the first thing he did was open his pack and take out one of his extra pair of pants, he was so glad he had decided to bring them.

_"And to think the furious five told me bringing luggage in missions was ridiculous" _Po thought chuckling and shaking his head while he slipped into the garments. After that he decided to test out how much of his strength had come back, so he took the covers off and swung his legs to the side of the bed letting them hang freely on the edge before planting his feet on the ground and pushing himself off the cot to stand up. His legs wobbled a little after standing up for the first time in a long while but he easily managed to steady himself_ "Seems the effects of the yak's arrow are finally gone, phew I was kinda worried I wouldn't be able to continue today"_ he thought smiling in satisfaction and walking towards a desk located in one of the corners of the room. He sat down in front of it and placed the scroll and the ink down so he could make his report for Master Shifu where he explained what had happened the day before and his discoveries, then he explained to him what he planned on doing and asked him to send him some backup, he told him they could stop by the ladies of the shade encampment and ask for Ming-Ling to give them directions towards his location _"Hhmm...just one more thing"_ he thought while writing something on the bottom of the message and then signing.

-Well it seems you are done- Ming-Ling said coming into the tent with a female hawk on her shoulder. Po stood up from the desk and turned around to look at them while rolling up the message -This is Chang, she is the fastest messenger I know- she said motioning to the hawk who bowed in respect.

-It is an honor to meet the dragon warrior in person, and it's even a greater honor to be asked to deliver a message for you sir- she said still bowing getting a little chuckle from the giant panda.

-Oh please there's no need to be so formal, just call me Po and I appreciate you take some of your time to help me out- Po said showing one of his typical grins and handed over the scroll -How fast do you think you can get this to the jade palace?- Po asked.

-As Ming-Ling said I am one of the fastest messengers you can find, if I leave quickly and fly top speed nonstop I'll get there in the morning- the hawk said proudly and confidently.

-Cool, 'cause I need Master Shifu to get that message as fast as possible and you haven't told me how much would it be for your services- Po stated taking out the bag of money but the hawk shook her head 'no'.

-That won't be necessary dragon warrior, for the greatest warrior in China I'll gladly do it for free. It's the least I can do in repayment for all you've done- she said smiling and took off flying before he could reply.

Po took out some coins from his pouch and extended his paw towards Ming-Ling -Give this to her as a tip the next time you ask her to deliver a message- he said but the snow leopardess pushed his hand back.

-No she told you she'd do it for free, and knowing her she will go nuts if she finds out you still payed her...she is a little weird- she said chuckling. Po sighed in resignation and placed the money bag back into his pack and then slung it over his shoulder.

-Then I guess I better get going- the panda said beginning to walk towards the tent's exit with the temporary leader walking beside him.

-You sure you can do this? Because you can stay here until tomorrow- she said but Po shook his head.

-No, I think I need to get there as soon as I can...and no offense but I feel it won't be any safe for me to spend the night in this place- Po said chuckling nervously when he saw a group of snow leopardesses turn their gazes towards him and wave flirtatiously at him and some of them giving him a wink too.

-None taken, I guess you have a very good point there, more than ever when the gossip about what Ying and Mei saw in the tent, because it will reach the other's ears trust me- she said laughing a bit. They kept walking until they reached the encampment's gate and Po opened them up to step through. -Good luck Po and if you can try to convince Song to kill me in my sleep, so it wouldn't be so painful I would appreciate it- Ming-Ling said half joking half serious. The panda raised an eyebrow at her comment but decided to go with it.

-Sure thing Ming-Ling, and thanks for all the help- the panda said smiling and bowing towards the leader of the encampment who bowed in return, and after that the snow leopardess closed the door leaving the dragon warrior outside. Po looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to go away, so thinking he should cover as much ground as possible with the time he had left, the warrior of black and white began his jogging in the north's direction.

**Whew! My longest chap ever. So what do you think? Funny? Entertaining? Or you expected more from me? What do you think about Po finally finding out about Song's feelings? I hope all those SoPo fans who read my story liked the new little moment I gave those two (even if it was a dream). As for the TiPo fans, don't worry I made it perfectly clear he doesn't know what to feel, but he isn't sure about Tigress's feeling yet.**

**As always I'll see you around, and please REVIEW! **

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	16. Talks

**WARNING: My brain ended up a little dry after last chapter so this one may not be too good. This chapter is what I call a filler, you know those kind of chapters that are not REALLY important for the story but it's at least something, so I apologize if it makes you upset but I needed it to get my ideas flowing once more. Don't worry I won't use this kind of chapters too often and you can bet next chapter will be AWESOME! Since it will be Po's message arrival.**

**One more thing, I'll start taking some time to answer ANONYMOUS reviewers's questions in my author's notes, all questions from fellow members I'll answer them through a PM. **

**Answers:**

**Guest (you know who you are): You are sort of correct my friend, and no offense but I won't say why 'sort of', I wanna keep the suspense.**

**And before any of you think of asking what the question was or what the review said let me tell you I won't spill the beans.**

**That's the only QUESTION I got for last chapter, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 16: Talks**

**_The jade palace, Sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom_**

Tigress had been meditating under the peach tree for one hour and forty five minutes now and everything was completely quiet...or at least almost quiet since she could hear a little shout of pain coming from Mantis from time to time. When she had come back from the forest she had decided to meditate in her room so she made her way towards the student barracks and just before she entered she heard a cry for help coming from the dormitories that made her think they were under attack and barge into the building, but she only found Mantis being beaten up by some girls. Knowing how the green bug was with the females in the village...or in general for that matter the tiger master shook her head at the scene dismissing the event thinking Mantis probably deserved it and left to meditate somewhere else so the insect's pain wouldn't distract her. While meditating her mind took her back to the time Po and her had come up here to meditate together the day before he left, more specifically the moment they hugged. The memory made her lips form a warm smile as she remembered how good she felt when he wrapped his arms around her just as it did the first time back in Gongmen city harbor, sure she hadn't known how to react back then but it had been pleasant for her nonetheless. Sadly her smile didn't last long since the memories of her beloved dragon warrior also made her remember he was away in some village doing who knows what _"Come on Tigress it's just a little investigation you've done it lots of times, you know most of the times there is nothing wrong and the villagers are being paranoid"_ Tigress thought trying to be calm.

-Something bothering you Tigress?- a voice said from behind her startling the tiger master a bit, she didn't let it show that much though mostly because she recognized the voice quickly, after all it was a voice she had heard for more than twenty years.

-No Master Shifu, I was just meditating as you instructed us to do so- Tigress answered going to the serious tone she always used when talking to the red panda -Is there something you need?- she asked while opening her eyes and looking at him over her shoulder.

-No..I mean yes..I..I need to talk to you- Shifu said kinda unsurely. After resting his tired mind for a while he tried to find a way to talk with his adoptive daughter through meditation once more, but he wasn't getting anywhere with it so he made the decision to, as Po would say, wing it -Can I join you?- he asked motioning to the spot beside her. Tigress's eyebrow went sky high with the Grandmaster's statement and the tone he used, she had never heard him like that.

_"He wants to talk with me?...Weird, he's never done that before"_ Tigress thought but shook her head a little, maybe this was something important -Of course master- she asked looking at the red panda who took a deep breath and walked towards her -What do you need to discuss? Is there a problem?- the tiger asked after he sat down. Shifu gave a little sigh and tried to, again as Po would say, act cool and showed a little smile as an idea came to his mind.

-Must there be a problem for me to want to talk with my best student?- Shifu asked imitating that time when Ooway called to tell him about Tai-Lung's return, only adapting it to his situation. Tigress looked at him strangely for a second. If everything was okay then why would he want to speak with her?

-Then why did you wish to speak with me master?- Tigress asked voicing her thoughts looking at him with her puzzled face. Master Shifu felt a little sad when he saw the confusion on her face, he had ignored her so much for so long she found it too strange for him to speak with her without a reason.

-You seem surprised- Shifu said lowly, but loud enough for Tigress to hear. The statement made her frown a bit, of course it was surprising her adoptive father was speaking with her apparently without a reason like she had longed for all her life ever since he had adopted her.

-Well with all do respect, you never speak with me out of training so I do find it strange master- Tigress said seriously making the red panda sigh.

-I know, actually that's the reason why I want to talk with you Tigress- he stated getting a more confused look from her -Over the past year I've been feeling like I should know you better, I've come to realize I have never paid you enough attention- he explained looking up at her shocked face with his blue eyes -I simply wanted to know how are you- he finished. Tigress's shock was so great she just couldn't speak to answer such a simple question as if she couldn't understand him...actually since it was Shifu the one who asked it did made her feel as if he wasn't speaking Chinese.

_"Is he testing me or something...or could it be he really wants to know? He's been acting more interested in me for a little while, so could it be that maybe for some kind of miracle he finally thinks about me?"_ she thought getting a little hopeful _"But how could that be? After more than twenty years of keeping his distance from me he wants to talk all of the sudden? Not very believable"_ the tiger thought as if telling herself to get real. Her train of thought was cut off when she heard the red panda beside her sighing heavily.

-I understand if you don't want to speak with me, as you said I've never done something like this- he said kind of sadly while standing up from the spot he was sitting in slowly.

-Why?- she asked suddenly with a serious tone making him stop moving and look at her -Why do you want to talk? Why have you been acting different lately? Why do you wish to know about me out of the blue? First you want to know what I was doing in the village when Song first got here, then you want to know why am I mad, and now you simply want know how I feel, why?- she asked looking at him with a frown. The red panda took a deep breath and looked at her with a sad look.

-Just because I want to know Tigress, because I care about you, because I want to make things right between us- Shifu said apologetically shocking Tigress to her core. Was she dreaming again? No she hadn't dreamt about this in a long time, not since Po had come here and shown her some of the affection she had always wanted, but then was her stress causing her hallucinations or what?. Master Shifu looked at her waiting for a positive response to his statement, or any response for that matter but the tiger didn't even move she just stared at him with that look of pure bewilderment that made him sigh for a second time while his ears drooped. -I probably made you uncomfortable if not mad with my words, I'll leave you alone for now- he said turning around and walking away only stopping at the beginning of the stairs to say one more thing -When you want to talk...if you want to talk that is, you may come see me- he finished and then walked down the steps. Tigress just stayed there trying to digest what had happened.

_"He really wanted to talk with me didn't he? After all this time he finally decided to pay me attention...or am I being foolish"_ Tigress thought rubbing her head _"He did sound sincere but it could be that Po's absence, spots's bugging and all the other things have driven me nuts...I'll think about it later, maybe when things are smoother, when this competition thing is over and I had kicked spots out of here"_ Tigress thought smirking at the end and standing up. She went down from the peach tree and made her way to the student barracks and see if she could finish her meditation in her room like she had originally planned to have more privacy, she couldn't hear Mantis's complains any more so maybe the girls were done. When she got there the hall seemed deserted, it was so quiet that if she didn't wish privacy it would have been uncomfortable, but that wasn't the case right now. The tiger master walked up to her room calmly and entered with a deep breath of peace as she made her way to the center where she always meditated when she decided to do it in the barracks, and then sat in the lotus position to continue her exercise. Tigress began breathing in and out in a steady rhythm to clear her mind _"What can Po be doing right now?"_ She wondered with a tiny bit of worry before shaking her head _"Agh, gotta stop worrying about him so much Tigress. Yeah sure he left the jade palace without telling a soul about it, he wasn't acting normal before leaving, and every bandit and villain in China wants his head"_ she thought getting a little panicky but she slapped herself mentally to stop thinking in those scenarios _"Nonetheless he is a physically full grown panda and the dragon warrior, he can take care of himself he is not a cub"_ she thought calming down, but that last thing made her remember how Song had referred to Po in the clearing for some reason and that made her kind of mad -Little ying-yang cub- she grumbled in annoyance.

-Oooohhh that is so adorable Tigress, that's how you'll call Po when you get him?- Viper said coming into the room giggling.

_"So much for peaceful privacy" _Tigress thought sighing and opening her eyes to look at her uninvited guest. -Of course not Viper, that's just how...- Tigress began but was cut off by a squeal of her snake friend.

-First I find out you're in love, then that it is with Po, then you're competing for his heart, and now to top it all you are thinking in pet names? Can I help?- Viper said excitedly going into romance mode.

-Viper, listen to me...- Tigress tried to said but Viper didn't listen to her.

-Alright lets see. I totally understand the whole 'little ying-yang cub' thing since Po is black and white, and he is as cute as a cub but I think that is an itty bitty too lovey dovey for you...- Viper said placing the tip of her tail on her chin while she thought.

-Sister, calm yourself down- Tigress said in a low growl and rubbing her temples trying to keep her temper in check, but the snake master didn't listen again and kept on rambling on about what pet names she could give the panda until Tigress had enough -VIPER!- roared the feline causing the reptile to look at her in confusion.

-What, is 'Mr. Fluffy' too weird?- Viper asked innocently while Tigress face palmed.

-1.- I am not giving Po a pet name. 2.- I only mentioned the first one because the spotted harlot called him that, and I didn't like it...and 3.- if I was going to give Po a pet name I'm SURE it wouldn't be 'Mr. Fluffy' that one is worse than 'little ying-yang cub'- Tigress said sitting on her bed pinching the bridge of her nose.

-What is wrong with 'Mr. Fluffy'? Or pet names for that matter- Viper stated pouting a bit making Tigress groan.

-I may have accepted emotions and love that panda, but I. AM. NOT about to call him those kind of stupid things- Tigress said crossing her arms. Viper rolled her eyes at what the tiger was telling her, and slithered to be next to her.

-Tigress, you want to be in a relationship without pet names? You know that is not very possible right?- Viper said chuckling and Tigress huffed.

-It's not like they are very important, besides they are ridiculous. I mean 'Little ying-yang cub'? 'Panda cub'? Po is a full grown man, although he doesn't act a lot like one, he is not a cub. 'Dumpling'? What am I planning to eat him for dinner? And 'Teddy bear'? 'Mr. Fluffy'? I am not five, and although his fur is just as soft and he is cuddly it's not like I'll be hugging him all day- Tigress explained and this time it was Viper's turn to groan in annoyance. -What do you need anyways, shouldn't you be meditating?- Tigress pointed out.

-I was but some screaming coming from here didn't let me, so I came to see what it was and I found Mantis being beaten up by some girls. I made them stop hitting him and led them outside before taking Mantis to the infirmary and on my way back here I saw you entering your room, so I decided to see if you wanted to have a little girl talk- came Viper's explanation while she smiled at the feline. -So how was your meditation?- she asked getting a sign from Tigress.

-Well first of all I too was distracted by Mantis's screams. When I first heard him I thought we were under attack and came here to check but I only saw him with those four girls- Tigress said.

-Why didn't you help him?- Viper asked in shock receiving a nonchalant shrug from the other female.

-I simply supposed he deserved it for whatever he did to the girls, you know how he can be with women some times. Anyways I tried to meditate at the peach tree but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Po's mission, I know he can take care of himself and all but I'm not comfortable he left without telling somebody- Tigress continued with a small frown.

-It was a big surprise for all of us sister, not as big as yours...or Song's but we feel his absence too, things are not the same around here without that panda- Viper said soothingly getting a nod from the tiger master.

-Well after some...rather confusing events in at the peach tree I preferred to try and meditate here and again my head was on Po, and then you came in and here we are now- Tigress finished not wanting to think on the events that transpired between her and Shifu since she wanted to take care of one situation at a time. Viper wanted to ask what those confusing events were but decided to leave it alone giving the fact Tigress had a lot in her mind right now, so she began with something else.

-Talking about Po and events now it's a good time for you to tell me how did you find out you were in love with him- Viper stated with a sly smile only causing a groan to come out of the tiger's maw.

-We are still going to talk about this? I thought you had forgotten- Tigress said putting her face in her paws.

-Nope, I don't forget that easily about this things...or anything for that matter, so start talking I wanna know everything and that includes: when did it begin and how, and when and how did you find out- Viper instructed.

-Why is it so important for you that I tell you this?- Tigress asked with an annoyed tone.

-Because you realized about your feelings without telling me and apparently you did it a little while ago, so I want to know the details- Viper explained urgently. The tiger master sighed in defeat realizing there was no way Viper would let this go and would keep bugging her until she got an answer, so she decided perhaps it would be better to tell her if she wanted to have peace.

-Fine, but only if you promise to quit interrogating me- Tigress answered sternly receiving an affirmative nod from her snake sister -Alright let me see...I honestly think it began after Shifu sent Po and I on that mission to recover Master Ooway's statue and the croc bandits chained us together...- she began to explain but was cut off by a certain snake.

-What, seriously? But after that mission you kept acting all 'hardcore' towards him- Viper said with a raised eyebrow.

-You want me to tell you? Yes? Then don't interrupt me- the tiger growled lowly making Viper shut her mouth. Tigress took a deep breath to calm herself down and continue her explanation -Okay yes, after that mission I still focused on seeing his flaws and got VERY annoyed with his antiques but I also began seeing him more like a friend and comrade than the childish and somewhat moronic panda that saved us from Tai-Lung, you understand what I'm saying?- Tigress asked looking at the snake who made a so so motion with her tail causing the tiger master to sigh -Anyways, since I began seeing him as my friend I couldn't stop myself from noting a little of his good traits too...and then there was this one time that I...um...well was in a weird state of mind that thanks to my training I've always been able to control and/or hide, and...- Tigress said nervously and blushing big time. Viper examined the tiger for a bit before understanding what she was talking about and blushed a little too while she made an 'O' face.

-Ookaay so let me see if I got this right, you were in...ahem...heat?- Viper asked blushing a little more and the tiger master did as well.

-Well...yeah- Tigress said chuckling awkwardly -Moving on. That state has never been a problem for me since I could always control it, the females that can't are simply too weak minded or desperate but that's not the point here, the point is that there were this short moments of...I guess you could call it weakness...that my mind drifted to Po, but I always scolded myself thinking they were just my stupid hormones and I pushed the idea aside- Tigress stated breathing out in relief that that part of her tale was over.

-Ok, but when are you gonna get to the part about the REAL love- Viper said impatiently getting an annoyed sigh from the striped feline. What they didn't know was that Song had gone into the dormitory hall to check the green bug wasn't dead and her sensitive ears caught the two friends's voices talking in Tigress's room and decided to listen in just in case they mentioned something about her panda's whereabouts that would allow her to go after him.

-I'm getting there Viper, just calm down. Okay so the time passed and little by little I found myself relaxing around him and I got to know him better. Then when the Fenghuang incident happened I saw how powerful he could really be, of course I was too uncomfortable with the whole him becoming evil thing to appreciate it in the moment- Tigress said smirking and Viper did the same. Song felt a little shocked with the story since she couldn't even fathom the thought of a guy as nice as Po becoming a threat.

-Yeah, it was funny how stupid we were thinking that was possible and even planned to lock him in a panda shaped cage- Viper said snickering while on the other side of the door Song suppressed a little growl from coming out when she imagined her sweet Po locked up.

-Right, although he did become evil a month later when he looked into the Mystical Mirror of Ying and Yang and he was divided in two- Tigress pointed out and Viper giggled.

-If he had stayed like that we wouldn't have this competition problem right now- Viper said. That one was shocker for the snow leopardess outside of the room too.

_"Two Po's? That would have been interesting" _Song thought before shaking her head and concentrating in the conversation again.

-How can you say that Viper? If he had stayed like that we could have been killed or enslaved by his evil half- Tigress said seriously but Viper simply looked at her with a mischievous grin.

-And what are YOU complaining about Tigress? He flirted with you all day remember?- Viper said nudging her side with her grin while Tigress blushed and Song stood there wide eyed and mouth agape.

-I don't know what you're talking about Viper- Tigress said acting like she didn't know, but of course she remembered.

-Ooh you know. How bad Po kept calling you names like 'Good looking' or 'sweets' and Crane told me he called you 'honey' in the kitchen. And Monkey told me good Po complimented your fur when you were after the crocs and he also was going to clean your room- Viper said giggling at Tigress's red face since the reminders made her blush be big enough for it to pass through her fur. Meanwhile out side of the room Song had gone out of her shock and now was bitting her tail to keep her growls in.

_"I may have some troubles if Po flirted with her, I would like to think that happened before we met. As soon as this little conversation is over I need to plan what moves I'll use when he gets back just to be sure, if they don't reveal his location first that is"_ Song thought paying attention to the females again.

-That actually makes me move on with your so wished explanation. You see when he told me those things I didn't like it very much, but I still felt...confused- Tigress said making the other two females raise an eyebrow at what she said. -It's just that no one had ever told me things like that before, not that I cared about it, and hearing them for the first time made me feel...something that was very weird for me back then- Tigress said with a little smile on her face -But as always I pushed it aside and I continued with my normal life. More time passed by and Po kept screwing up a lot and making me mad since we had to help him clean up his mess but that little feeling Po was managing to pull out kept me from exploding in his face completely- **(Completely would mean show him how to be a warrior through an EXTREMELY painful way) **Tigress said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

-I knew you were holding yourself back every time, but I thought it was because Master Shifu told you not to obliterate him- Viper said smiling making the tiger master chuckle.

-Please, I bet Shifu wouldn't have minded if I taught him a little lesson once or twice...but the reason I held back was because I didn't feel like breaking his face like I would do Monkey and Mantis, sure I was mad he couldn't be responsible like the warrior he was supposed to be but every time I glared at him and he looked back at me with that goofy apologetic grin of his and I saw him in the eyes I could see he really was sorry for his actions and I simply...felt that having to clean up his mess and make up for it afterwards was enough punishment, which really confused me, it made me ask myself what was that feeling that made me do an exception with him- Tigress said receiving a nod from the snake. -But AGAIN I told myself to quit thinking in so meaningless matters and focus on training...until a while later spots came into the picture- Tigress said with a low growl making Viper look at her curiously and Song place her ear closer to the door since the striped feline mentioned her.

-What does Song have to do with this Tigress?- Viper asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Well by the time she and her little group of harlots came here to steal Master Shifu's dragon chalice the little feeling Po awoke had grown a considerable size but it wasn't enough for me to keep it in mind, but the moment Po brought those four snow leopardess's here and I saw him so thrilled about them I felt...threatened, as if there was a little voice in the back of my head telling me to take care of them, but I thought it simply was my lack of confidence in people so I just kept my guard up- Tigress said seriously -When they managed to get away with the chalice I was really mad at Po for bringing them here but when you guys left that little voice came back, this time telling me I should go with him and that confused me to no end. I tried staying mad at him for screwing up but the voice wouldn't let me, it told me things like 'he has done stupider things' or 'You know he was just trying to help them'...that voice was defending him- Tigress concluded.

-Ohoho this is getting good- Viper squealed like an excited teenage girl.

-If you say so. Anyways after you came back with the chalice I felt relieved mostly because Shifu wouldn't kill us, but also because Po mentioned the leopardesses were gone. Ever since that time the feeling continued growing and every time Po caused trouble the voice came back in his defense and honestly I was growing annoyed with it since I didn't know why I felt that way or why did my mind kept stopping me from giving the panda a lesson, so I did what I always do when I don't understand something- the tiger said.

-You went to the library and looked in scrolls didn't you- Viper stated with a smirk on her face making Tigress chuckle in a little embarrassment.

-Yeah...I looked in different scrolls trying to find out what was the problem with me, but I obviously didn't find anything in the medicine, psychology, biology, and all those other scrolls I checked...and then I thought 'hey she is kind of crazy, but she knows a lot about feeling stuff I'll go and ask my good friend Viper'- Tigress said with a grin making Viper put on a playful frown.

-Hey! I'm not crazy- the snake said giving the tiger a little push -But you never came to see me anyways- Viper said looking at her questionably.

-You did help me...indirectly. I went looking for you in your room one day but I think you were shopping in the village, but I didn't know back then so I knocked on your door several times and you didn't answer. I decided to peek in and check if you were sleeping and I...saw you left an open scroll on top of your bed, I was going to leave and try again some other time but I managed to see that the scroll mentioned something about a weird feeling and my curiosity got the best of me- Tigress said and Viper began searching through her brain for any occasions she could have left a scroll out, it shouldn't be that hard since she didn't have a lot of scrolls the only ones she had were...

-It was you! You were the one who took my love stories- Viper said wide eyed and pointing accusingly at the tiger master who blushed in a little embarrassment and nodded slowly. -You do know I was going nuts when I couldn't find those things? I beat up Monkey and Mantis several times thinking they had taken them but it was you!- Viper said frantically until she received a little slap from Tigress to calm her down.

-I know, I know and I'm sorry for taking them without permission but I didn't want you knowing I was reading those cheesy things...and in my defense I only took three- Tigress said.

-Yeah but you took the one I was reading in the moment and I had to stay in suspense for four months, why did you take them that long anyways?- Viper asked after calming down.

-I needed to read them more carefully, you don't know how weird it was to see a detailed description of how I felt in a romance story in the first scroll I read. Since I couldn't believe I was in love with that fat, clumsy, and childish panda I took the other two scrolls out of your room but no matter how I looked at them or how many times I read them I ended up with the same answer- Tigress said flattening her ears against her head for the next part of her tale.

-But how can that be? You didn't start acting different until we returned from Gongmen city- Viper stated looking at her curiously.

-That's because even if your scrolls and everything told me that the feeling was love I didn't want to accept it. I simply left it as Po being a very good and special friend to me and I began appreciating him more, so much that I managed to enjoy the winter feast he pulled off- Tigress said softly with a little smile that made Viper smile too.

-I noticed that you were happier during that feast than any other year- Viper stated placing her tail on the tiger's shoulder with her smile on. Outside of the room Song was leaning against the door frame with a far off look when she imagined the celebration. Everyone knew about the jade palace's winter feast even if you weren't a kung fu master, and she heard Po had made it different than all the others.

_"It would have been nice to be there. The decorations, the joy, and perhaps meeting with Po under a little mistletoe"_ Song thought with a big smile on her face and a little low giggle in the end. Back inside the room Viper saw Tigress's expression was becoming kind of depressed and distracted which made her smile go away and be replaced by a rather concerned look.

-Is something wrong sister?- Viper asked bringing Tigress back from wherever her mind was going and look at her with a sad smile.

-No, at least not completely.- Tigress said before taking a deep breath to continue -It's just that as you said I didn't start acting different until the whole Shen fiasco occurred and that's because...because it was only after I thought he was gone that I accepted what I felt- Tigress said sadly -When Shen blasted him away in front of my eyes I...I was destroyed, broken, I couldn't go on. That's why I accepted it, if something happened to any of you I would be...I would be furious, but with him...with him I simply felt empty. How could it be friendship if his loss made feel that way?- Tigress said in a tone that was almost a whisper. Viper frowned when she saw her feline sister's pain, she remembered how bad she felt when they thought Po was dead, but she could easily see Tigress had been the most affected one. -It was funny how cliché it turned out to be, I wasn't able to accept the love I had until I lost him- Tigress said closing her eyes shut and clenching her fists at the memories of how she felt back then. Outside the room Song was spilling a few tears, when she imagined the pain she would feel if someone had told her Po passed away. -But then when we were chained up in that boat and I saw him alive, I felt my spirit coming back into my body, the strength that left when that peacock took Po from me returned, and since I didn't want to feel that pain ever again...I promised myself I wouldn't let him go again, no one would harm my panda if I could do something about it- Tigress said in a moment of inspiration as if she was reliving that moment.

-And you sure did when you took that second shot for him- Viper said patting the tiger master's back. -But could you think of moving out of the way? I bet he would have felt very bad if he knew you died to save him- Viper continued causing Tigress to shrug.

-Too bad for him, I would do it again if I have to. I came close to lose him twice back there, I won't let anyone or anything take him from me- Tigress said with determination making the snake master smile.

-I can see that. Now lets go to the kitchen and have some dinner, it's late- Viper said looking out the window as well as Tigress to find the sky had turned dark. Song heard what the snake said and thought it would be better to leave before they found her eavesdropping and walked towards the kitchen feeling a little disappointed because they didn't reveal anything about Po's location, but she shrugged it off quickly since he should be coming back tomorrow anyways.

-Guess answering your questions took longer than I expected- Tigress said rubbing her head making Viper chuckle while opening the room's door.

-Guess so, but at least I won't be bothering you for a while- Viper said exiting the room followed by Tigress who sighed in relief after hearing that -Just one more question- the snake said stopping Tigress. -If your feelings are as strong as they sound, why didn't you tell Po about them before?- Viper asked.

-Because I wanted to do it when I felt ready for it, I thought I wouldn't have more troubles than the fangirls which were a piece of cake to take care of- Tigress said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance when she remembered all the times she had to scare off some girls in the past year when they acted even a little too friendly towards her dragon warrior -And to think I could have avoided this situation with spots if I had listened to my instincts when Po brought them here for the first time- Tigress finished chuckling kinda darkly at the irony. Viper nodded satisfied with the answer she was given and then both females continued walking in the kitchen's direction. A little while later after a very normal and uneventful dinner (except for the reappearance of a certain avian who hadn't been seen all day and the absence of a certain bug) each warrior retired to their chambers to get a good night's rest, even Tigress went into her own room after Crane begged her for ten minutes to give him time to buy a pair of earplugs making Tigress agree out of annoyance to not sleep in Po's room. _"At least I know Po will be back in the palace tomorrow night...unless something happened" _Tigress thought as she laid on her bed without being able to close her eyes, the uneasiness coming back to her but she shook her head to make it stop _"Relax Tigress if something happened he would have sent a message and as far as you know no letters have arrived in months, nothing to worry about" _she mentally said trying to convince herself, but just as yesterday the feeling prevailed causing a little annoyed groan to come out of her maw while she rubbed her temples -I'll never fall asleep like this- she muttered while standing up from the ned and exiting her room only to enter Po's.

-Tigress we agreed you wouldn't stay here- she heard Crane's voice coming from the room next door while he poked his head through the hole in the wall.

_"Dam, I thought he would be asleep by now" _Tigress thought sighing in defeat and looking at the avian with a frown. -Look Crane Po's absence is driving me nuts and I can't sleep, I need his scent- Tigress said with a very little blush on her cheeks since she wasn't used to talking with the others about this except Viper, she only said it because the snake had mentioned Crane knew about her and Song's situation with the panda.

-Hehe...yeah but if you sleep here the one who won't be able to sleep will be me- Crane stated stepping into the room with a tired expression.

-What are you complaining about? You slept all day- the tiger replied with a little growl but Crane only chuckled again.

-Perhaps but I will have to make up for my lost training tomorrow and I need the extra energy- Crane stated making Tigress sigh.

-Tell you what. I'll just take the covers alright? You shouldn't have a problem with that- Tigress suggested. Crane thought about it for a second, not completely sure if it was a good idea.

-And you promise you won't purr and keep me up all night?- Crane asked causing Tigress to groan a little.

-I can't control that when I'm sleeping you moron- Tigress answered -But maybe it won't be as loud as last night since the amount of scent will be less...and if you want I can make you fall deeply asleep again- Tigress said smirking and making a fist.

-Okay, okay geez. You really need to work on your aggressiveness- Crane said lifting his wings in defense making Tigress's smirk widen a little more.

-I've been told- the tiger master said walking in the bed's direction and grabbing the covers -Good night Master Crane- Tigress stated receiving a muttered good night from the avian who returned into his room as well as the striped feline, both of them thinking in the sweet peace of dreamland not knowing things would get a little more complicated in the morning.

**Again sorry if I bored you and I made you hate and/or wish to kill me. At least now you know Shifu already made the first move and if you're wondering why I didn't get on with his problem it's just that I'm kinda tired of the whole 'Tigress I'm sorry, I'm proud and I wish we could have a real father daughter relationship' followed by an angry and/or sad 'You know how long I waited for you to tell me that?! How hard I tried to make you proud?!' Only for them to end up hugging and/or crying out of happiness ALL IN ONE LITTLE MOMENT.**

**Also I used this stupid chapter to explain a little about my Tigress's OOCicity, now you know she was kinda corrupted by Viper's romance scrolls and the pain of Po's apparent death.**

**Please review...even if it is to yell at me.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


	17. The news arrive

**Alright so last chapter had better results than I expected, but let's just leave that behind and move on with this story! Believe me when I tell you I'm as excited as you are, why? You ask...MY OC IS ALMOST HERE! FINALLY AFTER SO MUCH WAIT SHE WILL COME OUT OF THE DARK! GOTTA STOP SCREAMING, I'LL HURT MY THROAT!...ahem...anyways. Yes my mysterious girl will come out into the light soon, but she is still not here so let's focus on the chapter ahead of us.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: remember how this is a romance/humor story? Forget about the humorous part, this is a SERIOUS chapter that may stress you out a bit. Read under your own risk...but do read it please.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Chapter 17: The news arrive**

_**Bamboo forest, late at night**_

The sun had gone down like two hours ago and Po was still running through the forest, obviously his speed had diminished greatly after taxing his body for so long, but he still didn't want to stop. He wanted to cover as much ground as he could...and get away from heat town too, but he knew it wouldn't be too long before his body gave in to tiredness. _"Come on Po you can do it! A few more miles, at least one or two! Just imagine there is an all you can eat buffet waiting for you up there!" _Po thought trying to give his tired body some encouragement and it was actually working...until his left leg suddenly went limp -WHAT THE...!- he screamed before falling to the floor face first. The panda groaned in a little pain as he rolled over to rest on his back and coughed a little since some dirt had managed to go into his windpipe **(don't you hate when that happens?) **_"Okay, I don't know what the hell just happened but that was not awesome" _he thought sitting up straight and looking at his leg strangely before poking it with his finger...he didn't feel it. -What?- he whispered poking it several more times in different spots but it was as if the whole limb did not exist. _"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH MY LEG?! I'm sure I haven't run enough for it to go out like this" _Po thought in panic until a conclusion popped into his mind _"THE ARROW! There must still be some of that stuff inside of me, and it weakens me" _the panda thought letting himself fall on his back sighing frustratedly. It was just great now he was lying alone in the forest unable to even find shelter, perhaps it would have been a good idea to stay with the ladies..._"Woah, woah, woah hold that thought buddy I think the potion got into your brain. If you had stayed there you don't know what would have happened, you could've died in there...okay I'm over reacting but those girls had serious issues, I already have two felines to worry about back home" _Po thought, his mind drifting to the jade palace, more specifically his feline friends, and even more specifically his snow leopardess friend since he had just found out she had feelings for him. The dragon warrior felt kinda troubled with all this, Song was a very good friend for him and he knew he cared about her deeply but love was a complete different thing. He always thought it was something to cherish, something you don't take lightly and it requires commitment, perseverance, and so much other things for it to work. _"I don't know what to do, but whatever it is I'll find out later because right now I need to get some rest and see if this darn leg works in the morning...good thing I should get back up tomorrow night" _Po thought while closing his eyes to sleep and in a few minutes he was taken into dreamland.

_**The jade palace, next morning**_

The gong rang as it did every morning signaling the warriors to begin their normal day...although it didn't start as it normally did since when the furious five were supposed to give their daily morning greeting to the palace's Grandmaster only four out of five warriors came out of their rooms this four being: Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper, but Tigress didn't come out. This was almost creepy for all the other masters, Tigress had never slept in during all the time they had known each other so all of them, including Shifu, felt a little worried. -Alright, did the girls beat me on the head too hard yesterday or Tigress really didn't come out?- Mantis stated looking over at the striped feline's door in bewilderment only to receive a hit on the head by the snake master next to him -OW! Hey watch it, I was beaten to a pulp yesterday!- Mantis complained looking at the reptile who was hissing menacingly at him.

-Shush Mantis that you could have ended up much worse if I hadn't stepped in, this is not the time for your stupid jokes- Viper said looking at him angrily making Mantis huff.

-Yeah right, you don't even have legs to step in- the green bug muttered in annoyance.

-What was that bug!- Viper snapped raising her tail to slap him again but Mantis quickly lifted his pincers up in defense and hid behind one of Crane's legs.

-Nothing, nothing Viper!- Mantis said cowering in fear and taking cover provoking a snicker from the monkey master.

-Man you sure are a hit with the ladies bro- Monkey said snickering again obtaining a glare from the green bug.

-Enough! All of you get out of here this instant and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast, I'll see what's wrong with Tigress- Shifu said looking at them with a stern expression that caused a shiver to run down everyone's spines before bowing to the red panda and going out of there in a little hurry. After the masters were gone Master Shifu took off his stern face and replaced it with one of slight worry and walked up to his adoptive daughter's room to check if there was something wrong with her, she may still be feeling awkward around him for yesterday's events but he didn't care, it was his duty as a master...and a father to check on her. When he got in front of the door the Grandmaster placed his right paw on it and opened a little crack to peek in. Everything seemed normal inside...except there was still a lump under the bed's covers and he could a hear a muffled purr inside which wasn't such a regular thing to witness in the tiger master's room _"I don't know how she managed to sleep through the gong __**(it's called scent sleeping) **__but she's been through a lot this week...and she has never been late in over twenty years, one time can't hurt" _Shifu thought with a little sigh at the end and then quietly closed the door again to let Tigress sleep a little more, knowing her she would be up one hour later tops. The red panda exited the dormitory hall and made his way to the palace's kitchen with no hurry at all to eat breakfast with the rest of his students.

**In the kitchen**

Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper had gotten into the kitchen in less than a minute after running out of the dormitories to go away from any possible danger they could be in with the Grandmaster and, after catching their breath, the four warriors decided to get breakfast. -I sure miss the big guy's food, when the heck is he coming back here?- Mantis whined.

-I believe he should be back tonight...unless something happened of course- Crane answered.

-Dude please don't say such things, Song and Tigress are bad enough right now I don't want to think what would happen if they heard something happened to Po- Monkey said shivering. What they hadn't noticed was that Song had just gotten into the kitchen to eat some breakfast herself and managed to hear the very last part of Monkey's statement which made her freak out.

-WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!- Song shouted startling the warriors who turned around to look at her and then grabbed the primate by the neck, choking him a little, and lifted him up so she could look at him dead in the eye -You have five seconds to tell me what's going on with Po before I show you a world of pain- Song growled in Monkey's face, but of course he couldn't answer since he could barely breath. The others were in a little shock with her reaction but they snapped out of it quickly and approached the snow leopardess cautiously.

-Song relax, Po is fine nothing happened to him- Crane said trying to calm her down and save his comrade's butt, but Song seemed to only have ears and eyes for the terrified primate in her grasp.

-I'm waiting Monkey- Song said angrily.

-Crane already told you Po is fine Song! Now let go of Monkey this instant!- Viper yelled, but again it seemed Song was too mad to listen to her.

-You want me to break your face primate? Because if you don't then you better start talking- the snow leopardess hissed tightening her grip on Monkey's neck and raised her fist getting ready to throw the punch.

-ENOUGH!- someone shouted in the door making everyone, even Song, look in the voice's direction where an angry and somewhat confused Master Shifu stood -Miss Song, would you please be kind enough to let Master Monkey go and explain to me what is going on?- Shifu said in such a serious tone that you could easily see it was more of an order than a request. The snow leopardess did as she was told and let go of the primate's neck who ran and hid behind the red panda as soon as he was free. -Good, now please explain yourself- Shifu instructed making Song look at the ground in shame.

-I apologize Master Shifu, it's just that I...- Song began but was cut off when Tigress rushed into the room breathing rapidly and fur standing on end, probably awoken by all the ruckus.

-I heard screaming, what's going on?!- Tigress demanded looking at her comrades who simply pointed at Song.

-Song was about to explain herself Tigress. Please continue- Shifu instructed and the leopardess took a deep breath.

-Again I apologize Master Shifu, but when I was getting here to eat breakfast I overheard a conversation between the masters where they mentioned something had happened with Po and I...I guess I overreacted- Song stated bowing her head. The statement caused that both, Shifu and mostly Tigress, tensed up since they too were in the dark about Monkey's full statement and so both felines and the red panda turned their gazes towards the three warriors they had in front (Monkey was still hiding behind Shifu).

-Students what is she talking about? Did Po send something?- Shifu asked looking at them seriously as well as Song and Tigress.

-No master, we were just talking about how much we missed Po and that we were glad he is coming back today- Viper answered calmly earning a little huff from the snow leopardess.

-Yeah right, I heard Monkey say 'I don't want to think what would happen if they heard something happened to Po' and although I'm just speculating I believe I'm included in that 'they' so tell me what happened with Po right now!- Song demanded clenching her fists.

-Nothing happened with Po alright! It's a misunderstanding. Monkey was just worried about what would happen with you IF something happened to Po, but we don't know or think for that matter it has- Crane said.

-How do we know you're not only saying that to keep us calm huh?- Tigress asked looking at them straight into their eyes surprising everyone in the room.

-Seriously you too Tigress? You are the last person I would think to get on her side- Mantis said earning a growl from the tiger master.

_"That would be the case under normal circumstances, but if it means knowing about my panda's safety I'll do what I have too...even side up with this slut" _Tigress thought clenching her fists too. Just then Zeng came into the scene and cleared his throat nervously to get everyone's attention.

-Master Shifu, there is someone at the door wanting to see you, do you want me to tell her to come back later? I see you're kind of busy- the duck said making everyone raise an eyebrow at what he said.

-And who is this someone Zeng?- the red panda asked getting a shrug from the messenger.

-I do not know Grandmaster I didn't ask her, I simply told her I would check if you could see her- Zeng explained.

-Then at least tell us what is this she, and what business does she have- Tigress stated in slight annoyance thinking maybe it was a fangirl or something. Ever since Po had saved China for a second time and gotten in shape the fangirls had grown in size and boldness, to the point some of them did come up all the way over here to try and see him, but obviously Shifu never allowed them to do so no matter how much they begged him and told him they just wanted an autograph...without mentioning that if they didn't give up she would always pay them a little...visit later. **(You know, crazy fangirls).**

-Well...she is a hawk and by the look on her face and how fast her breathing was I assume is must be something important Master Tigress- he answered.

-Alright Zeng I'll go see what does she want- Shifu said gesturing the bird to leave, so Zeng bowed in respect and left. After he was gone the red panda turned around and looked at his students and guest with a serious expression that demanded attention. -Okay I'm going to check on this person who is at the door. In the meantime I don't want any more troubles alright, if I hear ONE single yell from any of you I'll make sure to punish each and every one of you including you miss Song- Shifu said sternly and pointing straight at her with Ooway's staff. Since she was still kind of angry she thought about reminding him he wasn't her master and couldn't order her around, but her mind reacted to his tone and she just nodded slowly in agreement as everyone else did. -Good. Eat your breakfast and then go to the training hall you may train as you see fit- Shifu finished and then turned around and left.

-So what will we eat today?- Mantis asked and everyone looked down at him with expressions that said 'I don't know and I don't care' before walking up to the table -I guess I'll get the tofu- Mantis muttered hopping to the cabinet to get the food.

**Jade palace's main gate**

Master Shifu walked out of the student barracks with a steady pace while he thought about the kitchen's events. _"I feel a sort of pity for Po, both Tigress and Song sure are a mouthful" _he thought chuckling a little before getting to the gate and putting on his Grandmaster face and opening the doors. In front of him was a female hawk who looked absolutely tired, but the moment she saw the red panda she pushed the tiredness aside and bowed in respect.

-Good morning Grandmaster Shifu, my name is Chang- she said while bowing.

-Good morning my dear, what is it you need?- he asked looking at her curiously making her stand up from her bow and reach behind her back to pull a scroll out of a container she had **(didn't specify she had it in chapter 15 because she is a messenger and I didn't see it necessary) **and handed it over to the Grandmaster.

-It's a message from the dragon warrior, he told me to deliver it to you as soon as it was possible- she said making the red panda's ears perk up at the mention of his panda student.

-Excuse me did you say the dragon warrior?- Shifu asked just to be sure causing the hawk to give him a confused look.

-Well yeah, you know the panda- Chang answered with a little smirk confirming Shifu he had heard right, much to his discomfort since he knew Po must have found something unusual if he sent him this, but he would worry after reading it.

-Alright, thank you for bringing this to us. Did the dragon warrior paid for your services already or do I have to ask how much is it?- he asked receiving a dismissive gesture from the messenger.

-You've all already paid with your services for this country Grandmaster, it was an honor to deliver this to you- she said turning around and flying off leaving Master Shifu alone. He closed the palace's gate quickly and looked at the scroll he had in his paw with a little worry.

_"Let's see what mess did that panda find THIS time, I sincerely hope it's nothing important" _he thought before making a mad dash for the peach tree to read the message in a place that was at least a little more comfortable for him. Thanks to his inner peace he managed to get there in less than a minute and a half and once there he took a seat under the tree's branches and took a deep breath before opening the scroll and read:

_Master Shifu:_

_I'm writing this message because, well you must have already assumed I found something since you were the one who told me to send you a report if I did, so...yeah that's what I'm doing._

_Here is the thing. I know you told me I had to go into that village to investigate the suspicious activity the villagers were talking about but honestly...I sort of got lost after I began thinking about that stuff that was bugging me, I almost fell off a cliff hehe. Anyways I tried to find my way back into the correct path but we both know orientation is NOT my best quality it's one of Tigress's...I'm still wondering why didn't you send her instead of me, seriously anyone would have been better for this job but I'm rambling here so I'll get to the point. I spent the rest of the day trying to find the path but I couldn't; instead I found a pair of yaks who didn't look very friendly in my opinion. I stayed aside to listen in on a conversation they were having and discovered they had been going into a village every month to gather supplies so my guess is they were the ones causing the uneasiness in the place you sent me to take a look at. They also talked about someone they called 'The big boss', see of you can find anything about that guy. They also mentioned they had a guest but by the way they spoke about it and how they looked I honestly don't think they run an inn._

_Anyways when I was thinking of leaving to inform you about this a third (and very large yak) caught sight of me and long story short I had to engage them. Everything was going fine as I showed them the power of my awesomeness...but the biggest yak sneaked on me and shot me some kind of dart which was laced with a strong tranquilizer and then one of the others hit me in the head with a rock. I do not know why they didn't kill me (not that I wanted them to), they simply left me alone. Luckily for me I was found by a ladies of the shade's group that was passing through and they took me to their camp where their doctor gave me some kind of antidote she made that helped me get back on my feet like...literally since the thing the yaks shot me with kept my body almost completely numb. _

_Master, I ask for you to send some backup my way because I plan on going after the yaks to give them a little taste of well served justice, actually by the time you get this I should already have a half day head start. Tell them to stop by the ladies of the shade's encampment and ask for Ming-Ling, she is the one in charge there while Song stays with us, and ask her to point them in my direction. I know it sounds like something stupid to do master especially given the fact I just recovered from being...poisoned I guess, but I really think someone has to take care of those guys fast._

_Sincerely_

_Po._

_P.S: If you allow me to make a suggestion...or it would actually be more of a request, send Viper over here I sort of need her right now and please, please, please, PLEASE don't tell Song...or Tigress about this, I don't want them to worry and/or send me into the infirmary again right now._

Master Shifu finished reading the letter and let out a heavy sigh at the information he received. Of course something like this had to happen, that panda is like a magnet for trouble **(hey we needed a twist)** _"I suppose it would be better to send him the backup before he hurts himself and Tigress and Song hurt us as a result" _the red panda thought with a sigh and stood up to leave the peach tree _"Why does Po need Viper I do not know, but I guess there is no problem if I send her and Crane to assist the panda" _he thought while walking down the hill. When the red panda reached the bottom he decided to make his way to the training hall to get his two students since they should have finished their breakfast already and if they hadn't he could just wait for them there, they shouldn't take that long. The trip to the training hall didn't take long, about four minutes or so, and even before going in his sensitive ears caught the sound of the furious five training in there, so he put on the serious expression to hide his concern and with a deep breath he pushed the doors open to find everyone, Song included, working out in the different parts of the room. Monkey was practicing his moves with his trusty bo staff, Mantis was doing his normal routine of ricocheting in the gauntlet of wooden warriors nonstop, Song and Tigress apparently had decided to have another sparring match in which Tigress obviously had the upper hand, but as impressive as it may sound the snow leopardess was managing to avoid practically every attack the tiger sent her way through a combination of complicated twists and spins that looked a lot like a dance in which she threw some punches and kicks that ALMOST managed to make contact with Tigress's body **(of course it would be kind of painful to punch Tigress) **from time to time, and finally his objectives: Viper who was practicing in the fiery field of death and Crane who was performing one of the katas **(not sure if it's written correctly) **of his style. -Crane! Viper! Come over here!- he called out gaining said animals's attention along with the others although Monkey, Mantis and Tigress simply continued with their exercise since their names weren't mentioned, but there was a certain spotted feline who remained paying a little attention at the red panda while she dodged a kick from Tigress.

-Yes master!- the bird and reptile said at the same time once they got in front of the Grandmaster and bowed.

-Quit the formalities and follow me to the hall of heroes, I need to talk with you- Shifu said calmly and turned around to walk in the door's direction. Both warriors sent each other confused glances before walking/slithering behind their master and closing the training hall's doors after they were out, not taking note of the leopardess whose eyes had followed them out.

_"Hmm...Shifu called Crane and Viper and apparently told them to go with him...I don't like it very much, probably because the last time he asked to talk with somebody my little ying-yang cub was sent away, maybe I should..." _Her train of thought was interrupted when out of the corner of her eye she managed to see an orange and black fist flying in her face's direction at a fast speed. She wouldn't have enough time to dodge it this time, so she only yelped in surprise and raised her arms to block the attack that sent her flying the moment the fist landed and then made her crash on a wall. -Ouch! That hurt goddamn it- she grumbled while standing up clutching her head.

-Then you shouldn't let your guard down- Tigress pointed out -Now come on, let's see if you manage to land a hit this time...I doubt it though- Tigress said smirking mockingly and getting into her battle stance, but Song simply shook her head 'no' as she walked towards the tiger.

-Thanks but no thanks, I'm done for now stripes. There is something I must do- she said passing next to the other feline who chuckled at her response.

-Seriously? One little hit and you quit? I must admit not even I expected that from you spots, how can you even think on trying to take my panda if you're such a baby?- Tigress said going out of her stance causing a growl to come out of the leopardess's maw and then for her to turn around and glare daggers at the tiger master.

-For your information the punch can't be called little coming from your stupid stone like paw, but I'm not quitting I just wanna see what is going on between your master, Viper, and Crane- she growled turning around again and continue her way towards the door.

-You know, it is not correct to eavesdrop on conversations that are none of your business- Tigress stated.

-HA! Says the cat that spent a whole afternoon spying on Po and I and then spied on him while he was taking a...- Song was saying without turning around until Tigress tackled her from the back to cut her off.

-Be quiet you moron, the guys may hear you- **(in case you wondered why they haven't it is because they are not THAT close to each other) **Tigress said in a low growl but blushing in embarrassment while covering the leopardess's maw -Besides that is completely different both situations concerned keeping my panda away from your slutty claws, so it was my business- Tigress said removing her paw from Song's mouth and standing up.

-Can't you see this may be about him too stripes?- Song hissed while getting to her feet and dusting herself off causing Tigress to get a perplexed look.

-What are you talking about?- Tigress asked in a mild growl of annoyance and Song face palmed.

-Think about it like this. We were in the kitchen and the duck came in to tell Shifu there was a female hawk wanting to see him, as far as I can tell a female bird can be either a fangirl for Crane or a messenger and I don't think he is a ladies man. And then a while later Shifu comes in here out of the blue and interrupts two of his students's training and asks them to accompany him out of the training hall? Connect the dots would ya- Song explained making Tigress's eyes go wide at the logic she was using -I don't know about you but I wanna be sure my dragon warrior is alright, because last time Master Shifu asked to talk with someone in private Po ended up in a mission- she finished and then turned around and sprinted out of there before there could be any more interruptions leaving a VERY bewildered Tigress behind.

_"I..I hate to admit it but she may have a point there" _Tigress thought before shaking her head _"What is happening?! I'm saying spots is right!" _She continued thinking while staring at the door a little wide eyed, shaking her head once again to snap out of the thoughts, but they just kept coming _"I have nothing to worry about, Master Shifu wouldn't leave us in the dark about a comrade's situation. Besides he took Viper, I'm sure if it had anything to do with my panda she would tell me...right?" _She thought beginning to feel unsure about it. She wanted to think they would tell her if something was wrong with the dragon warrior, to trust them, but there was a part of her that simply couldn't do it...the part that made that promise to keep him with her, to keep him safe. It told her she couldn't leave Po's safety in the paws of others, she HAD to be involved if she wanted to be in peace -Ugh! Oh what the hell- she muttered before getting on all fours and running out the training hall the same way the snow leopardess had gone. The trip to the hall of warriors wasn't too long since the buildings weren't that far away from one another and because Tigress was running on all fours, maybe not at full speed, but all fours nonetheless. When the building came into her view she saw the doors had been closed to give Master Shifu and the other two more privacy and she also saw Song pressing her head against the door as much as she could to listen in.

-What were you saying about eavesdropping stripes?- Song asked in a hushed voice as to not risk to be heard by Master Shifu's big ears while directing her attention towards the arriving tiger master for a second and sneering a little.

-Just shut it spots, what have they said?- Tigress said in the same tone, walking up to the leopardess's side and putting her ear against the door to hear the conversation too.

-I don't know for sure yet, they have only being in there for a couple of minutes. Besides I can't hear that well through a door this thick, and I think Master Shifu took the conversation to the bottom of the hall- Song answered returning to her original position. Tigress had to agree in that one, not even her sensitive and kung fu trained ears could understand the conversation completely only a few words from it and she still was not sure if she had heard correctly. She kept trying for approximately two minutes before giving up on it.

_"It's almost as if they were trying to be quiet...if I want to hear I'll need to get closer" _Tigress thought stepping away from the door with a quiet snort -This will never work- she grumbled more to herself than the spotted feline next to her, but Song did hear it.

-Well much less if you don't keep your mouth shut- Song replied trying to listen to what Shifu was saying. Up until now she had only managed to understand a few words but nothing important.

-I can't believe I'm saying this but...I may need your help here- Tigress stated looking over at the snow leopardess seriously who returned it with a look of question.

-My help? Doing what?- Song asked suspiciously.

-Listen to me, and listen carefully. I'm a highly trained kung fu warrior with more than twenty years of experience, meaning my senses are very over the average and I still can't hear whatever is being said inside that room, so I've either gone deaf for listening your voice all over the week or they are trying to be quiet- Tigress pointed out making Song suck in the growl the tiger's comment tried to pull out to not be discovered trying to eavesdrop.

-Is there a point in there or you just wanted to brag? Because I'm not in the mood for standing your stupid comments stripes- Song hissed causing a huff from the tiger master's maw.

-I don't give a dam about what you think slut just let me finish. Neither of us will know if something happened with Po if we can't listen, for that we need to get closer but since it seems they're trying to keep it a secret I doubt they would continue with our presence- Tigress continued matter-of-factly.

-Get to the point already- Song groaned.

-I have an idea to do just that- Tigress stated making Song raise an eyebrow.

**Inside the hall of warriors, two and a half minutes later**

-"...I don't want them to worry and/or send me into the infirmary again right now."- Master Shifu said as he finished reading the message Po had sent to his two students who had asked why did he interrupt their training receiving that as the answer. -So as you can see my students the dragon warrior is in a little trouble...again and I am sending both of you to assist him on this mission- Shifu instructed while rolling up the scroll to put it away.

-Man, why does everything has to be more complicated when it involves Po? It's like trouble likes him or something, if sending him in an investigation mission alone turns out like this then I'm really glad you didn't send him on a bandit chase- Crane said shaking his head.

-Yes, I am well aware of Po's capability to find trouble Master Crane and that is why we need to ensure he doesn't gets himself killed, the valley needs him- Shifu said, but when he said it he was thinking 'Tigress needs him'.

-And speaking of needing, why do you think Po wants me to go with him master?- Viper asked with a raised eyebrow.

-My guess would be that he wants you there in case whatever that substance they shot him with is still in his body. You're the one who knows the most about poisons and those things in the furious five, so your knowledge may be of some use for him right now- Master Shifu answered making the snake sigh and nod. She was worried about her panda friend's news, but what really had her concern was the reaction Tigress could have if something happened to him.

-And why do you need me master? Why not send Tigress...I mean or any of the others?- Crane asked.

-I am not sending Master Tigress I'm sending YOU Master Crane!- Shifu snapped making the avian take a step back in surprise. The red panda sighed while bowing his head and then took a deep breath -I can't send Master Tigress because miss Song is here, and we all know she would want to tag along to assure the dragon warrior's safety- Shifu continued while leaning on Ooway's staff -Besides Po has a significant advantage over you so flying is the best choice to catch up with him- he finished receiving a rapid nod from the bird who was still kinda frightened for his master's outburst.

-You really think we shouldn't tell the others about this master? I'm pretty sure they would want to know- Viper stated but Shifu shook his head 'no'.

-I don't think that would be wise Master Viper, it would be better if you depart for the ladies of the shade's camp right away to save time and get to Po as soon as possible- said the red panda.

-Po is lucky those girls found him, imagine what would have happened if he had stayed lying on the bamboo forest all night- Crane pointed out chuckling in the end.

-Yes he is, I am actually quite impressed they have a doctor who can...- Shifu began but stopped short when he thought he had heard a growl somewhere, but since it was very faint he preferred to think it had been his imagination...he really hoped it was.

-Master are you alright?- Viper asked getting Shifu out of his head.

-Yes Master Viper I'm okay, it's just I thought I heard something but it's not important. I believe you should leave- Master Shifu said making the snake and bird bow towards him.

-Just one more question master, what was the name of the girl we could ask for Po's location again?- Crane asked standing from his bow.

-He said her name was Ming-Ling and she is the current leader while miss Song stays with us- Master Shifu answered calmly and the avian nodded in understanding. Him and Viper turned around and began walking to leave, but after advancing a little distance a piece of roof crashed on the floor. All the masters raised an eyebrow at this and looked up at the ceiling where they saw a hole from where they managed to see a grey spotted tail going away followed by what they could only think as foot steps leaving in a hurry. _"Oh God, someone please tell me that wasn't what I think it was" _Shifu thought in a little panic.

-Um...master, do you think it was...?- Viper said trailing off in the end due to her own panic, that she had really seen what she saw.

-I don't know, but we must get out there NOW!- Shifu ordered clutching Ooway's staff tightly and sprinting out, his students following him close. They barged out of the hall of heroes and looked around half frantically, hoping their assumptions were incorrect but their fears were confirmed when they saw a grey blur in a mad dash towards the palace's gate, but what made it worse was the sight of an orange and black one a little ahead from the first one. -Crane! Viper! Stop Song!- Shifu ordered receiving nods from his students and then Crane took off flight with Viper wrapped around him -I'll get my daughter- the red panda muttered before closing his eyes and focusing on his inner peace.

**With Song and Tigress, several minutes ago when Shifu was going to read the letter's postscript**

Tigress and Song had gone up to the roof as the striped feline instructed and then told the snow leopardess to follow her to a certain part of the ceiling. The tiger master used her foot to tap different spots in the area until she found what she was looking for and then knelt down and dug her claws on the roof and ordered Song to do the same in front of her. After the confused snow leopardess did as instructed Tigress ordered her to pull, and when they both did that part of the ceiling came off easily leaving a medium sized hole in the surface. Song looked over at the tiger master questionably while they put the ceiling's part they had removed away and Tigress quickly explained that the ones who were sent to repair the damages Tai-Lung had done to the palace hadn't done such a good work with the hole in the roof Master Shifu and Tai-Lung's battle had created and that she had discovered it one time when she had come up here to meditate and her foot landed on the spot which almost gave in to the pressure. After she was done with the explanation...she told Song she had to get into the hole to listen in and she would hold her so she wouldn't fall and break her neck.

-Uhuh...and why am I supposed to go down the hole?- Song asked in suspicion.

-Because you're slimmer so it will be easier for you to go in, I don't think I can fit there- Tigress said rolling her eyes.

-Flattering me won't convince me stripes, I need a good reason to do something like this- Song replied snickering making Tigress growl in annoyance.

-I'm not talking about that you idiot, I mean your species is naturally smaller than mine...and honestly I'm not about to give you the opportunity to get rid of me that easily, I don't think you have the strength to carry my weight anyways- Tigress finished earning a little growl from the spotted feline.

-And how can I be sure you won't let me fall to get rid of ME?- Song asked in a hiss that made Tigress close her eyes to concentrate on not snapping at her, she needed to be focused right now.

-Because I want to know what is going on in there and as much as I don't like it I need you for that...besides if I was going to kill you it would be at night so I could hide your sorry carcass more easily- Tigress said opening her eyes and looking at the leopardess with serious eyes -It's your call, either you go into the freaking hole and get the information we want or you don't and we'll never know if something is wrong- Tigress finished crossing her arms causing Song to sigh in defeat and grumble a 'fine' and then sit on the edge of the opening letting her legs hanging.

-You let me fall and I swear I'll come back from the dead and haunt you for the rest of your life- Song said making Tigress huff.

-God just shut up and get in there- the tiger said while taking a hold of the leopardess's wrists a bit too tight. Song growled lowly at the little pain she felt with the tiger's grip but took a deep breath to not explode and then let her body slide down the hole. As soon as Song got in completely she realized she was practically in front **(obviously at a significant height)** of the group of kung fu masters which made her feel a little nervous thinking they could discover her, but they weren't paying any attention to her.

_"Alright guys, let's see what you're hiding" _she thought while closing her eyes to focus on her hearing only since even if she was closer than before the masters were still kind of far. The first thing she heard was Crane mentioning something about Po's mission, but that didn't surprise her a lot since she had suspected all this was about her panda from the beginning. Then she heard Master Shifu talking about Po's "talent" to find troubles which made her worry a bit mostly when she heard the word 'killed' come out of the red panda's lips, but she remained calm since she still didn't know what was happening in it's totality. After that she heard Viper mention that apparently Po had specifically asked for her to go with him, and even though she knew the snake was no threat she couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt...until she heard Master Shifu say that Po had been shot with something and that is why he needed the snake master. The news made Song tense up with a troubled expression which didn't go unnoticed by the tiger master above.

-What is it?- Tigress demanded but Song seemed to be in a trance, so she didn't answer -Answer me goddamn it, what did you hear leopard?!- Tigress said in the highest tone she dared to use while shaking the spotted feline a bit, bringing her out of her head.

-I..I think Po has been...shot with something po..poisoned- Song responded in a fearful whisper that made Tigress's heart skip a beat. Po, her Po had been shot AND poisoned? She couldn't even think about how could that happen during an investigation mission, she didn't care about it, she only cared that her panda was in danger...and she had to help him somehow. The tiger master was going to ask the spotted feline for details but a shout coming from the inside of the hall got both feline's attention.

-What was that?- Tigress asked the leopardess who could only shrug since she had no idea, her own worrisome thoughts had kept her distracted so she didn't know what the outburst had been about. -You are supposed to pay attention spots, what are they saying now?- Tigress asked in a low growl and Song rolled her eyes and focused her hearing on the masters below. Apparently Master Shifu was giving his reasons for sending the snake and bird to help her dragon warrior and she couldn't help but mentally growl a little since they planned on leaving without telling them, but she didn't have much time to be mad since she heard Master Shifu telling the other two masters they had to go to HER camp.

_"Why would they go to my camp? Po's there? What the hell is he doing there?" _Song asked herself mentally until she heard Crane mention apparently some of her girls had found him _"At least I know where to find him and he is safe. The girls will probably take good care of him until he is alright...although I feel there is something slipping my mind, but what was it?" _Song thought until she felt Tigress tugging from her arm making the snow leopardess look up at her.

-What have they said?- Tigress asked impatiently and Song sighed in a little annoyance.

-Well apparently they are sending Crane and Viper over to my camp, guess one of my girls's groups found Po and took him there with them to treat him- Song said nonchalantly, but the same couldn't be said about Tigress. The tiger master felt how her blood began boiling at the information Song had retrieved, now her panda was not only hurt but he also was in a camp full of other females that would more than likely try something with him. **(More than you think Tigress)**

-Okay so let me see if I got it right. Po was sent in an investigation mission that ended up with him being shot with poison and NOW you're telling me he is trapped with a bunch of sluts?- Tigress said not being able to hold in the growl that came out of her maw.

-Hey! I've known most of those girls ever since I was little and let me tell you they aren...- Song began to shoot back but Tigress's comment helped her remember the thing she was forgetting about...and it was something VERY important. -Oh. My. God- the snow leopardess muttered wide eyed causing Tigress to sigh.

-What now?- Tigress asked growling a little harder.

-My camp it's in heat season- Song answered in bewilderment that she could have forgotten something THAT important. Now that was the last drop for Tigress, her facial expression had gone from angry to mad as hell, her tail was swishing from side to side like a chocking snake and her eye was twitching uncontrollably.

-Alright...I think I need to take off and rip some spotted harlots's heads off- Tigress growled.

-Hey those spotted harlots are my comrades, friends, heck they're practically my family...- Song began and Tigress looked down at her with a 'are you freaking kidding me?' Look -So if any of them DARED to lay a finger on my male it is MY duty to rip their heads off- the snow leopardess finished, her eyes getting an evil glow and a snarl coming to her lips -Now get me out- she said and Tigress began pulling the spotted feline. What they didn't expect was that a part of the roof ended up a little extra loose when they took the piece of ceiling off and given to the extra pressure that came when Tigress began pulling...the piece came off.

-Catch that!- Tigress ordered while she saw the piece of roof falling towards the floor.

-In case you haven't noticed it stripes, you're holding my arms!- Song answered with a mental face palm. Tigress growled in frustration and gave a hard tug from the leopardess's arms taking her out of the hole and making the spotted feline land on her face.

-Then I better take off- Tigress said before getting on all fours and dashing away. The snow leopardess growled while standing up and then dusted herself off a bit, got down on all fours and rushed after the striped feline. As they both neared the floor's edge Tigress was getting ready to jump and get down faster, but Song frankly wasn't so sure. Normally jumping off a ceiling wasn't a problem...because she would have her umbrella but right now she would probably just have to wing it. She kept running until she saw the tiger master jump.

_"Here I go" _Song thought and then gave a short leap to get off the roof and begin falling _"Now that I think about it, why didn't I look for a new umbrella when I went shopping with Viper?! Agh! Too late for thinking about that" _she thought and then grabbed one of the building's front pillars and slid down. The snow leopardess had a rough landing that made her feet paws hurt a bit, but when she saw Tigress running away in the distance she pushed the pain aside and continued running _"Now that I think about it, why am I worrying so much? She doesn't even know where my camp is" _Song thought while running, until she heard a banging sound behind coming from behind that made her turn her head around slightly to see the other three masters coming out of the hall of warriors and looking straight in her direction _"Well that's a good enough reason" _she thought increasing her speed as much as she could. She kept running for a few minutes without complications...but then she heard something that sounded like flapping behind her so she directed her gaze backwards...nothing there but the sound that was getting stronger by the second _"Where could he...?" _Song was about to ask herself but was cut off.

-NOW CRANE!- Viper yelled from above making the snow leopardess look up to see how the avian took a hold of the snake master and flung her in her direction. Song's eyes widened after she saw what they wanted to do and thought of picking up her speed even more but Viper crashed with her before she did making them both fall to the floor, but Song was the one who took most of the blow so she ended dazed. As soon as the leopardess's body was lying completely on the floor Viper got to work and began wrapping herself around Song's arms which didn't go unnoticed by the spotted feline who began struggling as soon as she cleared her head -Song stop or you'll end up hurting yourself- Viper said while tightening her grip on the feline's arms and tying her kicking legs up with the lower part of her body.

-LET GO OF ME VIPER!- Song roared not giving up on her struggling. Viper sighed and looked over at the his feathered comrade who was taking deep breaths to recover from flying at such high speeds in a short amount of time.

-Crane go see if Shifu needs something- Viper responded receiving a quiet groan from the avian, but he still took off. -Now Song please take a deep breath and calm down, it's useless even Tigress would have some problems getting free from this- Viper stated shaking her head at the feline in her grasp.

-SCREW YOU VIPER!...I have to get to Po!- Song roared again but lower this time because she was beginning to get tired with her struggle -And speaking of which...sure it's fine to stop me but your striped friend can easily go right? Wow how fair- the feline continued with a sigh, quitting her struggle for a second to recover.

-Actually...she has already been taken care of Song- the snake said looking up at the sky. Song raised an eyebrow at the statement and looked up as best as she could to see what she was talking about, and was very surprised to see Crane carrying a limp but still conscious Tigress in his talons in the hall of heroes's direction.

**With Tigress, a few minutes ago.**

The tiger master was running on all fours with all her might only thinking on reaching Po, checking he was going to be okay and that none of the spotted sluts had done something to/with him. She had to get out of the palace before the others came out of the hall of heroes to check on that piece of roof that fell off as she knew they would as she also knew they would try to stop them from getting out, they weren't supposed to know about Po's status after all. _"But why would they hide it? Shouldn't they want as much help as possible if Po is hurt? Agh! Focus Tigress! You must get out first and go with Po" _she told herself while running only to be distracted by another thought _"But how am I gonna get with him if I don't know where that stupid camp is...spots! Since when is she useful?! Ugh whatever! Where did that slut get into?!" _Tigress thought causing a groan to exit her mouth as she looked back a little to see Song was keeping up and saw that she was a fair distance behind. The tiger master was about to tell her to pick up the pace when the hall or heroes's doors suddenly opened and her comrades and master came out _"DAMN!" _Was the only thing that Tigress could think of before looking straight ahead focusing on the door and increasing her speed practically to her limit. She kept running for a minute or two until her sensitive ears caught a hard 'thud' behind her which made her reduce her speed just a tiny bit and look back to see Song on the floor with Viper on top of her _"Double damn! Oh screw it I'll find the camp myself...somehow. But first I have to get..." _Tigress's train of thought was cut out when she felt like something stuck to her arm, followed by her body being spun around and hurled backwards and finished with her landing on her back on the floor some feet away. The tiger master quickly jumped back to her feet and looked in front where Master Shifu was standing with a calm but stern expression on his features _"Triple and final damn! How did he even get to me?! I didn't even see him?!...stupid question, he simply used his inner peace!" _Tigress thought face palming with a noticeable growl of annoyance.

-Tigress, please calm down and hear me out here- Shifu said relaxing his features a bit.

-Master I sincerely request for you to step aside and let me pass- Tigress said in a little growl that she couldn't control given to the fact she was too pissed off right now. The red panda was very surprised to hear her tone, she had never growled at him before.

-Tigress get a hold of yourself. I know you want to go help Po as I also know how much you care for him and his well being, so I understand you're angry at all the things that have happened this week but you need to calm down- Shifu said in the most caring voice he could use. The striped feline was really shocked at knowing her adoptive father knew about her feelings for the panda and felt kinda happy because that meant he HAD been paying attention to her...but she was too worked up and worried for her findings to let it show.

-Then if you know about that, you must know that I HAVE to go with him, so I ask you again to let me pass- Tigress said beginning to walk towards him making Shifu sigh.

-Tigress I have reasons to not send you to help Po, if you would just let me explain them to you- Shifu said but Tigress wasn't going to have it.

-Master yesterday you said you wanted to make things right between us right? And if you know about what I feel for him then you must know that I can't risk loosing Po...one time was bad enough- Tigress said in a sad tone -I must get to him and I will either you like it...or not- Tigress with determination and, much to Shifu's surprise, getting into a stance. The red panda sighed sadly again and did the only thing he could think of and rushed the feline at a blinding speed and hit her on several nerves on her legs and arms making them go limp causing the tiger to fall to the floor with a yelp of a little pain and surprise.

-Yes I do want to correct my mistakes Tigress...more than anything, but right now I need you to clear your head and listen to me- Shifu said with flattened ears. Before the tiger master could complain Crane came into the scene and Master Shifu told him to take Tigress and Song to the hall of heroes and then him and Viper should leave to aid Po. The avian nodded his head in agreement and then looked down apologetically at her frustrated and kinda angry eyes before grabbing her by the shoulders and taking flight. The red panda sighed in a little sadness and then began walking in the building's direction, he would have to talk with both felines about the whole situation. He obviously got there in a very short amount time and Crane had already left Tigress lying on her back in there and gone to pick up Song and Viper. -Sorry for the nerve attack Tigress, but it was the only way to get you to stop- Shifu said while walking in the tiger's direction receiving no answer from her -I'll let you move again if you agree to calm down and at least try to listen- he continued as he reached his adoptive daughter's side who took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh.

-Fine- Tigress muttered without much enthusiasm. The Grandmaster nodded his head and quickly hit some more spots on her legs and arms causing Tigress to groan a bit when the effect of the attack was removed and the feeling returned to her limbs along with a little pain.

-You'll feel some pain for a few minutes- Shifu said walking to be standing in front of her.

_"Nooo seriously? I hadn't noticed" _the tiger master thought while trying to stand up but she could only groan once more when her body begged her for a few more moments.

-It seems you had it rougher than I did- Song said with a sneer as Crane flew her in with Viper still tying her up. The avian placed the snow leopardess on the floor right next to the tiger master who was in the process of straightening up to look at her master.

-Maybe because you're too easy to take down- Tigress shot back in a growl while getting on her knees and rolling her shoulders to get them to relax.

-Oh yeah! Have Viper use herself as a living rope to tie you up, let's see how easily you get out- Song answered glaring at the striped feline.

-That will be enough from both of you- Shifu said before any of them could say anything else. -Miss Song, I'll tell Master Viper to let you go IF and only IF you agree not to run away and go after the dragon warrior- he continued, but the leopardess seemed hesitant about it -Also you must take in account that every second you decide to stay like this is one second Master Viper and Master Crane have to stay here which also is a second Po won't get assistance in his mission- The red panda added in making Song's eyes go wide but she still didn't respond.

-Just agree for crying out loud!- Tigress roared lowly with an icy tone.

-Ugh, alright!...I won't try to run away- Song muttered with a little pout while Master Shifu gave Viper a gesture to stop holding the leopardess to which the snake master quickly complied and unwrapped herself from Song's body. As soon as she was free the snow leopardess got on her hands and knees with a little groan and stretched like any cat would do before kneeling down like the tiger next to her.

-Good. Master Crane and Master Viper you may leave now, go with the ladies of the shade and ask for Po's location and then go to him- Shifu instructed receiving nods and bows from the two masters who exited the room after that.

-Wait...what do you mean his location? Po is with the slu...I..I mean the ladies of the shade...isn't he?- Tigress asked in a little bewilderment and Song, although she didn't say anything, shared her emotion.

-Tigress, how much did Song and you hear?- Shifu asked calmly.

-Well...we heard that Po's mission had gotten complicated, that he had asked for Viper to go with him because he had been poisoned and you planned on not telling us a thing, and that apparently my girls found him and took him to my camp- Song answered.

-So you didn't hear the message?- the red panda asked and both females shook their heads 'no' with confused expressions making him breath in deeply -Then I better tell you everything. You see apparently Po got himself lost the very first day because had been thinking over some stuff that had him troubled, I assume you noticed it the day before he left- Shifu said and both felines nodded slowly kinda worried -Well after that he tried finding the way back but he wasn't able to do it- he continued.

-Why didn't you give him a map? You should already know he is not good with orientation- Tigress asked seriously and looking at her adoptive father coldly, showing him she was mad at him either for not taking care of all the details on Po's mission or for stopping her from going after him.

-I didn't see it necessary Tigress, it was a very simple route but I guess I should have guessed Po would screw it up- Master Shifu said earning himself an involuntary low growl from his adoptive daughter -Anyways, on his attempt of finding the right path he found a group of yaks who were presumably bandits and spied on them to see what he could find. Po found out they probably were the ones causing disturbances in the village and that they worked for someone called 'the big boss'- Shifu continued while stroking his beard.

-And do you know who this 'big boss' is Master Shifu?- Song asked with interest but the red panda only answered with a sigh.

-I don't know Song, the name is not familiar to me but I'll look for it later- he finished answering. -Po wrote in his letter that a yak spotted him spying on them and so he was forced to attack- continued the explanation.

-Were those yaks the ones who shot him with a poisoned dart?- Tigress asked, her claws coming out a little out of the anger. Song was also feeling her blood boiling as she waited for the tiger's question to be answered, but being in front of the Grandmaster made her keep a little control.

-Yes they were, although it turned out to be more of a strong tranquilizer than a poison, so after shooting him they hit him on the head with a rock to knock him unconscious...luckily for Po the yaks didn't kill him for some reason- Master Shifu answered.

_"More like luckily for THEM, if they had...killed him...they wouldn't know the end of it" _Song thought trembling very slightly at the idea of her panda being killed.

-Moving on, you already know that miss Song's group found him and took him over to their camp and I must ask you to congratulate your doctor for me miss Song, Po said she prepared some sort of antidote that got him back up- Shifu said smiling a bit. Both felines felt happy and very relieved to know their dragon warrior was okay...until a question popped into the snow leopardess's mind.

-But if Po is alright then why are you sending Crane and Viper to aid him Master Shifu? Didn't Zhi's antidote work?- Song asked looking at the red panda worriedly and Tigress, who hadn't taken her serious face the whole time, paid attention at the Grandmaster's response.

-Because the dragon warrior is probably making his way towards the yaks's lair as we speak- Shifu answered making both felines's mind stop working for a second as their eyes went wide as saucers.

-WHAT!- Tigress roared in astonishment while jumping to her feet, followed by Song shortly after.

-Po thought someone had to put a stop to those yaks quickly and since he was already there he decided to go himself, but he knew going alone mostly after being injected with whatever they shot him with would be foolish so he asked me for back up- Shifu explained calmly.

-Master I request to go along with Master Crane and Master Viper to assist Po in this, yaks are tough opponents and they will need as much help as they can get- Tigress said hurriedly.

-If she is going I want to go too Grandmaster- Song joined in looking at the red panda with determination. Master Shifu took a deep breath knowing they would say that.

-No. I'm sorry, but no- Shifu answered shocking both females -I know both of you want to look out for Po and make sure he is safe, I've known you two feel something deep for him and that makes you unstable- Shifu continued and the felines opened their mouths to argue, but he talked first -You can't deny it I've been seeing it all week- he said looking at them in the eye.

-Master I assure you nothing bad would happen- Tigress said bowing her head.

-Are you completely sure Tigress, your feelings for him made you want to fight me not too long ago- Shifu reminded her and Tigress looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

-Because when it comes to seeing him safe there is nothing I care about more. Do you think I would risk Po's life for something she says or does?- Tigress asked pointing at Song.

-I don't know Tigress, only you would know that- Shifu answered sighing -But putting all that aside the main reason why I can't let any of you go is because Po asked me to- He continued shocking both girls -On his message Po asked me not to tell you because he didn't want you to worry...or get him into the infirmary again- he finished with a light chuckle, but he saw not Song nor Tigress were very amused by the situation so he stopped his chuckling and cleared his throat -I'll tell you what, if Po and the others haven't returned in two weeks you may go looking for him, have some faith- the red panda suggested. Song was about to say something but Shifu spoke first -Good. Now you may leave and do as you wish, you are dismissed- he finished turning around and walking in his room's direction before any of them could say something.

-Screw that, I'm leaving- Song said while turning around and looking at the door but Tigress grabbed her by the shoulder before she could run off.

-No, we'll do as Shifu says- Tigress said in a low voice.

-Have you lost your mind stripes? He may be your master and can order you around, but not me. I'm going to help my panda- Song said trying to shake the tiger's paw off but Tigress only tightened her grip and released a snarl.

-No you're not. I'm as worried about him as much as you are if not more spots, but I know Po will be alright- the tiger said.

-Oh I know he will be because I'm going to help him- Song growled back taking a step forward only to be pulled back by the striped feline.

-Can't you understand we can't you idiot! He is already very ahead of any of us, not even I could reach him in time running at my highest and if I managed to do it I would be too tired to help- Tigress exclaimed letting go of the snow leopardess's shoulder and Song turned around to look at her with a snarl.

-So you're just giving up!- Song stated while snarling.

-No. I'm simply following Master Shifu's advice, unlike you, and have some faith in the male I love and my friends...I'll give them a week and a half before setting off- Tigress said before walking away from the snow leopardess who stood there pondering what the tiger master had said. She kept thinking about it for a few moments before sighing in defeat and hanging her head.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this, but let's see how stripes plan turns out...I just hope it's not a mistake" _she thought with another sigh and then began walking out of the hall, thinking on what could happen now.

**As I know all of you will be asking yourselves at the moment. Phew! A new word record for me! I don't know where did that seriousness come out from but I'll tell you I could feel the heat and tension while writing this.**

**I bet a lot of you thought I would send Song and Tigress for Po, well I didn't. As always I have plans that require things to be like this, but don't worry they are worth it.**

**I'll see ya in the next chapter people! Don't forget to review.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


End file.
